Winter Memories
by maddie-mira
Summary: "But they are innocent! They don't deserve to die!" Jack didn't know what to make of her. She saw the world more clearly than most; but she hardly knew herself.
1. Frozen River

**I'm baaack! This is my attempt at a post-movie RotG fanfic. I saw the movie for the first time a few months ago and loved it, and since then I've had all kinds of story brainstorms.**

 **This chapter is a taster of sorts, an early peek into the story while I write more chapters for it and work on my Solace oneshot series.**

 **Read on; and leave a review when you're done!**

Chapter 1 

The moon was out early tonight, Emma noted. The sun had barely set, but the moon was already shining bright, bathing the winter landscape in a silvery glow.

Emma inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of fresh snow. She had always loved winter weather, most of all when she was outside for it. As she had aged, the cold had started to make her old bones ache; but layers of warm clothing still allowed her to take these strolls along the river.

"Jerry!" She called behind her. "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost, love; just need to find my gloves. I could have sworn I put them in the car before we left…"

Emma chuckled. Her husband could be so scatterbrained at times; he would probably lose his head if it weren't attached to his body.

Jerry emitted an audible sigh. "This could take a while. Emma, why don't you go ahead and start walking?"

"Are you sure?" Emma asked. "I don't want to leave you behind."

"Don't worry about me, I'll catch up. I know you like to take your time with these walks anyway."

Emma's impatience won over. "All right. I'll stop and wait before I go too far, though."

"Thanks, dear." Jerry's voice was muffled, head already buried in the trunk of their car.

With a last smile, Emma started down the path. Some kind soul had cleared the pavement of snow, though the area off the path remained untouched.

As she walked, she turned her gaze towards the river. It was frozen over, covered in some spots by light snow. The water was lined with trees; evergreens and bare-branched oaks and…Emma's eyes narrowed at she spotted something lying by the water's edge. Had some poor animal caught their death of cold?

Pity welling in her heart, she stepped to the edge of the path for a better look. The creature was larger than most local animals, though not large enough to be a bear. Actually, it looked quite a lot like…

"Jerry! _Jerry!_ " The man came sprinting down the path at his wife's cries, gloves be damned. Emma never shouted like that.

"Emma! What is it? Are you all right? What are you doing?" The last question came as he caught up to her, finding her wading into the snow off the path.

Emma's eyes were wide as she turned to face him. "Jerry, get out here! There's a girl out by the river!"

Jerry's own eyes widened. Without hesitation he followed his wife, striding through snow that reached the tops of his boots.

The couple squatted by the girl, turning her over onto her back. She lay there unmoving, her face all but empty of color.

A lump rose in Emma's throat as she stared at the girl. She looked so young, in her late teens at the most. "Oh, Jerry…"

Jerry touched his hand to the girl's cheek, finding it to be ice cold. Without much hope, he moved his hand lower, pressing two fingers to her neck. He inhaled sharply as he felt movement against his fingers. "Emma, she still has a pulse!"

"What?" Emma brushed off her shock, determination stirring in her. "Then we need to get her warm." She pulled off her overcoat, wrapping it around the girl as best she could. "Jerry, can you carry her?"

In answer, her husband slipped his arms under the girl's body, hoisting her slim frame against his chest. "Let's go."

ooOoo

She was lying on something soft. That was the first thing her slowly waking mind registered. The soft thing cushioned her just enough to be comfortable without sinking into the material.

Bit by bit, she drifted towards consciousness. Her eyelashes fluttered as she struggled to open her eyes. After an indeterminate amount of time, her eyelids lifted, images slowly coming into focus before her gaze.

She was in a room, fairly small with simple features. The walls were painted a cheerful cream color, and amber curtains framed the one window on the left wall. A wooden dresser, a wall mirror, and a closet were set on the right side of the room.

Turning her gaze downward, she realized that the soft thing cushioning her body was a bed. She lay there under several blankets, and the blankets gave her a particular feeling. It was pleasant, almost a glowing feeling. _Warmth_ , she realized. She was warm.

She started to sit up, but just lifting her head set her temples pounding. She sank back down again, groaning.

A scuffling came from the hall. A few moments later a figure appeared in the open doorway. The figure was a woman, dressed in jeans and a knit sweater.

The woman came to stand at the edge of the bed. "Hello, dear," she said gently. "How are you feeling?"

The girl eyed the woman warily, grogginess still fogging her mind. "Um…my head hurts. Or it did when I tried to sit up." Her eyes widened. "Why can't I sit up?"

"You're still weak, that's all." The woman smoothed a long silver curl behind her ear. "Any other sensations? Nausea, hunger, cold?" When the girl shook her head, the older woman smiled. "How fortunate. You seem to recover at quite a fast rate."

Some of the fog cleared from the girl's mind at that statement. "What do you mean, recover? What's going on?" She asked frantically. "W-what am I doing here?" She tried again to sit up, putting more force into the attempt. Her headache returned with a vengeance, making her fall back onto the pillows as dizziness swept through her.

"Please, calm down," the older woman said worriedly. "Don't overexert yourself. I promise I'll explain things as best I can."

The girl regarded the older woman with new suspicion, but nodded after a moment.

The woman sighed, taking a seat on the side of the bed. "My name is Emma Crosley. I was out on a walk by the river tonight with my husband, Gerald Crosley. We found you unconscious on the riverbank. You had on nothing but a dress that looked designed for summertime. Nothing but that little dress, and you lying on ice and snow..." Emma shook her head. "Well, we took you back here to our home as quickly as possible. I found a nightgown that would keep you much warmer than that flimsy dress; and my husband is a retired doctor, so he was able to fix you up. You're lucky that you only had mild hypothermia. A more severe case and you might have died." A lump rose in Emma's throat at the thought.

The girl's eyes had softened throughout Emma's speech, and now she felt a lump of her own in her chest. "Oh, ma'am, I'm so sorry. You saved me, and here I am acting so ungrateful."

Emma smiled again, the expression lined with kindness. "Don't worry about it. You woke up in an unfamiliar place and situation; I can understand how you would be alarmed. Are you up to meeting my husband? He's been worried about you." When the girl nodded, Emma cupped one hand around her mouth. "Jerry! She's awake!"

Heavy footsteps sounded on the floor. Soon after, a man entered the room. Like Emma, he wore jeans and a sweater, although the frayed hems on his jeans suggested they had seen more wear. His short hair was as silver as his wife's, with the occasional white streak.

"Hello, young lady," he said as he approached the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, considering what your wife has told me. I have a headache, though."

"No problem; I can get you some medicine for that."

Emma rapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Now where are your manners? You forgot to introduce yourself." She rolled her eyes. "This is Jerry, my husband. Jerry, this is…" she trailed off as she realized she didn't know their guest's name.

The girl blinked at Emma's hesitation, and then quickly realized the problem. "Oh! I'm sorry. My name is…" she frowned for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "My name is Cassie."

Jerry grinned, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "Pleased to meet you, Cassie."

"Same to you, sir."

"Now, now, none of that; it's Jerry, understand?" The man lifted an eyebrow at her.

"The same goes for me," Emma chimed in. "None of that 'ma'am' business you started with."

Cassie gave a small smile. "Ok…if that's what you want."

"Very good," Emma approved. "Now, Cassie, perhaps _you_ can fill _us_ in on a thing or two. How did you end up by the river?"

Cassie's smile faded. Her brow furrowed as she considered the question. After a long pause, she answered, "I don't know."

Jerry frowned. "You don't know," he repeated.

Cassie shook her head slowly. "I don't recall any river at all. The first thing I remember is waking up here."

Jerry and Emma exchanged glances. "Cassie, is there someone we can contact for you?" Emma inquired.

Cassie frowned. "What?"

"Any family or close friends I could call, so they know you're safe?" After a pause, Emma added, "Do you live in this area?"

Cassie bit her lip. "I…I really don't know. I'm trying to remember, but the only memory I'm finding is my name." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Why can't I remember?" she whispered.

A gentle hand rested on her shoulder, and she opened her eyes. "Don't fret, Cassie," Jerry said. "We'll figure this all out. You're going to be just fine."

Cassie forced a smile, wanting to believe his words. "Thanks, Jerry."

"No problem." He stepped back from the bed, offering Emma his hand to help her up. "For tonight, though, just try to get some sleep; your body needs rest to recover. Doctor's orders." He winked.

Cassie nodded, shifting so she was comfortable under the blankets. "Thank you for helping me; I'm truly grateful."

Emma smiled as she followed her husband out of the room. "No need to thank us. We'll see you in the morning." She closed the bedroom door, and the room became dark but for the moonlight coming through the window.

Cassie's ears pricked at the sound of soft voices. Emma and Jerry were talking in the hallway. She strained to make out their conversation.

"This worries me, Jerry. I know memory loss happens; but she can't remember anything!"

"She's only just woken up; she was likely too disoriented to recall much."

"Memory loss isn't a symptom of hypothermia, is it?"

"Not typically. But then, memory loss can occur following traumatic experiences. Cassie may have been traumatized by the hypothermia, or by something that happened before it. She will get her memory back eventually; she just needs some time."

ooOoo

Cassie hefted a can of paint in both hands, feeling the liquid inside the container slosh around. With a slightly breathless heave, she deposited it onto a shelf that stood eye level with her.

Stepping back, she surveyed her work. This particular room was always such a mess; but she had managed to organize it some, shelving the paints by color and size and finding a box large enough to hold the extra paintbrushes. There was more floor space now, and it would be easier to move around in here…until a new supply of products was delivered.

Cassie gave a resigned smile. _Oh well. At least it looks nice for now._ Pulling off the protective rubber gloves she wore for cleanup jobs, she strode into the shop, closing the storage room door behind her. "Dan, I'm done back here!"

A middle-aged man looked up from his place behind the counter, where he sat filling out forms. "How did you manage?"

Cassie smiled. "You can see the floor now."

Dan grinned. "Nice job."

"Thanks. So," Cassie glanced around the shop. "How are we for customers?"

Dan ran a hand through his thinning brown hair. "Not many have come in so far. Today's a slow day for business, it looks like."

"In that case, could I step outside for a bit?"

"Cassie, your break is in less than an hour…"

"Please? Like you said, today's a slow day," Cassie coaxed. "It's not like I'm helping any customers right now. And those paint fumes gave me a headache," she admitted. "I need some air."

Dan frowned. "In that case, go ahead; we can't have you passing out on the job. If that happens, you won't be able to do your work," he joked.

Cassie laughed, removing her apron. "Good to know you have your priorities in order."

"But of course." Dan was still grinning.

Cassie rolled her eyes but didn't reply. Instead she grabbed her coat from the coat rack and pulled it on.

"Stay close to the shop," Dan called, already going back to his paperwork.

"I will." Cassie made sure her gloves were snug on her hands, and then slipped out the front door.

A gust of wind rippled through her hair as she stepped outside, and she breathed in the early November air. Snow crunched under her boots as she stepped away from the little art shop that was her workplace. This snow was the best kind, fresh and powdery. It was perfect for sledding, and making snow people, and…Cassie turned at the sounds of footsteps and shouting. She smiled at the scene that met her eyes. _And snowball fights._

ooOoo

Jack ducked to avoid another snowball. "Missed me again!" He taunted.

"It's not fair, though!" Jamie laughed. "How am I supposed to win a snowball fight against the guy with snow powers?"

Jack winked. "Guess you'll have to think of something."

Jamie huffed, and then swerved to avoid a particularly large snow projectile aimed at his back. "Nice try, Cupcake!" He whirled around, scooping up a handful of snow, and ran towards his human friends.

Jack smiled fondly as he watched the group. He liked visiting these kids, and came to Burgess to see them whenever he could. Though headed into middle school, they still believed in him and the other Guardians. Jamie in particular seemed to fiercely maintain his belief.

 _And it isn't just these kids._ Jack's smile broadened. After becoming a Guardian, there had been a question of what his job might look like. After some debate, the other Guardians had decided that they needed him as a free-roamer, someone who would support children's hope and happiness in day-to-day life. And of course, he needed to get children believing in him.

Jamie and his friends had started the process, to some extent. Through word of mouth, they had told all the kids in town about him, and those kids were telling their friends and relatives in other places. Jack had been given a world globe that showed him where belief in him was present or developing—like the one that North had, but portable—, and he used it strategically, visiting the right areas so their sparse belief could grow. Even Sandy and North had helped, having some means for it—Sandy by putting images of Jack into children's dreams, North by developing toys based off of him.

Jack was grateful for all the help. It still thrilled him that people could see him now. After _three hundred years,_ he was no longer invisible. Coming to visit kids who knew about him was always a happy experience, and the look on a child's face the first time they spotted him was…just amazing.

"I've got you now!" Jack jerked his head up. Jamie was back, with another snowball. He was closer to Jack than before, and had a better angle. With a triumphant grin, he hurled the snowball, aiming high. Jack chuckled, ducking once again…and heard a yelp from behind him. Spinning around, he found a girl standing on the street corner, wiping at her eyes. Snow dripped down her chin, little clumps falling on the fabric of her coat. More importantly, though, she was _definitely_ not a child. Jack wasn't a great judge of age, but the girl had to be at least eighteen.

Jack hopped into the air, coming to perch in a tree. He liked to get out of the way in cases like this. If adults caught kids playing with him, they usually asked them who they were talking to, and that could go one of two ways. The adult would either laugh at their explanation and play along, or tell the kids to stop making things up. As this girl had taken a snowball that was meant for him, he was worried that this time would be a case of the latter.

ooOoo

Cassie spat a piece of snow out of her mouth, shivering as more of the stuff slid into the neckline of her coat. With her eyes cleared, she could see that the entire party of kids had stopped their game. One particular boy, brown-haired and slightly gangly, was frozen in place, eyes fixed on her.

"Jamie!" She said indignantly.

Jamie flinched. "Sorry, Cassie! It was an accident, I swear!"

Cassie watched him a moment longer, eyebrows raised. Then her face broke into a mischievous smirk. She grabbed a handful of snow off the ground and started packing it together. "Oh, you're going to get it now!" She let her snowball fly, and it whizzed past Jamie's right side, barely missing his ear.

Jamie's eyes widened, and a grin broke out across his face. Turning around, he ran back towards his friends. Cassie dashed after him. "You better run!" She laughed.

The game was on again. Snow flew through the air as everyone aimed for everyone else. Laughter rang from every mouth, warm breaths making little puffs of fog. In the background, Jack jumped down from his perch, intrigued. It seemed this was one adult who still knew how to have fun like a kid.

"CASSIE!" The volume of Dan's voice made the whole party jump. "Break time's over; we've got some customers coming in." He paused for a moment as he registered the scene in front of him. "I thought you were getting fresh air, not playing in the snow! You'll be all wet now."

Cassie dropped her ammo, brushing bits of snow off her gloves. "I'm perfectly dry under my coat, Dan. I'll be right there." She turned back to the kids. "Thanks for letting me join your game. It was…" her voice trailed off as she noticed a figure behind Jamie. Her eyes widened.

The figure was a boy who looked maybe nineteen or twenty. His skin and hair were as white as the snow on the ground. He stood barefoot, and wore dark pants and a blue sweatshirt.

Cassie locked eyes with him, and her curiosity peaked. "Jamie," she started, eyes still on the pale boy. "Who…"

"Cassie!" Dan's voice snapped her back to attention. "What are you waiting for? Get in here!"

"Coming! I'm coming!" Cassie turned and hurried towards the shop. "See you around, Jamie!" She took a look over her shoulder; the mystery boy was still there, watching her leave. Brow furrowed, she reached the door of the art shop, scuffing her boots dry on the welcome mat.

ooOoo

 _What just happened?_ Jack stared after the girl as she stepped inside the shop. He had seen her freeze up, eyes fixed on the spot where he was standing. Those eyes had been filled with surprise and confusion. It was almost like she had seen him. But that wasn't possible…right?

Jack tapped Jamie on the shoulder. "Jamie, who was that? That older girl you were all playing with?"

Jamie looked up at him. "You mean Cassie? She came to live here a couple years ago. She's kind of weird, but in a good way."

"What do you mean?"

"She listens to kids the same way she listens to grown-ups. One time she heard me talking about you and the other Guardians, and she listened really seriously." Jamie frowned. "Why do you ask?"

Jack hesitated. "It was like she saw me just now. But she's grown up, right? Adults don't see me."

Jamie frowned. "Well, she's not an adult in the same way that my parents or my friends' parents are. And there have been adults who saw Santa Claus, right? Why can't there be an adult who sees you?"

"I guess…maybe there can be." Jack glanced over at the shop the girl—Cassie—had gone into. She would be one to watch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter: "Jack's here again!"/ Jamie's eyes widened as a truck headed straight toward his little sister/ Was that frost on his sweatshirt?/ Was she hiding something?

 **Please leave a review!**


	2. A Crazy Stunt

**Read and review! :)**

Chapter 2

"Naomi?" Cassie walked along the bookshelves, eyes scanning the area. "Naomi?" Her voice was low, hardly at regular talking volume. She would have liked to be louder in her calls; but the library wasn't the best place for shouting.

"Stupid shelving duty!" Cassie turned to find a familiar figure standing on a stool. She was petite, with a long braid of black hair, her lips pressed together as she tried to slip a book onto the top shelf. Even on her tiptoes, with the stool under her, she wasn't quite tall enough for the task.

Cassie stifled a giggle with one hand and stepped forward. "There you are, Naomi."

Naomi turned her head, sinking down off her tiptoes. "Oh, hey Cassie."

"Do you want some help with that?"

Naomi nodded. "Please." Stepping off the stool, she passed Cassie the hardcover book in her hand.

Cassie took the book, stepping onto the stool herself. Using the two inches of height she had on her short friend, she reached up, slipping the book into an empty slot.

"Thanks a bunch." Naomi smiled ruefully. "One of these days I have to start wearing high heels to work."

Cassie hopped off the stool. "I wouldn't do that. You work in the children's section of the library, after all; you could never keep up with all those munchkins in heels."

Naomi hummed thoughtfully. "True. I'd probably fall flat on my face trying."

Cassie grinned. "On second thought, wear the highest heels you can find. Got any stilettos?"

"Shut up," Naomi laughed. "Anyway, I have an hour for my lunch break. Let's grab something to eat."

ooOoo

"How was your kindergarten class today, Sophie?" Jamie asked his little sister, walking down the sidewalk beside her.

"It was super fun!" Sophie exclaimed. "My teacher is really nice. And then I got picked up by you, which made it even better." She smiled up at Jamie.

Jamie returned her smile easily. His sister could be the most annoying person in the world; but then sometimes she was the most endearing person instead.

"Jamie! Sophie!" The two snapped their heads up at the familiar voice. Jack Frost was waving at them from across the street, staff in hand.

Jamie's face split into a grin. "Jack's here! Let's go, Sophie!" The two of them raced down the pavement to the crosswalk.

ooOoo

Cassie pulled Naomi back just as two blurs of brown and blonde shot past them. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she called out, "Be careful! The roads are icy!"

ooOoo

Jamie panted as he and his sister continued their sprint. Ahead of them, the crosswalk gave the signal to cross, an electric sign on the other side counting down the seconds. "Come on Soph, we can make it!"

They reached the crosswalk, and Jamie put on an extra burst of speed. As they ran across the street, he thought he heard his sister yelp; but he had too much momentum going to stop and confirm.

With one last step, he was back on the sidewalk, and he bent over to catch his breath, resting his hands on his knees for balance. Lifting his head, he saw Jack coming his way.

Jack chuckled as he reached the brown-haired boy. "Hey, take it easy, bud."

"Hi…Jack…" Jamie managed breathlessly.

Jack laughed harder. "Remind me to challenge you to a race sometime." Suddenly he frowned. "Where's Sophie?"

Jamie's brow wrinkled. "What do you mean? She's right next to me…" He turned his head to both sides, bewildered when he found no one there. "Sophie?" He turned back to the crosswalk, and his mouth dropped open in horror. "Sophie!"

Sophie was in the middle of the crosswalk, lying flat on her back as though she had slipped and fallen. She started to sit up, her expression dazed as she tried to collect herself.

The traffic light changed, and cars started to move forward. Jamie's eyes widened as a truck headed straight toward his little sister. Sophie must have been below the driver's line of sight, because the truck wasn't stopping.

"Sophie!" Jamie cried desperately. "Sophie, look out!"

ooOoo

It didn't take much. The sound of Jamie's cries and a glimpse of Sophie, and Cassie was moving before she knew it. She willed her feet to fly as she bolted into the street, ignoring Naomi's protests. She reached Sophie, scooping the girl into her arms as she continued to move. She could feel heat emanating from the truck that screeched inches from her body. And then the sidewalk was in front of her, and she leaped clear of traffic with a burst of adrenaline, falling to the pavement and rolling to soften her fall.

Cassie held Sophie close, shielding her from harm as they tumbled across the ground. Finally, they came to a stop. Slightly dizzy, Cassie sat up and looked down at Sophie, who had ended up in her lap. Leaning in, she scanned Sophie's body for injuries. "Does anything hurt?" She asked the girl gently.

Sophie's lip quivered. "I fell and hit my head," she whimpered. There were tears in her eyes.

"Can I see?" Cassie asked. Sophie obligingly tilted her chin down so Cassie could examine the back of her head.

"Sophie!" Jamie was suddenly at Cassie's side, falling to his knees to look at Sophie. "Are you ok?" He asked frantically.

"You'll probably have a lump on your head, but that's all," Cassie told Sophie. "Does anything else hurt?"

Sophie shook her head. Her face crumpled, and the tears spilled down her cheeks as she began to cry.

Cassie wrapped Sophie in a warm embrace, not flinching when the little girl returned the hug fervently. "I know, I know," she murmured, rubbing the girl's back. "That must have been scary. But you're ok now, I promise."

After a minute or two, Sophie's sobs lessened, although she was still whimpering. A hand on her shoulder made her turn, breaking out of Cassie's hold. Both girls looked curiously into Jamie's shimmering brown eyes.

"Sophie," Jamie started, his voice rough. "I'm sorry. It's my fault that this even happened. I shouldn't have made you race across like that. I should have made sure you were with me the whole time." He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep himself from losing it. "I was a bad big brother."

Sophie hopped out of Cassie's lap to throw her arms around Jamie's neck. "You're not a bad brother!" She protested fiercely. "You just made a mistake."

Jamie stiffened, and then hugged her back. "So you don't hate me?"

"No way! Don't be so silly!"

Cassie smiled, noting the clear love between the siblings. _Must be nice to have that kind of bond._ Her expression turned serious. "I think Sophie's going to be fine. But please be more careful next time, both of you. Someone won't always be around to help."

Jamie nodded fervently. Guilt still glinted in his eyes, but there was determination too. "I won't mess up again." He focused in on Cassie again with a start. "Wait, are _you_ ok?"

"I'm fine," Cassie assured him. In truth, her arms and back ached with what she knew would become bruising; but it was worth it.

"You saved my sister's life," Jamie said, more serious than Cassie had ever seen him. "Thank you so much."

"Yeah, thank you, Cassie!" Sophie agreed. "You're my hero!" As one, she and Jamie came at Cassie in a group hug.

 _I'm getting a lot of hugs today._ "I'm just glad you're ok," Cassie replied, returning their embraces as best she could. "Now, how about I walk you two home? I want to make sure you get back safe to your mom."

The two kids nodded and got to their feet, Cassie following suit. "I'm sorry, Naomi," she called to her friend, who was standing stunned on the other side of the road. "I need to take a rain check on our lunch; I've got to get these two home."

Naomi opened her mouth, eyes narrowed, and for a moment it seemed as though she would start shouting. Then she looked at Sophie and Jamie, and sighed. "All right. You better believe you're going to hear from me about this, though! I have some choice words for you that I can't use with kids around. Pulling a crazy stunt like that…" she muttered the last part to herself, putting a hand to her temple.

"Thanks, Naomi! Lunch is on me next time." She turned back to the kids. "All right then, let's go; _slowly_."

ooOoo

Jack watched as Cassie followed Jamie and Sophie down the street. He stood, mouth agape, trying to process what had just happened.

On seeing Sophie lying in the street, Jack had been about to fly to her rescue; but Cassie had gotten there first. Jack had watched in shock as the girl had whisked Sophie out of harm's way and then checked her for injuries. Based on the way Jamie had talked about her, Cassie wasn't especially close to either him or Sophie; and yet she had cared for Sophie as tenderly as if she was a member of their family.

Jack knew he was partially to blame for Sophie's near death. He had waved to her and Jamie, after all, and made them start running. He would have to make amends for that, and remember to think his actions through a little more in the future. _For crying out loud_ , he scolded himself silently. _Your job is to protect kids; not get them killed!_

Soon, though, his thoughts strayed back to Cassie. After seeing her put her life on the line to save a child, Jack's opinion of her had gone up several notches. She was clearly no ordinary human. Just keeping an eye on her wasn't enough anymore; he needed to meet her.

ooOoo

"We're all so grateful to you, Cassie," the brunette woman told her tearfully, one hand resting protectively on Sophie's back. "We can't thank you enough."

Cassie rubbed the back of her neck, cheeks reddening with embarrassment. "Please don't worry about it, Mrs. Bennett. I'm really just happy that everyone's ok."

"I second that," Mrs. Bennett agreed. "But we owe you a great deal for this. If you ever need a favor, anything we can help you with, don't hesitate to ask. It's the least we can do."

Cassie smiled weakly. "Ok, I'll remember that. Thanks, Mrs. Bennett."

After several more expressions of gratitude and more hugs from Sophie, Cassie managed to extract herself from the Bennett household. Strolling back towards downtown, she considered what to do next. _I'm getting pretty hungry. Maybe I'll check out that new Italian place on—_

"You could have died back there, you know." Cassie nearly jumped out of her skin as a voice de-railed her train of thought.

"Who's there?" She asked nervously. "Come out where I can see you."

"Over here." A figure walked forward from a nearby house, stopping a few feet in front of Cassie. Cassie's eyes widened. It was the pale boy from last week's snowball fight.

There was silence for a moment as the two surveyed each other. Cassie tilted her head, observing the boy curiously. At this closer view she could see that his eyes were a bright blue, so bright they almost glowed. His skin was as colorless as she remembered, and his messy hair was white enough to belong to an old man; yet he looked no more than twenty. Was that frost on his sweatshirt?

Jack noted Cassie's dark blonde hair, cut just above her shoulders, and her eyes, which were an unusually deep shade of blue. Those dark sapphire orbs were old soul eyes, too old for her otherwise youthful face.

Finally, Jack broke the silence. "Did you hear what I said before?"

Cassie blinked. "Huh?"

"I said that you could have died, back there when you saved Sophie."

Cassie shrugged. "I know."

"Doesn't that bother you?" Jack asked, baffled. "Didn't you think about that before you decided to run into the street?"

"To be honest, I didn't think. My body just moved." Cassie sighed. "I know I could have died; but I didn't. I'm alive and well and so is Sophie, so there's no reason to fret about it." She frowned. "Wait, how do you know about all of this?"

"I was there," Jack responded. "I'm friends with Jamie and Sophie, and I was planning to visit them today. I saw them from the other side of the sidewalk." He paused. "That was really brave of you, risking your neck to help Sophie."

Cassie smiled. "Thanks." Just as quick as her smile came, though, it disappeared. "So, you were there. Did you follow me over here?" She took a step back. "What do you want from me, anyway?"

Jack saw her tense up. "Hey, calm down. I just want to talk to you."

Cassie considered him for a long moment, then relaxed just a fraction; although her expression was still wary. "Walk with me, then. I need to get some lunch." _We're out in public; and talking to him can't be too bad._ Jack nodded and fell into stride with her.

"So…who are you, anyway?" Cassie asked as they walked.

Jack took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ "I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

Cassie smiled slightly. "A nickname, huh? How'd you get it?"

Jack stopped walking, bewildered. "It's not a nickname; it's my real name."

Cassie stopped as well, raising an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I am Jack Frost; _the_ Jack Frost."

Cassie's eyebrow rose higher. "Very funny," she deadpanned. "Now how about a truthful answer?"

"It is the truth!"

"Come on, stop kidding around. Are you waiting to get my name first? Fine then, I'm Cassie. Would you give up the joke now?"

"It's no joke!" Jack said in exasperation. "I. Am. Jack. Frost. And I can prove it."

Cassie snorted. "Go ahead, then."

Jack walked over to a house and brushed his fingers over one of its windows. Instantly frost bloomed across the glass, spreading to cover the whole windowpane. Next he hopped onto a fence, letting the contact with his bare feet freeze the tops of the wooden boards. Then he hopped down and, for good measure, blew a few snowflakes into Cassie's face.

Cassie flinched as the flakes brushed her skin, one landing on her nose and leaving a drop of icy moisture. She stared openly at Jack as he approached her again.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked. Cassie nodded numbly, and Jack shook his head. "This is bizarre."

Cassie didn't need him to tell her that; but curiosity helped her to speak. "Why is it bizarre for you?"

Jack sighed. "Long story short, I'm a spirit and a guardian of children. People can't see me unless they believe in me. Most people who believe in me are kids; but when kids grow up they stop believing and so stop seeing. You saw me this whole time, but didn't believe in me until just now. And to top it off, you're definitely not a kid."

"Hold on, I believe in you," Cassie argued. "I believed in you before now."

"How do you even know about me?"

"Jamie and his friends told me," Cassie replied simply. "They talk about you a lot." She pursed her lips in thought. "I think they even mentioned something about guardians once."

"And you believed what they said? You believed a story told by kids?"

Cassie frowned. "Yeah…"

"That's not very adult-like."

"I've never claimed to be an adult; and I don't plan to change that anytime soon. Adults do really stupid stuff sometimes." Cassie rolled her eyes.

Jack stared at her for a moment, and then laughed. "Alright. So why didn't you believe I was Jack Frost?"

"Well, you're not exactly what I expected."

"Come again?"

"You just look very…human. You could almost pass for an albino man."

Jack shrugged. "I was human, once."

Cassie's lips parted. "Really? When? How did you end up…" she broke off, realizing what she was doing. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be prying. Forget I asked about it."

Jack nodded in acknowledgement. "So, did you believe in North—uhh, I mean Santa, and the tooth fairy, and all those people when you were little?"

Cassie hesitated before answering. "Yeah. I was always, um, open-minded, and I guess I'm the same way about things now."

Jack noted how she avoided his eyes as she answered him, aiming her gaze over his shoulder instead. Was she hiding something?

He shooed the thought away. Cassie hadn't pushed it about his past; he owed her the same courtesy. Maybe she had had a hard childhood, and that was why she was reluctant to talk about it. "Well, Cassie," Jack gave her a smile. "You're the first person past middle school age to believe in me."

Cassie smiled back, and the two of them started walking again. Cassie was sure her head would get to spinning over this once she was alone; but for the moment she was all right. "I have a status now, do I?"

"I guess you could say that. Oh, sorry about the snowball last week, by the way." Jack scuffed the bottom end of his staff once across the pavement.

"Snowball…" Cassie's eyes popped. "That was yours?"

"Technically it was Jamie's. He threw it at me, but I ducked."

"And so it hit me instead." Cassie's expression was unreadable.

"Yep."

"Well…" Cassie stopped next to a small pile of snow and made to tie her shoelace, which had come undone. "Thanks for apologizing." In one move, she scooped up a handful of snow and lobbed it in Jack's face. "But that's my payback." She smirked.

Jack sputtered, wiping snow out of his eyes. "Wha…you cheated!" He finally exclaimed.

Cassie couldn't help it; her smirk widened into a grin. "You owed me a hit."

"I did not!" Jack made to pick up some snow of his own.

"Don't!" Cassie protested, glancing around quickly. "If the adults on this block see me having a snowball fight with thin air, they'll think I'm crazy."

"You threw snow at me when I was two feet away," Jack remarked lightly, dropping his ammo. "I think you could be a little crazy."

"Says the guy who probably invented the idea of a snowball fight," Cassie retorted, startling a laugh out of her pale companion. "Anyway, I still need to get some lunch, and find somewhere quiet to eat it." She hesitated. Jack had approached her to tell her she was brave, and had been honest about who he was. And he seemed nice enough. "Want to come with me?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, mouth dropping open a little. After a moment, though, he smiled. "Sure."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter: The sketch was black and white and obviously incomplete; but the figure of Jack was unmistakably there…/ "Can I…come visit you when I'm in Burgess?"/ "How am I supposed to handle a relationship if I can't even sort myself out?"

 **Yay, they've met! Writing their dialogue scene was harder than I expected; I hope it turned out okay. Hope you enjoyed this chapter; please leave a review!**


	3. Artsy-Fartsy

**I want to establish something before I go any further: in this story, Jack was 19 years old when he fell through the ice. Some reports say his age was 17 or 18; but for my purposes it'll be 19. This isn't particularly important for this chapter; but it's something to keep in mind for the story in general.**

Chapter 3

"So, this is where you work?" Jack asked as they approached the art shop.

"Mmhmm." Cassie said softly, in case anyone was in earshot. It had only been a week since she and Jack had met, but she had already gotten a few weird looks around him for talking to "herself." She glanced at the wooden sign that hung above the door. The words "The Artist's Cupboard" were written on it in rainbow colors, a black paintbrush curving underneath the words.

A little bell tinkled as Cassie pushed the shop door open, and she and Jack stepped inside. "Morning, Dan," Cassie greeted her boss.

"Morning, Cassie," Dan replied easily. "We've got customers in the paint aisle with some product questions. Could you help them out?"

"Sure thing." Cassie grabbed an apron from a nearby coat rack and slipped it on, tying it as she walked. As she approached the specified aisle, she spotted what must be the customers: a mother with two little kids, a girl and a boy.

Jack considered the two kids for a moment. They looked fairly young, around Sophie's age. He flinched when their gazes landed on him, eyes lighting up, and they opened their mouths. "Shhh!" He said hastily, holding his hands up in front of him. "Your mom can't see me."

The boy started to say something; but his sister elbowed him in the side, silencing him. She gave Jack a small smile, and Jack winked back. He loved it when kids were quick on the uptake.

Cassie did her best to ignore the exchange, trying to act like she couldn't see Jack either. She stepped forward and addressed the mother. "Hello. Dan said you had a few questions about paints?"

The woman nodded. "I'm an artist by profession. I've mainly used pastel and watercolor paints in my work, and I want to try out some new products. I also wanted to find something for my kids, see how they feel about art." She nodded to the two children who were now watching Cassie curiously.

"Ok, let's see." Cassie pulled two tubes of turquoise paint off a shelf, one tube larger than the other. "With watercolor and pastels counted out, we have acrylic and oil-based paints." She held up the larger tube. "Acrylic paint dries fast and is waterproof once is dries, so you can paint over it without messing up the underlying layers. It's really hard to wash off of brushes once it has dried, but while the paint is still wet you can just rinse the brushes with water."

Cassie lowered the larger paint tube and raised the other tube to eye level. "Oil-based paint dries much slower, so you have more time to blend colors; and it can be painted over without trouble once it dries, same as acrylic. You'd need to work with it somewhere that has a lot of ventilation, though, because the fumes are _strong_." Cassie glanced meaningfully at the children.

The woman caught the glance and smiled. "I think I'll go with acrylic paints, then. I'll just pick out the colors I want."

"Great! Oh, and for your kids," Cassie snatched a combo pack of paints from a lower shelf, "I'd recommend this brand. It's washable paint," she added in a softer voice, making the woman's eyebrows jump.

"Now that, I've got to have," she laughed. "In case these two decide to expand their art off the paper," she smiled down at her son and daughter, a hint of watchfulness in the expression.

"Always a good precaution to take," Cassie agreed politely. "Can I help you with anything else, ma'am?"

"Oh no, you've covered what I need; I appreciate your advice. You're quite knowledgeable about these things; are you an artist yourself?"

"It is a hobby of mine," Cassie admitted.

"Well, I hope you hold on to that hobby," the woman replied. "Thanks again!" She turned toward the acrylic paint selection and Cassie took the hint, leaving her to shop in peace.

"That's what you do all day?" Cassie turned to find Jack standing behind her. "You talk to people about dull artsy-fartsy stuff?" He wrinkled his nose.

"Careful, your face might stick that way," Cassie said dryly. "And it's not so dull; it's actually enjoyable when you get to use the _artsy-fartsy_ stuff."

"Oh yeah, you told that woman you were an artist." Jack's curiosity peaked. "Are you really?"

A childlike smile bloomed over Cassie's lips. "I like to think so. I do drawing and some painting." She chuckled. "I've used way too many notebooks for just sketching out ideas."

"I wouldn't mind seeing that," Jack commented thoughtfully.

Cassie's eyes lit up. "You want to?" Her smile widened when Jack nodded. "All my stuff is in my apartment, above the shop. We can go there once I get done with work."

"When will that be?"

"At five p.m."

Jack glanced at a nearly clock, and grimaced. It was hardly ten in the morning. "In that case, I'm going to find something else to do for the day. Just sitting around here is no fun." He stepped over to the door. "See you at five," he called over his shoulder.

Cassie smiled in reply, not wanting to confuse shoppers by calling back, and watched Jack slip outside just as another customer opened the door.

ooOoo

Jack's eyes grew wide as he looked around Cassie's apartment. "I think you understated yourself on the artist thing."

Cassie appeared to have used her entire living space as an art studio. Drawings in various stages of development were tacked to the walls and stacked on tables. Their subjects ranged from people to animals to scenes from everyday life. The finished pieces looked vivid enough to jump off of their pages.

Jack whistled. "I gotta say; this is impressive."

Cassie smiled shyly, sweeping some colored pencils into a drawer. "Thanks. I try my best."

"You succeed." Drawing closer to one wall, Jack grinned. "Is that Jamie and Sophie?"

Cassie's smile softened. "Yeah. I asked their permission to do a drawing of them, and they said yes. They even asked for a copy after they saw what I had done."

"They're great kids." A paper on the nearby desk caught Jack's eye, and he leaned toward it. "What's this?"

 _No no no, not that one!_ "That's nothing really, nothing interesting, it's just—"

"It's me," Jack interrupted, holding the paper up. The sketch was black and white and obviously incomplete; but the figure of Jack was unmistakably there, slightly small as though drawn from a distance.

Cassie bit her lip. "I was curious about you," she said uncomfortably. "When something catches my attention, I draw it; and you caught my attention."

There was a moment of excruciating silence. Then Jack cleared his throat. "Well, you caught my attention too. Too bad I can't return the favor on the drawing bit."

"That's ok," Cassie replied, trying to break the awkwardness. "I got to peg you with a snowball instead."

Her tactic seemed to do the trick. Jack laughed and then remarked, "I still say you owe me a rematch on that one."

Cassie smirked. "And I still say it just made us even." Abruptly, she shed her smirk. "So you can't do art the human way. Have you ever tried doing art with your winter powers? Like…I don't know…making snow or ice shapes?"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You mean snow people and icicles?"

Cassie snorted. "Something more creative than that. Have you ever tried, say, making little figurines out of ice?"

Jack blinked. "I never thought of that."

"What about snowmen that are more impressive than your standard sticks-and-giant-snowballs format?"

Jack shook his head.

"Adding extra detail to snowflakes?" Cassie tried again. She stared at him as he shook his head again. "Jack, how long have you had your powers?"

Jack thought for a moment. "It'll be three hundred and three years now."

Cassie squinted at him, even as her mouth dropped open at the revelation that Jack was _much_ older than he looked. "In all that time, you never did any experimenting?"

"Hey, I was learning how to use my power," Jack defended. "Riding the wind, creating blizzards and window frost, giving kids snow days…"

"Oh, blizzards, how creative," Cassie said sarcastically. "I'm sure no one has ever done that before."

"I'd like to see you try it," Jack shot back.

"Sure, I'll do it. Give me some magic and I bet I could snow circles around you," Cassie countered airily.

"Yeah, right!" Jack looked so indignant, even pouty, that Cassie couldn't help herself. She put a hand to her mouth, but it didn't hold back the round of giggles that fell from her lips.

Jack looked at her sharply, startled out of his irritation. Cassie had a nice laugh, one that bubbled out of her and seemed to bounce through the air.

After a minute Cassie stopped laughing, and fixed her eyes on Jack. "What, no witty reply?"

"I could freeze your hair," Jack drawled, gripping his ever-present staff pointedly. "Would that be witty?"

Cassie flinched, putting both hands on the top of her head. "Please don't; just the threat is enough of a comeback."

Jack laughed. "Relax, I won't actually do it. I only do that to people I don't like; and you're not so bad."

"Oh, good to know I'm tolerable," Cassie rolled her eyes.

Jack chuckled, but stopped when he felt a pulse coming from the pocket of his hoodie. Reaching into the pocket, he pulled out a world globe the size of a golf ball; his version of the huge globe owned by North. He activated it with a bit of his magic, and it grew to the size of a volleyball, pinpricks of gold light appearing all over the continents on it.

"Whoa," Cassie breathed, taking a step closer. "What is that?"

Jack kept his eyes on the globe. "You could call it a belief map. Each light on it is a kid who believes in me, or in others like me." A single light burned brightly in the city of Berlin, and Jack knew that it had just appeared there. "Looks like I'm going to Germany."

Cassie widened her eyes, intrigued. "Why? What are you going to do over there?"

Jack was already headed for the living room window. "There's a new believer over there; I need to expand on that. I'll tell you more the next time I see you." He stopped and turned to face Cassie again. "Oh, that's another thing. Can I…come visit you when I'm here in Burgess?" He asked tentatively.

Cassie blinked, and her lips parted slightly. "Are you saying you want us to be friends?"

Jack smiled nervously. "I guess I am."

A slow smile spread across Cassie's face, gradually widening into a grin. "Then yes; I'd like that."

Jack grinned back, breathing a quiet sigh of relief. He didn't know why he had been so nervous to ask her; but he was glad she had said yes. "Well then," he stepped over to the window and pulled it open. "I'll see you later." With that, he flew out into the night, bound for faraway places.

ooOoo

Cassie went to her desk and picked up the sketch that Jack had noticed. It was meant to be a scene of the snowball fight where she had first spotted him. When she finished it, it would have Jamie and his friends in it as well as Jack. Jack was just the first figure she had completed, not wanting the details of a new face to fade in her memory.

She was sincerely glad that Jack hadn't taken the sketch the wrong way. She'd had times where the subject of her art had caught her drawing them and either found it creepy or thought she had a thing for them. There had been a moment of awkwardness with Jack, but he had brushed it off fairly quickly. And now the two of them were friends. She was friends with Jack Frost.

She was shaking her head at the thought when a loud sound made her jump. Someone was knocking on her apartment door much harder than was necessary. Frowning, she walked over and opened the door. She raised an eyebrow when she saw who was there. "Naomi?"

Her friend grinned at her. "Hey Cassie!"

"Naomi, you're going to break down my door if you keep banging on it that way," Cassie chuckled. "Then my landlord will get mad and I'll have to get it fixed, and _you'll_ be the one paying for the repairs."

"Yeah, yeah," Naomi said, flapping a hand dismissively. "So, are you hungry?"

"Kind of; why?"

"Well, you still owe me lunch after that life-saving stunt you pulled last week. But I haven't gotten to see you since then, and I didn't want to wait any longer, so I thought you could take me out to dinner instead." Naomi finished her explanation with a grin.

Cassie gave an outright laugh this time. _Typical Naomi._ "Well, I do owe you a free meal," she conceded. "Just let me grab my coat and gloves." _She only mentioned my saving Sophie in passing; maybe I'm off the hook._

As it happened, Naomi had _plenty_ to say on the topic. The moment Cassie locked her apartment door, the scolding started.

"What possessed you to just run into the middle of the street?" Naomi ranted, her breath steaming in the air as they made their way downtown. "Are you insane? Do you have some kind of death wish?"

Cassie winced at her friend's vocal volume. "You know exactly why I did it. Sophie would have died if I hadn't stepped in."

" _You_ could have died too!" Naomi said incredulously, throwing her arms out for emphasis. "Of all the stupid, thoughtless—"

Cassie hastily put a hand over her friend's mouth, cutting her off before her language could turn explicit. "Naomi, do I look dead to you?" She uncovered Naomi's mouth and put both hands on her shoulders. "Do I feel dead to you?"

Naomi covered one of Cassie's hands with her own, feeling solid warmth through the gloves her friend wore. "No, but…" Her outrage trailed off into something else as she looked at Cassie.

"I'm safe and sound," Cassie said gently. "And so is Sophie. I know I took a risk; but it worked out fine."

Naomi sighed. "You're too brave for your own good, Cassie." Without warning she stepped forward and enveloped Cassie in a crushing hug. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me," Cassie said firmly. "I promise. I'm right here…and currently required to provide you with free food," she said with a grin.

Naomi released Cassie and stepped back. "I forgot about that. In that case, let us venture onward!" She struck a pose and pointed straight ahead, making Cassie laugh.

A few minutes later, the two of them were sitting inside a local café, enjoying paninis and hot drinks. Cassie stirred her herbal tea with a spoon, watching the plume of steam that rose from the cup.

"Cassie?" Cassie looked up from her drink to find Naomi staring at her. "What are you smiling about?"

Cassie blinked. "Was I smiling? I didn't realize."

"You were smiling, all right; and you had that dreaming look in your eye. Don't tell me you're brainstorming another art piece."

Cassie shook her head. "It's not that."

"Then what?" Naomi pressed. "Something's on your mind."

"Well, ok," Cassie said with a nod. "I was thinking about a new friend I've made."

"Oh, cool! Who is it?" Naomi asked, leaning forward. "Do I know them?"

"I doubt it. He doesn't actually live in Burgess; he just visits a lot because he has old friends here."

"He, huh? So this person's a guy?" Naomi locked eyes with Cassie and waggled her eyebrows. "Mmmm."

Cassie choked on her drink. "Naomi!" She said indignantly, coughing into a napkin. "It's not like that. He's just a friend."

"Or so you say." Naomi winked.

"Naomi, we've been through this," Cassie said tiredly, lowering the napkin from her mouth. "I'm not looking to date anyone right now. How am I supposed to handle a relationship if I can't even sort myself out?"

Naomi's smile slipped. "All right. So you haven't told your new friend about…" she didn't need to finish. They both knew what she meant.

Cassie shook her head. "It's not something that's easy to tell. You've seen some of the reactions I've gotten."

Naomi scowled. "I've seen them, all right. Some people are just plain awful."

"That's true." Cassie reached out and took one of Naomi's hands. "As long as I have people like you, though, I can handle the awful ones."

Naomi gave Cassie's hand a squeeze. "And don't you forget it. Now," she swiped a menu from the table next to them. "What's for dessert?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter: "Look who it is, everyone," a female voice sneered. "The amnesia girl, out and about."/ "Why would you wear that on a winter night?"/ "What does it feel like to fly?"

 **So, things are fairly cryptic so far. Lots of deflecting and vague talk, lots of unanswered questions. Good thing, too, otherwise this story would be pointless.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Stories and Big Birds

**This was an interesting chapter to write. Images for this chapter are posted on my profile (they might appear as clickable links due to a site error, but you'll need to copy and paste the links to get to the webpages). Hope y'all enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Naomi struggled to tear open a cardboard box, frowning at the packing tape that kept it closed. "Hey Cassie, do you have another pair of scissors?"

"We're in an art shop; I think we can find something." Cassie grabbed a pair of scissors off the storage room table. "Thanks again for helping out," she said as she passed them over. "I would have asked Jerry, but his back is giving him trouble lately. He's not really up to lifting heavy loads." She made a mental note to visit Jerry and Emma soon.

"It's no problem," Naomi said lightly, smiling as her box opened to reveal a multitude of craft supplies. "I'm sure Dan will thank me for being here to make sure you won't steal from the inventory."

"I do not steal!" Cassie protested.

"Right. Those new watercolor paints on your kitchen table must have been a gift, then."

Cassie blushed. "Those were from our last shipment. We ordered more than we needed, and Dan was going to get rid of the extras. I just kept one set from being trashed."

"Ah, I'm just kidding, Cassie. If you're a thief, then I'm a Fruit Loop." She raised an eyebrow as Cassie bit back a smile. "What?"

"You need a self-description that's a little less accurate."

"Hey!"

"Only joking. Mostly." Cassie winked, and then stood up. "I'll be right back. I need something to drink." Moving in long strides, she took the single flight of stairs to her apartment, unlocked the door, and made a beeline for the kitchen. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard, she went to the sink and filled it with water.

She took a long drink, draining the glass, and filled it once again. Setting it on the counter, she debated bringing it down to the shop when a voice spoke behind her. "Hey, Cass."

Gasping, she whirled around…and relaxed as she realized who her visitor was. "Oh, hey Jack."

Jack chuckled. "Still jumping every time I show up," he teased. "How flattering." He raised an eyebrow as he took in her face, which was flushed pink. "What's with the sunburn?"

"Ha, ha." Cassie put a hand to her cheek, which was radiating warmth. "I'm just hot; I've been doing some physical labor. We got a new delivery of products for the shop today, so I've been unloading and unpacking. I just wish the weather would cool down a little more. It's almost December, for crying out loud!" She complained. "I should be able to go out in a winter coat without overheating."

"I could take the temperature in your apartment down a few degrees," Jack offered, a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh no, you don't," Cassie said firmly, picking up her glass. "Not after last time. Do you know how long it took to clean up after you turned my apartment floor into an ice rink?"

"How was I supposed to know you had just mopped?"

"Because you were there when I was mopping, too."

Jack grinned. "Fine, guilty as charged. You gotta admit, though, it was fun sliding around for a while."

Cassie huffed, but then smiled in spite of herself. "When you don't count the aftermath, yeah." Raising her glass to her lips, she drained it in a few gulps. "I've got a bit more unloading to do. You coming?"

Jack nodded and followed her to the door, hovering down the stairs rather than walking as they headed outside.

Jack hung back as Cassie headed towards a delivery truck parked near the shop. Cassie walked around to the back of the truck, where a scruffy man stood waiting. "Is this the last of it?" she inquired.

The man nodded. "Just take these last two boxes and you're free and clear," he said, pulling said packages out of the cargo van.

Cassie accepted the boxes from him, wary of their weight. To her relief, they were lighter than any of the other boxes she had taken. She smiled at the deliveryman. "Thank you for being patient; we're sort of understaffed today."

The man grunted, pulling the cargo door shut. "You're welcome, miss. Have a good day now."

"You too," Cassie responded. Turning, she started back toward the shop. Before she had taken five steps, though, a snowball hit her in the side.

"Look who it is, everyone," a female voice sneered. "The amnesia girl, out and about."

Cassie suppressed a groan, slowly turning her head. "Hello, Hazel."

Hazel gasped dramatically. "You hear that? She remembers my name. I'm touched." She put a hand to her chest. Chortling could be heard from the three people around her.

Cassie set her jaw and started to walk again. _Just ignore them._

"Hey, Cassie, guess what?" A boy next to Hazel called out. "I remember your name too. Isn't memory awesome?"

Cassie gripped the boxes harder, still walking. "Don't you people have anything better to do?" She muttered through gritted teeth.

Unfortunately, one of them heard her. "You hear that? She's talking to herself! Amnesia Girl is going crazy now."

"I thought she was crazy to begin with."

"Stop it!" A loud voice made everyone stop in their tracks. Naomi had emerged from the art shop's side entrance, and stood on the pavement with her hands clenched. "Just leave her alone!"

Hazel walked forward into the shade of a tree, her posse following close behind. "Your friend is crazy, Naomi. Better not spend too much time with her; you might go crazy yourself!" Her posse greeted this declaration with full-blown laughter.

Naomi growled, but hurried forward to put a hand on Cassie's shoulder. "Come on, let's go inside. They're not worth your time." She grabbed one of the boxes that Cassie was carrying. "And I'll take that." Cassie nodded, eyes on the ground, and the two of them started towards the side door.

Jack's eyes were narrowed almost to slits, his blue irises like ice chips. He had watched in bewilderment and growing anger as the group of bullies taunted Cassie. The group had positioned themselves under a tree, an oak with branches weighed down by the latest snowfall. _Perfect._ Aiming his staff at the top of the tree, he let loose a bolt of winter magic.

"What's the matter," Hazel started another taunt. "Can't take a little—aah!" Whatever she had planned to say was cut off in a sudden shriek. At the same time, three other shouts were heard.

Cassie and Naomi looked back, wondering what the fuss was about. Both their mouths dropped open, and Naomi burst into laughter.

A moment ago, the tree above Hazel and her group had been covered in snow, branches sagging under the weight of the white powder. Now, though, the branches were bare of a single snowflake, and Hazel and her posse were sprawled a in a foot-deep pile of snow.

Naomi's laughter began to die down. "Now there's some sweet karma for you," she snickered.

Cassie looked with wide eyes to the front shop door, where Jack stood. He was holding his staff out with both hands, staring in satisfaction at the snow-covered group. His gaze turned to her, and she sent him a questioning look. He nodded, and she responded with a grateful smile.

Just then, Naomi tugged on her arm. "Let's go in." Cassie hummed her assent, and allowed Naomi to lead her back to the storage room.

ooOoo

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Naomi stood with Cassie at the door to Cassie's apartment. "Do you want to talk about it? Are some sweets in order here?"

Cassie shook her head. "There's nothing to talk about. They're a bunch of jerks that get a kick out of being mean to people. And as for the sweets…" she smiled, a steadier smile this time. "I'll get back to you on that."

Naomi threw her arms around her friend. "Don't let them get to you," she said softly. "You're so much better than they'll ever be."

Cassie hugged her back. "Thanks, Naomi." Eventually the two ended the hug, and Cassie stepped towards her door. "See you soon," she said, twisting her key in the lock.

The door opened. Cassie stepped inside and gave Naomi one more wave. She closed the door, turned around…and came face to face with Jack.

For once she didn't jump, distracted by the look on his face. His eyes were soft, yet his eyebrows were furrowed, a frown on his lips. "Are you ok?" he asked softly.

"I-I'm fine. Just fine." Cassie dodged around Jack, walking further into her apartment.

"Hold on!" Jack followed after her. "What happened down there?"

Cassie turned her head away from him. "Just a bunch of bullies being bullies."

"I could see that. But what about the things they were saying?"

"It was noth—"

Jack grabbed Cassie's hand. He felt her flinch, and realized that his skin must feel like ice to her. But he didn't let go. "Cassie, don't try to say it was nothing. They were targeting you for something specific. So what is it?"

Cassie looked down. "Jack…I've been pushed away by so many people once I told them. I've been called a freak for it. I don't want to lose you that way too."

"You're not going to lose me. And I would never call you a freak. I'm not exactly an average guy either," he pointed out. "Please, Cass. Trust me?"

Cassie lifted her head and met Jack's eyes. He looked back at her steadily, waiting for an answer. She saw no judgment or amusement park curiosity—the curiosity of someone looking for something to gawk at—, only concern.

Finally she sighed. "Follow me." Wrapping her hand around Jack's, she led him to her bedroom. Inside, she released his hand and went to her dresser. Opening the top drawer, she reached to the very back and pulled out a bundle of fabric.

"One winter night, I woke up in a bed," she started, slowly unfolding the bundle. "It was a bed I didn't recognize, in a room I didn't recognize. As I later found out, I was in the house of Jerry and Emma Crosley, an old couple who lives in Burgess. I didn't know what was going on or how I had gotten there, so Emma explained things as best as she could. She told me how she and Jerry had been out for a walk, and had found me lying by the frozen river. I was unconscious, and wearing only this."

She held up the now unrolled dress, and Jack stepped forward to examine it. It was strapless and ice blue, and looked to hem just above the knee. The dress had floral embroidery under a gauzy top layer of fabric, with a ribbon that seemed to serve as a sort of collar. All in all, it was _not_ made for cold weather. "Why would you wear that on a winter night?"

"I don't know."

"What do you—"

"I'm getting there, Jack, I promise. Just let me finish." _Before I lose the courage to tell you the rest._

One corner of Jack's mouth twisted, but he nodded. "Sorry. Go ahead."

"Right. Well, at first they thought I was dead. But once they realized I was still alive, they rushed me back to their home, where Jerry managed to patch me up. He's a retired doctor, and somehow I had only gotten moderate hypothermia."

Cassie set the dress on top of her dresser and sat down on her bed. "Once they explained things, they started asking me questions, just like you. They asked me who I was, and how I had ended up by the river. They asked if I lived in town, if there was anyone they could contact for me. But all I could tell them was my first name."

Cassie sighed. "While I was recovering physically, Emma looked through the phonebook for any local households with a daughter named Cassie. There were a few places; but none of them were missing any family members. When I had fully recovered, Jerry took me to a practicing doctor and a psychologist—old friends of his. Both of them said I was a puzzling case, and the diagnoses they gave me were along the lines of amnesia."

She paused to take a breath. "Jerry and Emma have been very good to me. Nowadays they're the closest thing I have to grandparents, or maybe parents." A fond smile curved her lips. "Jerry tried all kinds of medical approaches to help me remember, even bringing a therapist and a hypnotist into the mix. When that didn't work, he and Emma helped me get back on my feet. You wouldn't believe the way I was at first; I had forgotten how to do just about everything. I ended up getting a kind of crash course on life. I learned how to cook, clean, use technology, and how to take care of myself as a person." Cassie gave a mirthless laugh, remembering the accidents and humiliations; months of fumbling through things she should have already been able to handle. "My friend Naomi works at the local library, and is studying English in college. She taught me how to read and write, because I didn't remember those things either."

"So," Jack began tentatively, wary of hitting a nerve. "You learned all that, and then you found a job in an art shop. Did you remember that you liked art?"

"Nope; that discovery was pure chance." Cassie seemed not to notice Jack's hesitance. "For my first year in Burgess, I lived with the Crosleys. They had a drawer full of paper and colored pencils for the times that their grandkids visited, and one day I got curious. I started drawing and lost track of time. Next thing I knew Jerry was tapping me on the shoulder, and I had finished a portrait of him and Emma."

Cassie smiled weakly. "We knew we were on to something then. I started coming to The Artist's Loft on a regular basis, talking to Dan, the owner of the shop, and trying out the products they had. I think Dan appreciated my interest, because he sometimes let me keep used materials for free. After maybe a month of this, he told me there was a job application open for a shop position. Well, obviously I got the job, and eventually made enough that I could afford this apartment."

By this time Jack had taken his own seat on the bed, next to Cassie. His gaze was rapt on her, and when she hesitated he motioned for her to continue.

Cassie breathed deeply in, then out, and resumed her story. "It's been three years since Emma and Jerry found me. In all that time I haven't remembered anything. I can't remember my childhood, or my family, or even how old I am." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Some people have been very understanding about it—Emma and Jerry, of course; but also Naomi and Dan. They take me the way I am. But not everyone is so accepting. Hazel and her pack are just one example of the people who think there's something wrong with me."

Jack's eyes were round as saucers. "Let me get this straight," he said slowly. "You can't remember anything from your past life, other than your name?" When Cassie nodded her confirmation he gave a long sigh, running a hand through his hair. "I think it's time I told you my story now."

Cassie's eyebrows furrowed. "What? Why? It's not that I don't want you to tell me," she added hastily. "But—"

"Just hear me out. You'll be glad you did."

Cassie shrugged. _Well, I was curious anyway._ "Ok."

"Three hundred and three years ago, I was human. I lived in Burgess; but back then it was a village called Hawthorne. My name was Jackson Overland, and I was nineteen. One day I went out skating at a local pond with my little sister, Annabel; but the ice wasn't fully frozen. I managed to save Annabel, but then fell through the ice."

As Jack told his story, Cassie thought her eyes might pop out of her head, even as she marveled at the tale. Coming back as Jack Frost, three hundred years of invisibility; a battle with the boogeyman, and baby teeth that carried memories; Jack's first sighting by Jamie Bennett, and finally his induction to the position of Guardian.

"Well," Cassie said numbly when Jack had finished. "That explains why you and Jamie are so close. But you…" she looked him in the eye, her expression almost desperate. "You didn't remember your past either?"

"Nope. I couldn't remember a thing, even though I wanted to. Is it hard for you, not remembering?" Jack asked gently.

Cassie scoffed, a lump forming in your throat. "It's a physical pain sometimes. You have no idea." She blinked, and then smiled. "Scratch that; you do know."

"I do," Jack agreed. "And Cass, I want to help. It was my baby teeth that made me remember; we should try and get your baby teeth too. The Tooth Fairy is a Guardian and a friend of mine. I'll talk to her and see what I can do."

Cassie stared at him. "Really? You'd do that?"

Jack smiled. "You bet."

Jack had had more exposure to physical contact since becoming visible, mostly from younger children with cuddly tendencies. That said, three years of it couldn't undo three hundred years without it; so he was entirely unprepared when Cassie threw her arms around him, squeezing hard. After a moment of shock, he hugged her back, chuckling softly.

"Thank you so much, Jack," Cassie sniffled. She could feel moisture pooling up in her eyes.

Jack looked down at her. "Are you crying?" He asked, worry creeping into his voice.

A few tears spilled down her face, and Cassie wiped them away. "Yeah, but they're the happy kind of tears. Thank you," she said again.

"Don't thank me yet," Jack warned her. "I can't promise that this will turn up anything."

"I know; I'm not thanking you for succeeding." Cassie pulled away, taking a steadying breath. "The point is that you're giving me your help, whatever happens. That's what I'm grateful for."

A little glow blossomed in Jack's chest. No one had told him anything quite like that before. "Hey, what are friends for? Especially if that friend is a magical, super-influential spirit." He gave a lopsided smile.

Cassie laughed. "That does have its perks. Um, I do have one more question, though; kind of a separate thing."

"Let's hear it."

Cassie bit her lip. "What does it feel like to fly?" When Jack's eyebrows shot up, Cassie hurried to elaborate. "I've seen you doing it sometimes; you'll fly over to see something or greet someone, or you'll just hover in the air. And it's had me wondering for a while now; what is flying like?"

Jack stared at her for a moment, unsure how to respond. Then he smiled playfully, eyes glinting. "Want to see for yourself?"

ooOoo

Cassie peered out her front window, feeling the night air on her face. Her eyes were drawn like a magnet toward the ground, which sat two stories below her.

"Relax," Jack told her, coming to stand by her side. "It's not as high up as it looks."

Cassie swallowed. "No, of course it's not. You're right."

Jack hopped onto the windowsill. "Ready to go?"

Cassie chuckled nervously. "No. Yes. I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this."

"If it really bothers you, we don't have to do it. I won't push you." The thought _did_ disappoint Jack a little; but he did his best to hide it.

Cassie took a deep breath, steeling herself. "No, I want to do this," she answered. "After all, I won't know whether I like it until I give it a try, right?"

Jack smiled. "Right." He took her hand and helped her onto the windowsill, where they both crouched. "Here's how we'll do it. Put your right arm around my shoulders, good and tight."

Cassie did as he said, feeling his cold body temperature even through her coat and his hoodie.

"There you go," Jack said encouragingly. "Now I'll have a hold of you too," he wrapped his left arm around her waist and shifted so their sides were pressed together. "See this?" He held out his staff, gripped in his right hand. "I can only fly when I'm holding onto it. So make sure not to knock into it."

Cassie nodded. "Got it."

"Ok. You ready?" Jack asked once more.

Cassie bit her lip. "Let's go, before I have time to change my mind."

Jack held back a chuckle. "Good enough for me. One, two…here we go!" He leaped out of the window, holding tight to his passenger.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Cassie. The sudden launch had broken her grip on Jack's shoulders, and she could feel herself slipping. With a yelp, she wrapped both of her arms around Jack's torso in a vice-like grip.

The abrupt shift caught Jack off balance. He had never had to fly with extra weight before, and the newness was taking its toll now. He struggled to keep himself and Cassie both airborne, even as they bobbed up and down like a cork in water. His concentration broke, and then the two of them were tumbling out of the air. Jack had only a moment to slow their fall before they made contact with the ground.

Cassie groaned; eyes closed as she lay on her back. Her head was reeling, but she didn't have any apparent injuries. The most puzzling issue was a weight on top of her—a very cold, solid kind of weight that pressed down on her torso. Had she landed in a snowdrift and gotten covered in snow?

Jack's head was spinning. He scrunched up his still-closed eyes, trying to regain some sense of orientation. He was vaguely aware of something soft and warm underneath him. But what could possibly be warm outside on a night like this?

Jack lifted his head, and opened his eyes at the same time Cassie did. For a moment azure blue clashed with deep sapphire. The air was still, neither person daring to breathe. Then Jack leaped off of Cassie as if she was on fire.

Jack stumbled back once before regaining his balance. He felt lightheaded, not much of an improvement from the previous spinning sensation. He stuttered a few syllables, then stopped and tried again. "Whoops," he finally managed.

Cassie sat up, staring at Jack. Her heart was pounding; no doubt an aftereffect of their sudden fall. "Well," she forced a laugh. "That could have gone better."

Jack tried for a chuckle, and then suppressed a wince. Even his laugh sounded off-balance. "There's an understatement."

There was an awkward pause, a few seconds that stretched on for miles. Then Cassie got to her feet and put a finger to her chin. "Ok," she said gravely. "That settles it. I would make an awful bird."

Her statement was so out of the blue that Jack couldn't help himself. He burst into laughter, real laughter this time. " _What?_ That's your conclusion here?"

"Just think about it," Cassie insisted, although there was a relieved smile on her face. _I can't believe that worked._ "Unless I was a flightless bird, which doesn't sound like much fun anyway, I'd be a laughingstock among bird kind. I can just see myself crash landing into duck ponds or tripping up every member of my flock."

Jack shook his head. "You wouldn't be a duck. You'd be one of those parrots, the colorful kind that look like they've been dunked in paint."

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or not. As for you…you'd be a mockingbird," Cassie remarked half-seriously. "Your specialty is annoying people."

"Hey!"

"Am I wrong? Are you admitting that you're bad at something?" Cassie smiled slyly.

Jack decided not to respond to that question. He had a feeling any answer he gave would have consequences. Instead, he made his own statement. "I think I'd be one of those white peacocks, you know? Get to strut around and show off some awesome tail feathers."

The two of them held straight faces for just a moment before they cracked, breaking down into hopeless laughter.

"Right," Cassie wheezed after several minutes, clutching her stomach as stray giggles escaped her mouth. "So it's a good thing we're not birds."

Jack wiped away tears of mirth, still chuckling. "Agreed."

"Ok." Cassie took a deep breath. "Ok." Composing herself, she straightened up. "Can we try again?"

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Try flying again?"

"Please? I won't goof up this time, especially if we start out on the ground." Cassie smiled, trying for the puppy eyes that Naomi regularly used on her.

Apparently she had done them well enough. Jack exhaled, but then nodded and beckoned with one hand. "Come on, then."

Cassie secured herself against him, feeling his arm wrap tightly around her waist. "Let me know when to open my eyes," she told him, letting her eyelids slip shut. A moment later, she felt her feet leave the ground.

A minute or two passed, with cool air rushing across her face, before she spoke again. "Jack?"

"You can open them now," Jack confirmed. Cassie obeyed; and the sight before her stole the breath from her lungs.

Jack had taken them away from her apartment and high into the air. The town of Burgess lay below them, light glowing from buildings, cars and traffic lights. Patches of snow were scattered here and there on the ground, glowing in the more natural lights of nighttime.

Cassie tilted her head up, looking all around and then straight up. Rather than black, the sky was midnight blue, and filled with gleaming stars. There were so many that barely an inch of dark space existed between each star. Most prominent of all was the full moon, which radiated a pale, serene light.

Jack watched the girl at his side, chuckling as she tried to look everywhere at once. "Not bad, huh?"

Cassie turned her head and beamed at him. "It's unbelievable! I could get used to a view like this." She sighed. "You're so lucky, that you can see this kind of thing whenever you want."

"One advantage of knowing how to ride the wind," Jack agreed. "If you like it that much, we can go flying again. I've got the hang of having a passenger now. We could even take trips out of town; see new places and then be back before the day is over." He swept his free arm out as if to demonstrate his point.

Cassie smiled, eyes alight at the thought of such adventures. "That sounds amazing." Almost before she finished her statement, a yawn issued forth from her mouth.

"And that's my cue to take you home," Jack chuckled.

"I guess so," Cassie said reluctantly. "Just…don't make the return trip too quick."

The flight back was spent in silence, with Cassie still entranced by the sights around her. When they reached her apartment, Cassie climbed through the window with a little steadying from Jack.

Cassie looked out the window at Jack, who had opted to perch on the windowsill once again. "Thank you for tonight, Jack. It really was amazing."

"My pleasure, Cass." Jack smiled. "Thank you for telling me the truth about yourself."

"I'm glad I _could_ tell you. Will you let me know if anything turns up about my baby teeth?" A longing gleam appeared in her eyes.

"I will," Jack assured her, and then tensed his leg muscles, preparing to push off from the windowsill.

"Oh, by the way, Jack?" Cassie smirked at her pale friend. "I'm all for exploring new places. But if you ever try to fly me to Germany, I will be very displeased with you."

Jack snorted; but the smile was still on his face. "I'll keep that in mind. Goodnight, Cass."

Cassie waved to him as he took off. "Goodnight, Jack!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter: "You want her tooth box."/ "What about this Jack, then? What makes him so special?"/ _"An anomalous pattern of winter weather appears to be spreading across the continent."/_ "But really, Jack, thank you—for what you said about me…and for everything else."

 **Please leave a review! :D**


	5. It's Not Like That

**Hope you enjoy this latest chapter! Please leave a review; it makes much-needed writing fuel, especially since I have school going on.**

Chapter 5

"Tooth?" Jack soared into the Tooth Palace. His eyes scanned the structure of upside-down spires, while his ears strained to catch the sound of the Tooth Fairy's voice. "Tooth?" He called again, cupping one hand around his mouth.

A little blur of blue and green suddenly invaded his vision, twittering happily. Jack grinned. "Hi, Baby Tooth! How've ya been?"

Baby Tooth twittered again, a cheerful sound, and flew closer to nuzzle Jack's cheek.

Jack smiled fondly, reaching up to run a finger over the little fairy's feathers. "It's great to see you too. You think you can help me find Tooth?"

Baby Tooth nodded. Hummingbird wings blurring fast, she flew downward and to the right, Jack close behind her. She guided him around a series of towers, occasionally looking back to make sure Jack was still with her. Now and then other fairies would join the two of them, some swooning at the sight of Jack. Baby Tooth had to roll her eyes at those fairies. True, she had crushed on Jack as much as any of them; but after spending some time with him, she had come to value him as much more than a pretty face or a sparkling set of teeth.

Dodging around one more spire, Tooth finally appeared in the duo's line of sight. She was hovering just above a flat platform, barking out orders to her fairies at her usual frenetic pace. "San Francisco, sector seven, two incisors and three premolars. Oklahoma, sector fifteen—hold it! False alarm; it's another wisdom tooth. Why children think they can get away with using their older siblings' teeth I'll never know."

Jack fought back a snigger and flew forward, Baby Tooth close behind. "Hey, Tooth!"

"New Orleans, sector ten, five…" Tooth turned, breaking off mid-sentence. "Jack!" As the pale boy landed on the platform, Tooth swept him up into a crushing hug.

"Nice to get a warm welcome," Jack commented in a slightly strangled voice. For someone who could move around solely with her wings, Tooth had _strong_ arms.

Tooth released him and hovered back, smiling. "How have you been, Jack? What brings you here?"

"I've been good; and actually, I was hoping you could help me with something. See, I met this girl—"

"What!" Tooth squealed, clapping both hands to her cheeks. "You met a girl? Oh my goodness, it's about time. Cupid will be thrilled; he's been after you for almost twenty years now—"

"No!" Jack almost shouted. "Don't tell the cherub." He knew all too well how determined Cupid could be. The chubby, winged spirit had chased him down several times, even managing to nick him with an arrow once. Jack had felt the love magic start to take effect almost immediately and promptly had the wind whisk him to Antarctica, where he spent the next month waiting the magic out. Even a brief touch from Cupid's arrow could cause infatuation; but with no one around to be infatuated with, the spell had eventually worn off.

Jack's thoughts must have shown on his face, because Tooth chuckled. "I get it, you don't want him getting involved; goodness knows that could end badly. I won't tell him," she said with a conspiratorial wink. "But tell me about this girl. Who is she? What's her name? What sort of personality does she have, hmm?"

Jack resisted the urge to smack his forehead. "She isn't _that_ kind of girl, Tooth. We're just friends." The memory of Cassie's warmth beneath him, her face inches from his, flashed through his mind before he shooed it away. "She's actually the one who could use your help. She would have asked you herself, but she can't exactly come here."

Tooth frowned. "She can't? Why not?"

"Because she's human." Jack launched into an explanation, giving Tooth an overview of what Cassie had confessed to him.

By the time Jack finished speaking, Tooth's smile had disappeared, replaced by a perplexed frown. "I've rarely heard of memory loss being so all-enveloping, let alone lasting for so long." She tilted her head. "Now I know what sort of help you have in mind. You want her tooth box."

Jack nodded. "Her name is Cassie—she doesn't know her last name—, and we think she might be from Burgess or somewhere else in Massachusetts. The only language she speaks is American English, and she could do that before anyone helped her; so she's got to be from somewhere in the U.S."

Tooth hummed thoughtfully. "Cassie…not such a common name these days. That'll narrow it down a bit. Still, though…" she sighed. "I'll see what I can do, Jack, but this isn't a lot to go on."

"Would a picture help?" Jack drew a small photograph of Cassie out of his pocket. The photo was a candid shot of Cassie glancing sidelong at the camera, taken by one of her human friends when she wasn't expecting it. Cassie had lent it to Jack in the hopes that it might be useful.

Tooth brightened a little. "It would, actually." She accepted the photo from Jack, examining the image of the blonde-haired girl. She smiled. "She looks sweet."

Jack gave a smile of his own. "She is."

Tooth raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on Jack's reply. Instead she looked up from the photo at him. "I have to ask, Jack; why are you doing this? You're going to an awful lot of trouble, even if it is for a friend."

Jack exhaled. "I went three hundred years without knowing who I was or what I was supposed to be doing. When I found out that I actually had a past, I wanted so badly to remember it. Cassie wants to remember just as badly as I did; and she deserves to remember. I can't ignore that. I can't just do nothing when I know how it feels to be missing part of yourself."

Tooth fixed him with a long stare, considering his answer. Finally she nodded. "Let me see what I can do. I'll contact you if I find anything."

Jack's brow furrowed. "Contact me? How?"

"Your globe. Didn't North mention that it doubles as a communicator between Guardians? All the Guardians have one way or another of reaching each other." When Jack only raised his eyebrows at the bit of information, Tooth rolled her eyes. "We need to teach North a thing or two about details. Anyway, I'll let you know; ok?"

"Sounds good." Jack smiled. "Thanks, Tooth. We really appreciate it, me and Cass both."

Tooth smiled back, even as she noted that Jack had a nickname for the human girl. "Anything for a friend, right?"

Jack grinned wider. "You're one in a million, Tooth."

Tooth blushed at the compliment, and also quite possibly at the sight of the pearly whites Jack had flashed with his grin. "You're too much. Now, not to be rude, but…" Her mind was nearly overflowing with new reports of baby teeth.

Jack chuckled. "I'll let you get back to work."

Tooth gave a thankful nod, and turned back to the little tooth fairies. A moment later, she was barking out orders to her helpers, flitting back and forth in quick, smooth movements.

Even so, she paused for a second as she felt Jack's presence move away. She looked over her shoulder to see the winter spirit flying away, his figure rapidly fading into the distance. "Not that kind of girl, huh?" she murmured. She knew she should be worried; but she couldn't stop the smile that curved her lips. "I wonder how long that will last."

Her attention snapped quickly back to her work as her fairies chittered a unanimous question. "Right, listen up, girls. We've got Santa Clara, sector five, three bicuspids and seven molars. Salt Lake City, sector eight, two canines, four incisors, and one molar…"

ooOoo

Emma opened the door, smiling warmly at the person on the other side. "Hello, Cassie."

Cassie smiled back. "Hi, Emma. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, honey. I'm glad we got to do this; it's been too long since we saw each other. Well, no need to wait; come on in." She ushered Cassie into the house.

Inside, Cassie removed her shoes, gloves and thick gray winter coat, grateful for the warmth of the Crosleys' home. Making her way to the kitchen—she knew the house as well as her own apartment by now—, she found Jerry already there, using a spatula to load pancakes onto a large plate. Cassie brightened at the sight. "Are those chocolate chip?"

Jerry looked up, grinning as he spotted the blonde-haired girl. "Cassie! You're right on time." He saluted her with the hand that held the spatula.

"It's a meal made by you and Emma both; of course I'm going to be on time."

Jerry grinned wider, the corners of his cheeks dimpling. "I am a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself. And yes, these are chocolate chip," he said with a wink, gesturing to the pancakes.

"Great," Cassie grinned back. "Almost done?"

"Just one more…there!" Slipping the spatula underneath, he lifted the final pancake out of the pan and dropped it onto the already heaping plate. "Let's go."

Cassie followed him into the dining room. The modest dining table was already set with plates, napkins, utensils and cups, with small dishes of butter, jam and maple syrup placed in the center. Cassie waited for Jerry to situate the pancakes on the table, and then set down a bowl of fruit salad, her own contribution to the brunch. Emma came in a moment later, adding a plate of scrambled eggs to the food selection. With all three of them present, they sat down and tucked into the meal.

"Jerry, take it easy on the salt," Emma protested, seeing the copious amount her husband was sprinkling on his eggs. "It's not good for your blood pressure."

Jerry raised an eyebrow. "I was a doctor in my day; I think I can tell what is good or bad for a person's health."

"You're also notorious for not following your own medical advice," Emma fired back.

Cassie laughed. "She's got you there. Please, Jerry? You know your heart isn't what it used to be."

Jerry gave a small snort, but lowered the saltshaker. "Yes, Mother dear."

"Just imagine if we said nothing about all this, and then something happened to you and you had to get help," Emma said. "We'd be able to say 'we told you so' for a week straight."

Jerry threw up his hands. "I can't win here, can I?"

"Nope," Cassie giggled, taking a bite of pancake. "You'll be better off if you just accept it."

Jerry lowered his hands and gave a long-suffering sigh. "Fine. Let's have a real conversation, then. How has life been treating you lately, Cassie?"

"Not bad. I got to spend some time with Naomi recently, and business at the shop is steady; the usual stuff, really. Well, except for…" Cassie hesitated.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Except for what?"

Cassie eyed Emma and Jerry appraisingly. They were the closest thing she had to a family; surely she could tell them some of what was going on. "I met an unusual guy recently. We've gotten pretty close, and…"

"Hold it," Jerry broke in, a protective gleam in his eye. "Are you telling us you have a boyfriend? Do I need to have a talk with this kid? Am I going to need my crowbar?"

"Knock it off, Jer," chided Emma. "Tell me, Cassie, what's his name? Is he cute?"

"His name is Jack. And…" Cassie pictured Jack's messy hair, playful smile and intense blue eyes, and found she had to suppress a blush. "He is good-looking," she concluded. "But hold on a minute—"

"We knew you wouldn't have a hard time getting a guy," Emma remarked. "A wonderful soul like you was bound to attract someone worthwhile."

Cassie smiled. "Thanks. Let me explain, though," she hurried to add. "Jack and I are just. _Friends_. Why does everyone seem to think I can't know a boy without being into him, anyway?" she asked, more to herself than to her current company.

The Crosleys' faces fell. "We didn't mean to be presumptuous, Cassie," Emma said gently. "It's just that, in the time we've known you, you've never taken an interest in boys until now."

"Most of the boys around here don't like me," Cassie remarked offhandedly. "It's not like I've had a lot to choose from."

Emma looked at her sadly. It was only close-minded people who could think badly of Cassie. "Fair enough. What about this Jack, then? What makes him so special?"

 _Let's see; he's actually Jack Frost, the winter spirit who brings blizzards and snow days, and he's going to the Tooth Fairy to look for my memory-filled baby teeth._ "He's a lot of fun, always catching me off balance; and he's there for me whenever I need him. But here's the kicker: he used to have the same memory problem that I have."

Jerry's eyebrows shot up. "You're kidding."

Cassie shook her head. "He managed to get his memories back a few years ago. He was very vague about how he did it," she glanced at Jerry, wary of his medical curiosity. "But he told me the rest of his situation very clearly. And after he heard my story, he offered to try and help."

Jerry tilted his head. "How is he going to do that?"

"Like I said, he was vague about the method," Cassie replied evasively. "And he couldn't make any promises about succeeding; but it means enough that he's even trying."

"Indeed." Emma fixed her gaze on Cassie's face. "What impresses me, though, is that you told him the truth about yourself. You trust him that much?"

Cassie returned Emma's gaze. She hadn't really considered the question before, but now that she thought about it…"Yeah." A bit of warmth blossomed inside of her, and she smiled. "I really do."

The moment was broken when Jerry clapped his hands together, rubbing his palms up and down against each other. "Well, then, I suppose I have to approve. Will we get a chance to meet this young man?"

Cassie bit her lip. "I'm not sure. He doesn't actually live in Burgess; he just visits sometimes. I'll ask him, but I don't know what he'll say," she hedged. "He travels around a lot." She doubted Emma and Jerry would be capable of meeting Jack even if he was standing right in front of them.

Emma leaned forward, intrigued. "Really. What makes him such a traveler?"

"His parents go on a lot of business trips." Cassie's stomach knotted at having to lie so blatantly to the Crosleys.

"What sort of business are they in?"

Cassie inwardly groaned. She didn't want to have to fabricate a whole story for Jack. "Something involving kids. I don't remember exactly what. He doesn't mention it much; I don't think he likes to talk about it."

Jerry frowned sympathetically. "That makes sense. Kids with travel-heavy lives can have trouble putting roots down, since they may not spend enough time in any one place. He must have had trouble making friends when he was growing up."

Cassie nodded mutely, the knot in her stomach twisting.

"He must be glad to have you, Cassie," Emma remarked, smiling at the blonde girl.

"I know I'm glad to have him." Cassie's returning smile wasn't too forced. After all, she meant what she said. "Let's hope that he can help me out, too."

"I'll drink to that!" Jerry agreed, raising his glass of orange juice. Laughing, the other two followed suit, clinking their glasses together and then taking a drink.

Cassie turned her attention back to her plate, but found that she wasn't very hungry anymore. She had never lied to Emma and Jerry before. She wished she didn't have to; but how could she be honest about the turn her life had taken?

Soon enough brunch came to an end, and the Crosleys began to clear the table. Cassie followed suit, carrying plates and silverware from the dining room to the kitchen and setting them next to the sink.

She was carrying the last of the table's contents into the kitchen when she found the sink full of hot, soapy water. Emma stood in front of it, and looked about to start on the dishes. "Let me help you with that, Emma," Cassie offered.

Emma smiled. "How about I wash, and you dry and put away?"

"Sounds good." Cassie grabbed a dishtowel from a nearby drawer, coming to stand to Emma's left. She looked at the silver-haired woman out of the corner of her eye, watching as she pulled on a pair of rubber gloves.

For a minute there was quiet, the slosh of water and the clank of porcelain being the only sounds. Cassie and Emma had done the dishes together many times, switching jobs every time, and could get the task done without saying a word if they wanted to.

Before long, though, Cassie broke the silence. "Emma," she said slowly. "Do you think fairytales can be real?"

Emma raised an eyebrow, but continued with her work. "I'm not sure. Why do you ask?"

Cassie hesitated. She didn't want to lie any more than she already had; but she wanted to get Emma thinking. "I always hear the kids around town telling stories about things that are magical and more than human." That was true. "And Naomi tells all kinds of folktales when she has story time duty at the library. She tells stories that come from all over the world; and it got me thinking that maybe there's something to them. I mean, stories don't just come out of nowhere, right?"

Emma hummed again, scrubbing her sponge hard against the inside of a pan. "It's true that stories have origins. In older times, people would come up with stories as a way to make sense of the world. There are tales that span many cultures and are still around to this day."

"Do you think it says something, that people from so many different places agree on those stories?" Cassie set a clean stack of dishes in the cupboard, trying to act nonchalant.

"It certainly creates implications about the stories. I don't know if I believe in fairytales, but I do know that the world is a mysterious place. There will always be things out there that we don't understand or know about; and that's a kind of magic in of itself." Emma blinked, and then chuckled softly. "Goodness, I'm getting philosophical. Did that make any sense?"

Cassie smiled. "It made a lot of sense, actually. Granted, I wasn't expecting a…woman of your years to say that stories about magic have truth; but I'm not complaining."

This time Emma laughed heartily. " 'A woman of my years?' " She echoed. You don't need to tiptoe around the matter, dear; I know I'm old. And if there's one thing I've learned in my life, it's to keep an open mind."

Cassie turned back to the dishes, her lips curving up just slightly. "I think I've already learned the same thing."

ooOoo

"Naomi! I keep telling you to hold still." Cassie shot her friend an exasperated look.

"Oh, come on, my nose was itching! I _had_ to scratch it!" Naomi protested from her spot in the center of Cassie's bedroom.

Cassie sighed. "That's fine; but you need to _tell_ me when you're going to move. Otherwise I'll mess this thing up." She nodded to the canvas propped up on an easel in front of her, where a painting of Naomi was quickly taking form. Cassie had opted for landscape imagery with Naomi as the focal point of the piece, rather than doing a standard portrait.

Naomi huffed. "Fine."

Cassie chuckled. "You know, you can move your eyes and mouth; I'm done working on those. Since your mouth is free, you can talk all you want. Why don't you tell me how school is going?"

Naomi frowned. "Do you really want to hear about that?" She always worried that the topic of education was a soft spot for Cassie, knowing that her blonde-haired friend wasn't qualified to attend college. It was a shame; Cassie was smart as a whip even without official schooling.

Cassie smiled gently. "Yes, I do. I'm curious." She didn't really mind hearing about Naomi's college life—with her lack of formal education, she would have been lost at any college—, and she knew her friend liked talking about it.

Perhaps Naomi understood some of that, because the smile she gave was equal parts grateful and cautious. "Well, I'm taking this one class about women in literature, and it's really interesting; we're reading all these books by various female authors. I've been talking to this guy in my discussion section, too. He's really into Agatha Christie novels; and we had the best conversation the other day…"

Cassie smiled and added a bit of white to her painting, listening to Naomi relax into her story. Naomi's love of books was on the same level as Cassie's love of art.

As Cassie leaned to the right to get another look at her friend, her expression soured. "Naomi?"

Naomi lowered the hands she had clasped under her chin, grinning sheepishly. "Um…"

"If you don't stop moving, I swear I will paint you as a clown, red nose and all."

Twenty minutes later, Cassie gave permission for Naomi to move again. Naomi groaned and collapsed theatrically against the wall. "Thank goodness!"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Drama queen."

"But of course. Life's no fun without a little exaggeration here and there." Naomi sprang up from her previous position. "Let me have a look at what you made me stand for all this time."

Cassie intercepted Naomi before she could get to the other side of the easel, extending both arms out from her sides to block her way. "You know my policy; no looking at the piece until it's finished. Why don't you grab something to eat from the kitchen instead?"

"I'm never one to turn down free food." The dark-haired girl grinned, and walked briskly out of the room.

Cassie took a moment to move the painting, still on its easel, to a corner of the room where it would be out of the way. With that done, she followed Naomi into the main area of her apartment.

Naomi had made herself comfortable on the living room couch, a glass of orange juice in her hand as she browsed through channels on Cassie's modest television. Cassie plopped down beside her. "Anything good on?"

"Not finding anything yet." Naomi set her orange juice on the nearby table, and started flipping through the channels faster. She briefly lingered on the weather channel before moving on.

Cassie frowned. Something about the channel had caught her attention. "Wait; go back to the weather." Naomi did as she asked; and it quickly became clear why the weather report had seemed interesting.

 _"An anomalous pattern of winter weather appears to be spreading across the continent. Temperatures have dropped markedly, even in normally mild-weathered areas such as Southern California. There have been recent snowstorms in various spots of the Midwest, with more predicted to crop up on the upper East Coast." The reporter paused, putting a finger to his earpiece. "International reports show unusual weather patterns in parts of Central America as well. Looks like Mother Nature's got a thing or two in store for us, folks!"_

As if responding to the reporter's statement, the living room window banged open. A gust of cold air immediately whooshed into the room; and with it, a very familiar winter spirit.

"Shoot, looks like that nasty weather's coming to Burgess, too." Naomi made to get up.

"I'll get it," Cassie said hastily, standing and striding over to the window. She gently swung the window frame closed, securing it with a latch. She looked at Jack out of the corner of her eye, and received a wink in return.

Suddenly Naomi gasped. Cassie spun to face her. "What is it?" Had she seen Jack? Was she going to freak out or start firing off questions?

"I didn't realize how late it had gotten!" Naomi frowned, now on her feet. "I've got to go; I promised my mom I'd visit for dinner tonight."

Cassie suppressed a sigh of relief. Of course Naomi hadn't seen Jack; she wasn't a kid, or a special exception like herself. "I understand. Just get home safe, ok? If the weather gets worse, you don't want to be caught outside."

Naomi shuddered. "I'll second that." She walked over to the coat rack by the door, retrieving her coat, scarf and gloves. "Now, I'm holding you to high standards over your art. You better not get my nose wrong."

"Why would I get your nose wrong?"

"Isn't that always the easiest thing to mess up?" Naomi was opening the door before Cassie could respond. "Bye, Cassie! Have a good night!"

Cassie chuckled. "You too." Only after the door had swung shut and Naomi's footsteps on the staircase had faded away did she turn to her visitor. "Nice entrance, Jack."

"Why, thank you." Jack gave a smug smile.

"I was being sarcastic," Cassie said dryly. "Don't you think all of this is a little much?"

"All of what?"

"All of _that_." Cassie pointed to the television, where the reporter was still chattering away on-screen. "I mean, really; snow in Los Angeles?"

Jack hopped onto the couch in one airborne move, staring at the television. "I didn't do that," he said after several seconds.

Cassie frowned. "What do you mean? Don't you control that kind of weather?"

Jack turned away from the television, brows furrowed. "I have winter powers. That doesn't mean I create every flurry and snowstorm out there. Sometimes this stuff really is natural. Still, maybe I should tone these storms down a bit…" He looked up at Cassie, and a smile spread across his face, a chuckle issuing from his mouth.

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "Something funny?"

Jack stood up and walked over to Cassie. "You have paint on your face." He tapped the tip of her nose with his finger, making her wrinkle her nose. _She looks cute when she does that,_ Jack noted with some surprise. He glanced at his finger and found a spot of green on his pale skin. "The paint's still wet, too. Got a little carried away with the paintbrush, did ya?"

"Shut up." Cassie swatted at him, but she was smiling. "I was working on a present for Naomi. Every year I make special art pieces as Christmas gifts. I promised Naomi a painting this year."

Jack glanced at the daily calendar hung on one wall, which read "November 28" in large print. "Isn't it a little early to start on Christmas presents?"

Cassie shook her head. "My special pieces tend to take a while. Especially this year, since I haven't got all the gifts figured out yet." She bit her lip. "Have you, um, heard anything about my baby teeth?"

"The Tooth Fairy is searching as best she can. She'll contact me when she has news." Jack frowned as Cassie's gaze dropped to the ground. "What's the matter?"

Cassie exhaled. "Jack…I don't know what to expect about my memories. But I do know one thing: I didn't appear in Burgess under normal circumstances. I showed up unconscious by the river, wearing a summer dress on a frozen winter night. Why would that happen?" Cassie squeezed her eyes shut. "What if my past isn't a pretty one? What if someone was trying to get rid of me by leaving me out in the cold like that? What if I did awful things before I lost my memory? What if—"

" _Stop that_ ," Jack said emphatically. He moved to put a comforting arm around Cassie's shoulders. "You can't think like that. There's no way you could have been someone bad."

Cassie opened her eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because people don't just change personalities when they lose their memories. They are who they are, even if they don't remember how they got to be that way. You must have been someone good in your past, Cass; because you're one of the kindest, most openhearted people I've ever met. You dove into traffic to save Sophie, for crying out loud!"

"Jack…I…" Cassie struggled to find the right words, and then chuckled. "I don't know what to say."

"Then just agree with me; you've gotta know you're not a bad person."

Cassie gave a resigned smile and nodded, turning her head to look at Jack more directly. As always, she was struck by the brilliant blue color of his eyes. "If people stay fundamentally the same even without their memories, that would explain a few things about you."

"What?" Jack looked down into Cassie's face—he had a couple inches of height on her—, and abruptly realized how close they were. It wasn't as close as the failed flying…incident, but still…

"You were your sister's guardian and playmate before, right? So that explains why you're brave, and fun, and why you take such good care of people." The words were out of Cassie's mouth before she could think about them. At the look on Jack's face, she wondered whether she should take the words back…or do something else. Jack wasn't saying anything; but his lips parted, and something shifted in his eyes. Cassie's own eyes widened as she found herself unable to turn away from him.

Then again, did she really want to turn away? Jack's arm was still around her shoulders, but she couldn't feel any cold coming from it; she only felt its weight. Was it wrapped tighter around her now?

Jack wasn't sure what he was doing. His train of thought had halted so quickly at Cassie's words, and now he found himself pinned in place by her sapphire gaze. His arm fit around her shoulders as easily as if it belonged there, and something in him urged him to pull her closer…

Just then, the window banged open again with renewed force. Both Jack and Cassie flinched, turning their heads towards the source of the noise. Then Jack scowled, removing his arm from around Cassie, and strode over to the window.

While Jack's back was turned, Cassie brought her hands up to her face, finding that her cheeks were warm. She took a breath in through her nose, watching as Jack wrapped one hand around the window frame.

Jack leaned out the window, sticking his head into the cold wind that had worked itself into a frenzy. "Will you cut that out!" He shouted. Gradually the wind died down, giving a sigh like a scolded child before ceasing completely. "That's better," he told it, ducking back into Cassie's living room and closing the window.

Cassie squinted at Jack as he turned to face her again. "Did you just talk to the wind?"

"Yep."

"And it _heard_ you? It listened to you?"

Jack shrugged. "We're old friends."

Cassie shook her head. "Of course you are," she said in a dazed voice. "Of course Jack Frost and the wind are friends. Why do these things still surprise me?"

Jack grinned. "What's the matter; am I getting to be too much for you?"

"I wouldn't say that; I'm just amused by the fact that you spend time talking to thin air." Cassie smirked. A moment later, though, the expression shifted into a smile. "But really, Jack, thank you—for what you said about me…and for everything else."

Jack's stomach did a little jump as he wondered just what Cassie meant by "everything else." _Must be about the baby teeth; and maybe about us being friends. That's what it is._ Quickly collecting himself, he smiled. "You're welcome."

Jack left after a few minutes or so, wanting to tackle some of the nastier snowstorms that had cropped up on the news. He left the way he had come—through the window—, and Cassie waved goodbye to him before heading to the kitchen to make some dinner.

As she moved around the kitchen, grabbing a wooden spoon to stir the pasta she had boiling on the stove, her thoughts strayed back to Jack's earlier words: _"Am I getting to be too much for you?"_

 _He was joking, Cassie; quit reading so much into it._ After several minutes of repeating this in her head, Cassie heard a hissing noise. Tuning back into her surroundings, she found that her pot of water was boiling over. Hastily she turned the heat down, prodding the pasta in it with her spoon to make sure it hadn't gotten overcooked.

 _Get a grip, Cassie._ She shook her head at her state of distraction and pushed Jack's words to the back of her mind, resolving not to think about his question anymore. That way, she couldn't admit to herself that she didn't know the answer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter: "It's like she was never born."/ "My apologies; I didn't mean to stare. It's just that you look very much like someone I know."/ She was submerged in water, frigid water that soaked through her clothes and made her skin shriek in protest. She opened her mouth to cry out, and inhaled liquid./ "Jack?"

 **Please leave a review! :)**


	6. Icebreaker

**New chapter! Please please leave a review after you've read it! I love all my readers, but it seems many of you are silent lately; and speaking up in even a short review will make this writer very happy (and motivated to keep writing)!**

 **To guest reviewer Bribug: thank you very much! And yes, I agree it'd be funny if Cupid got involved. Maybe I'll write a crack scene along those lines sometime xD.**

Chapter 6

Jack flew through the skies over New York City, scowling. Over the past week he had flown all over the continent, finding snow and ice in unexpected places and heavier-than-usual snowfall in places where cold weather was expected.

Jack was generally quite happy with winter weather. He was _Jack_ _Frost_ , after all. But this weather was more extreme than anything he would have gone for, and not in a good way. People in normally warmer areas were getting frostbite because they didn't know how to handle the cold, or didn't have the right clothes to keep themselves warm. Crops in those same areas were dying under attacks by sleet and cutting winds. Jack had tried his best to temper the harsh conditions, but he could only do so much.

Jack's thoughts were cut short as something moved inside his hoodie. He gave a surprised yelp, then reached into his pocket to pull out his belief globe. The little ball was chiming and giving off gold sparks.

Jack gingerly tapped the globe with one finger, but got no results. Realizing what the problem might be, he tapped it again, this time sending a bit of his magic into the object. A stream of light shot out from the little ball, swirling and spreading out to form a hologram of Tooth.

"Whoa. Didn't quite expect the communication thing to work like this." Jack hovered in the air, blinking at the image of his friend and fellow Guardian. "So, what's up, Tooth? Did you find anything about Cassie's teeth?" he asked hopefully.

The look on Tooth's face wasn't encouraging. "I do have news. But it's the strangest thing; I've never seen a case like this before."

"What do you mean?" Jack pressed.

Tooth sighed. "I checked several times, because I thought there must be a mistake. But the fact is I don't have _any_ baby teeth that belong to your friend. It's like she was never born."

Jack frowned. "That makes no sense. Cassie wouldn't even exist if she hadn't been born. Maybe she didn't put her baby teeth under her pillow as a kid?"

Tooth shook her head. "My fairies and I can detect when a child loses a tooth, no matter what they do with it. Even if she didn't put teeth under her pillow, we would have a tooth box designated for her."

"Well, Cassie definitely exists. Could there be any other reason why you don't have her teeth?"

Tooth paused. "Every child has baby teeth. The only reason I could think of for why your friend doesn't have them is that she was never a child. But that's just a theory, and it makes no sense." Her voice turned quieter. "I'm sorry I couldn't find anything, Jack."

Jack bit the inside of his cheek. Tooth cared about the things she did, and could be so hard on herself; Jack could never find it in him to be angry with her. He was fairly disappointed at the moment; but that wasn't Tooth's fault. "Hey, you gave it your best shot. I know you would tell me if you had any leads."

"I would," Tooth agreed. "But I'm baffled on this one. Let me see if I can think of anyone else who might be able to help. I'd like some answers about this myself." She hesitated. "How's Cassie going to take this?"

Jack winced. "I guess I'll find out."

ooOoo

Cassie stared at Jack as he finished relaying the news from Tooth. Her expression was rife with confusion. "She didn't have any of my teeth? Not one?"

Jack shook her head. "Not one; and she checked repeatedly."

Cassie stood up from her chair. "I-I don't get it. And what's with that 'like she was never born' comment? And then the 'like she was never a child' thing? I'm right here!" Cassie threw out her arms for emphasis. "A person has to be born to exist. They don't just pop out of nowhere, and they certainly don't skip childhood." She gave into the urge to pace, moving back and forth across her living room. "I must have been a kid at some point; otherwise when would my belief in you and the other Guardians have started? Anyway, my memory loss extends well past my childhood years. What is the Tooth Fairy thinking?"

"She was trying to make sense of your situation, even after the tooth option was out. She's just as stumped as we are. Cass, please don't blame her; she did what she could."

Cassie stopped in the middle of the room, her body drooping slightly. "I don't blame her. I know she's trying to help; and goodness knows I should be grateful for that. I'm just frustrated. My situation makes less sense than ever after this."

"I can't argue with that." Jack moved to stand in front of Cassie. "I know it's frustrating; _believe me_ , I know. But you can't give up on this. We'll keep trying; you're bound to have more luck getting answers with magic on your side. In the meantime, why don't we go and make some new memories?" Jack tapped his staff meaningfully, nodding towards the window and the skies outside.

The barest of smiles touched Cassie's lips at Jack's suggestion. _Why couldn't I have had Jack around years ago?_ "That sounds really—"

The sound of tinny bells cut her off, as her cell phone rang from its place on the table. Cassie picked it up, pressed the Talk button, and held it up to her ear. "Naomi? Hi, what's going on?" Her expression turned sheepish. "No, no, I didn't forget. I just…you sure you have a pair that will fit me? Ok…ok. I'll see you in a bit. Bye." Cassie switched her phone off. "Naomi just reminded me that she invited me to go ice skating at the local rink. I already committed to doing that today."

"Oh." Jack felt the unpleasant pinch of disappointment. "Well, that'll be fun. You can make some good memories there, too."

Cassie didn't miss the way Jack's face fell at her statement. "You can come with us if you want. That is, if you think you can handle a chatterbox like Naomi." She smiled impishly.

Cassie was pleased when Jack's expression brightened again. "I'd like that," Jack said with a grin. "I've handled far worse than chatterboxes, anyway."

Cassie smiled. "Great; we'll leave in five minutes." She opened a closet by the front door, rooting around for appropriate winter clothing. "By the way, no pranking the skaters. Got that?"

"What!"

"It isn't nice," Cassie told Jack. "You'd be ruining their fun; not to mention the blades on the skates could turn into a safety hazard." She pulled her favorite winter coat off its hanger. "Listen, I still like your idea of going flying; maybe we can do that tonight. Did you have any destinations in mind?"

"Not really; sometimes it's fun to just fly without an end goal."

"Alright, we'll figure it out later." Now dressed for the weather outside—a layer of snow had blanketed most of Burgess, some of it turning slushy under the heat of the sun—, she pulled the front door open. "Right now we have to go."

Jack followed her out. "Are you any good at skating?"

"I'm not bad at it."

As it turned out, Cassie was fairly capable on the ice. She couldn't do anything fancy, but she glided over the glassy surface with smooth, confident movements, rarely faltering. Naomi was a bit less steady, but managed to find her footing after a few minutes of adjustment. Jack moved easily alongside them, listening as the two girls bantered back and forth.

Cassie and Naomi stopped to watch a pair of little girls in skating outfits who spun in tight circles nearby, and then glanced at each other with matching expressions of bemusement. Cassie sent the same look Jack's way a moment later, and he had to laugh. "Outdone by little kids," he commented.

"Those kids have been training for years," Cassie retorted.

"You talking to me, Cassie?" Cassie turned her head to find Naomi looking at her inquiringly.

 _Right; don't answer Jack at the wrong times._ "Oh…just thinking out loud. Those girls must have practiced for a long time to be able to do those kinds of tricks."

Naomi nodded. "That's why I can live with being showed up by them." She skated off to the right, apparently wanting to move at her own speed for a bit.

Cassie watched her go, then turned back to look at the little girls still doing tricks with an air of polished practice. A contemplative smile curved her lips. "I think I'm going to try something."

Jack raised an eyebrow at the look on Cassie's face. He knew her ideas were usually good; but sometimes they were better in theory than in practice. That knowledge was what made Jack ready when Cassie attempted a spin on the ice. The blonde-haired girl skated forward, speeding up, tried to pivot…and promptly tumbled backwards.

Jack flew forward, catching her before she could hit the ice. "Nice try," he chuckled. "Maybe hold off on trying to do tricks, though."

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," Cassie retorted, making sure she had her balance back before Jack released her. "Who are you to talk, anyway? You spent three hundred years experimenting."

Jack waved a hand dismissively. "Details, details. So, are we gonna go flying tonight or what?"

Cassie smiled at the presence of the word "we." She never tired of flying with Jack, and it was nice to know he enjoyed it too. "By all means. Let's not go too far from town this time, though; I have to get up for work tomorrow."

ooOoo

Cassie walked slowly along the aisle, one arm wrapped around a cardboard box. Now and then she would stop and pull art products from the box, replenishing shelves that were low on merchandise. As she worked, she hummed along with the music playing on the overhead speakers. December had just rolled around, and already Dan was livening up the shop with holiday tunes.

The current song ended, rapidly launching into the intro music of another one. Cassie smiled as she recognized the song, anticipating the first few lyrics:

" _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_

 _Jack Frost nipping at your nose…"_

Cassie giggled, wondering if Jack had done anything to contribute to that expression. She wouldn't put it past him; she just didn't know exactly how he would go about it.

Feeling the presence of another person nearby, she paused in her work, turning to find a woman standing in the center of the aisle. The woman was white-haired and stooped with age, deep wrinkles tracing paths over her face. She gripped the handle of a polished white cane in one hand, leaning on it for support. She was looking straight at Cassie, not saying a word.

Cassie met her gaze for a moment before clearing her throat awkwardly. "Um, hello, ma'am. Can I help you with something?"

The old woman twitched, and then gave a sheepish smile. "My apologies; I didn't mean to stare. It's just that you look very much like someone I know."

Cassie blinked before giving a good-natured smile. "That's all right. Who do I look like, if you don't mind me asking?"

"One of my daughters," the woman responded. "She was always a beauty, and an...independent child; but we've had a bit of a fallout lately."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Cassie said sincerely. "I hope the two of you can make amends."

The woman sighed. "So do I. That's why I am here, actually. She loves making art, so I had hoped to find a gift for her as part of an apology."

Cassie raised her eyebrows. "Maybe I can help you there. Do you have anything in particular in mind?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas, but so far nothing really…" Her voice trailed off as her gaze wandered to the left. "Actually, I do see one thing. Do you think you could get a tube of that silver paint for me?" She pointed towards a row of paint tubes on one of the higher shelves.

"Sure thing." Cassie walked over to the shelf and reached up, standing on her tiptoes so she could just reach the products on top of it. Snagging the designated tube, she sank down off her tiptoes and walked back to the old woman. "Here you go."

"Thank you, dear." The woman made to take the paint tube, but fumbled as Cassie held it within her grasp. The tube fell from her gnarled hands and onto the floor.

The woman frowned. "Curse these old reflexes," she muttered. "I wasn't always so clumsy."

"It's no problem." Cassie picked up the tube with a sweep of her arm. Once again she held it out to the woman, and the woman accepted it, this time more carefully. As the exchange took place, the woman's fingers brushed against Cassie's. A little jolt, like electricity, went through both of their hands.

Cassie flinched and withdrew her hand, seeing the woman follow suit. "Guess one of us picked up some static," she said with a chuckle.

The old woman chuckled as well, a sheepish smile on her face again. "That's probably my doing. This coat seems to be a magnet for static." She tugged on the long wool garment that hung unbuttoned on her body.

Cassie shrugged. "Well, these things do happen. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, I think I have all I need now. I appreciate your help, though."

"That's what I'm here for." Cassie gave a lopsided smile. "You can go up front to buy that paint; Dan will take care of you."

"I'll do that. Thank you again, dear." The woman paused to give Cassie one more stare, and Cassie got a good look at her eyes. They were a stormy gray, with an air of age-old experience, and…something else. She felt a vague sense of recognition at the sight, but couldn't quite place it.

Whatever it was, it made her uneasy. "No problem," she repeated politely. "Have a good day, ma'am." She waited until the woman was heading toward the front of the shop before going back to restocking duty. If she had waited a moment longer, she would have seen the old woman set down the paint tube and glance back over her shoulder, a smirk twisting her mouth before she left the shop.

ooOoo

Cassie pulled a pajama shirt over her head, an annoyed frown dominating her face. Once she was dressed for bed, she raised her fingers to her temples once again, massaging the aching spots.

She had had a headache for most of the day, and it had affected her competence at work. While finishing her restocking, she had put ten sets of the wrong type of brush on one shelf before realizing her mistake. She had even bumped into a few people in her state of distraction. Drinking water had kept the headache bearable, as it usually did with her, and she had taken some medicine at the earliest possible opportunity; but the ache continued to persist.

Cassie sighed and slipped into her bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. Maybe it was just a result of fatigue. She had been staying up late the past few nights to sketch; it wasn't unreasonable to peg that as the cause. Resting her head on her pillow, she let her eyes slip shut. Hopefully when she woke up tomorrow, the headache would be gone.

ooOoo

 _Cassie cradled a lump of snow in one hand. She registered the cold of the material, but it didn't bother her. She moved her free hand over the lump, pinching her fingers together, and then drew her hand up again. Thin bits of snow followed her fingers, and she shaped them into individual flakes, making each one a little different. She narrowed her eyes, fingers still working. Maybe she could make the designs more detailed…_

 _"Cassie!" Cassie's head jerked up. "Hey, Cassie!" A petite girl ran into view. Her light brown skin contrasted with her gauzy white dress. "Are you practicing_ _ **again**_ _?"_

 _Cassie dropped the snow lump. "Maybe."_

 _"You practice too much." The girl flicked her straight black hair over one shoulder._

 _Cassie smiled. "Yuki, I practice because I enjoy it. It's fun."_

 _"Great. I'm glad you like it. Now why don't you take a break and have some fun with the rest of us?" Yuki jerked one thumb back over her shoulder. Several other figures stood a short distance behind her. They were all young men and women, wearing clothes in shades of white and silver._

 _Cassie tilted her head, intrigued. "What do you have in mind?"_

 _"A race to the river." Yuki raised her eyebrows in challenge. "Bet I can leave you in the permafrost this time."_

 _A grin spread over Cassie's face. "You're on."_

ooOoo

Jack lounged in the branches of a tree, leaning back against the trunk. He didn't have much to do during nights lately. There were things like frosting over windows and refreshing old snowdrifts, but he could do those anytime. They were just routine, and not much fun at that. He sighed, wondering if he could set up a prank somewhere.

He was broken from his thoughts as a figure emerged from one of the buildings below. Peering down, he made out blonde hair and a slim frame in the moonlight. It was Cassie. What was she doing out so late?

Dismounting from his branch, Jack flew down to join her. "Hey Cassie, wait up!"

ooOoo

 _The wind was rushing against her face, cool and bracing. Her feet skipped over earth and snow, barely touching the ground. She melted a patch of ice as she passed over it and molded it to the bottom of her feet, the surging liquid lending her extra speed._

 _"Cassie, no fair! Wait up!"_

 _Cassie laughed. "Are you kidding me? This is a_ _ **race**_ _!"_

 _"Yeah, but you're cheating! None of us can do that water thing."_

 _Cassie stopped and turned around. The other racers were standing dozens of feet behind her, just watching her. Even Yuki had fallen behind. With a sigh, she let the water trickle loose from her feet. "Alright, no tricks this time. Let's start again."_

 _The others smiled or voiced the affirmative and moved forward again. Cassie waited until everyone stood in a parallel line, and then nodded. "All right, I'll count to three, and we'll start. One…two…three!" On the last number she sprang forward, her feet skimming over the ground again. "Catch me if you can, Yuki!" She called out._

ooOoo

Jack froze in mid-air. Who the heck was Yuki? He watched as Cassie broke into a run, her strides long and graceful.

 _When did she get so fast?_ Something was wrong. Grasping his staff tightly, Jack sped after Cassie.

ooOoo

 _Cassie could see the river up ahead, a curving silver streak lined with trees. She was almost there._

 _A flicker on her left made her turn her head. Her eyes widened. Yuki was catching up! The small girl was panting with effort; but within seconds she was neck and neck with Cassie._

 _Cassie pushed herself harder, her body becoming a blur. Just a little further…and suddenly there was ice under her feet. Yuki skidded onto the frozen river a split second later._

 _Cassie did a pirouette, her hair swishing around her face. "I win," she gloated, landing to face Yuki._

 _Yuki stuck out her tongue. "Whatever. I'll beat you next time."_

 _"Keep telling yourself that." Cassie winked, and then turned at the sound of cracking. The ice in the center of the river had broken up, drifting apart until there was an opening large enough for one or two people._

 _Something in her ached at the sight of the water. Her body suddenly felt dry, her lips and tongue parched. She wanted to feel liquid on her skin, to dive under the river's surface and merge with the currents._

 _Flicking her eyes back to Yuki, Cassie found the petite girl locked in conversation with the others. Whatever they were talking about, they seemed quite occupied. They wouldn't miss her if she was gone a little while._

 _Smiling, she headed for the hole in the ice. When she was two feet from the opening, she stopped. Bouncing once, twice on the balls of her feet, she ran forward, launching into a swan dive—_

She was submerged in water, frigid water that soaked through her clothes and made her skin shriek in protest. She opened her mouth to cry out, and inhaled liquid. She tried to cough it back out; but panic made her swallow more water instead. Desperately she kicked her legs, trying to reach the surface. But she couldn't tell which way was up, and now her vision was growing dark—

Something solid gripped her under her arms and pulled her upwards. Her head broke the surface of the water, and the solid force—hands—lifted her out, depositing her on solid ground.

For several minutes she stayed bent over, gagging and coughing up water. She dimly felt the hands from before, supporting her weight and holding her hair back.

Slowly her coughs ceased, giving way to gasping breaths. As air flowed back into her lungs, Cassie raised her head. A figure squatted in front of her, features blurred. Cassie squeezed her eyes shut, forcing herself to breathe deeply. When she opened her eyes, her vision was clear. "Jack?" she croaked.

"What the hell was that, Cassie?" His voice was shaking. His hair and clothes were dripping with water; but the liquid quickly frosted over, falling away from his body.

A last cough jerked its way up Cassie's throat. "What…what happened?"

"You ran over here from your apartment and jumped in the river. That's what happened!" Jack looked ready to either pull her into his arms or scream at her.

Cassie turned her head from side to side, eyes widening. Jack was right; they were on the riverbank. "I dreamed that I was in a race with other people. We were racing to the river, and then there was a hole in the ice, a-and jumping in seemed so natural. I must have been sleepwalking." She exhaled. "I never sleepwalk. But this time I…I came all this way, through snow and ice, and didn't even know it." She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering in her wet clothes.

Jack saw the shiver and felt a spark of panic. Cold hadn't been a problem for him for centuries, but Cassie could easily be getting hypothermia right now. "We need to get you warm. I'm taking you home." He scooped her up, one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees. Somehow he managed to keep hold of his staff as well.

Holding her close to him, he rose into the air. He stiffened when she leaned her head against his chest. "Hey, you need to stay awake right now, ok?"

Cassie hummed her agreement. Her teeth had started to chatter, making speech difficult.

Jack wasted no time. Within five minutes they had reached Cassie's apartment.

"Back window," Cassie managed to say. Jack followed her cue, pushing the window to her bedroom open.

"Dresser," Cassie gritted out again. Again Jack took the hint, setting her down in front of the piece of furniture, although he kept hold of her in case her legs gave out. Cassie pulled several clothing items out of the top drawer and staggered over to her bed, relieved when Jack helped her walk.

"O-ok." Cassie smiled weakly. "Get out of here for a minute."

Jack frowned, his brow wrinkling. "Are you kidding me? Why?"

"Because I ne-need to change." Cassie pointedly held out the hem of her soaked shirt.

Under other circumstances, Cassie would have laughed at how quickly Jack turned around. "I'll go get some blankets," he said hurriedly. "Shout if you need me."

"Ok." The moment Jack left the room, Cassie stripped off her wet clothing, grabbing the towel that she kept ready for showers. She dried off her body and then pulled on the dry clothes—flannel pajamas—, sitting on the bed so she wouldn't fall. Picking up the towel again, she dried off her hair, glad for its short length.

"Can I come in?" Jack's voice from the hallway was hesitant.

"Yes." Cassie was pleased when she didn't stutter.

The bedroom door swung open, and Jack strode in with an armful of cloth. He had been careful to keep his power in check, not wanting to get frost on the material. "I found a couple blankets. There was also a robe." He held the article of clothing out to her.

"Thank you," Cassie said gratefully, taking the robe and putting it on. Jack wrapped Cassie in one of the blankets before she slid under the bedcovers, and then spread the other blanket over the simple quilt. Soon Cassie was only visible from the neck up.

Jack sat beside her on the bed, evaluating her. Life as a winter spirit among human children had taught him a thing or two about cold-related afflictions. Now he noted the color that was returning to Cassie's cheeks, the lack of any blue tones, and the absence of her previous shivers. "How are you feeling?"

Cassie smiled weakly. "Better. I'm still cold, but not enough to make me worry."

"Are you sure?" Jack pressed.

"Yes. I'm going to be fine, Jack. I have a pretty good tolerance for cold. Please, just calm down." _I'm the one who took a dunk in the river, yet he's in worse shape than I am._

"Calm down?" Jack repeated incredulously. Getting to his feet, he started to pace. "You could have died tonight, Cassie! You could have died, and you're telling me to _calm down_?"

Cassie stifled a groan, sitting up. "Freaking out isn't going to do any good. And if you don't mind, stop saying that I could've died. I don't need the reminder." Her gaze dropped to her lap.

Guilt pricked Jack like a needle. He sat down on the bed again. "I'm sorry." He exhaled. "Look, we'll deal with this tomorrow. Right now you should get some sleep."

Cassie gaped at him. "And go walking around again? I don't think so."

"Cass, you have to sleep sometime. Look, I'll stick around tonight and keep an eye on you. Ok?"

Cassie hesitated. "You'll stay in here?"

Jack's lips parted. "If you want," he said, trying to cover up his surprise.

Cassie nodded. "Please."

Jack lifted off the bed, flying out of the room. He returned a few seconds later with the living room armchair, placing it against the wall.

Cassie raised an eyebrow, but decided not to push the matter. If Jack was going to do this, he should at least be comfortable. Reassured, she leaned back against her pillows, closing her eyes. "You can sleep too, if you want," she told him.

Jack shrugged, and then realized Cassie couldn't see it. "I don't really need to sleep."

"Your choice," Cassie murmured. She curled up under her blankets, her mind already drifting.

Jack watched her from his place in the armchair, smiling slightly. When he was sure she was asleep, though, he looked away, his expression grave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter: "It was like someone had taken control of your body. I think something was influencing you…magically."/ "Great Myaskovsky! What is all this noise?" A voice, thick with a Russian accent, exclaimed./ "That's my dress," Cassie breathed./ _"Thank you for creating me. Will I see you again?"_

 **Please review!**


	7. A Spirited Time

**Images for this chapter are on my profile.** **Hope you enjoy; please leave a review when you're done reading!**

Chapter 7

Jack stared down at Cassie's sleeping form. The girl was curled up on her side, one arm curved a few inches from her chest. Her short hair lay messily around her face, which was soft in slumber.

Jack felt a bit intrusive seeing Cassie in this vulnerable state; but he couldn't help smiling at the adorable picture she made. Leaning forward, he reached out a hand to gently shake her shoulder. "Cass?"

There was no response except for a slight shifting on Cassie's part. Jack tried again, shaking her shoulder more insistently. "Cass. You need to get up."

Cassie batted Jack's hand away. "Don't wanna," she mumbled, rolling to bury her face in her pillow.

Jack bit back a laugh. "Cassie, come on. Don't make me do this the hard way." On receiving only a grumble in answer, he sighed. Moving to the window, he opened it and called a bit of wind into the room. Striding to the foot of Cassie's bed, he lifted the end of the blanket and sent a frigid gust of air whooshing underneath it.

Cassie bolted upright, gasping at the sudden cold. Groggily, she directed a glare at Jack. "I am so going to get back at you for that."

Jack shrugged off the threat. "I needed to wake you up; we have things to take care of."

"What are you talking…" Cassie's voice trailed off as she recalled the events of the past night. "Right; sleepwalking." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up, making a beeline for her dresser. Opening the drawers, she grabbed a few articles of clothing. "Give me fifteen minutes." With that, she left the room, headed for the little bathroom just across the hall.

Jack waited impatiently, hearing the sound of water intermittently splashing and the thud of objects being picked up and then set down. When Cassie stepped back into the room, clothed and cleaned up, Jack got straight to the point. "Cassie, what happened to you last night wasn't normal."

Cassie snorted. "I gathered that much, funny enough." A moment later, she frowned, realizing how she was behaving. "Sorry. I'm not really a morning person."

"Really? I had no idea," Jack joked, then became serious again. "As I was saying, though: your little sleepwalking trip wasn't normal, even when compared to other freak cases. You were running faster than I've ever seen you move, fast enough that I had to push myself to catch up with you. And you didn't look like you were even breaking a sweat over it."

Cassie frowned thoughtfully. "I wondered how I got to the river so fast," she admitted. "Where are you going with this, though?"

Jack exhaled. "It was like someone had taken control of your body. I think something was influencing you…magically."

There was a moment of silence. Cassie took a seat on her bed, closing her eyes to process Jack's statement. "So what do we do about it?"

"We get some outside help. There's only one person I know who can trace spells back to their caster; and we'll find him at the North Pole."

"The North Pole…" Cassie's eyes shot open. "We're going to see Santa Claus?"

"Yep."

Cassie exhaled. _Steady, girl._ "Alright. Before we go any further with this, though, I need some breakfast."

Jack stared at her. "You want to waste time on food?"

"Maybe it's a waste of time to you, O high and mighty spirit; but we humans do need to eat to survive. I'll just make some toast, ok? And we can keep making plans while I eat." Cassie stood and headed for the kitchen before Jack could respond. Huffing, Jack followed her.

Five minutes later, Cassie was munching on jellied toast, taking gulps of water every now and then.

"You drink like a fish," Jack commented.

"Water's good for you," Cassie replied automatically, having heard the remark before. "Now, there's one more thing we have to worry about from my oh-so-mundane human life."

"What's that?"

"It's only Wednesday; the shop is still open. I can't just miss work without an excuse."

Jack gave a sly smile. "I wouldn't worry about that."

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?" Her phone suddenly started ringing, and she picked it up, glancing at the caller ID before answering. "Hey, Dan."

"Hi, Cassie," Dan's voice sounded on the other end. "Listen, don't bother opening up the shop today. I doubt we'll be getting any customers for the next couple of days."

Cassie frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"Have you looked outside yet?"

Cassie went to the window, peering through the glass windowpane. Her mouth fell open. "Oh. I see."

"Good. We can both take this as a holiday of sorts. And don't worry, you'll still get a full week's worth of pay."

Cassie smiled. "Thanks, Dan; I appreciate that."

"No problem. Stay warm."

"You too." She hung up the phone and looked accusingly at Jack. "I take it _this_ weather _is_ your work?" She said, pointing out her window at the several feet of snow that blanketed the entire street.

Jack grinned. "I whipped up a massive snow day; no one will be going to school or work today. Now come on, we need to get going."

"Hold on," Cassie held up a hand, palm out. "Just how are we getting to the North Pole?"

Jack pulled a small, clear sphere out of his pocket, holding it out. "With this."

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "A snow globe?"

"It's a portal maker. Nor-um, Santa uses them to get around on Christmas Eve."

Cassie gave him a flat stare. "And does he know that you have one of his portal devices?"

Jack smirked. "Let's say I borrowed it without permission, but with every intention of giving it back. Eventually," he added with a wink.

Cassie sighed. _Classic Jack._ "Fine, but you're on your own if he finds out you have it. Do you know how to work it?"

"Sort of. I've been through the portals a couple of times, and I've seen other people use them. How hard can it be?"

ooOoo

Cassie gasped as the portal opened to reveal a stone floor situated at least ten feet below her. She plunged to said floor as the portal closed, rolling a bit on impact to soften her fall. Groaning, she lifted her head to glare at Jack. The pale boy was sitting up beside her, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "How hard can it be? Too hard for you to handle, apparently."

"Shut up," Jack grumbled. He picked up his staff, which had landed a few feet away, before lifting himself up to a standing position. Despite his disgruntled expression, he offered a hand to Cassie, pulling her to her feet when she accepted it.

Cassie looked around the room, an impressed exhale escaping her lips as she turned her head back and forth. The floors were covered with red and green rugs, and the ceiling was so high that the room's bright lights didn't quite reach the top, leaving a slight shadow. The walls were made of moulded golden-brown wood, with rich red tapestries hanging at regular intervals. Most notable was an elephant-sized sphere in the center of the room—a world globe, with countless dots of golden light covering the continents. Cassie concluded that it must be the original version of Jack's belief globe.

"Great Myaskovsky! What is all this noise?" A voice, thick with a Russian accent, exclaimed. Heavy footsteps tramped across the floor; and then a figure appeared from around a corner.

Cassie took in the man's appearance. He was somewhat how she had pictured him and somewhat not. He was amble-bellied and white-haired, with a matching white mustache and beard. His shirt was bright red with red and gold embroidery, paired with thick pants and fur-lined boots.

On the other hand, she hadn't expected him to be so bulky, with bushy black eyebrows that tapered up to points at the ends. Her eyes strayed to his arms, where his shirtsleeves were rolled up to reveal large tattoos that read "Naughty" and "Nice."

"Jack!" The man exclaimed again, his attention on the white-haired boy. "This is unexpected visit; what brings you here?" His gaze flicked toward Cassie when she shifted nervously, and his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Who is this with you?"

"North, I'd like you to meet Cassie. Cassie, this is Nicholas St. North, also known as Santa Claus."

"Call me North." North extended a large hand in greeting.

Cassie stepped forward to accept it, biting her lip as they shook hands. "Nice to meet you," she said a little timidly.

North raised an eyebrow. "You are not a spirit, are you."

Cassie blinked, and then laughed nervously. "No, I'm not. I'm—" A huge hole suddenly opened in the floor beside her. Cassie yelped, nearly jumping out of her skin when something tall and furry popped out of the hole. The thing landed easily on the floor as the hole underneath it closed; and Cassie gaped as she realized she was looking at what had to be the world's largest rabbit.

"Bunny?" North asked in further confusion.

"North, I have a bone to pick with you," the rabbit—Bunny—said in an Australian accent. "You need to keep a closer eye on your reindeer. What do you do with the bloody beasts, let them run loose until Christmas Eve? They've gotten into my burrow again, and they're trampling everything!"

Jack couldn't help it; it was too good of an opportunity. "What's the matter, Thumper; can't handle a Bambi or two?"

Bunny glared at Jack. "No one asked you, Frost. What're you here for, anyhow?" His eyes suddenly widened, and Cassie realized he had spotted her. "Oy! What's a human doing here?"

"She's with me," Jack answered. "But—"

" _You_ brought her here?" Bunny strode up to Jack, stopping just a foot away. "I should've known. What are you thinking, pulling a stunt like this? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, it's not. Hold on a minute—" Jack started.

"You may be the newest Guardian, mate; but that don't mean you can get away with this. You know we don't let humans into any Guardian's home if we can help it."

Cassie cleared her throat. "Excuse me," she tried.

"Bunny is a point, Jack," North said sternly. "Our homes are not for mortals."

"That's ' _has_ a point,' North," Bunny corrected. "But thank you."

"Hello?" Cassie tried again, a little louder.

"Will you just shut up and _listen_ to me for a minute?" Jack burst out, scowling at the two Guardians. "And what about when Sophie got into your place, Hopalong?"

"That was an accident. Not to mention, she was just a little anklebiter; she had no trouble seeing us or accepting what she saw. You've brought in a human who's too old to see us and who probably has no idea where she is or how she got here. How in Ēostre's name are we supposed to take care of this…"

Cassie raised an eyebrow as the argument between Bunny, North and Jack continued. _And here I thought this visit would be so productive._ Shrugging, she reached up to cup both hands around her mouth. "HEY!"

All three Guardians turned to look at her. She lowered her hands and crossed her arms. "It's rude to talk about me like I'm not even here."

Bunny's mouth dropped open. "She can see us?"

"Yes, _I_ can. And I know perfectly well that I'm at the North Pole, and that I came here with Jack." Cassie widened her eyes pointedly at Bunny. "Are you going to let me and Jack get a word in edgewise now?"

Bunny stared at her for a moment before shaking his head as if to clear it. "That's putting it lightly. Let's have an explanation for all this."

Cassie shared an exasperated look with Jack. They had been trying to explain since they got there. "Where should we start?" Cassie asked Jack.

Jack sighed. "Better take it from the top."

ooOoo

"…And we think someone took control of her while she was asleep," Jack finished. His words were met with a grim silence.

Cassie and Jack's explanation had taken a good half hour, with the occasional question thrown in by their audience. Now that they were all up to speed, though, neither Bunny nor North seemed to know what to say.

"Cassie, come here, please?" North said finally.

Remembering Jack's statement that North could re-trace spells, Cassie nodded. She moved forward until she stood right in front of North. North took a seat on a ledge behind him so he could be at eye level with Cassie, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He squinted at her, looking into her eyes, until Cassie felt he was examining her soul layer by layer.

After a minute North released her and leaned back, his expression troubled. "You have been touched by winter magic," he told Cassie.

Cassie blinked. "Winter magic? But…couldn't that be from Jack? I've been spending time around him; maybe some of his magic rubbed off on me?" She looked at Jack, who shrugged and raised his eyebrows briefly as if to say, "It could happen."

North shook his head. "Is not from Jack. This magic is very old; older even than any of the Guardians."

Jack's mouth dropped open. "What?" He demanded incredulously, eyes widening. "Just whose magic is it?"

The corners of North's mouth dipped down into a frown. "We cannot let this go. We must summon the other Guardians."

This time Bunny and Jack both responded at once. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, North; what makes this so important?" "Did you even hear me? What's the deal with the magic?"

"I need you all to trust me," North replied. "And yes, Jack, I heard you. I believe I know who this magic belongs to, but I cannot be sure; and we mustn't take action until we _are_ sure. I can feel it in my belly. If we are too hasty, there could be grave consequences."

"Is this really that big?" Cassie asked in a small voice.

North sighed, and put a gentle hand on Cassie's shoulder. "Cassie, you do not remember your past, yes? Tooth knows nothing of you, either; and she is the Guardian of memories. I believe this dream of yours is a memory you haven't been able to grasp on your own." He turned to look at Bunny and Jack meaningfully. "We need all Guardians to know of this; but there is one who we especially need if we are dealing with dreams."

Despite the tension, Jack managed a grin. "Sandy."

ooOoo

"Let me get this straight," said Cassie. "Dreams all have some trace of personal memories in them; so Sandy is going to be poking around inside my head, looking for memories that might be locked away or covered up?"

"That about sums it up," Tooth confirmed. The Tooth Fairy had greeted Cassie and introduced herself with an unnerving amount of excitement, scrutinizing Cassie like she was doing an evaluation.

"That sounds really weird and risky." A resigned smile played across Cassie's lips, and she chuckled. "Let's get started."

"Would you like to use my office?" North inquired. "We will leave the two of you alone there; and I think the quiet would help Sandy to concentrate, no?"

Sandy nodded, giving North a smile. Wordlessly, he floated toward the office doorway, Cassie following after him. Inside, Cassie pushed the heavy wooden door closed, immediately muting the sounds from the rest of the workshop, and made herself comfortable in a nearby chair. She was certain this would take more than a few minutes.

Sandy floated up to stand on the chair next to hers, and motioned for Cassie to turn toward him. Cassie smiled nervously. "This isn't going to hurt, is it?"

Sandy shook his head. Slowly, so as not to startle her, he reached out and pressed one of his hands to her forehead.

Cassie's eyelids slipped shut of their own accord; but she could still clearly see Sandy's face in front of her. He smiled at her, and suddenly a smooth, mellow voice sounded in her mind. _I promise not to hurt you, Cassie. This isn't so risky as you think; I have had a long time to develop my skills._

If this had been a physical exchange, Cassie would have winced. _I don't mean to question your competence,_ she hastily replied, hoping her mental communication was passable. _I'm sure you're very good at your job. This is just…a new experience for me._

Sandy laughed inside Cassie's mind. It was a cheerful sound, and eased Cassie's tension a bit. _I understand._

 _Thank you for that. So, what do I need to do?_

 _Just two things: breathe deep and relax._

An hour later, Sandy withdrew from Cassie's head. Cassie opened her eyes and smiled. "Everything organized in there? Has my head turned into a file cabinet?" she joked.

Sandy nodded, though he rolled his eyes at Cassie's attempt at humor. Floating off his chair and to the ground, he pointed at the door, pictures of Jack, Tooth, North and Bunny appearing over his head in golden sand.

"Yeah, I guess we better re-join them," Cassie sighed. "I wonder what North has in mind for actually looking at my memories." She got up and walked to the door, but paused to look down at the little man who floated beside her. "Hey Sandy? Before we go any further, I just want to say…thanks for helping me."

Sandy smiled and patted Cassie's hand reassuringly.

Cassie gripped the door handle and pulled, stepping through the doorway a moment later. "Hey, everyone?" She looked around, finding elves and yetis in the room—she was quickly learning not to freak out over every unexpected discovery—, but no Guardians. A yeti trotted up to her and Sandy, making a garbled noise that sounded like an inquiry.

Cassie smiled politely. "Um, hi. Do you know where North and the others went?"

The yeti nodded and motioned for her and Sandy to wait in the main room—at least, that's what she assumed his thrust-out palm meant—and hurried through a doorway.

A minute later, Jack flew into the room, the three other Guardians close behind. "How'd it go?" Jack asked, landing next to Cassie.

"All smooth sailing. Sandy took good care of me," Cassie answered, smiling warmly at the little man.

Jack felt a twinge of annoyance at the sight, but did his best to ignore the feeling. Why should he be annoyed that Cassie and Sandy got along well?

"Is good news," North said. "Cassie, Sandy; are you ready?" The two of them nodded. "Then come." He led everyone to one corner of the room, where a circular hatch was opening in the floor. Cassie's eyes widened as an enormous, clear crystal rose up from the opening.

"Here is what we will do." North stood to one side of the crystal, holding one hand out to point to it. "This crystal has many uses; among them, channeling magic. Sandy, can you connect Cassie's memories to the crystal?" Sandy nodded. "Then we should be able to project them so that all of us can see them."

"Well, I'm ready." Cassie's voice was firm. She knew she might be biting off more than she could chew; but she had to know what her past had been. "Let's do this." Guided by a hunch, she stepped forward to place a hand on the crystal. The crystal pulsed at her touch, and Sandy hurried to place his own hand on top of hers. Cassie felt his now familiar presence at the edge of her mind; and then the crystal lit up, releasing a bright spot of white light. The light stretched and flattened, extending upwards and across the room until it resembled an enormous projector screen. Colors began to flicker across the screen, which finally focused to reveal a snowy landscape.

"Here we go," Jack murmured.

 _The land had once again settled into the winter season, blanketed by snow and ornamented with glittering gems of ice. Pine trees, tall figures of green and brown, stood untouched by any interference from humans. The only sources of light were from the stars and full moon that hung in the night sky. The moon provided the most light, making the snowy ground glow and illuminating a tiny pond, hardly a dozen feet wide, that lay frozen on one side of the clearing._

 _A flurry of snowflakes appeared in the air, spinning in circles to form a sort of loose tornado. The vortex rose higher, spinning faster and faster until it was a blur of white. Finally it burst apart, snowflakes tumbling outwards and drifting to the ground, to reveal a figure. It was a woman, tall and pale as the snow she stood on. She wore a high-collared, floor length gown with sleeves that hung halfway to her elbows. The entire dress glittered with white embroidery, as though tiny gems of ice had been sewn into every inch of the dress. The woman wore her white blonde hair in a high bun with a diadem of ice fastened just above her hairline, dripping diamond-like icicles and ice droplets onto her forehead._

 _The woman looked around, her face betraying no emotion except for a glint of confusion in her eyes. "My lord? Are you here?"_

 _The moon shone brighter, and sent a focused beam of light to the ground a few feet in front of the woman. The beam widened into a small spotlight, and the figure of a man slowly faded into view. He was taller than the woman, with a face that seemed at once ageless and ancient. Everything about him glowed as white as the moonbeams around him, from his shoulder length hair to the fine fabric of his robe. "Hello, my lady," he greeted the woman in a deep, whispery voice._

 _The woman nodded politely to him. "Have you considered the favor I asked of you?"_

 _"I have." The man sighed, closing his eyes briefly before meeting the woman's gaze. "And I have chosen to grant the favor. You must know, though, that what you ask for will not be created from nothing." He gave the woman a meaningful look._

 _The woman's eyes widened for an instant before she regained her composure. "I see. You truly honor me with this."_

 _The man nodded his head once. "I have thought long and hard about the matter; but this will be the best course of action. Remember, you must teach her_ everything _she needs to know." He shot the woman another meaningful look._

 _The woman gave a nod of her own. "Of course. I assure you that I will provide all she needs."_

 _"I do not make this decision lightly. You must be just and good to her and to those around her. She will be true to you, but only if you are true to your duties," the man warned her._

 _"I do not take your decision lightly, either," the woman responded. "I am aware of my responsibility, and I will uphold my end of this agreement."_

 _The man sighed and closed his eyes, clasping his hands in front of him. A moment later his eyes opened. "Then let us begin." His hands came apart, revealing a small ball of light floating in between them. He moved the light to one hand, letting it float over his upturned palm, and walked over to the frozen pond. He held his free hand over the pond, palm turned down, and slowly lifted his hand straight up. The ice over the pond cracked, and a small stream of water floated up to meet his hand, curling into a ball as he turned his hand over and cradled it in his palm._

 _He brought both hands together and transferred the water to the hand with the ball of light, where it circled around to envelop the little orb. The glowing man leaned in and whispered something to the ball, causing it to float away from his hand. The light inside started to pulse, like a heart, and then the ball began to expand. It grew longer and wider, twisting furiously until it had the form of a human figure. It floated down to stand on the ground. The moment its feet touched the snow it started to freeze, ice cracking as it solidified into a statue._

 _There was a beat…and then the statue exploded apart into shards of ice. From out of the statue appeared a girl, who immediately fell to her knees. The ice shards dissolved into water vapor as she picked herself up, her footing a little wobbly._

Cassie's heart stopped as she looked at the girl in the projection. The girl was slender and light-skinned, and looked about eighteen years old. Her long white blonde hair was interspersed with threads of white, silver and ice blue. She was barefoot and bare-shouldered, with streaks of silver that wrapped around both her arms like ribbons. Her dress was strapless and ice blue, hemming right above her knees, with floral embroidery under a gauzy top layer of fabric and a ribbon tied around her neck like a collar.

"That's my dress," Cassie breathed. She looked at Jack, seeing in his wide eyes that he had recognized the garment too. "That…that's _me_!"

 _The girl raised her sapphire eyes to the two figures in front of her, her expression inquisitive._

 _The glowing man nodded to her. "Hello, my dear."_

 _The girl blinked and opened her mouth; but only a vague sound issued forth. Clearing her throat, she tried again, this time managing a reply. "Hello, sir." Her words were halting, products of a voice used for the first time._

 _The man smiled. "Very good." He gestured to the pale woman beside him. "May I present Her Majesty, Snow Queen Fenella."_

 _The girl executed a slightly wobbly curtsy. "Hello, Your Majesty. I am…" she trailed off, frowning._

 _"Your name is Cascada," the glowing man told her evenly._

 _"Cascada." The girl tilted her head, as if considering the name, and then smiled. "And who are you, sir?"_

 _"I am Tsar Lunar; but most beings know me as the Man In the Moon." The glowing man's voice was steady and deep, echoing slightly._

 _"Oh." Cascada glanced at the moon overhead, and then back at the man. "Shouldn't you be up there?"_

 _The Man In the Moon chuckled. "I am able to leave the moon now and then, if I have a good reason. This time I came here for the purpose of creating you."_

 _Cascada's eyes went round as saucers, and her lips parted. "You created me?"_

 _"I did. You are a water spirit, Cascada, a status that comes with abilities you must master. You have power over water, frozen and thawed."_

"A water spirit!" Tooth burst out. "No new water spirits have been born in centuries. Just when did this happen, I wonder?"

"Three hundred twenty one years ago," Cassie said without thinking. All the Guardians turned to stare at her, even as she raised her free hand to her mouth. "I don't know why I said that; it just came out of me."

"Then it is probably true," North commented. "Do not ignore such outbursts; they only confirm your connection to these memories."

Cassie nodded and turned back to the memory projection as the others did the same, lowering her hand from her lips.

 _"You have power over water," The Man In the Moon continued. "And you are to be the Queen's charge."_

 _Cascada turned to the queen, who looked back at her coolly. "And it seems I have much work to do." The queen's voice was as expressionless as her face._

 _Cascada looked at the snowy ground under her feet, biting her lip. Had she done something wrong?_

 _The queen's voice softened. "Perhaps I am too harsh. You are young; you will learn."_

 _Cascada looked up again, and found the queen holding out a hand to her. She looked uncertainly at the Man In the Moon, who nodded encouragingly. "Go on," he urged her._

 _She smiled shyly in response. Taking a breath, she stepped forward and took the Snow Queen's hand. But even as she came to stand beside the queen, she turned back to the glowing man. "Um, Man In the Moon? Thank you for creating me. Will I see you again?"_

 _The Man In the Moon's smile was gentle. "Perhaps. I must return to my home for now. And Cascada, you may call me Moon."_

 _Cascada grinned. "Thank you, Moon!"_

 _The queen placed a hand on the girl's back, giving a gentle push. "Come now; we have much to do."_

 _Even as she was led away, Cascada glanced back over her shoulder. Moon was watching their departure, eyes fixed on her. His smile had become melancholy, almost mournful. She couldn't think why._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter: _"She's always so formal. Call me Yuki, ok?"_ / "Look at that, Cass," Jack remarked. "You're a chameleon."/ What did that kid think he was doing, trying to cozy up to Cassie?/ Dread bubbled in Cassie's gut. Just what was waiting behind that door?

 **Aaaaaand the truth is revealed! How'd you like to be born by bursting out of an ice shell?**

 **Note: I know The Man In the Moon looks like a jolly little man in the original stories. That depiction really didn't fit with how I'm doing this fanfiction, though; so I've done my own interpretation of him.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter; please leave a review!**


	8. I've Got the Power

**Please read and review!**

Chapter 8

Cassie's head spun as she watched Cascada—watched _herself_ —be led away by the Snow Queen. Her body stiffened as she struggled to steady herself, with no success.

Cool fingers came to rest on her shoulder. "Breathe, Cass." Cassie turned towards Jack, blinking; and then realized she was holding her breath. Exhaling, she felt her body loosen just a little. She could feel Sandy brushing up against her mind, sensing that she needed to collect herself. Sandy kept both their hands firmly on the crystal, but used his free hand to tap a spot just to the left; and the display of memories froze.

"Thanks, Sandy," Cassie told him, and then closed her eyes, trying to calm her racing heart. The feeling of Jack's hand on her shoulder was comforting, and she put her free hand on top of it, the cold of his skin creating a bracing effect.

The Guardians watched Cassie cautiously. Her breathing was steady, but the look on her face went beyond shock. It was the look of someone fighting against an urge to deny, to refuse to believe what they were seeing.

Bunny took a step forward. "You sure you want to keep doing this, sheila? You look pretty shaken up."

Cassie opened her eyes and gave a weak chuckle. "Wouldn't you be too, in my place?" She turned towards Sandy. "Sandy, are these all the memories you found?"

Sandy shook his head. _We've only just begun,_ his voice murmured in her mind.

Cassie took another deep breath and squared her shoulders. She took her free hand off of Jack's, although she didn't try to remove his hand from her shoulder. "Then let's keep going."

Sandy nodded and pressed another spot on the crystal; and the memories started playing again. Cassie turned back to the projection, biting her lip.

 _A whirl of snowflakes dispersed from around Cascada and the Snow Queen; and Cascada looked around curiously, taking in their new surroundings._

 _Much like her recent birthplace, this land was blanketed by snow. The evergreen trees were crusted with clumps of snow and ice, and the sky overhead was just beginning to lighten, shifting from midnight blue to a pale gray with bright streaks of pink._

 _"Come along now," the queen said briskly, breaking Cascada from her contemplations._

 _Cascada did as she said, speeding up as she found the queen could move unexpectedly fast. "Where are we…your Majesty?"_

 _"This is Lapland, the center of my kingdom." The queen looked down at Cascada as the water spirit caught up to her, walking by her side. "Of course, my domain extends far over the world during the winter, as I rule over the winter season. But whatever time of year, my kingdom originates from here."_

 _"It's beautiful," Cascada said honestly. "So…what am I to do here?" She asked shyly._

 _"I will be helping you to develop your powers as a water spirit, under promise to the Man In the Moon. I will be your tutor during the winter months."_

 _Cascada frowned. "Only during the winter?"_

 _The queen seemed to know what she was really asking. "Winter is my domain. While winter is present, I may roam the world and exist as I please; but during the other seasons I am confined to my palace, and must regain my strength for the next winter. It is the same with my winter spirits; they cannot leave Lapland until winter comes."_

 _Cascada hummed thoughtfully. "I suppose taking care of an entire season requires a lot of energy. How do you regain all the energy you spend?"_

 _"My palace is a sanctuary from outside conditions. Under some circumstances, I enter a sleep state of sorts in order to recover."_

 _Cascada nodded, satisfied with the explanation. She opened her mouth again, possibly to ask another question, but something glimmered out of the corner of her eye. She faced forward again, looking for the source; and words escaped her at the sight ahead._

 _The queen's palace was a wonder of curving buttresses and tapered spires, reaching high into the sky and sparkling in the dawn light. The whole structure was made of smooth, transparent ice, inlaid with intricate frost designs._

 _As Cascada and the queen drew near, Cascada spotted a figure standing in front of the palace's immense double doors. It was a girl, dressed in a sleeveless white trapeze dress that hemmed below her knees, contrasting with her light brown skin. Her silver chandelier earrings hung against a curtain of straight black hair._

 _"This is Yukima," the queen told Cascada as they reached the girl. "She will see that you are taken care of. You will see me later and start your training; but for now I have duties to attend to."_

 _Cascada curtsied again, pleased when the movement was steady. "Yes, Your Majesty." The queen nodded, and disappeared in a swirl of snowflakes._

 _The girl named Yukima sighed. "She's always so proper. Call me Yuki, ok? Yukima's too formal for everyday life."_

 _Cascada nodded. "Ok."_

 _"Great! Come on, then." Yuki took Cascada's hand and led her inside. "What's your name?" She asked as they stepped down frozen hallways._

 _"I'm Cascada."_

 _Yuki raised her eyebrows. "Wow, fancy. That's even more formal than my name."_

 _Cascada blinked, then chuckled. "Are you always so blunt?"_

 _"I didn't say it was a bad name; it's pretty, actually. I'm just not one for formalities. Got a nickname?"_

 _Cascada snorted. "I was only created today; I've hardly had time to get my footing."_

 _"So you're only a few hours old? And I thought I was new; I've been around for four years. Now, about that nickname…how about 'Cassie?'"_

 _Cascada thought for a moment, and then smiled. "I like that."_

 _"It's settled, then. So, Cassie, what kind of winter spirit are you anyway? You look different than the others I've seen."_

 _"I'm a water spirit, actually. I'm guessing you're a winter spirit?" Cascada—Cassie replied._

 _"Yep; spirit of the winter wind. I've never met a water spirit before! What's it like, controlling water?"_

 _Cassie raised an eyebrow. "I'll let you know once I've done it," she said pointedly._

 _Yuki grinned sheepishly. "Oh, right; you're a new spirit, heh. But hey, you can learn to control ice and snow like the rest of us! Cuz snow's just frozen water, right?"_

 _"Right." Another smile curved Cassie's lips. She liked Yuki's playful attitude, even if she was a bit cheeky. She could feel herself relaxing in the girl's company, especially after the rather intimidating presence of the queen._

 _Yuki smiled back. "Let me introduce you to the others. A lot of them are around my age, and I bet they'll be glad to meet you."_

 _A spark of childish excitement lit up inside Cassie. She was so new to the world; but she was ready to jump in. "Let's go."_

"That explains who Yuki is," Jack remarked.

Cassie blinked. "Huh?"

"You said her name when you were sleepwalking," Jack explained.

"Oh." Cassie wasn't sure what else to say, so she continued to watch her memories as they flashed before her eyes. They were coming in clips now, like Sandy had found experiences repeated multiple times and was representing them with selected memories.

 _Months passed, and with each day Cassie's knowledge of the world expanded. She grew close to Yuki, sometimes dragging her out of mischief and at other times joining in. Though the winter spirits called her the baby of the group, Cassie liked to think she was more mature than Yuki. Certainly, she knew the difference between a silly idea and a bad idea._

 _Her training with the queen progressed steadily. She learned how to turn liquid into snow or ice, how to make ice sheets crack or thicken, and subtler tricks like how to lower the temperature of nearby water. She practiced diligently and paid close attention to instructions, and was rewarded with a solid grasp of her lessons. The queen did not congratulate her, but merely gave an acknowledging nod each time she succeeded._

 _Winter edged towards spring, and Cassie was sad to see her cold-weather friends retreat from the land. Despite her sadness, she did not stay with them long. She wanted to experience the world in a way that seasonal spirits, limited by weather conditions, could not. She knew she was made to be present through all the seasons' changes. The first of those changes came within herself._

"Whoa," Cassie breathed, watching as her spirit self underwent a color change. Her ice blue dress brightened to robin's egg blue, the marks on her arms and the threads in her hair following suit. Her hair itself also changed color, going from white blonde to a warm flaxen blonde.

"Look at that, Cass," Jack remarked. "You're a chameleon."

"Why are you making jokes at a time like this, Frost?" Bunny asked incredulously.

"It's how he copes with stress, or shock," Cassie said absently, missing the eyebrow that Bunny raised at her statement.

 _Cassie skated over ice that was melted thin by spring temperatures. The Snow Queen could only teach her about the winter side of water; Cassie would have to improvise with its other aspects._

 _She glanced down at the ice under her feet, an idea striking her. Still moving, she pressed her feet harder into the ice, focusing her magic into the body parts. The ice parted before her touch, melting away without the slightest cracking noise. She stopped after a minute to look back, and found a long trail of open water behind her._

 _On pure instinct she dove into the water, feeling it call to her. Her body rejoiced as she fully submerged herself for the first time._ This _was something wonderful._

 _With this new discovery, her power continued to grow. Her hands shaped patterns as she coaxed river water into a dance around her body and wherever else she wished it to go. She learned to sense water in the ground, the plants, and even in the air._

 _She traveled to tropical forests where rain fell almost constantly and the air was alive with the sounds of strange animals. She explored arid prairies and grasslands that made her whole being feel parched. When summer came, she rode the crests of ocean waves, golden blonde hair and cerulean dress streaming behind her. Autumn brought rainbow-leaved trees that dazzled her eyes, and she set about sending water into the ground around their roots. Her turquoise dress clung to her body each time she rose out of a mountain river or lake, honey blonde hair dripping liquid down her back._

 _The spirits in these places received her with a myriad of reactions. The tree and earth spirits of the forests greeted her warmly, welcoming her as a fellow caretaker of the earth with her powers over life-giving water. The spirits of the plains were proud fire spirits. They were displeased to see a water spirit in their home, which was meant to burn regularly, even after she assured them she would not interfere. The spirits of the ocean were polite but elusive, composed more of salty tides than of any physical form. Whatever her reception, it didn't matter much to Cassie. She drank it all in, opening her senses to each little adventure._

Cassie smiled. Her spirit self experienced the ways of nature with a sort of childish wonder, finding something good in everything she came across.

For all her delight in the warmer seasons, though, she seemed to take the most joy out of winter.

 _In the middle of each November, Cassie returned to Lapland, knowing that the winter spirits would be awake and preparing for the coming season. Each time she was greeted with a tackle-hug from Yuki, then met with the Snow Queen for an hour or so, and later returned to Yuki to tell her the things she had seen and learned._

 _As years passed and Cassie's training continued, nods from the queen became smiles and brief but sincere words of praise. Cassie loved that she could create things in winter; and so she was given tasks that put her talent to use. She adorned trees with crystal droplets of ice, wove frost patterns that resembled lace, and sculpted ice blocks into detailed sculptures for passersby to wonder at. When freezing waterfalls or streams—with Yuki or other winter spirits—, she was the one to add texture or bring out the separate shades of blue in the water._

One clip lasted longer than the others, and Cassie wondered why Sandy had chosen to highlight this particular scene.

 _Cassie cradled a snowball in her hands, focusing hard. Slowly separating her hands, she stretched the snow into a thin, circular sheet about a foot wide. Biting her lip, she moved her hands around the edges of the sheet, sculpting it like clay. Thirty seconds later, she had a giant, glittering snowflake floating between her fingers._

 _"How do you do that?" Cassie looked up to find a boy with pale blue hair watching her. "Make the snowflakes so big, I mean?"_

 _"Hi, Robin," Cassie answered. "I do it with a lot of practice. This is the first time I've gotten it right."_

 _"Well, it's really cool. I wish I could do things like that," Robin said wistfully._

 _"I bet you could; you just need to give it a try. I could teach you, if you want," Cassie offered._

 _"R-really?" Robin stuttered excitedly. "That'd be great; thank you!"_

 _Cassie smiled sweetly at him, making a light blush appear on his cheeks. "My pleasure."_

 _"Cassie!" Yuki appeared suddenly on Cassie's left, and Cassie jumped. As a spirit of the winter wind, Yuki had the ability to come and go soundlessly; and she loved using that power for pranks. "Oh, you've got company. Hey, Robin."_

 _"Hello, Yuki," Robin said politely, though he seemed a bit put out at the wind spirit's intrusion._

 _"Did you need something, Yuki?" Cassie inquired._

 _Yuki brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "It's the queen; she wants to see you."_

 _Cassie chuckled, letting her giant snowflake fall to the ground in a heap. "Duty calls. Let's pick this up again another time, ok Robin?"_

 _Robin nodded reluctantly. "Alright."_

 _Cassie smiled brightly. "Great! Let's go, Yuki; I'll follow you."_

 _As the two of them sped off, Cassie discovered a few small snowflakes that had lingered in her palm. Raising them to her mouth, she re-shaped them to resemble crystalline hearts and blew them over her shoulder at Robin. She giggled when he caught them in one hand, a foolish smile on his face._

Jack scowled. What did that kid think he was doing, trying to cozy up to Cassie? All he had even managed to do was look like a lovesick puppy. At another time Jack might have questioned why seeing a guy go for Cassie bothered him; right now he just knew he didn't like it.

Cassie snorted from her place beside the crystal. In what world did she flirt so casually? _I guess I still had some growing to do._

More memories rushed by; but something about them was different. These memories started to show human presences in the world.

 _Cassie flew over the landscape, her body situated just a few feet above the ground. She had learned to use the water molecules in the air to make herself airborne, although the act required serious concentration. But with Yuki by her side, providing steady currents of air, flying was all but effortless._

 _"Yuki, have you seen some of the things humans do in the winter?" Cassie asked her friend as they flew together. "They have those little buildings made out of trees, and they wear so much clothing! Why do they go to all that trouble?"_

 _"Humans are a lot more fragile than spirits," Yuki replied. "They can be injured by cold or even freeze to death if they're not careful. That's what the queen says, anyway." She tilted her head. "Why do you ask?"_

 _"I'm just curious. They look like a lot of spirits I've met, but they seem to live so differently. They don't do things that any spirit does, or even any animal for that matter."_

 _Yuki shrugged. "I guess so. I wouldn't concern yourself with them, though. They don't have much to do with us."_

 _Cassie frowned, and opened her mouth to reply—_

The memory projection faltered, like a TV channel with bad reception, and then disappeared completely. Jack turned towards the crystal to see Cassie's legs fold underneath her, sending her falling to the floor. Jack hurried over to her, kneeling down and putting an arm around her back to help her sit up.

Sandy touched down in front of Cassie, his expression one of chagrin and concern. He touched a gentle hand to Cassie's temple. Once again Cassie felt his presence in her mind, although it seemed muted this time.

 _It seems I miscalculated. Your memories were already sorted in a way that was easy for me to handle; I thought we could get through them all at once. I failed to remember that they still reside deep in your subconscious. I am sorry for my mistake, Cassie._

 _Don't let it bother you too much, Sandy. It was an honest mistake. What happens now, though?_

 _Now, you take time to rest_ , Sandy told her firmly. _I cannot access your memories again without causing brain damage. We need to wait a day or two before I can do this again safely._

 _I see. Maybe it's just as well that I take a break._ Cassie turned to the other Guardians and relayed Sandy's explanation. They frowned, but didn't argue; Sandy was the expert on the matter, after all. Instead North offered for Cassie to spend the night at the Pole.

Cassie accepted his offer gratefully. It was getting dark out; and she really didn't want to be dealing with the bombshell of her past in her empty apartment.

ooOoo

Jack stepped quietly towards a window in the main room. Cassie sat on a bench in front of the window, staring out at the scenery. "How you doing?" Jack asked her gently.

Cassie looked up and tried to smile, but managed only a twitch of the lips. "My brain feels like a scrambled egg."

Jack sat down next to her on the bench. "I don't blame you." He paused. "Is it uncomfortable, having Sandy root through your thoughts?"

Cassie shook her head. "He's very careful. It's crazy, how he can find and handle these memories that I never knew were in my mind. It's too bad we couldn't get through all of them today, though."

"At least you have your identity back," Jack offered.

Cassie frowned. "That's the thing, Jack. It doesn't feel that way." She rested her head on his shoulder, looking for comfort.

Jack stiffened in surprise as Cassie leaned against him. After a moment, though, he relaxed, not minding the contact. It was less than the contact they shared during flying trips. "Come again?"

Cassie sighed. "When I look at the memories, I can recall experiencing them, even if the connection is a bit distant. But when I look at the girl in the memories," she shook her head. "It doesn't feel like me." She gave a wry smile. "Even if I had connected to that girl, she's my past self. I don't think we'd be exactly alike. For one thing, I'm not a flirt," she rolled her eyes as she recalled that particular scene.

Jack chuckled, Cassie's statement loosening something in him. "I know this has gotta be a lot to handle. But you gotta admit, it's pretty cool too."

"No kidding," Cassie agreed. "I mean, magic and seasonal spirits and a heck of a creation story. And control over water; that's mind-boggling!" She grinned, her face alight with enthusiasm. "It's amazing, and it explains a lot about me." Her smile faded. "But…how did I end up like this?" She gestured vaguely to herself. "What happened to my powers, and my immortality, and even my appearance? Why am I a human now?"

"I believe those questions will be answered by the rest of your memories." North appeared from around the belief globe. "I can feel it…in my belly!" He patted his ample stomach to emphasize his words.

Cassie raised an eyebrow at the expression, but decided not to ask. "I hope so. Thanks again for letting me stay here, North."

"Is no problem, Cassie. But, as my guest, I cannot leave you to be unhappy. Dingle!" Two different elves came running at North's call. One of them carried a plate of cookies, while the other held a goblet full of a thick white liquid.

North took both items, holding the cookie plate in one hand and the goblet in another. "Have a cookie." He thrust the plate towards Cassie, who took it and set it on the bench, selecting a snickerdoodle to munch on.

"Hey, where's my free food?" Jack complained.

Cassie gave him a flat stare, finishing her cookie. "The plate is right there."

North nodded in approval, then held out the goblet. "Eggnog?"

"Um, I prefer water, but thank you." Cassie suppressed an ironic smile at the statement.

"Not a problem. Jingle! Jangle!" Two more elves hurried over, one more bulky than the other. The bulky one carried a pitcher full of ice water, the other an empty goblet. Carefully they filled the goblet with the clear liquid, and North took it from them with a nod.

As North stepped forward to give her the goblet, though, a whole cluster of elves wrapped in Christmas lights ran in front of him, throwing him off-balance. He rocked forward, unwittingly tilting the water goblet forward. The water splashed out of the cup, headed straight for Cassie.

Cassie gasped and shut her eyes, throwing up a hand to shield her face from the flying liquid. She waited, but didn't feel the water collide. Instead she heard sharp inhalations from the two males around her. She cracked an eye open to investigate; and her mouth dropped open at the sight before her.

The water wasn't on the floor or soaking into the cushioned bench. Instead it had stopped moving in midair, floating in front of her hand as if her reflexive shielding movement had actually held it back.

For a moment Cassie could only stare as the situation sunk in. Then she gave a little gasp, and dropped her hand to her side. The water fell to the floorboards in front of her, collecting in a small pool.

For a long minute there was silence, so absolute you could hear a pin drop. Then North said softly, "It seems you haven't lost all of your previous power."

Cassie's eyes widened. "You mean I still have some magic?"

"It is very little; otherwise I would have seen it when I examined you." North responded. "But yes, you may still have a trace of power left."

Cassie exhaled. "This hasn't happened before, though. Not during my human life, I mean. Why would it show up now?"

North stroked his beard. "Magic attracts other magic. You have been exposed to both Jack and Sandy's powers; they must have brought out your own bit of magic."

"Wow." Cassie lifted her hands up towards her face, turning them this way and that. "I wonder if I could learn to use it, even as a human."

"Why not?" Jack agreed. "Just don't get me wet."

Cassie smirked at him. "I'll use you for target practice." Taking another cookie from the plate, she took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. "So, let's decide how we're going to move forward. I'll stay here tonight, and then Jack will take me home tomorrow. I'll take a couple days for my brain to uh, recharge, and then Jack will bring me back here on Saturday. And I suppose you'll want the other Guardians to come back then, too. How does that sound?" She looked inquiringly at the two males.

Jack grinned. "Sounds like a plan."

ooOoo

"This return trip took longer than I expected," Cassie commented as they touched down in front of Cassie's apartment door. "I thought you would just use the snow globe to take us straight back here."

"That wouldn't be as much fun as flying partway, though. Are you really complaining about flying over Boston?"

"No, no," Cassie laughed. "You know I love flying." She pulled her key out of her coat pocket and unlocked her door, letting herself and Jack in. Once inside, she headed straight for the couch, flopping down with a groan. "This whole story is completely insane."

Jack nodded his agreement. "Now you know that you were originally a water spirit; and a talented one, by the looks of it." He hesitated before speaking again and looked down, missing the blush that crossed Cassie's face at his offhand compliment. "Cass, do you want to be a spirit again?"

"Yes." The word nearly catapulted from Cassie's lips. "I've met some wonderful people during my human life, and had some great times. But I never quite felt like I belonged in human society. Now I know why, and I can't ignore it. I belong in the world of spirits; I can _feel_ it. I want to be part of that world again."

Jack knew that getting what Cassie wanted would not be easy. He wasn't sure if it was even possible.

But then, he was no expert on the subject. And if he was honest, he wanted Cassie to be a spirit too. He wanted her around indefinitely. The thought of Cassie growing old and dying as humans did caused an almost physical pain in Jack's chest.

So he gave her a smile. "That'll be our next goal, then—find someone to zap the spirit back into you."

"What a way to put it," Cassie chuckled. "But I agree." She paused. "So, what now?"

Jack blinked. "I'm not sure. Do you want me to stick around?"

"Honestly, not really. I don't mean that in a bad way," Cassie hurried to say. "I just want a little time away from magic. I want my spirit life back, but right now I need a bit of mundane, human normalcy to ground myself. You can check in tonight, if you want," she added as an afterthought. "A few hours should be enough for me to collect myself."

Jack shrugged. "Fine by me. I'm sure I can find something to do for a while."

"Just don't do anything stupid," Cassie told him, unzipping her coat and pulling it off.

"Who, me? I'm offended." Jack grinned and winked at Cassie. "See ya later, Cass." He strode over to the window, pulled it open, and shot out of the apartment.

Cassie sighed. _Never mind he was already next to the front door._ She stood up and opened her coat closet to hang up her winter coat.

As she was settling the puffy garment on a hanger, there was a light tap on her front door, almost indistinguishable. Cassie waited a moment, then shrugged, hanging her coat on the rack.

As she was about to close the closet door, though, the tapping was there again, a little more insistent. Common sense told Cassie to answer the door; but something in her hesitated.

The tapping came yet again, and this time it continued. It grew louder and faster until the sound was almost deafening, like someone was using a battering ram for the task.

Dread bubbled in Cassie's gut. Just what was waiting behind that door? Reaching into the coat closet, she grabbed the baseball bat Dan had given her as a safety precaution. Steeling herself, she tiptoed towards the front door. Holding the bat in her left hand, she held it up, ready to swing it at a moment's notice. Reaching out to the door, she gripped the doorknob, twisted it, and pulled. The door flew open…and Cassie let out a shriek.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter: Surely she could handle a simple party./ "Jack?" She stepped forward, and raised her eyebrows as she looked at him. "Are you ok? Your face is turning blue."/ "Would you like to swing on a star, carry moonbeams in a jar? And be better off than you are, or would you rather be a mule…"

 **Oh, the devilish pleasure of cliffhangers. Well, it's a pleasure when you're the writer—y'all might not be too happy that I ended the chapter here.**

 **The story has been moving relatively slowly up until this chapter; but things will be happening faster from here on out.**

 **Please please please leave a review! I can't keep this story going without motivation!**


	9. Humanity?

**This chapter involves detailed images! I will put the links for the images on my profile, so go and check them out for the best effect.**

 **Shoutout to reader Smorgindorg: I've wanted to respond to your reviews, but you have the PM feature disabled. I want to thank you for being one of my first reviewers and for leaving such lovely, positive reviews!**

 **Now read on; and leave a review afterwards!**

Chapter 9

The figure in the doorway screeched and jumped back. "Whoa, Cassie, it's me! It's me!"

Cassie froze. "Naomi?"

" _Yeah_ , me; Naomi, your _friend_. What are you doing with that baseball bat?" Naomi demanded, eyeing the object nervously.

Cassie lowered the bat sheepishly. "Sorry; I didn't know it was you at the door."

"Who did you expect?"

"Someone tried to get into my apartment recently," Cassie replied. It wasn't quite a lie; Jack had come in and out of her apartment on a regular basis. "I thought someone was trying to break in, especially considering you were assaulting my door. How did you manage to knock so loud, anyway?"

Naomi held up two large plastic bags, both of them packed full. "I went shopping; there's some sturdy stuff in these things."

Cassie made a face. "You weren't worried about any of it breaking?"

"Not really. Now, would you let me in?"

Cassie sighed and stepped to one side, holding the door open. "Come on, then."

"Thank you." Naomi strode inside and made a beeline for the living room. Dumping her stuff on the couch, she opened one of the bags and started to rifle through it.

Cassie came to stand beside Naomi. "Are you going to tell me why you're here?" She could see Naomi pulling items out of the bags now—shoeboxes, paper-wrapped clothing, a makeup kit—and it was making her nervous.

"It's very simple, Cassie." Naomi snagged a curling iron and brush from the bottom of the first bag. "You've been all work and no play lately. I'm sure you do artsy stuff at home once you're done with work; but you need to get out of your apartment. The new Italian place downtown is having a grand opening party tonight; and you and I are going to be there."

Cassie's lips parted in surprise. "But I've never gone to a party. I mean, I've been to little things like your birthday parties, but nothing big. Are you sure you want me to be the one to come with you? You have college friends who would be more accustomed to it."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "If I wanted them to come, I wouldn't be here right now. They're great, but you're my best friend," she said sincerely. "I want you there with me."

Cassie tilted her head, a fond smile curving her lips. "Well, if you're sure…it does sound like fun." _Normal, human fun._ But then another thought occurred to her, and her shoulders slumped. "But Naomi, I don't get dressed up for things." She hung her head. "I don't know how."

Naomi grabbed Cassie's hand and squeezed it. "I can help you with that. Please, Cassie? We can have a girl's night, wear fancy clothes and go out on the town. And afterwards we can go back to my place, put on pajamas, and eat ice cream. I have Ben and Jerry's," she wheedled.

Cassie looked into Naomi's dark brown gaze and smiled. She had handled going to the North Pole, meeting the Guardians, and finding out she was a former water spirit. Surely she could handle a simple party. "All right; I'm in."

"Yay!" Naomi squealed. "I found the most gorgeous stuff for us to wear tonight; we're going to be knockouts." She tapped her chin thoughtfully with one finger. "Alright, we'll start with the hair." She picked up the curling iron, a hairbrush, and a can of hairspray.

"You burn me with that thing, and you'll be sorry," Cassie warned her friend, nodding towards the iron.

"Relax, I use it all the time." Naomi led Cassie into the bathroom, where they both changed into long bathrobes. "Stand in front of the mirror, now." She plugged the curling iron into a nearby socket, set it down, and started to brush Cassie's hair.

"Is something wrong?" Naomi asked after a few moments of silence.

Cassie bit her lip. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem unsettled," Naomi answered. "And you're so quiet. Did something happen recently?"

 _Yes._ "No." Cassie looked down at the bathroom sink.

"Liar. Something's eating you, Cassie." Naomi paused for a moment, as if considering her next words. "I won't push you about it—not tonight, anyway—, but you know you can tell me anything."

Guilt pinched at Cassie as she realized how deceptive her human life was becoming. _Well, not much to be done about that._ She could no longer tell Naomi anything; but she could still tell her some things.

Her decision made, she drew breath to speak. "I've…remembered some things about my life. I've been finding out about my past."

Naomi stopped her brushing, eyes wide. "Oh my god, that's amazing! How did you do it? What have you found out?"

Cassie swallowed, and launched into a heavily edited explanation. "I don't want to tell you too much yet, because a lot of things are still uncertain. But I can tell you a few things. First, I was apparently an…adopted child." The label was far from what she would call her origins as a spirit, but it was the best she could think of. "My foster mom was busy a lot and sort of distant, but kind under it all. I also had a foster sister, and a bunch of extended family members." She pressed her lips together. "That's as far as I've gotten."

"Nothing else, huh?" Naomi looked a bit disappointed, but quickly put on a smile. "Well, hey, that's progress. That's good, right?" Her smile was no longer forced as she spoke her next words. "I'm really happy for you, Cassie. You're on your way."

Cassie smiled back, meeting Naomi's gaze in the mirror. "Thanks, Naomi. Now," her smile turned playful. "Are you still going to style my hair, or are we going to skip the party tonight?"

Naomi wrinkled her nose mockingly and reached for the now hot curling iron. "We're going to the party, alright. Now hold still."

ooOoo

Cassie leaned in close to the mirror, admiring her reflection. "Naomi, you should get a second job as a makeup artist."

Naomi laughed. "I've just watched a lot of makeup tutorials. And you have gorgeous eyes; they're really easy to work with." Her own eyes were done up in striking shades of gold and brown, mouth painted with a dark berry lip stain. She had unbraided her hair and let it drape over the back of her dress, happy with the natural wavy style that the braid had created. The dress itself was mid-thigh length and single-strapped, decorated with gold sequins, and fit to her body like a second skin. She had paired the dress with a chunky necklace and strappy brown heels that gave her a bit of extra height.

Cassie took in her friend's outfit, and then grinned. "For once, I'm going to be blunt. You look hot, Naomi."

Naomi laughed and winked at Cassie. "Right back at you. We're going to knock some guys dead tonight, maybe even find someone worth flirting with. Well, I'll flirt; I know you're not interested in dating right now."

Cassie nodded. "Right." Even as she outwardly agreed, her thoughts drifted to the pale, playful boy she had been spending so much time with lately. She wondered what he was up to right now.

She turned to Naomi, who was currently teasing her hair with a rounded brush. "Are you almost ready?"

"Mmmm-hmmm. Just give me five minutes."

Cassie suppressed a chuckle. Five minutes to Naomi was ten minutes to the rest of the world. "Alright; I'll leave you to it." Stepping out of the bathroom, she headed into the living room.

She took a seat on the couch and grabbed the TV remote, idly flicking through channels. Television had never been her biggest source of entertainment, though, and she soon grew bored. She switched the TV off and picked up her cell phone from the side table next to her, dialing one of the few numbers she knew by heart.

A familiar voice answered on the other line. "Hello?"

"Hey, Emma."

"Cassie, hi hon! To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Well, I'm going out with Naomi tonight; but I have a few minutes to kill before I go. I thought I'd see if you wanted to chat for a bit."

"You know I'm always happy to talk to you, Cassie. Why, I talk so much I could almost be a gossip," Emma joked.

Cassie chuckled. "Except you're too sensible to be a gossip."

Emma's smile on the other end was audible. "Thank you, dear. So, how have you been?"

"Um, good. Actually, I have some news." Cassie bit her lip.

"What about?"

"About my memories."

"That's right; you have that friend who was trying to help you! So it worked? What did you find out?"

"It did work, although we still have a lot left to find out." Cassie relayed an explanation much like the one she had given Naomi.

When she finished, there was a moment of silence over the phone. "So we know now that you had a family," Emma commented thoughtfully. "Perhaps you can re-connect with them, once you've remembered more. Then you won't need this old bag of bones anymore."

"Emma, _stop that_ ," Cassie ordered. "You and Jerry are as much my family as anyone from my past, and that's never going to change." _You're the closest thing I have to a human family._ "What would you say if I said I was an outsider among the two of you?"

"I'd tell you the same thing you just told me," Emma said with a rueful chuckle. "I'm sorry, Cassie; I shouldn't doubt you. Jerry always says I get myself worked up for no reason."

"Don't worry about it; just don't go forgetting either. And Jerry's one to talk," Cassie said with a snort. "He does the same thing. Is he around, by the way?"

"He's taking a nap right now; said he was feeling tired today. Actually, he's seemed more tired than usual for a while now."

"Do you think he's all right?" Cassie asked in concern.

"He'll be fine. I think it's just one of those things that happens when you get old; your body starts to slow down." Emma clucked her tongue. "Take my advice, Cassie: enjoy your young, strong body as much as you can, before you start to lose it."

"You picked a good time to tell me that; I'm going out tonight, remember?"

"Oh, that's right, you and Naomi," Emma's voice perked up. "What are you two doing?"

"There's a grand opening party at a new restaurant downtown. I'm guessing it'll be a dinner and dancing kind of event."

"That sounds lovely. I used to go out and kick up my heels on a regular basis when I was your age," Emma sighed. "Have fun; I'd love to hear about it afterwards."

"I'll tell you about it later," Cassie told her. "Emma, I think I better check on Naomi. She brought all her beauty products over here, and she's taken control of my bathroom."

"Oh dear. By all means, then, go. Make sure she hasn't set anything on fire." Emma's tone was only half-joking.

Cassie laughed. "I'll do that. Bye then, Emma. Nice talking to you."

"Goodbye, Cassie. Enjoy yourself!"

Cassie hung up, and then placed her cell phone back on the table. Standing, she hurried back to the bathroom.

She was relieved to find that her bathroom was messy but otherwise in good shape, although Naomi had left the curling iron on. Cassie switched it off and unplugged it, giving a pointed cough to draw Naomi's attention.

Naomi turned from the mirror, lowering a mascara brush. "What?" Cassie held the plug up, and Naomi grinned sheepishly. "Oh."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again: you'll be the one paying for any damage you do to my apartment." Cassie set the plug down. "How is it that this sort of thing never happens when we're at your apartment?"

"Because I'm paying full rent there," Naomi said with a wink.

"And I'm paying rent for this apartment," Cassie shot back, rolling her eyes. "Really, Naomi, I wish you'd…" Her voice trailed off as a muffled bang came from the living room. "Just try to be more careful, ok? I'm going to get something to drink." She was careful to keep her stride even as she walked through the doorway.

Once she was out of sight, she rose up onto the balls of her feet, making her steps quieter as she moved through her apartment. Maybe she was being paranoid, like she had been with Naomi's arrival. But with all that had happened in the past couple of days, she was on edge. A little caution wouldn't go astray.

Pausing in the shadows before the living room doorway, she peered into the room. Someone was standing at the window, carefully securing the latch to ensure it would stay closed. Cassie relaxed as she identified the intruder. Stepping forward into the light, she smiled. "Hello, Jack."

ooOoo

Jack's thoughts stuttered to a halt as Cassie walked into the room. He had stopped by to check in on her, half-expecting her to appear in an apron, face smudged with paint. He had _not_ expected what he saw now.

Cassie wore a light gray, one-strap dress that hemmed above her knees. The dress was cinched at the waist by a thick black belt, and then flared out in layers of fabric that hung down her thighs. Her short hair was artfully curled around her face, and smoky silver makeup highlighted her deep blue eyes. Black ballet flats and dangling sapphire drop earrings made up the final touches of the outfit.

Cassie smiled at Jack, and the simple action made Jack's mouth go dry. "Hello, Jack."

Jack's mouth flapped open and closed once, twice, three times. "Hey," he finally managed weakly. "What's with all the…" he gestured awkwardly to her clothing.

"I'm going to a party with Naomi tonight," Cassie explained. "She came over not long after you left, and just kind of roped me into it. How do I look?" She spun in place, making the skirt of her dress swirl around her.

Jack was very glad that his blush wasn't red; it would have stood out on his pale skin like a beacon. As it was, he could feel his cheeks growing colder than usual.

Cassie tilted her head in confusion when no response came from the pale boy. "Jack?" She stepped forward, and raised her eyebrows as she looked at him. "Are you ok? Your face is turning blue."

 _Say something, you idiot!_ "Uh," Jack took a step backward. "No. I mean, yes! I'm fine. The blue is something that just, just happens sometimes." He felt his cheeks get even colder as he spoke.

Cassie narrowed her eyes, a thought nagging at the edge of her brain. _If his cheeks were red instead of blue…_ Her lips parted as the truth hit her. _So Jack Frost is capable of blushing. And I'm the one who's making him blush?_

The thought was both startling and pleasing. Jack seemed uncomfortable about the matter, though, so she decided to stop talking about it—before she could develop a blush of her own.

Still…that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun. "Alright, if you say so. Now, you never told me how I look," she continued playfully. "So I'm going to pretend your answer was a positive one. I think I look good, after all."

"You do!" Jack agreed a little overenthusiastically. "You…do look good." He mentally smacked himself. He sounded like a complete fool.

Cassie gave another smile. It was kind of entertaining keeping Jack off-balance. "Thanks."

"Cassie?" Naomi's voice called from nearby. "I'm ready!"

"Wow, that was quick," Cassie chuckled. "Normally it takes her at least twice as long." Stepping over to the coat closet, she opened it and pulled out two long overcoats. "I've got our coats in here, Naomi!" She called back to her friend. "I hope you can get us a taxi. I am not walking downtown in this weather, especially with this dress on."

"Don't worry," Naomi stepped into the living room, her heels muted on the carpet. "I'll give a whistle, and we'll have half a dozen taxis stopping for us." She accepted her coat from Cassie's outstretched arm and pulled it on, grabbing her purse off the living room table.

"I'll hold you to that." Cassie grabbed her cell phone, and then pretended to trip as she turned around, throwing her coat at Jack's feet.

"Whoops!" She said sheepishly to Naomi. "Bit of a klutz attack there. Go on, I'll be out momentarily; just need to pick up my coat. You can flag down a taxi while I'm doing that."

Naomi raised an eyebrow at Cassie, but then shrugged and walked out the door. Cassie bent to pick up her coat and spoke to Jack in a soft voice. "I have to go; but I'll see you later, ok?"

Jack nodded. "Of course." That much, at least, he could say without difficulty.

Cassie straightened up and pulled her coat on. "Good. Bye, then!" Slipping her phone into her coat pocket, she opened the front door and hurried to meet Naomi outside.

ooOoo

Cassie sat in a chair on the side of the room, tapping her foot to the beat of the music. A wine glass filled with sparkling water was in her right hand, and she sipped at it periodically.

For its grand opening, the restaurant had arranged the tables in a circle to give the guests space to dance. A live band had also been hired to play popular dance music as well as old classics. Multicolored lights flashed through the dimly lit space, showing flickers of the small crowd of dancers in the center of the room.

Naomi sauntered over, heels clicking on the floor. "Why are you still over here, Cassie? I didn't bring you here so you could skulk in a corner."

Cassie gave a smile that was patient to the point of mocking. "I'm just taking a break after dinner; don't exert yourself right after eating, and all that." She and Naomi had put together their dinner from the self-serve buffet in the other room.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "That never stopped me."

"You exercise after eating and never get cramps?"

"Well…" Naomi drew the word out, delaying her response.

"That's what I thought," Cassie said with a smirk.

Naomi snorted. "Get off my case already. Come on, let's go dance!"

Cassie nodded her assent and set down her glass. Standing, she let Naomi pull her onto the dance floor.

The two girls knew some basic dance moves; and now they put them to use. When those moves ran out, they started inventing their own. Cassie led Naomi through a turn, a grin adorning her face. Naomi completed the turn, then leaned towards Cassie and shimmied her shoulders. Cassie copied the action, chuckling. Naomi launched into an attempt at fast-paced footwork, only to tumble forward two seconds later, colliding with Cassie. Cassie yelped and grabbed Naomi's arms, trying to simultaneously steady her friend and keep from falling over. Even as the two of them worked to get their balance back, they burst into giggles. Their mirth escalated into loud guffaws and then into silent of spasms of laughter, making their bodies shake as they struggled to breathe.

Half an hour later they stepped off the dance floor, still chuckling, faces flushed with the heat of dancing in a crowd. Naomi collapsed onto one of the chairs of a nearby table, while Cassie went to grab them drinks. When she returned, Naomi was fidgeting with the straps of her heels, making a face.

"I am so glad I broke these things in before wearing them tonight," The petite girl commented. "Otherwise I would have major blisters right now. As it is, my feet won't be thanking me tomorrow."

Cassie laughed and handed her friend a glass of ice water, sitting down beside her. "And I'm glad you remembered I don't wear heels. Otherwise _I would_ have blisters." She raised her own glass of water to her lips, taking big gulps. The cold liquid chilled her teeth and gums, but she savored the feeling. She tilted her head, watching Naomi fan herself with one hand. "Listen, thanks for dragging me out here tonight. It's been really fun."

Naomi looked up, smiling. "My pleasure; although we probably looked like a couple of clumsy drunks when we were dancing."

"Who cares?" Cassie tried not to worry too much what other people thought of her; with the way she was viewed in town, it was better to ignore people's opinions. But tonight she cared less than ever. She felt beautiful and confident in her fancy clothes, and she had her best friend by her side. For a little while, it felt good to let go of the realities around her, to dance and laugh and act ridiculous without thinking about what was to come.

She finished her water and stood up. "I need some air. I saw a balcony when we came in, so I think I'll go up there. Want to join me?"

Naomi shook her head. "That would require movement. I need to sit for a few minutes."

"Alright. I'll come back down in a bit. If you need me, you know where to find me." Cassie set her empty glass down and headed for the stairs that marched up along one wall.

It was much quieter on the second floor. The music from below was muffled, and the few tables set up stood empty of any occupants. Cassie made her way past those to the double French doors that let moonlight slip into the room. Twisting the handle of one door, she pulled it open and stepped outside.

The balcony was large, almost patio-sized, and tiled with squares of dove grey stone. Cassie strolled over to the edge and rested her forearms on the railing, inhaling the smell of snow that lingered in the air. She knew that she would start to feel the bite of the cold if she stayed out too long; but for now the winter air was merely cool on skin still hot from dancing.

"I thought you didn't want to be outside in that dress." Cassie turned sharply to find Jack perched on one end of the railing.

"I didn't if it involved walking from my apartment to this place; but I can handle it for a little while." Cassie cocked an eyebrow. "Did you follow me here?"

"Well, Cass, it's easy to just run into people in a small town like this…"

"Jack."

"Fine, I followed you. I was bored; so sue me." Jack paused. "I meant what I said earlier, you know. You look really pretty."

Cassie smiled, the compliment making her bashful. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jack hopped off the railing and stepped over to Cassie. "And you know what else? That hair is impossible to ignore." He took hold of one of her blonde curls, tugged gently and then released it, making it spring back into place. He tried to grab another curl, but Cassie's hand batted his fingers away.

"Cut that out," Cassie scolded. "Naomi won't thank you for messing up my hairdo, and neither will I."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Ah, fine. If you won't let me do that," Jack mock-pouted. "Then let me show you something."

Cassie tilted her head. "What is it?"

Jack held a hand out to her. "Let me show you," he repeated.

"Does it involve flying?"

"Sort of."

Cassie shook her head. "Then it'll have to wait. I can't just leave this place; Naomi's right downstairs."

"Who said we were going anywhere?" Jack said coolly.

Cassie frowned. "What?"

"Just trust me," Jack wheedled. "We'll stay right above this balcony, I promise." He waggled the fingers of his outstretched hand invitingly.

Cassie bit her lip, but couldn't help a smile at the pale boy's action. "All right, Jack." She reached out and took his hand.

The first thing she felt was a faint tingling in her fingers. The tingling spread over her hand and up her arm, moving onward until she felt it in her entire body. The tingling intensified in the bottoms of her feet, and she resisted the urge to squirm at the near tickling sensation.

Jack floated up about a foot in the air, narrowing his eyes in concentration. He floated higher and gave Cassie's hand a tug…and Cassie floated up beside him.

Cassie gasped softly. She and Jack had always needed close body contact to go flying together, and there was more of a sense of Cassie being carried. But now Jack was grasping only her hand, and she was still airborne. "How are you doing this?"

Jack grinned. "It was just a theory. I thought if I could make a bit of my magic shape itself around you, you wouldn't need to suction-cup yourself to me every time we go flying. And you really are floating right now; it's my magic that's supporting your weight."

Cassie ignored the suction-cup comment, but gave Jack a skeptical look. "This was a theory? So you just decided to test it out on me, never mind the chance of being wrong or messing up?"

Jack shrugged. "I would've caught you if that had happened. Anyway, are you complaining about being able to fly?"

The corners of Cassie's mouth turned upwards. "When you put it that way, of course I can't complain."

"Thought so." Jack lifted them higher, until they hovered about a dozen feet above the balcony. Below he heard the music in the restaurant change to something reminiscent of 1940s tunes.

"Oh, I know this song!" Cassie commented. Smiling slightly, she started to sing along. "Would you like to swing on a star, carry moonbeams in a jar? And be better off than you are, or would you rather be a mule…"

Jack laughed. "Nice words."

Cassie stopped singing. "I know, right? But it's a pretty good song."

"Fair enough." On impulse Jack twirled Cassie once, shifting her hand around in his.

Cassie yelped in surprise. "Jack…" she said nervously.

"You're ok, Cass, don't worry. As long as our hands are touching, you'll stay in the air." Jack squeezed her hand to emphasize his point.

Cassie took in his words as she stopped to face him again. He was right; she hadn't lost an inch of altitude during the twirl. "For someone trying for the first time, you're pretty good at this. Well, if you're sure it's safe…" she pulled Jack into a barrel roll, repeating the move several times before letting up. Jack came to a stop, swaying slightly.

Cassie giggled. "You could use a dance lesson or two, Jack."

Jack made a face. "What do I need dancing for?"

"Well, for one thing, it might make you a bit less clumsy," Cassie teased.

A sly smile slipped onto Jack's face. "Clumsy, huh?" Without warning he let go of Cassie's hand and grasped her waist with both of his hands, balancing his staff between his right palm and her side. Lifting Cassie an extra foot into the air, he began to spin her in circles.

Cassie squeaked and grabbed hold of Jack's shoulders for balance. "Jack!" The spinning continued, and Cassie began to feel dizzy. "Alright, I give up; I'll take it back!" Her dizziness grew. "You aren't clumsy!"

Jack stopped spinning Cassie and lowered her back to his level, though his hands stayed on her waist. As he lowered her, her hands slipped forward off his shoulders until her arms were draped loosely down his back. "I win," Jack said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, you win," muttered Cassie. "Even if it's at something silly. You are indescribably ridiculous sometimes."

"Aww, you flatter me. You're gonna make me blush," Jack said with a smirk.

"Like you did earlier?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Cassie wished she could take them back. Why did she have to go and make things awkward?

Jack's smirk slipped. As before, his mouth flapped open and shut several times without making a sound. When he finally did speak, though, his voice was steady and quiet. "Yeah. Like that."

Cassie's eyes widened. She was abruptly aware that Jack still had her by the waist. She could feel the muscles of his back through his sweatshirt, shifting under her hands at the slightest movement. "What if I started blushing too?" She heard herself say. She bit her lip and lowered her head. "How would that happen?"

This conversation was not going as Jack expected. He didn't know what he had expected, but this wasn't it. He was out of his depth. But a voice in his head was tugging at him; and he followed it in what he hoped was the right direction. "Let's see…" He took one hand off Cassie's waist and cupped it under her chin, using it to tilt her head back up. He brushed the backs of his fingers up Cassie's jawline and across her cheek. As he did so Cassie shivered, and both her cheeks flushed a light pink. "That should do it."

Cassie felt her face grow hot. Part of her wanted to make a distracting joke, a subject change; anything that would keep this line of conversation from going any deeper. Part of her wanted Jack to touch her cheek again.

More than anything, though, she wanted to understand what was happening here. She wanted to know why the atmosphere between herself and Jack turned so charged at moments like this. She wanted to know why she could be laughing and making fun of Jack one moment and feel her heart speeding up the next. She felt like the answer was right in front of her, if only she could reach it.

So she took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "Jack, what do you…" she struggled for the right words. "What are you—"

"Hello?" A voice called suddenly. "Anyone up here?"

Cassie's breath hitched. The voice was coming from inside the restaurant, and growing closer if the increasing volume was any indication. She turned in Jack's grasp to look, and the balcony doors swung open. Cassie's heart dropped into her stomach, as the voice's owner stepped onto the balcony and then froze.

 _Naomi._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter: Naomi's reactions were usually loud and lengthy; it worried Cassie that she wasn't getting any response out of her./ "I'm not calling you a liar; but there must be some mistake."/ "You have no right to tell me how to live."/ _Yes,_ he said finally. _It is safe for me to access your memories again._

 **The lyrics Cassie sang are from Bing Crosby's rendition of the song "Swingin' on a Star." It's a playful, rather ridiculous song; but it seemed fitting because much of Jack and Cassie's interactions have those same qualities. Also, Bing Crosby :D.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	10. Faint Heart

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER: I have an announcement. I'm thinking of doing a fanfic that's an "interview the Rise of the Guardians cast" kind of piece. The characters will be asked questions in their interviews, and I want to have some "questions from the fans." I would love for those questions to be from actual fans, instead of just being questions I make up. If you have any questions that you would like me to ask the characters, please submit them to me via PM or review. PM is preferred, so the questions can stay unseen until I post the fanfic; but if you are a guest reader who doesn't have a fanfiction account, questions via review are totally fine.**

 **Now, read on!**

Chapter 10

Naomi's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes widened, until they were fairly bulging out of their sockets and she stared at Cassie. "Wha…wha…" she squeaked.

"Put me down," Cassie whispered to Jack. Jack lowered her until her feet touched the balcony. By this time Naomi had progressed from squeaks to choking noises.

"Naomi, please," Cassie begged, stepping toward her friend. "Breathe."

Naomi exhaled, but the action was unsteady. "Ca…Ca-Cassie. You were…"

"Floating?" Cassie finished cautiously. "Yes, I know."

Naomi's breath was coming in shorts spurts now. "Cassie…what's going on here?"

Cassie moved forward, reaching a hand out to her friend. "Naomi, please; try to calm down."

Naomi took a sharp step back. " _What the hell is going on?"_

Cassie sighed. "I don't know where to start. I've been in some very strange company lately."

"Strange?" Jack repeated from a few feet behind her, sounding slightly offended.

"Not now," Cassie muttered back.

"What kind of company?" Naomi said suspiciously, her voice still an octave above its usual pitch. "And who are you talking to?"

Cassie paused for a moment, steeling herself. Finally she answered, "Jack Frost. I've had his company for the past few weeks, and he's here with me right now."

Naomi's eyes narrowed. "That's not funny, Cassie. Quit messing with me and tell me the truth."

"It is the truth," Cassie said firmly. "How else would you explain the fact that I was a dozen feet in the air a moment ago?"

Naomi hesitated. "I-I must have imagined it. I had storytelling duty at the library for two hours the other day; it's probably getting to me."

"You didn't imagine it," Cassie insisted. "Those stories you tell, some of them are more than just stories. Jack Frost is a book character, but he is also a very real person; and he is the reason I was floating just now."

Naomi put a hand to her temple, closing her eyes. "This can't be happening."

"Naomi, I've always been open-minded, and I know you are too. I realize this must be a shock; but you have to believe that I'm telling the truth."

Naomi opened her eyes, and Cassie could see panic in those dark orbs. "No. No, no, no. This isn't happening," she chanted. "Maybe I'm just having a weird dream…that would explain all of this…"

Cassie bit back a groan. She hadn't been prepared for Naomi to find out the truth under ideal circumstances, let alone like this; and the situation seemed to be going from bad to worse. _If I could just show her…_ her eyes widened as an idea came to her. She turned towards Jack. "Jack, we have to give her some proof," she said softly, still watching Naomi out of the corner of her eye. "Can you do the frost outline?"

Jack nodded. He and Cassie had discussed techniques for helping kids to see him and believe in him as a result. It seemed those techniques would come in handy now as well. "I'm on it." Raising his staff slightly, he started to create snowflakes, collecting them in a cloud in front of him. When he was sure he had enough, he beckoned to them with one hand, and they started to attach to his body.

Cassie nodded. "Come out from behind me."

Naomi watched her friend, wondering if she had gone crazy. "Cassie, will you please stop—" Her speech cut off abruptly as frost started to gather next to Cassie. First a five-toed foot appeared, and then another. The frost raced upwards to form legs, and then a torso. Soon a full figure made of frost stood on Cassie's right. The figure was humanoid, a few inches taller than Cassie, and gripped a frost staff that resembled a shepherd's crook.

Naomi's body started to tremble. "W-what is that?"

Cassie put a hand on Jack's shoulder, suppressing a shudder at the cold of the frost that coated it. "Naomi, this is the person we were just talking about."

A shock went through Naomi as Cassie's hand curled around the shoulder of the figure. By all logic, her hand should have gone through the thin layer of frost; but her hand stayed easily in place, like there was something solid underneath her fingers.

"I wanted to give him a chance to weigh in on this conversation," Cassie continued. "After all, you can't deny that _something_ is standing here right now. Can you?" Naomi slowly shook her head, apparently rendered mute. "So watch this." Cassie put an arm around Jack's shoulders. "Take me up," she told him.

Jack did as she said, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting them both a couple of feet into the air. He held them there for just a few seconds before touching back down on the balcony.

Cassie kept her eyes on Naomi the whole time, watching intently for any signs of a breakthrough—or a breakdown. "He lifted me up just now, right?" She asked coaxingly. These were very straightforward facts; but Naomi would need to confirm them before she could accept them as true.

Again Naomi nodded, and adrenaline shot through Cassie's veins. _Here goes_. "I think I should introduce him now. Naomi, meet Jack Frost."

Jack started to let the frost fall away from his figure. When all of his head was uncovered, he raised a hand to Naomi in a small wave. "Hi," he said, trying to sound unthreatening.

Naomi's eyes bugged as the frost fell away to reveal the face of a human-looking boy. He looked no more than twenty, with snow-white hair and skin and bright blue eyes. Almost automatically, Naomi's lips parted to answer him. "Hi," she croaked. And then her vision went dark.

Cassie swore, lunging forward to catch Naomi before she could hit the floor. "I never would have expected Naomi to faint over anything," she said ruefully.

Jack came forward, his body free from the frost coating. "So what do we do now?"

"We better take her to her apartment." Cassie sighed. "It's probably better for her to freak out in private than in public, anyway."

Jack frowned. "I'm not sure I can carry two people."

"I wasn't going to ask you to," Cassie replied. "The three of us flying right through town, even at night, would attract a lot of attention. I'll call a taxi." She looked at the unconscious Naomi and shook her head. "I can tell the driver she had too much to drink and is sleeping like the dead. Could you take us down to the ground, at least?"

Jack nodded. He could manage that much.

"Thanks. Shoot, wait; our stuff is still inside!" Cassie handed Naomi over to Jack, making sure he had a solid grip on her petite friend before letting go. Then she bolted back into the restaurant, returning not a minute later with the overcoats and Naomi's bag. Carefully she guided Naomi's arms into the sleeves of her coat, zipping it shut once it was on and then tending to her own coat. "All right," she said finally. "Let's go."

Jack nodded again. Together he and Cassie positioned Naomi between them with one of her arms draped around each of their shoulders, using their free arms to grip her waist. Jack made sure that his arm touched Cassie's, so he could carry her with magic alone. The three of them struggled onto the balcony railing and floated slowly down to the pavement.

Cassie breathed a sigh of relief as her feet touched the sidewalk. The street was dark and empty but for a few passing cars, and no one seemed to have noticed their brief flight. "Ok," she addressed Jack. "Once I get a cab, just follow behind it. Unless you want to ride with us?"

"Nah, I'll fly. I can follow a car, easy." Jack glanced at Naomi, who was now draped over both of Cassie's shoulders like a piggyback ride gone wrong. "Didn't see this one coming."

Cassie grimaced. "Neither did I. But it happened anyway, and now we have to deal with it." A bright yellow car turned onto the street. Cassie put her fingers to her lips, releasing an ear-piercing whistle, and then lifted her hand to flag down the vehicle. "Taxi!"

ooOoo

Her eyes were closed. Her eyes were closed, and she was lying on her back. When had that happened? She groaned softly and turned her head to one side, resting her cheek on the soft surface underneath her.

"She's waking up!" A voice said softly. The voice was familiar. She felt the presence of another person draw near, and the surface she was on sank down in one spot as the person sat down. She groaned again, and her eyes slowly fluttered open.

The first thing she saw was Cassie. Her blonde-haired friend was leaning over her, concern in her eyes. She still wore the gray dress and makeup from the party, although her curls were starting to come loose. "Are you ok?" She asked gently.

"Um…yeah." Naomi sat up, taking in more of her surroundings. She was lying on a bed with a yellow-and-white-patterned bedspread and matching pillows, still wearing her own party clothes. The walls were painted white, with a dark green rug in the center of the wood floor. The room was furnished with a dresser and closet, a desk and chair, and a bookcase overflowing with classic literature. "You took me back to my place. Did I fall asleep at the party?"

Cassie's mouth curled in a wry smile. "Something like that."

Naomi hung her head. "I'm so sorry, Cassie. I don't know how that could've happened."

"Don't worry about it."

Something in Cassie's voice made Naomi look up; but Cassie's expression gave away nothing. "I'll make it up to you, I promise," she said sincerely. "But I've gotta tell you, I had the craziest dream—"

"Was I in the dream?" Cassie interrupted. "Was I floating in midair? Did I introduce you to Jack Frost?"

Naomi stared at Cassie. "How did you know?"

"Because you weren't dreaming." Cassie turned towards the bedroom door. "Jack?"

A figure appeared in the doorway, and Naomi's breath caught. It was the pale boy from the balcony. "Cassie…" she said slowly. "Am I really seeing that guy? The one who looks like a bleached albino?"

"Hey!" Jack protested.

"Hush, Jack," scolded Cassie. Turning back to Naomi, she replied, "Yes, you're really seeing him. Are you going to believe me on this?" She added with a touch of weariness.

Naomi sighed and raised her eyebrows briefly, as though she couldn't fathom what she was about to say. "I guess I have to, don't I? Even the biggest skeptics say that seeing is believing."

Cassie blinked. It seemed odd that Naomi was handling this so well, when less than an hour ago she had gone incoherent and then passed out.

Then again, maybe it wasn't so strange. Naomi was a strong person, in heart and mind. It was why she had befriended Cassie and taught her about reading and writing, and why she stood up for Cassie when the bullies came around. "You have it right on that one, Naomi," Cassie said, letting herself exhale in relief. "Now, if you'll hold on just a minute…" she stood up and walked over to Jack, leaning forward so she could speak softly. "I need you to get out of here," she told him. "It'll be better if this conversation is between just me and Naomi."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Is this conversation going to involve girl talk?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah, I'm outta here." _Or I'll be outside, anyway._ Jack strode over to the bedroom's one window and eased it open. He climbed onto the windowsill, and then glanced behind him. "Nice to meet you," he told Naomi.

"Right…you too…" Naomi replied weakly. She watched Jack— _Jack Frost—_ hop out the window and disappear from sight.

Cassie went to the window and pulled it shut. Once she had secured it, she turned back to Naomi. "I guess you'll be wanting an explanation."

"You think?" Despite the quiver in her voice, Naomi managed to give Cassie a flat stare.

Cassie bit her lip. "Ok…I'm not sure where to start."

"The beginning would be good."

Cassie chuckled. "Glad you haven't lost your sass. All right, you'll want to stay sitting for this." Slowly she went through an explanation, trying to make sure she didn't forget anything. In a corner of her mind, she wondered how many times she would have to tell this story.

When Cassie finished, she was greeted by silence. Cassie's brows knitted together. Naomi's reactions were usually loud and lengthy; it worried Cassie that she wasn't getting any response out of her.

But then again, this news was a bombshell. It had turned Cassie's world upside-down, and she already believed in people like Jack Frost and the Tooth Fairy—belief that she realized must have come from her spirit life. Naomi, on the other hand, had known those people as characters in the children's books she read. With that difference in mind, Cassie was surprised her friend hadn't passed out again.

Cassie got up and left the room, hoping a minute alone would help Naomi to process things. She headed into the kitchen, where she filled two glasses with cold water. Returning to Naomi's bedroom, she offered one glass to Naomi. Her friend accepted it without a word, taking a sip and then lowering it to stare down at it. Cassie gripped her own glass, drinking half of the liquid inside in one pull.

Finally, the silence got to be too much for Cassie. "So…what do you think about all this?"

Naomi looked up, emotions flitting over her face too quickly to identify. "I don't know what to think." She paused. "You know this goes against every logical thing I've ever known, right?"

"That it does," Cassie agreed. "But this really isn't a logical world we're in. It's full of things we don't understand, even if you didn't call it magic or spirits."

"Yeah, about that," Naomi looked away from Cassie. "I can believe what you say about Jack Frost and these Guardians—barely. I've heard enough stories about them that there's at least something to back up that information. But the water spirit thing…I just can't believe that." She looked up, and flinched at the look on Cassie's face. "I'm not calling you a liar; but there must be some mistake. You're a human, Cassie."

Frustration washed over Cassie. She buried her face in her hands for just a moment, and then lifted her head again. "I am human now; but I was a water spirit up until three years ago."

Naomi shook her head. "You're going too far. I'm already at my limit with the rest of your story, Cassie. Unless you have some kind of proof you can give, I just can't see you as something other than human."

Cassie looked at Naomi incredulously. "How am I supposed to…" her voice trailed off as she registered her tight grip on her water glass. She glanced down at the glass, and her eyes widened. "You know the spilled water incident at the North Pole?" She took a seat next to Naomi on the bed. "Let's see if I can do that again." Not waiting for Naomi to respond, Cassie brought her right hand over the water glass.

She knew she would have to aim for something small to have any chance of this working. She dipped two fingers into the water and then lifted them up, curving them inward to make just a few drops collect in her palm. She set down the water glass and tried to gather the feeling of force from when she had stopped the water in North's workshop. Holding her left hand above her right palm, she pinched her fingers together and lifted her hand in a gradual pulling motion.

At first nothing happened. Cassie squinted, and the water started to quiver. Cassie pushed harder, focusing her will and a touch of frustration into the liquid in her palm. Slowly, so slowly, the little pool stretched upwards, rising until it was an inch above Cassie's palm. Cassie heard a gasp, and knew that Naomi had seen it.

Cassie lifted her head to look at Naomi, allowing the water to fall back into her palm. "Now do you believe me?" she asked, shaking the droplets away. She felt oddly cranky, like she had lost sleep during her little experiment.

Naomi's eyes resembled dinner plates. "I…you…how did you…"

 _Not this again._ "I told you I was telling the truth. Can you please skip the stammering fit?" Cassie implored.

Naomi bristled. "I think I have a right to be shocked that my best friend just lifted water into the air. But…" she exhaled. "Like I said before, seeing is believing." Her mouth twisted thoughtfully. "If you could get a better grasp on that power, you would dominate in water balloon fights."

A startled laugh burst out of Cassie. She leaned over and elbowed Naomi. "You mean the ones at the civic center? You know those are organized for the local kids."

Naomi smirked. "Never stopped me before."

Cassie laughed again, the sound dancing through the room. "You're terrible." _Now this is the Naomi I know._ "But, hopefully I will get my powers back."

Naomi blinked. "How are you going to do that?"

"Well, we're just getting started, but if I can become a spirit again—"

"Wait, what?" Naomi frowned, a look of confusion crossing her face. "You want to go back to being a spirit?" Cassie nodded. "But…why?"

Cassie looked at Naomi warily. Something in her friend's voice was making her nervous. "Because I have to; it's who I am."

"No, it's who you were," Naomi argued. "Now you're a human. You have people who care about you, and we want you here as you are." Her voice grew small, and she wrapped her arms around herself. "I want you as you are."

Cassie's heart ached. "Naomi, you know you're my best friend. I don't want to lose you any more than you do me."

"Then just stay the way you are," Naomi pleaded. "Let magic be in your life, if you want; but stay the way you are."

Cassie's expression was pained. "I can't."

Naomi didn't see the pain in her friend's face, only the determination in her eyes. Something ugly reared up and twisted inside her chest. Her voice hardened, and her arms dropped to her sides. "I see how it is. Being human isn't good enough for you now, is it?"

Cassie's eyes widened. "What?"

"You've never acted like you were better than anyone. But now you know you started out different, and you think you can look down your nose at the rest of us. I guess even our friendship doesn't matter so much anymore, huh?"

"What?" Cassie repeated in bewilderment. "Naomi, what's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into _me_?" Naomi abruptly stood up. "I'm not the one who's trying to leave all their friends behind!"

"I don't want to leave anyone!" Cassie protested, jumping to her feet as well. "I don't want to leave you, or Emma and Jerry, or Dan and the art shop, or others who have been kind to me here. But Naomi, I'm not made for human life. I'm meant to be a spirit."

Naomi glowered at her. "Like I said, you think you're too good to be a human."

Cassie's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You have no idea what you're talking about." Suddenly she was angry. "You don't know what it's like to be an outcast. You have a family, and friends besides me, and you're going to school. But as long as I stay as I am now, I'm a girl with no official education and a limited skill set, in a town where most people don't like me." Her voice grew louder. "You talk about me devaluing our friendship; but what kind of friend are you if you want to keep me in a life where I have no future?" She took a breath and lowered her voice. "I love you, Naomi, but our circumstances are very different. You have no right to tell me how to live."

There was silence as Naomi stared at Cassie. Finally Naomi said, "You're right; we are different. And all these years I've defended you from the people who spoke badly of you, when I should have been listening to what they said." She glared at Cassie, and spoke her next words slowly. "Now I see they were right to call you a freak."

Cassie gasped. She was used to hearing that word from bullies, but not from Naomi. Never from Naomi. She stood speechless, staring at the dark-haired girl.

Naomi saw Cassie's eyes go wide. She looked away, trying to ignore the hurt and the moisture collecting in those sapphire orbs. "Get out of here, Cassie."

The command brought words back to Cassie's lips. "Naomi…"

"I said get out." Naomi's voice cracked. "Get out of my apartment!"

For a moment neither girl moved. Then Cassie stepped over to the desk chair where she had set her coat, picking up the garment without a word. Turning around, she walked to the bedroom door and pulled it open. She looked back at Naomi for a moment, a silent plea in her eyes. When Naomi didn't meet her gaze, she turned again and walked out of the room. As she shut the door, she heard what sounded like muffled sobs start to come from inside.

ooOoo

Jack spotted her as she stepped outside the apartment complex. He flew to greet her as she descended the two flights of stairs to the ground. "Wow, that didn't take long. How'd it go?" His eyebrows drew together as he took in her slumped posture. "You ok?"

Cassie shook her head, and stepped forward to wrap an arm around Jack's shoulders. "Just take me home, ok?" She said in a choked voice.

Jack pressed his lips together, but complied. Wrapping his arm around Cassie's waist, he took them up into the air; and the two of them flew over Burgess in silence.

Cassie unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside, holding the door open for just a moment so Jack could slip in after her. She made a beeline for the living room couch, where she sat down heavily, staring down at her lap.

Jack sat down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

Cassie lifted her head to look at him. "I…I'm not sure. Things were going pretty well at first. But then I mentioned wanting to be a spirit again, and Naomi got upset. We started arguing…and then she told me to get out."

Cassie had long known that Naomi lived well. Her parents weren't rich, but they made enough money to pay for Naomi's college tuition. Naomi was getting her bachelor's degree in a subject she loved, and she had enough friends that she could find someone to hang out with most weekends. With that said, Cassie had always tried to be happy for her. Naomi had just gotten lucky in life, and Cassie had never resented her for it.

Or so she had thought. She bit her lip as she remembered the things she had said to Naomi not an hour ago. She knew her words were valid; but they had also uncovered an ugly seed of jealousy inside of her.

Jack watched as Cassie's troubled expression deepened. "Is that it, then?" He winced. He hadn't meant to be so blunt.

Cassie's vision grew blurry with tears. "There's a chance she might come around; but I'm not holding my breath." She squeezed her eyes shut. "She called me a freak, Jack."

Anger surged inside Jack. Naomi was supposed to be Cassie's friend; how could she speak so cruelly to her? "You know she's wrong. Don't believe her."

"I know it's not true," Cassie replied softly. "I don't think Naomi really believes it either, but…" she shook her head. "Like I said, I'm not holding my breath." Her tears broke free, trailing down her cheeks as it sunk in that she had probably lost her best friend.

Seeing the tears, Jack moved closer and put his arms around Cassie. Cassie accepted the hug, leaning into Jack as her tears continued to flow.

Cassie's sadness was laced with confusion. She felt like she was mourning the death of a loved one, or some other such loss. No one she knew had died, though. _So why do I feel this way?_

Images of Naomi started to flit through her head. She saw Naomi shelving books and reading children's stories at the library. Naomi raving about classic literature one moment and fishing for gossip the next. Naomi with her loud voice and large, sometimes explicit vocabulary. Naomi with her bright eyes and mischievous smile. And Cassie realized that her feeling of mourning made sense. The Naomi that Cassie knew, the Naomi who was her friend, had been eclipsed during their argument; replaced by someone who had shunned her. In that sense, Cassie really had lost Naomi.

ooOoo

"I am so sorry!" Cassie apologized fervently. "I didn't mean to; I wouldn't do that to anyone on purpose."

Jack and Cassie's second portal trip hadn't gone much better than the first one. Jack had managed to catch himself in mid-air this time, but Cassie was a different story. Rather than hit the floor, she had fallen straight down on top of a very surprised yeti. Said yeti was now scowling at her, hands on its hips.

"Ah, lighten up, Phil," Jack interjected. "It was an accident. And I'm the one who opened the portal, not her." The yeti's response to this was to turn his glare on Jack.

Cassie frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Phil?" She looked between Jack and the yeti. "You two know each other?"

"I tried to bust in here a few times before North had me brought in," explained Jack. "Phil was always the one to throw me out." He smirked at Phil, prompting a growl from the yeti.

Cassie hummed thoughtfully, and then stepped forward. Standing on her tiptoes, she whispered something in Phil's ear. As she whispered, the scowl slipped off of the yeti's face, replaced by a surprised smile. She stepped back and returned the smile, then added a quick wink. Phil laughed and clapped her on the shoulder, careful not to put too much force into it, before returning to his work of making toys.

Jack's brow furrowed. "What did you say to him?"

Cassie grinned. "I told him he doesn't need to worry about punishing you for our bad entrance, because I know how to dye your hair orange."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "You wouldn't."

"No, I wouldn't. At least, probably not," Cassie added with a smirk.

"Are you two done flirting yet?" Bunny asked from where he stood against a pillar. "In case you forgot, we still have a job to do."

Cassie turned to face Bunny. "We remember. In case _you_ forgot, it's my mind that's involved here," she said pointedly. "Is everyone here?"

"Almost," Tooth chimed in. "We're just waiting for Sandy."

Cassie frowned. "Tooth, I don't know why I'm only wondering now, but how can you properly watch my memories? You give orders to your fairies twenty four-seven."

"I've got that covered," Tooth reassured her. "After viewing your memories the first time, I realized I need a backup worker, to direct my girls when I can't. Baby Tooth, my best worker, is covering for me right now—I've made her my deputy."

Jack grinned. "Nice choice." Just then Sandy flew in through one of the large windows, the cloud of golden sand under him dispersing as he came inside.

"Sandy, there you are!" North said jovially. "Now we may proceed."

Sandy nodded. He hovered over to the crystal that stood prominent and waiting, and waved to Cassie. Cassie strode over, stopping next to Sandy. Conjuring a small sand cloud, Sandy floated up until he was at eye level with Cassie and then held a hand up, palm straight out.

Understanding what he wanted, Cassie leaned forward to press her forehead to his hand. As his fingers touched her skin, she once again felt his presence in her mind. _You_ did _take some time to live and think as a human, didn't you?_ He asked.

 _I did._ A picture of Naomi's stony face flashed through her mind before she could stop it. From the way Sandy's own face softened in pity, she knew he had seen it too. _My brain got plenty of rest,_ she insisted. _But what do you think? Can we give my memories another try?_

Sandy gave her a concerned look but didn't bring up the image of Naomi, much to Cassie's relief. The loss of her friend was still a fresh wound, one she wished she could fix. Since she couldn't, though, she didn't want to think about it any more than she had to.

Several moments passed, in which Cassie supposed Sandy was scanning her brain. _Yes,_ he said finally. _It is safe for me to access your memories again._ He removed his fingers from her forehead.

Cassie nodded. "Then let's get started," she said out loud. Turning to the crystal, she pressed her right hand against the smooth surface. The light inside of it pulsed at her touch.

Sandy put his hand over hers, and the light flared up and out. Again it stretched to become a projector screen; and again Cassie's memories started to play.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter: _"Maybe a kind spirit got the water to us and then vanished," he said with a chuckle./ The rain pelted her body and the smell of wet soil filled her nostrils, and she let out an elated whoop. Wait until Yuki heard about this./ She was just setting foot on the opposite riverbank when she heard a crack and a high-pitched scream./ "I was not made to harm. Those children_ were _innocent; and I will never leave an innocent to die."_

 **Please review!**


	11. Helping Humans

**This will be a memory-heavy chapter, launching right into the next round of memories. There's also a clothing image for this chapter; I've posted the image on my profile if you want to check it out.**

 **Read and review!**

Chapter 11 

_Cassie stood at the edge of a grove of trees. The branches were bare but for coatings of snow, but their trucks were as sturdy as ever. Cassie slowly peeked around a tree at the clearing on the other side._

 _There were shelters in the clearing—houses, Cassie remembered. Some were made simply of wood logs, while others also featured rectangular blocks of stone. Cassie wondered how the humans managed to shape the stones so exactly with their limited abilities. She could see more houses stationed further back in the clearing, and concluded that she must be looking at a human village._

 _Stepping silently forward, she made her way to the nearest house. The air was cold enough to keep humans inside, and the evening light was fading, so she wasn't worried about being seen. Peering in through the house window, she noted that the interior was lit by a fire and several of those hanging lights called lamps. The family in the house was sitting down to their evening meal._

I wonder what cooked food tastes like. _Cassie had tried fruits and vegetables that grew during the warmer months and had liked many of them; but food as the humans prepared it was a mystery to her._

 _Eventually she grew tired of watching the humans eat, and began to wander around the outside of the house. When she came to the front of the structure, she paused. A large wooden bucket sat a few feet from the front door, and Cassie could see that it was filled with water. She stepped closer to inspect it, and frowned. The water already had a thick layer of ice over it; by morning it would be frozen solid. She reached into the bucket and pressed her palm against the layer of ice. The ice cracked under her touch, quickly dissolving as the temperature of the water rose by several degrees._

 _As the last of the ice melted away, Cassie removed her hand. She bit her lip in thought. The water would just freeze again after she left, unless it was moved somewhere warmer. She picked up the bucket, careful not to spill its contents, and placed it close to the front door, then let loose an earsplitting whistle. At the last moment she realized she was out in the open, and ducked down behind a nearby pile of firewood._

 _The door swung open, revealing a man clothed in earth-toned garments. "Yes?" He looked around, scratching the scruff on his cheeks. When he spotted the bucket, his eyebrows furrowed._

 _"Jeff?" A voice called from inside the house. "Is someone at the door?"_

 _"Doesn't look like it, Ellen," the man replied over his shoulder. "Although it seems I forgot to bring the wash water inside." He checked the bucket and raised his eyebrows. "I'm surprised it isn't a block of ice by now. Still…" He frowned, and looked around once more. "I could have sworn I heard someone out here." With a shrug he picked up the bucket. "Maybe a kind spirit got the water to us and then vanished," he said with a chuckle._

 _Cassie stifled a laugh with one hand as she watched the man go back into the house. Once the door had closed behind him, she straightened up from her hiding spot and bounded back into the woods._

"Aww," Tooth cooed. "So you were one of those."

Cassie blinked. "Excuse me?"

"A helper. Of course, there are spirits whose purpose is to fix things or do other services; but some spirits do double duty," Tooth clarified. "They have their jobs to do, but they like to play the mysterious helper on the side."

Jack thought of how Cassie had sprinted to Sophie Bennett's aid not so long ago, and smiled. "Doesn't surprise me at all."

 _Winter melted into spring, and Cassie watched the humans till the soil and plant seeds for the food they would grow. She marveled at the way they accomplished such a large task without magic, using oxen that pulled strange metal or wooden structures through the fields._

 _As spring slowly became summer, though, the ice and snow left over from winter faded away, replaced by days of sweltering heat. The sun shone bright and unwavering, no cloud passing across the clear blue sky._

 _Cassie hated dry summers. They made her feel chapped and thirsty on a level deeper than skin. The bodies of water in the area had sunk by at least a foot, and the humans Cassie had seen worried their crops would die without water to nourish them. Cassie's mouth puckered as she thought of the expected summer showers that had yet to come. Maybe the storm spirits were getting lazy?_

 _As if said spirits had heard her thoughts, clouds began to appear in the sky. One drifted lazily over the sun, providing a slight shield from the rays of light, while the rest slowly merged together into a large cloudbank. Cassie's expression brightened, her gaze intent on the heavens as she waited for the clouds to let their contents fall._

 _Twenty minutes later, the clouds were still there, and the land was still infuriatingly dry. Cassie shook her head, grumbling under her breath. Some storm spirits liked to create imitation storm clouds that promised rain and then failed to deliver. The trick annoyed Cassie—and every other water spirit she knew—to no end._

 _As Cassie lifted her face to the sky again, a wild idea began to stir in her mind. "I wonder…" she murmured. Closing her eyes, she let her awareness of her surroundings open wide, casting her magic out like a net. She detected a stream about a mile away, and small masses of groundwater several feet under the soil. She stretched her net higher, reaching into the sky. A moment later her eyes flew open. She could sense the water vapor in the clouds!_

But can I do anything with it? _Narrowing her eyes, she stretched her arms up to the sky, magic flying from her fingers in a trail of blue sparks. The sparks floated upwards and disappeared into the clouds. Stretching her fingers out from each other, she coaxed the sparks to spread out, wrapping each drop of water vapor in magic until her power coated the entire cloud bank._

 _Cassie found herself trembling from the effort of directing her power. She had never tried something so complex before. Still, she continued, the rush of adrenaline through her veins sharpening her focus. With a final streak of blue the magic's hold on the clouds solidified, and Cassie lowered her hands, knowing that the magic would stick._

 _Now came the risky part. Cassie knew that if this attempt failed she would suffer for it. She would be weak and drained for days, at the least. The last time one of her experiments had gone wrong, she had passed out and not woken until Yuki had managed to drop her into a pool of snowmelt._

Enough. I'll be fine. _She reached inside herself for the core of her power and found it in a heartbeat. Breathing in, she let that core call to the sparks of magic she had sent into the clouds. When called to, the sparks would have to return to their origin; but they couldn't do so now without bringing the vapor in the clouds down with them. Cassie waited in anticipation, not ceasing her call. A tremor went through her body…and then a fine drizzle started to fall from the sky._

 _Cassie let out a delighted gasp, but quickly reigned herself in. Drizzle was nice, but not very useful. Concentrating again, she made the call from her core stronger, more insistent. The drizzle thickened to a light rain, falling faster. A few more seconds, and the raindrops turned fat and heavy._

 _Cassie kept calling steadily, until the rain was coming down in sheets. Only then did she release her grip, keeping a few sparks of power in the clouds to ensure that the downpour wouldn't stop immediately. Laughing, she lifted herself into the air and flew to a nearby pond, the water in it already beginning to rise. Without hesitation she dove in, then resurfaced to jump and twirl over the surface of the water. The rain pelted her body and the smell of wet soil filled her nostrils, and she let out an elated whoop. Wait until Yuki heard about this._

"You created a rainstorm," Jack said in wonder. "Just how powerful were you?"

Cassie shrugged, having no answer for that question. The scene had made something stir inside of her, like a butterfly opening its wings inside her chest.

It was North who answered Jack's question. "To influence parts of nature that were not directly hers…" North stroked his mustache. "She was powerful spirit indeed."

Jack watched the projection in silence for a moment. Then his brow creased. "For someone powerful, she sure seems to do a lot of hiding."

 _Cassie waited until she could no longer hear voices before flying up out of the well that stood behind a small house. She was always careful not to let humans see her when she went exploring; she didn't know how they would react. There had been a couple of close calls; lately she had been coming across more human settlements by accident. Some of the communities had lived on the land a long time, taking only what they needed from nature. The newer settlements and their people, on the other hand, tended to take in larger quantities. Cassie wished the newcomers would be more efficient._

The images on the projection dissolved, swirling around in a blur of colors. All eyes turned to Cassie and Sandy stationed at the crystal, and Cassie frowned. _Sandy, what is this?_ She asked silently. _Is there another problem?_

Sandy shook his head. _We have to move on. There are memories ahead that are crucial to the larger picture._

Cassie peered at him. _Why do I not like the sound of that?_ "Sandy's skipping the less important memories," she clarified for the others. The group turned back to the projection as new images came into focus.

 _Cassie stared at the concrete path, her mouth twisting. Unlike natural trails, this path did not dip down or meander over the ground. Instead it stretched forward even and smooth, only curving when it came to a corner. Cassie lifted her head and breathed in the cold December air, staring at the trees on the right side of the path. She knew from experience that if she floated just a few feet into the air, she would see the roofs of houses behind those trees._

 _The humans had well and truly established themselves on the land. Their presence stretched from coast to coast on almost every continent. The little settlement that had once stood in this area was now a town filled with more buildings and people than Cassie could hope to figure out. And this was a small town in comparison to other centers of human life, those places called cities. Yuki had taken her flying over cities a few times, never the same one twice and always by night. From up above she had seen buildings taller than redwood trees, wheeled vehicles that powered themselves, and riots of color and shimmering lights. It had all seemed beautiful and dazzling…except that it blocked out the light of the stars._

 _Cassie exhaled slowly. Many spirits were concerned that humans had forgotten the value and beauty in nature as it was. Looking at the concrete road, she understood that concern very easily. Her gaze hardened as she remembered the destruction that had been wrought in so many places for the sake of human "progress." Rivers and lakes drained, diverted, or dammed for human use. Ancient trees cut down with whirring, snarling blades. Coastline waters polluted and overfished. Animals and spirits alike harmed and driven from their homes. Thinking about it made Cassie sick._

 _Still, she could not mention these atrocities without including the humans who were against it. She had seen humans fiercely oppose the destruction of nature, going so far as to put their own bodies on the line. Humans had banded together to plant new trees, to rescue and rehabilitate wildlife affected by pollution, and to keep further destruction from happening. Some had offered their apologies to the elemental spirits—those who still believed in spirits, anyway. And of course, there were some humans who still lived in harmony with nature._

 _Cassie sighed._ I don't know what to think anymore.

 _"Cassie!" A voice broke Cassie from her thoughts, and she turned. Cold wind ruffled her hair and caressed her skin, and then Yuki was in front of her. "What are you doing over here?"_

 _"Just thinking," Cassie said mildly. "Did you need something?"_

 _"Not me, strictly," Yuki replied. "It's the queen who's visiting today, after all."_

 _Cassie's eyes widened. "I almost forgot! Thank you, Yuki." She nodded towards the woods. "Shall we?"_

 _Yuki sighed. "Do we have a choice?"_

 _"Don't let Her Majesty hear that kind of talk," Cassie cautioned as they started off into the trees._

 _"I know," Yuki snapped. "I'm not an idiot." Cassie said nothing, and Yuki bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I'm not angry with you. It's just…"_

 _"I understand." Cassie locked eyes with Yuki, and the two of them shared a meaningful look._

 _Whenever the Snow Queen left her palace in Lapland, she had to have an entourage. As the ruler of winter, a show of pomp and circumstance was necessary. Whenever Yuki and Cassie were in the same place as the queen they joined her entourage—Cassie because she was the queen's ward*, and Yuki for her own separate reasons. That was nothing new._

 _Two winters ago, though, the circumstances had changed. The Snow Queen had become a different person almost overnight, hardened by the losses of nature—of her kingdom—to humans, and by something else that none of the spirits dared to discuss. She no longer instructed Cassie on how to use her powers, saying that Cassie knew more than enough already. Spirits who did not follow her orders quickly enough or made mistakes were confined to the Lapland palace, or assigned harder and often unreasonable tasks as punishment._

 _Cassie and Yuki reached the riverbank just as the familiar white tornado that signaled the queen's arrival broke apart. The queen wore a white gown with silver beading on the bodice, and a white fur-lined cloak that hung to the ground and pooled behind her in a short train. Around her stood half a dozen winter spirits, poised to obey any instruction from their ruler._

 _The queen nodded to Cassie and Yuki, making the ice droplets from her ever-present crown shift on her forehead. "Cascada, Yukima. Come."_

 _The two spirits hurried into their places—Yuki a few feet behind the queen's left hand, Cassie the same at the queen's right hand. Together with the other spirits—one of whom was holding the train of the queen's cloak off the ground—, the group set off alongside the river._

 _Cassie kept a steady pace, glancing occasionally at the Snow Queen's face. What troubled her most lately was the queen's view of humans. In the past the queen had ordered snowstorms, cold snaps and so on—all things that hindered the lives of humans—, but it had never been meant in cruelty. Those things were just a part of winter, for better or for worse. But now the slightest mention of humans could make the queen's expression harden. She sent hailstorms, blizzards, and other harsh weather conditions, almost as though she wanted humankind to suffer. Amidst Cassie's timid suggestions to be gentler, the queen had replied that the humans had borne the destruction of nature easily enough; and that it was only right for nature to fight back. The explanation gave Cassie goosebumps. The Snow Queen had always been cold natured, but never hard-hearted. At least, not until…_

 _She was again snapped from her thoughts by the sound of voices. The entourage had progressed to the riverbank, where the water's surface was frozen into smooth, pale ice. Positioned in the center of the ice were two human girls. The taller one couldn't have been more than thirteen years old, while the other one looked only nine or ten. They wore layers of winter clothing and glided over the ice on tightly laced skates._

Cassie's eyes widened. "I know those two! They're Emma and Jerry's granddaughters, Natalie and Ella Crosley. I've even seen them around town a few times."

"So what are they doing in these memories?" Jack wondered.

"I guess we'll find out." Even as Cassie said it, something twisted in her gut. She pressed her lips tightly together.

 _A smile slipped onto Cassie's face as she watched the girls skate, laughing and wobbling every now and then. Her smile faded just as quickly as she looked up at the Snow Queen. The queen's eyes had narrowed, and for a moment Cassie feared this moment would end in tragedy. But then the queen turned her head away from the children; and Cassie silently released the breath she had been holding._

 _"I have much to do while I am here," the queen intoned. "I must see what work has been done here in my name. Let us not pause in this spot." She moved forward, and her company hastened to do the same._

 _In this shift, Cassie managed to step over to Yuki. "Won't those humans see us if we go walking right by them?" She whispered._

 _"Not as long as Her Majesty is here, to cloak us with her magic," Yuki whispered. "Now get back in your place."_

 _Cassie nodded, and slipped back into position before the queen took notice. Despite Yuki's reassurance, she bit her lip as their company of spirits drew closer to the humans. A minute passed, and they set foot on the ice, crossing to the other side of the river with the humans just a few feet away. Cassie looked at the humans out of the corner of her eye, seeing their gloves and their hats pulled down above red cheeks and noses. Intent on her observations, she drifted to the back of the group of spirits._

 _She was just setting foot on the opposite riverbank when she heard a crack and a high-pitched scream. Whipping her body towards the river again, she saw that the younger human girl's foot had broken the ice. Her entire left leg was submerged in the frigid water below, while cracks began to form around her body. The older girl slowly got on her hands and knees and crawled towards her fallen companion, reaching out to grab the younger girl's hand. Despite this small victory, Cassie could see fear in both girls' faces._

 _"Cascada!" The queen's voice was stalagmite-sharp. "Do not dally."_

 _"But…" Cassie waved a hand towards the distressed girls, hoping it would get her point across._

 _"They are only humans; what happens to them is of no matter to us. Do not concern yourself." The queen turned and joined her waiting company at the base of a hill. The group mounted the hill and disappeared over the top in seconds, not looking back. It was expected that Cassie would follow. Even Yuki, as worried as she was nowadays, trusted that Cassie would not disobey the queen._

 _And yet Cassie hesitated, conflict swirling inside of her. There were plenty of reasons for her to walk away right now, to forget these humans and not wonder about their fate. Many spirits would approve of action against members of a race that had decimated so much of the natural world._

 _But…how could she lump these two girls in with those humans who had caused destruction? Wasn't she musing only a little while ago that there were humans who fought against the destruction, and humans who simply did no harm? She watched the older girl grab the younger girl's other hand, her stomach churning._

 _The older girl leaned closer to the younger, not noticing that cracks were appearing in the ice under her body as well. She tugged experimentally on the other girl's hands, trying to hoist her out of the water. The cracks underneath her spiderwebbed with a creaking sound that Cassie could hear from the riverbank; but the human girl either was oblivious or paid the cracks no mind. Determination mixing with the fear on her face, she scooted forward and grabbed her trapped companion by the torso, pulling her up just enough for the younger girl to free her leg. The sudden movement and weight change was too much. With a resounding crack, the ice under the girls broke. The girls emitted one piercing shriek before the water swallowed them up._

 _Cassie made her decision right then. Without another thought she catapulted off of the riverbank, diving into the river._

 _The water was surprisingly dark for daytime. Cassie went deeper, frantically searching for the human girls. After a minute she found them, floating limply just a few feet below her. They had passed out, from lack of oxygen as well as the shock of the cold water._

 _Cassie swam down to them, wrapping one arm around each of their waists. Her pulse sped up as she realized it would take longer to reach the surface with both of them weighing her down. Being a water spirit meant she didn't need air to breathe; but this was obviously not the case for the girls. With both her arms full, Cassie rapidly kicked her legs, moving upwards through the water as fast as she could manage._

 _It was no good looking for the spot where they had fallen in. It would take too much time to even try, and she had very little time before a rescue attempt became pointless. So she continued upwards until reaching the place where ice blocked the way. As quickly as she could, she transferred one of the girls to her left arm, pressing her against the girl already held there. It was an awkward position, but she needed one hand free to deal with the ice._

 _She pressed her right palm to the layer of ice, focusing magic into the body part…and nothing happened. She added more power, moving her hand in twisting motions. Still nothing._

 _Something was wrong here. Breaking through ice had been an easy task for her from the start. It was something she had to be able to do as a water spirit of all seasons—to melt the ice when spring arrived. But this was different. This ice felt denser and harder than usual, almost like it was resisting her._

 _In desperation, she made a fist of her hand and punched at the ice. It left a shallow dent, and her eyebrows furrowed. She punched again, and the dent grew larger. The ice was giving way; but not fast enough. At this rate the humans in her grasp would die before the ice even cracked._

No. _The thought came vehement and strong._ I won't let them die. Break, dammit! _She punched the ice harder, and it creaked audibly._ BREAK! _Her power flooded out of her like a tidal wave, all concentrated into her fist. She punched one more time, driving all of her weight upwards. The ice disintegrated under the assault, and Cassie burst up into the air._

 _Quickly she lifted the human girls out of the water, and set them on the solid ground of the riverbank. Pressing one hand to each of their chests, she found water in their lungs. Carefully she guided the liquid out, bringing it up through the girls' throats and out of their mouths. Her actions provoked a round of coughing from the girls, and Cassie had never been so relieved to hear that sound in her life. As their coughs subsided, both girls opened their eyes._

 _Their eyes went round as they gazed at Cassie. Cassie supposed she was quite a sight to them—barefoot and lightly dressed, her arms and hair twined with colors that were impossible on a natural human body. "Are you all right?" She asked them gently._

 _The older girl was the first to reply. "Y-yes. We fell into the water, didn't we?"_

 _"You did," Cassie agreed with a grimace._

 _There was a moment of silence; then one of the girls sniffled. Cassie watched in dismay as tears filled both girls' eyes. "H-hey, it's ok. You don't need to cry. You're alright now; you're safe." Hesitantly she leaned forward and wrapped them in a hug, hoping it wouldn't frighten them. The two girls clung to her, obviously needing the comfort she was offering._

 _After a minute, Cassie felt the two girls shivering against her. Chagrin shot through her, and she drew herself back. "You'll get sick in those wet clothes. Give me a moment." She pointed a hand at each girl and then quickly pulled it back. The river water rose up out of their clothes and hair, floating in the air until Cassie let it fall onto the ice._

 _The two girls gasped at the sight, their eyes only slightly red-rimmed from their earlier tears. They exchanged an awed look with each other before turning back to Cassie. "Are you from a fairytale?" The younger girl piped up. "Are you a spirit?"_

 _"Good guess," Cassie said with a smile. "I'm a water spirit."_

 _"Whoa!" Both girls exclaimed in turn. "I knew some of those stories were real," the younger girl muttered happily._

 _"If we're still alive," the older girl said slowly. "And you're a water spirit…does that mean you saved us?" Cassie nodded. "Thank you. Thank you so much. When we fell into the water, I-I was so scared." Her voice cracked on the last word._

 _Cassie put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Well, you don't have to be scared anymore. You're ok now. Just don't go on the ice again today, or for another few days. I mean that," she said seriously, looking at both girls now. "It's too dangerous."_

 _"You don't need to tell me twice," the older girl said with a shudder._

 _"Yeah, I don't think I'll want to go ice skating again for a while," the younger girl added._

 _"Same here," the older girl agreed. Even as she said it, another shiver ran through her body._

 _Cassie frowned. She had dried their clothes and even their hair, so the water couldn't be the source of the shivering. But there were ways to be cold without being wet. When the younger girl's teeth started to chatter, Cassie's worry spiked. "We need to get you home. Do you live far from here?"_

 _The older girl shook her head, rubbing her arms with both hands. "Just half a mile away. Our parents will be there right now."_

 _Cassie blinked. "You're sisters." She was talking to part of a human family. "Ok, then." She stood up. "Let's go."_

 _"You're coming with us?" The older sister asked in surprise._

 _"I am. You need to go home and get warm; and I want to make sure you get there safely." She looked down at the girls' feet and frowned. "Did you bring any shoes besides your skates?"_

 _The older girl shook her head. "We skated over here. Our house is right by the water."_

 _"Right," Cassie muttered, more to herself than to her current company. "Ok, I have another idea." With that, she bent down and wrapped one arm around each girl's waist. "Brace yourself."_

Cassie and the Guardians watched in amazement as spirit Cassie lifted herself and the two sisters a foot into the air and started off down the riverbank. She had to stop and land several times to catch her breath, the effort clearly taking its toll on her. Eventually, though, she and her passengers reached a wooden house painted white and light grey. Spirit Cassie took them up to the back porch and watched them go in through the back door, peeking around the corner so as not to be seen.

 _"Mom! Dad!" The younger sister called out._

 _"Ella? Natalie?" A deep voice sounded from inside the house. The voice came again, closer this time. "What are you two doing back so soon?"_

 _Cassie chose that moment to depart. The two girls were safe now; she didn't need to hear whatever explanation they gave their family. Turning away from the house, she made a beeline for the riverbank. Stepping back onto the river, she dashed along the surface, skimming over deep blue water and layers of ice alike._

 _As she neared the spot where she had rescued the two girls, she saw a figure clad all in white. Her stomach dropped. The Snow Queen stood alone on the ice, on the spot where the ice had been broken only minutes ago._

 _Cassie landed in front of the queen and executed a deep curtsy. "Your Majesty."_

 _"What do you think you were doing?" The queen's voice was like the snap of icicles._

 _Cassie looked up at the monarch. "I apologize for leaving your company, milady. I didn't do so lightly; there was a reason for it. You see—"_

 _"You had no good reason," the queen said sharply. "On the contrary; you have committed a crime."_

 _Cassie's eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean?"_

 _"You went back for those…brats!" The queen spat._

 _Cassie flinched at the ruler's vehemence. "I did. They wouldn't have survived; I couldn't just leave them."_

 _"You could and you should have."_

 _"You would have rather they died?" Cassie asked disbelievingly._

 _"I would; as should you."_

 _Cassie's eyes widened. "But…why?"_

 _"Why?" The queen looked at her as though it should be obvious. "Two drowned humans are two less humans to blight the world."_

 _Cassie inhaled sharply. "But these were children. They were innocent!"_

 _"No human is innocent, Cascada! They have taken from the land and given nothing in return. They cut down trees, drove away animals, plundering when they had no right to do so. Does that not make you angry?"_

 _"Of course it does!" Cassie burst out, unable to contain herself. At another time she would have thought it mad to speak to the queen in such a manner; but right now she was simply appalled by what the queen was saying. "I was a spirit of the land that they came upon. But there are humans who do wrong, and humans who don't. You can't punish the innocent just because they're of the same race as the guilty." Desperation crept into her voice. "Please, Your Majesty. You can't mean what you're saying now. You can't be so cruel. The queen I have followed is wise and clear-sighted; she knows what is just and what isn't."_

 _The queen's expression did not change. "You will do as I say. You will not involve yourself in human affairs again, unless it is to their detriment. Do I make myself clear?" The last sentence was almost hissed._

 _Cassie stared at the queen for a long moment. Then she sighed. "Your Majesty, I have served you for centuries. I have done as you said, and never disobeyed you." She squared her shoulders and lifted her head. "But this time I cannot agree with you, and I will not be silent. I was not made to harm. Those children_ were _innocent; and I will never leave an innocent to die."_

 _The queen's eyes narrowed. "You would disobey me for the sake of a human?"_

 _Cassie willed her voice to remain steady. "I will not turn a blind eye when someone needs help."_

 _"I see." The queen's voice was low and dangerous. She pointed a single hand at Cassie, and Cassie found herself frozen in place._

 _Cassie's eyes darted wildly between the queen and her own body. She could move her head, but only just. "What are you doing?" She choked out._

 _"You have shamelessly defied me, Cascada. You should have known that a punishment would follow." She lifted her hand, and Cassie rose into the air._

 _Cassie gasped, struggling to free herself. Her body had unfrozen on becoming airborne, and now she twisted wildly, trying to break the queen's hold on her. Her heart pounded in her ears, and she fought to think through a fog of panic._

 _The queen watched Cassie's struggle for several seconds. "As you have a soft spot for humans," her eyes narrowed to slits. "Perhaps you should join them."_

 _White tendrils of magic snaked up Cassie's body. Like icy fingers, they reached into her chest, pushing deep inside of her until they could grip at their target, and pulled. Cassie screamed. Her back arched as pain beyond pain tore through her being. Her vision went red, then white, then red again._

 _When her sight cleared, she was lying facedown on the riverbank. She pushed herself to her knees, frightened when her arms trembled under her weight. The frosted, packed earth was cold on her skin; but since when had the cold bothered her?_

 _With difficulty she lifted her head, and found the Snow Queen standing over her. An orb of pulsating blue light hovered in the air over the queen's right hand, just above her palm. With a jolt of horror, Cassie recognized the orb. It was her power. The queen had torn her water magic right out of her body._

 _She tried to form words to demand her magic back, but only a croak came out of her mouth. All she could do was stare at the queen, her eyes filled with betrayal._

 _The queen made a fist around the blue orb. Rays of light escaped from between her fingers, and her fist squeezed tighter. Slowly the light receded; and when she opened her hand, the orb was gone. She looked contemptuously at Cassie. "You will have to survive the mortal way now."_

 _Tears blurred Cassie's vision as she watched her magic be crushed in the queen's grasp. That power, which she had used in so many ways—to tend to the changing seasons, to create things of beauty, to do the things that made her heart sing—was gone now._

And the queen _…Cassie looked up at the winter monarch. If the queen wouldn't balk at taking a spirit's magic, their very essence, what else might she do? Cassie tried to scoot backwards, to put some distance between herself and the woman who had become a stranger to her, but only managed to fall on her back. When she sat up, the queen wore an amused smile._

 _"So you are afraid now," the queen remarked, a trace of mockery in her voice. "You know that I am one to be feared." She frowned. "But a human would not know me at all. A human would not have memories of spirits." She lifted one hand from her side. "You must know only the human way of life."_

 _The queen moved abruptly forward and pressed her hand to Cassie's forehead. Her magic sunk into Cassie's mind, and Cassie felt it there as clearly as if it were the queen's actual hand. The hand felt around for a few moments, and then suddenly gave a hard shove._

 _Cassie tried to cry out, but no sound came from her lips. Her head was spinning, and with every push of the queen's magic the spinning got faster. Her vision started to blur, until all she could see of her surroundings were colors bleeding into each other._

 _"Farewell, Cascada," the queen's voice seemed to come from far away. "Or should I say, Cassie." The world tilted sideways; and then everything went black._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*A ward is traditionally a member of a noble house who has been taken in by another noble family to be raised for a time. Cassie is the Snow Queen's ward because The Man in the Moon, who is royalty by spirit standards, entrusted her to the queen.

Next chapter: "A lunar eclipse?" Tooth tilted her head to one side, frowning. "How is that supposed to help?"/ "You don't have to say anything about it," Tooth placated. "But the way he looks at you, and how he's always right there to help you…you mean a lot to him."/ "I felt something. It wasn't painful, but it felt like something was suddenly missing inside of me."/ "Jack, you have to take me back. Right now!"

 **Please leave a review! It only takes a minute :).**


	12. Signals

Chapter 12

Cassie and Sandy's hands came off the crystal as the projector screen went dark. The screen turned transparent, dissolving into thin air.

There was silence in the room. Cassie, Jack, and the other Guardians looked at one another, their faces somber. The yetis had stopped their toy-making work to stare at the little group. Even the few elves present had gone quiet.

Cassie's stomach churned, and she squeezed her hands into fists against the feeling. "North." All heads turned towards her. "The magic you felt on me before, the winter magic; was it the Snow Queen's magic?"

North nodded gravely. "It was."

"This is bad." Bunny started to pace. "It's enough to have a murderous seasonal ruler on the loose; but think of all the winter spirits who follow her. Who bloody knows what she could do with all that help!"

Cassie's eyes widened, and she turned to meet Jack's gaze. "Jack, the snowstorms…"

"My thoughts exactly," Jack agreed, coming to stand beside Cassie.

North squinted at the two. "Snowstorms?"

"There's been a lot of unusual winter weather happening around the world; and I'm not the one making it happen," Jack explained. "Most of it is extreme to the point of dangerous. It's got to be the Snow Queen's work." He paused. "It's like she's trying to freeze humans right off the land."

"I just don't understand," Cassie said heavily. "What happened to the queen? How did she become so cruel?"

"Who knows," Tooth said with a shake of her head. "But she's clearly dangerous, especially when it comes to children. We can't let her go unchecked."

"Tooth is right," North agreed. "We have a responsibility to the children. But the Snow Queen is an old spirit, older even than Sandy," he gestured to the little gold man, who nodded in confirmation. "She is more powerful than any of us."

"Well, we've gotta do something!" Jack burst out. "It's not like we'd be facing her one at a time. If we fight her together, I'm sure we could win."

"Don't be hasty, Frost," Bunny warned Jack. "We can't just go rushing in without a plan."

"When did I say I don't want us to make a plan?" Jack asked, a trace of irritation in his voice. "I'm not stupid."

"Well, mate, stupid people never think they're stupid…"

"Hey," Cassie interrupted, cutting off the potential argument. Her face was turned towards the ceiling. "Is it just me, or is the moon getting bigger?"

The others looked up to see what she meant. Sure enough, the moon was out, inching further into view until it looked as big as a house. It shone through an open skylight onto the crystal, which promptly sank into the floor, a circular hatch closing over it. When the hatch was completely closed, moonlight began to collect on the wood surface, until a pool of silvery light shone in the center of the circle.

"Man in Moon!" North exclaimed. "Perhaps he can give answers. What do you say, Manny?" He addressed the moon. "How can we deal with the Snow Queen?"

A shadowy image began to appear in the pool of light. It darkened and then solidified into a figure of a man clad in long, flowing robes. The man seemed to shine with a light brighter than the silvery pool around him. If one pictured him colored all in white, he was easily recognizable.

North's eyebrows scrunched together. "You will help us, Manny? How?"

The image of The Man in the Moon vanished, to be replaced by two round spheres. One was clearly the planet Earth, with darker and lighter shades of gray to distinguish continents from oceans. The other sphere was smaller, with craters around its face—the full moon.

The two heavenly bodies started to move in a manner resembling orbit. Slowly the moon circled around Earth, drifting behind the planet. When the two were perfectly aligned, the image of the moon darkened further, like a shade had been thrown over it.

"A lunar eclipse?" Tooth tilted her head to one side, frowning. "How is that supposed to help?"

Sandy chose that moment to fly into the center of the room. His face was alight with understanding, and sand images were forming over his head too fast to keep track of.

"You're not really getting anywhere with that, Sandy," Jack commented. "Sorry." He glanced at Cassie. "Cass, could you—"

"I got it." Cassie walked over to Sandy and knelt so he could put his hand on her forehead. A moment later her eyes widened, and she shot back up to a standing position. "He says that The Man in the Moon can leave the moon during a lunar eclipse," she stated in wonder.

There were soft exclamations from the other Guardians. "Go on," North urged.

"Um…" Cassie closed her eyes, focusing on what Sandy had told her. "The moon lights up the night and controls the oceans' tides; and The Man in the Moon involves himself in those tasks. Those jobs are both connected to Earth. But when a lunar eclipse happens, the jobs are both put on hold. The Man in the Moon doesn't have to worry about taking care of those duties during the eclipse, and can leave the moon for a little while, say to take a trip to Earth." She opened her eyes again, and glanced down at Sandy. "Did I get all of that right?"

Sandy nodded.

"Brilliant!" North crowed. "So Manny comes down to see us and to help us."

"Hold on; are you telling me The Man in the Moon is going to fight the Snow Queen with us?" Jack asked skeptically.

North stroked his beard. "I do not know. Perhaps he will. At least, he must have information that will be useful to us."

"And he'll be able to give it to us a lot easier when he can actually talk to us," Bunny added with a dry chuckle.

"When is the next lunar eclipse?" Tooth inquired.

North cupped one hand around his mouth. "Boris! Frank!" He called loudly, making two yetis jump and stand at attention. "Fetch my astronomical charts."

"I didn't know you were into astronomy, mate," Bunny commented as the two yetis hurried to follow North's order.

"I live in North Pole, where is dark outside for three months every year. I have to keep track of the passing days somehow. Ah, thank you." North accepted a large scroll from the yetis and carefully unrolled it, lifting the paper up so that it obscured his face. "Let me see…aha!" He lowered the scroll so abruptly it seemed he might drop it, and carefully rolled it up again.

"Did you find anything?" Tooth pressed.

North nodded. "There is eclipse the day after Christmas."

"You better be glad it's not on Christmas Eve," Jack said with a chuckle.

North made a face. "I am very glad. So, then," he continued, turning businesslike once more. "We will wait until eclipse and take action then?"

One by one the other Guardians voiced their assent, Cassie adding her own agreement at the end. North hummed thoughtfully. "Until then, we can look at more of Cassie's memories to gain more information. With Cassie's permission, of course."

Cassie nodded. "Absolutely."

"But not now," North said firmly. "We will continue later."

A line formed between Cassie's eyebrows. "What? Why wait? I can keep going. If Sandy will just pick out a few more memories—"

"Cass, you need to take a break," Jack scolded, coming over to Cassie. "I know showing the memories takes effort from you. And," he continued in a gentler tone, "you need some time to take this in."

Cassie started to form a reply, and then paused. Looking down at her still-fisted hands, she found that they were shaking. She was trying hard to absorb the cause of her humanity and the change in the Snow Queen without a fuss; but her efforts were quickly crumbling.

Jack knew Cassie was giving way when she let out a long sigh. He put a hand on her shoulder. "You can use the rest of today to take it easy, and then we'll get back into the memories tomorrow. I think the rest of us need some time to process this too." He directed a meaningful look at the other Guardians.

The corners of Bunny's mouth turned down. "You're right on that one, Frost. Don't feel bad, sheila," he addressed Cassie. "The rest of us know all about magic, and we weren't prepared for this."

Cassie nodded slowly. "All right; I'll take a break."

"Good," North said approvingly. "So we will meet back here tomorrow. Cassie, would you like to stay here tonight?"

Cassie's voice was small. "Please?" Her apartment was more familiar; but it was also quiet, empty, and part of a mundane world that would scoff at even the notion of magic. Not to mention she would be vulnerable there, with no one except possibly Jack to protect her. In North's workshop, she felt safe and knew that she wouldn't be disregarded. In a corner of her mind, Cassie marveled at how quickly she was becoming comfortable in the world of magic.

"You can use same room you had last time. Jack," North raised an eyebrow at the pale boy. "What will you do?"

"I'll stick around here," Jack decided. "Thanks, North."

"Is nothing." North signaled the same two yetis that had brought him his astronomy chart. "Prepare two bedrooms," he told them.

Cassie watched the two yetis leave; and strangely, that was what did it. It was like a dam had broken inside of her, and everything she had been holding in came tumbling out. It was too much.

Jack noticed the change in Cassie's demeanor. She looked like a caged animal, her body tensed, eyes darting around the room. "Cass…" He made to put his hand on her shoulder again.

Cassie stepped away from him. A hint of apology entered her expression, but she shook her head. "Don't, Jack. Not now. I…" her voice grew soft enough that only Jack could hear her, and she started to back away. "I need to be alone right now."

She turned and bolted through the nearest doorway, ignoring Jack when he called her name. A long corridor stretched ahead of her, and she started down it, following its twists and turns until the others' voices had faded into nothing.

Pausing to catch her breath, she surveyed her surroundings. A window seat was on her right, and she took it, lifting her feet onto the cushions and hugging her knees to her chest.

For a few minutes she just sat there, her face buried in her arms. She knew it didn't make her weak if she showed emotion in front of others; but this time she needed to break down for a little while without anyone watching. She couldn't pick out everything she was feeling right now; she only knew that she was overwhelmed. Even the tears that periodically escaped her closed eyes didn't have a clear emotion to them.

Eventually the tears stopped and it was easier for her to breathe, if only by a little. She was wiping her eyes when she heard a soft noise from nearby. She turned her head to the left, expecting to see Jack or maybe Sandy. She was surprised to find Tooth there instead, hovering in the air with her hands clasped in front of her body.

"Hi," Tooth said gently.

"Hi," Cassie replied after a moment's hesitance. She winced at how thick her voice sounded.

"I'm sorry to intrude," Tooth apologized sincerely. "But I have to leave soon, and I wanted to talk to you before I left."

Cassie blinked, but then nodded. "Ok...go ahead."

"I wanted to say that I think you're very brave. You've found out so much in so little time; but you've been handling it so well."

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "You call _this_ handling it well?" She pointed at her tear-stained face.

"No one could process all that's happened without getting a little emotional," Tooth replied. "I know if I was in your place, my reaction would be…well, a lot louder than yours," she said with a chuckle. "It takes a strong person to keep it together when things get crazy. I can see why Jack thinks so highly of you."

That last remark threw Cassie. "Wh-what?"

"You don't have to say anything about that," Tooth placated. "But the way he looks at you, and how he's always right there to help you…you mean a lot to him."

Cassie gave a small smile. "He means a lot to me too." She looked at Tooth. "Thanks for coming to talk for me."

"Thanks for listening. I can ramble on and on if I'm not careful, and it annoys so many people to no end…" Tooth stopped, and then giggled sheepishly. "Sorry. Exhibit A, I guess." Her already blurred wings started to move faster, until they were almost invisible. "I have to go; but Jack's still in the main room. I think he's waiting for you." Reaching past Cassie, she unlatched the window and pulled it open. "I'll see you tomorrow!" With that she zipped outside, headed for the warmth and the fairies of the Tooth Palace.

Cassie watched Tooth fly away, struck by the vividness of her plumage against the snow-covered landscape. When Tooth was the size of a hummingbird, Cassie turned from the window and got to her feet. Retracing her steps from earlier, she made her way back to the main room.

Jack stood watching a yeti assemble a toy robot, the glares of other nearby yetis telling him to keep his distance. "Jack," a voice said softly.

Jack turned to find Cassie walking towards him. He stepped towards her as well, meeting her halfway. "How are you?" He asked hesitantly. He noted her red-rimmed eyes with dismay.

"A little better." Cassie's expression suggested otherwise; but the tone of her voice signaled that she meant what she said. "Let's go and talk." She held her hand out to him, palm up.

Jack carefully took her hand. When Cassie had pulled away from him earlier, hurt had pricked him like a jagged thorn. Her simple offered hand relieved the fear that she might be distancing herself from him.

They walked together in silence to the room North had saved for Cassie. Once inside, Cassie released Jack's hand. She closed the door and then took a seat on the bed.

Jack sat down next to her. "I heard Tooth went to see you." Cassie nodded. "So you'll talk to her, but you won't speak to the likes of me?" He joked. Despite his lighthearted tone, there was a bit of dismay inside of him at the thought that Cassie hadn't come to him first. _Cut it out_ , he scolded himself. _This isn't about you._

Cassie snorted. "First of all, I'm talking to you right now, dummy. Second, I don't know Tooth that well. I don't get to be rude with her like I am with you."

"You mean you were nicer to her than you are to me? I'm crushed," Jack said with a wink. His tone sobered. "But…how are you really?"

Cassie said nothing for a moment. Then she sighed, a kind of release. "Horrified. Confused. Feeling cheated. And a lot of other stuff. All of this is…" she hesitated.

"Keep going," Jack urged.

"This is so much worse than _anything_ I could have expected. And I mean that in more than one way. When we were watching the queen," she swallowed. "Watching her change me…something happened. I could tell, just for an instant, what a devastating betrayal it was for me when I was a spirit. And when I watched the queen take my power," she put a hand to her chest. "I got this feeling. It wasn't painful, but it felt like something was suddenly missing inside of me."

Jack grimaced. He was glad Cassie hadn't felt the pain her spirit self had clearly experienced. Getting his staff broken by Pitch Black a few years ago had been a moment of paralyzing pain; and his staff was just a conduit for his powers. He couldn't imagine the agony that would come from having your actual magic taken away. "Do you still feel like something's missing?"

"Not as strongly as before, but yes. It'll be hard to ignore now that I know that gap is there." She stared at the wall on the far end of the room, and her eyes narrowed. She turned to face Jack again. "We can't let this go on, any of it," she said fiercely. "The Snow Queen has already done real damage; she could do so much more if no one steps in."

"Trust me, I'm with you on that," Jack said emphatically. "We're gonna take care of it, and we'll have The Man in the Moon on our side." He paused. "But you know, Cass, I bet he could do more than help us deal with the queen. I bet he could make you a spirit again."

Cassie nodded. She had had the same thought. "But do you think he would?"

"He better," Jack said, a touch of anger sharpening his tone. "He created you; and you saw in the first memory how firm he was that the queen do right by you. There's no way he wanted you to be turned human."

"I hope you're right." Cassie gave Jack a weak smile. "Can't let myself get pessimistic, can I?"

"Nope." Jack tilted his head. "So, not really an important question here, but what happened to your hair?" He pointed to Cassie's blonde tresses. "I mean…it was long in the memories."

"Oh." Cassie put a hand to her shoulder length locks, knowing what he meant. "Yeah, I got it cut. It kept getting into my paints, even when I pulled it back, so I made it shorter. It's easier to handle at this length."

"Fair enough." Jack hummed thoughtfully. "Well, we've got some time to kill now; how about we take a look around this place?" His eyes twinkled at the thought.

Cassie looked down. "I think I'll pass."

"Oh, come on! I bet we could find all kinds of cool stuff."

Cassie frowned. "You've been here before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but I've never gotten the chance to explore. I bet North has a ton of art goodies lying around somewhere," Jack hinted. When Cassie said nothing, Jack sighed. "I'm not gonna let you sit around in this room all day. Let's just walk around a little. You won't be any worse for it," he pointed out.

Cassie looked up, still frowning. Why couldn't she just take a time-out from the rest of the world? She had been through enough in the past few days that the idea seemed more than reasonable. "Jack, I just…"

Her voice trailed off, and she grimaced as she realized she was _moping._ She generally thought of moping as pointless and tried to steer clear of it; why was she letting herself do it now?

She stood up. If nothing else, Jack's idea might distract her from the worries bouncing around inside her head. "All right. But if you get us into trouble, I _will_ find a time to dye your hair orange, and it won't be with stuff that's meant for hair."

Jack winced; but inwardly he was glad to see a bit of Cassie's normal attitude surfacing. "I'll be on my best behavior. But...I can't even say anything to the yetis?"

Cassie huffed a laugh at Jack's childish tone. She knew he was acting goofy this time around to try and cheer her up. "Well, if you get into hot water with them…I suppose I can talk you out of danger."

"That's what I like to hear," Jack said with a smirk. He strode over to the bedroom door and pulled it open. "Let's go."

ooOoo

Cassie woke to bright sunlight on her face. She groaned and shielded her eyes with one hand. Yawning, she swung her legs over the side of her bed and left the warmth of the blankets. She quickly got dressed in yesterday's clothing, and went to the bathroom to freshen up. The guest bathroom was well stocked with extra toothbrushes and toothpaste—Cassie suspected Tooth's influence—and even a hairbrush.

Yesterday's exploration of the workshop had proved informative. She and Jack had wandered through aisles of toys and other goodies, whether they were works-in-progress or brand new developments on North's part. Jack had had to practically drag Cassie away from a set of prism-like paints that shone in rainbow tones when the light touched them. There was a room where old toys were repaired and re-purposed, with a separate section for the things that the elves had messed with. They had even found a room with paper versions of the Naughty and Nice lists.

Cassie stepped out of the bathroom, and inhaled bracingly. As fun as it had been, the time for games was over. Today they would start getting down to business. With a decisive huff, she headed for the main room.

North and Jack were already there, along with the usual company of yetis and elves. It seemed the other Guardians would be trickling in as the day progressed. The two males greeted her as she entered, and North steered her over to a long desk. A plate of eggs on toast sat on the right side of the desk, accompanied by a glass of water and two chocolate chip cookies. The left side of the desk was piled high with books of varying size and condition. In the center, right in front of the chair, an old-fashioned notebook had been opened to the first page, with an elegant pen at the ready.

Cassie raised an eyebrow at the food as she sat down. "Cookies for breakfast?"

North looked at her strangely. "Yes. Why not?"

That got a chuckle out of her. "No reason. What's all this?" She gestured to the books.

Those books are all about spirits. Stories, descriptions, questions…we may be able to find some useful things."

Cassie looked at the pile of books skeptically. "I'm supposed to get through all of that?"

"You're not the only one," Jack commented from his own desk, about a dozen feet away. "I've got just as much over here. North, you better not be leaving us to slave away while you play with toys."

"You know he won't do that, Jack," Cassie said hurriedly, heading off whatever retort North might give. "Let's just get to work." She took a book off the top of her stack. The gilt lining on the cover was peeling; and the spine creaked as she carefully opened the book. She heard Jack sigh, and took that to mean he was getting started as well. Out of the corner of her eye she saw North retreat to his office, doubtless to tackle his own load of research.

Time seemed to lose meaning as they worked. Cassie pored through folktales, histories of magic—she hadn't even known those existed—, and even a few spells. She found ample information on winter spirits—their way of life, their capabilities, things they were most known for, and so on. When the material became too dense for her, she switched to reviewing her so-far-viewed memories, jotting down details that seemed important.

Occasionally her hand would cramp, or her head would ache too much for her to process more information. She used those times to eat and drink or to get up and stretch, usually joined by Jack. The pale boy was used to being in motion most of the time; sitting down for so long made him restless.

Evening drifted in, and with it came Sandy, Tooth, and Bunny. Sandy took Cassie aside to prep more of her memories for viewing, again using North's office for privacy. Cassie exhaled when Sandy's presence settled over her mind like a balm. Having one's thoughts rifled through sounded invasive, even a violation, in theory; but this was the Sandman they were talking about. His job was based in granting people peace of mind.

When the two of them joined the other Guardians in the main room, Cassie was ready. They had already gone through the most disturbing scenes from her past; the remaining memories had to be easier to swallow.

She was about to press her hand to the crystal when the sound of tinny bells made her freeze. The Guardians all flinched at the noise, turning towards Cassie. Cassie looked down at her body. "What the…" Patting down her clothes, she felt a lump in the pocket of her sweater. Reaching inside, she drew out a small rectangular object, which was still ringing. It was her cell phone.

Cassie stared at the device. She had thrown it in her pocket out of habit before returning to the North Pole, and had forgotten about it until now. "How am I getting reception here?" She asked incredulously.

"How do we get any kind of signals here?" North replied. "Magic."

Cassie squinted at him skeptically. She was sure that there was more to it than that, and she intended to press for a real explanation. But not now—she would ask later. "I guess I'd better answer it." She pressed the Talk button on her phone and raised the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Cassie?" A deep voice sounded on the other end.

Cassie blinked. "Dan?"

"Where are you? I checked your apartment and all throughout the shop, but no one was there."

"I've been visiting some friends," Cassie replied, with a glance at her current company. She frowned, noting Dan's unusually sharp tone. "Why are you looking for me?"

"Cassie, how quick can you get back from where you are now? We've got an emergency on our hands."

Cassie's eyes widened. "What kind of emergency?" She held her breath, waiting for Dan to respond. What he said next made the world spin.

Jack saw the moment Cassie's knees buckled. He darted forward, alarm quickening his pace, and caught her by the waist. "Cassie?"

Cassie still had her phone up to her ear. "I'm on my way," she said shakily into the device, and then ended the call, shoving the phone back into her pocket. She lifted her head to look at Jack, not sure when he had grabbed hold of her. "Jack, you have to take me back to Burgess. Right now!"

Jack only became more alarmed as he stared at Cassie. Her face was ashen, and her eyes were wild with fear. Her hands gripped his shoulders in an attempt to steady herself, and Jack had the idea that she was barely keeping from grabbing two fistfuls of his hoodie. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking at her intently.

Cassie stared right back. "Jerry's in the hospital."

Jack's eyes widened. "What happened to him? Did Dan say?"

"He didn't have to. Jerry's a retired doctor; when he gets sick he handles it himself or tells Emma how to handle it. He wouldn't be in the hospital unless…unless he couldn't even tell her what to do." Tears began to prick Cassie's eyes. " _Please_ , Jack," she begged. "I need to get to him."

Jack nodded. "We'll leave now." He reached into his hoodie pocket for the mini portal snow globe. He would have to risk North seeing it this once. As he pulled it out, he glanced back at the other Guardians. They were watching him, hardly making a sound. From the expressions on their faces, they knew that this couldn't wait.

Turning back to Cassie, he pulled the snow globe out and held it up to his mouth. "Burgess, Massachusetts," he said clearly. It started to glow, and he threw it out in front of him. It morphed and swelled, becoming a whirling vortex in seconds.

Jack held a hand out to his right, towards Cassie. "Come on." Cassie took his hand, and together they ran forward, disappearing into the portal.

ooOoo

Cassie stared up at the space above the doors, where large red letters spelled out the word "Emergency." Swallowing back the lump in her throat, she opened one door and stepped inside. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack outside, watching her through a window.

The hospital smelled like disinfectant and something sour. Cassie approached the reception desk, where a woman and a man in light blue scrubs were sitting on opposite ends. They looked up as Cassie drew near.

"Excuse me?" Cassie's voice was shaky. "Was a…a Jerry Crosley admitted here tonight?"

"Let's check," The woman replied with a sympathetic smile. Her fingers clicked over the keyboard of her computer, and she scanned the screen. Her eyes stopped on a particular spot, and grew sad. "Yes, he's here. Heart attack case."

Cassie bit down hard on the inside of her cheek before speaking again. "How is he doing? Can I see him?"

The receptionist looked at Cassie again and flinched, as though remembering something important. "Are you a family member?"

Inside her head, Cassie cursed. "Well…"

"Yes. She is," a low female voice interrupted. Cassie turned to find Emma Crosley walking towards her. With a quick intake of breath, Cassie nearly ran to the older woman; and the two caught each other in a hug.

After a moment they both stepped back. "Dan called you?" Emma asked softly. Cassie nodded. "I'm glad he reached you. I would have called myself, but…" her eyes filled with pain.

"You don't need to apologize," Cassie said, her voice as soft as Emma's. "How is Jerry doing?"

Emma started to answer, and then stopped. "Do you want to see for yourself?"

Cassie clenched her fists. "Yes."

"Come with me." Emma led her past the reception desk, down a long hallway and to a door labeled with the sign "Room 65." Emma twisted the door handle and pushed the door carefully open.

Jerry lay on a hospital bed, a white blanket covering his body. A heart monitor on his left beeped every few seconds, attached to his body by cords that disappeared under his hospital gown. His right arm lay on top of the blanket, an attached IV feeding fluids into his system.

"Oh, Jerry," Cassie half breathed, half whimpered. She stepped up to one side of the bed, where a plastic chair was already positioned. Rather than take the seat, though, she simply stared down at Jerry's unconscious face.

"He just fell down in the middle of the kitchen," Emma said softly, coming to stand next to Cassie. "Just like that. The heart attack was over before I could do anything. I drove him over here and managed to get him in quick—he used to work here, you know, and several of his colleagues are still here—, but according to the doctors this is…an extreme case." Emma sunk down into the chair. "If he wakes up by tomorrow morning, he'll be ok. If not…" she shook her head.

Cold that had nothing to do with temperature crept into Cassie's bones. If Jerry didn't pull through…her heart pushed desperately against the thought. She leaned down and put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "We'll just have to wait," she said, forcing her voice to be steady. "Wait, and hope."

Emma looked up at her. "Cassie, honey, you don't have to be here the whole night. I'll understand if you have to leave." Despite her words, a silent plea gleamed in her eyes.

"I'm staying," Cassie said firmly. Seeing another chair in a corner of the room, she grabbed it and set it down next to Emma's spot. "I'll be right here."

The gratitude in Emma's face was enough to bring the lump back to Cassie's throat. Rather than try to say anything else, Cassie forced a small smile.

With that, the two women turned their heads forward again, starting their vigil over Jerry's comatose body. Cassie drank in the details of Jerry's face, from the smile lines around his eyes and mouth to the streaks of white in his silver hair. She pressed her lips tightly together.

 _Please wake up._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter: The doctors had given Jerry until morning to wake up before they lost hope. If Jerry didn't open his eyes soon…/ "Emma! _Emma!_ "/ "Jack, I'm only…human," she finished with a humorless laugh. "I can only handle so much before I break."/ She looked at him, and suddenly she wanted to touch him./ "I think it's time you told this story," Emma said finally.

 **It seems to be just one thing after another for Cassie nowadays :(. Do you think she'll make progress on the magic business anytime soon? Do you think Jerry will make it through? Please leave a review about those questions, or anything else you'd like to say! My brain is fried post-finals, and I need the motivation to keep writing through that!**


	13. A New Day

**Before we start, I want to address a theory some readers have brought up: that Emma Crosley might have some connection to Jack Frost because her first name is Emma. The name "Emma" seems to have some association to Jack's sister. But I did some research before writing this fic, and found out that Jack's sister was never given a name, even in background info provided by the movie's creators. In this story I've named her Annabel (as mentioned in Chapter 4); and Emma's Crosley's name has no particular connection. Though I suppose these things could change in my future stories ;).**

 **Now, read on!**

Chapter 13

Cassie's eyes slid sluggishly open. She sat up, raising a hand to the back of her aching neck. Blearily she looked around, blinking a few times to focus her vision.

She was still in her hospital chair, stationed by Jerry's bedside. Emma was asleep in her own chair next to Cassie, her expression troubled in slumber.

Cassie glanced out the window. Pre-dawn light filtered through the windowpane, pale and grey. She turned back to Jerry, who lay still and quiet in his bed. Panic drove out any remaining grogginess in her. The doctors had given Jerry until morning to wake up before they lost hope. If Jerry didn't open his eyes soon…

Maybe he needed some encouragement. Cassie leaned forward and took Jerry's right hand in both of hers, forcing herself to breathe evenly. "Jerry," she said softly. "This is Cassie. Please wake up. There are so many people here who need you. Emma, and your family and friends, and...me."

Cassie paused. If there was any chance Jerry could hear her, she wanted to remind him what living was like. "You know how you taught me to make chocolate chip pancakes? I've made those a few times this month, although they're not as good as yours. You still have to tell me what your secret is. And…you know that boy I told you and Emma about? You might want your crowbar after all, the way things are going with me and him." She smiled like Jerry could see her. "At least, that's how it seems. It's pretty confusing, really, but not necessarily in a bad way. Was it like that with you and Emma? You're going to have to tell me these things." She gave his hand a squeeze.

She talked and talked, saying anything she could think of. She told stories of weird customers and hilarious-in-hindsight disasters at the art shop. She gave him hints about the Christmas present she had in store for him but didn't go into the specifics, reminding him he would have to be there if he wanted to see it. She described the scenery outside, down to each passing breeze that ruffled the trees. The sun began to rise, tinting the room with pale reddish light, but Cassie didn't take her eyes off of Jerry.

Cassie was attempting a joke on the ridiculousness of Jerry's hospital gown when she felt movement between her hands. It was just the slightest twitch; but she desperately hoped she hadn't imagined it.

She took her left hand away so she could see Jerry's hand properly, letting her right hand cradle his palm. "Come on," she said urgently. "Come on, Jerry Crosley, wake up!"

Jerry's hand twitched again, and a puff of breath escaped his lips. Cassie leaned forward, staring at him intently. "It's a new day, Jerry," she almost whispered. "And people who love you are here to greet it with you."

Jerry's face began to contort. Leaning back, Cassie reached over to Emma and shook her shoulder. "Emma! _Emma!_ "

The older woman came to with a start. "Cassie? What's…" she trailed off as her gaze darted to Jerry. She and Cassie watched, wide-eyed, as Jerry's face clenched tighter and then relaxed. Outside the sun cleared the horizon, and Jerry opened his eyes.

Jerry groaned, squinting his eyes against the glare. He turned his head away from the window, and his gaze fell on the women next to him. He frowned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Emma leaned forward, the joy in her eyes mixed with hesitation. "Jer?"

Jerry glanced down and the bed he was in, raising an eyebrow at the IV in his arm, and then looked back up at Emma. "Tell me," he asked his wife. "What kind of mess did I get myself into?"

Emma gave a little sob, and leaned down to rest her forehead against her husband's.

Cassie felt her body sag in relief, watching Jerry reach up to stroke Emma's cheek. Moisture blurred her vision, even as her heart swelled and a smile bloomed across her face.

After a minute Emma sat up. Cassie took the opportunity to lean down and hug Jerry gently around the neck. "Thanks for sticking around, Jerry," she said, her voice thick with emotion.

"Now, now," Jerry pushed her back so he could look at her face. "You didn't worry yourself over an old goat like me, did you?"

Cassie swiped at her eyes. "You shouldn't ask stupid questions." She couldn't stop smiling.

Emma pressed a button on the remote control next to Jerry's bed. "There. I expect a nurse will be here soon."

Jerry made a face. "What do I need a nurse for? I'm a doctor."

"A doctor who's out of commission," Emma fired back. "You barely survived a heart attack, Jerry; so you are going to let the nurse take care of you without causing any trouble. I am not going to lose you," she finished fervently.

"Ok, ok, I'll be good. I'm right here, Emma," Jerry said gently. "I wasn't all here for a while, but I'm back now. You still have someone to scold and make fun of," he added with a grin.

Emma and Cassie exchanged looks. "Not awake one minute and already acting like a clown," Emma chuckled, shaking her head.

"You don't get to call me a clown right now," Jerry protested. "I forgot to bring my red nose."

It was a terrible joke; but it was enough to make the three of them burst into laughter. Emma's face creased as giggles escaped her lips in one continuous stream. Jerry's chuckles rumbled deeply in his belly, the smile lines around his mouth in use once again. And Cassie let several guffaws bounce out of her mouth, even as she continued to wipe tears off her cheeks. It was strange, to laugh and cry at the same time.

Eventually their laughter ceased. Emma pulled a pack of tissues out of her purse and handed one to Cassie. Cassie used it to dab her eyes dry.

The door to the hospital room swung open, revealing a middle-aged woman. She wore scrubs and a lab coat and carried a tray full of medical instruments. She smiled as she entered the room. "When I saw the nurse call was for your room, I had to come check on you myself. I'm glad that I'm seeing a happy scene in here."

Jerry smiled back at the woman. "I would never kick the bucket so easily. Good to see you, Doctor Reynolds."

"That's Lisa to you, Jerry," the doctor corrected him, setting her tray down on the bedside table. "I haven't forgotten how you mentored me during my residency."

Jerry chuckled. "You hardly needed my help. Now, are you going to put those skills to use on me, or what?"

Cassie watched as the doctor ran her tests, checking Jerry's vitals and writing down his description of how he was feeling. When the doctor was done she gave a satisfied nod. "You still have some recovering to do, but you're going to be fine. We'll keep you in the hospital a bit longer and then go from there."

"You're the boss," Jerry replied. "Although I hope I don't have to stay here for too long. I'm taking up a spot that other patients need."

Doctor Reynolds gave Jerry another smile, respect glinting in her eyes. "Even retired, you're still a doctor."

"That he is," Emma agreed, taking Jerry's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Cassie smiled at the sight of the old couple. They were like trees with intertwining branches, always supporting and connecting with each other.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a yawn that gusted out of her mouth, before she could think to stifle it.

The Crosleys turned their gaze to Cassie. "And there's that too," Emma remarked. "You've been here all night, Cassie. You should go home now and get some rest."

"W-what?" Cassie sputtered. "No, I'm not that tired. I can stay." She glanced at Jerry and bit her lip.

"Cassie, you heard Lisa; I'm going to be fine," Jerry said, correctly interpreting Cassie's actions. "You don't need to worry."

"I'm going to call our kids," Emma added. "They should be here to see Jerry soon; maybe the grandkids too."

"But what if—"

"Look at it this way: if you're sleep deprived and I need help, you won't be able to take care of me properly," Jerry reasoned. "You might even be a burden, because then I'd have to worry about you too."

Cassie huffed. Jerry was unfair for using her desire to look after him against her. Still, she couldn't deny he had a point. "Ok," she relented. "But I'll be back soon."

"I'd be offended if you weren't," Jerry said with a grin. "Now get out of here; doctor's orders." He winked.

Cassie nodded, and stood up from her chair. She hugged both Emma and Jerry once more, and thanked Doctor Reynolds before making her way out of the hospital.

It was _very_ cold outside, the gutters and sidewalk edges dotted with clumps of snow. Cassie was thankful that she had worn her thickest coat and her gloves. Even so, she didn't relish the idea of walking all the way home.

Stopping on the corner of the street, she managed to catch the local bus, paying with some of the change she kept her coats stocked with. By the time she got off, it took only five minutes to cover the remaining distance on foot.

She slowly climbed the stairs to her apartment, amazed at the toll the short climb took on her. Wiping her boots on the welcome mat, she unlocked the front door and stepped inside.

She was hardly surprised to find Jack standing in the hallway, just as though he had been waiting for her. She spared him a wave before pulling off her boots and her coat.

Jack took her coat out of her hands, stowing it in the nearby coat closet. "Come on in."

"You talk like this is your apartment you're inviting me into," Cassie remarked quietly as they walked down the hallway.

"I can always invite you to make yourself comfortable in your own home," Jack countered. They stopped in the living room, and Jack eyed Cassie with concern. "So, about Jerry. Is he…" His voice trailed off, waiting for Cassie to finish his sentence for him.

Cassie smiled wearily. "He's ok. He just barely pulled through."

Jack exhaled. He didn't know Jerry Crosley personally; but he did know that Jerry was like a father to Cassie. Losing him would have crushed her. "That's a relief. But, are _you_ ok?" He had asked Cassie that question so many times lately; he wished he didn't have reason to ask it so often.

Cassie walked to the couch and sank down onto it, resting the palms of her hands against the cushions. "Jack, I'm only…human," she finished with a humorless laugh. "I can only handle so much before I break." A few tears welled up in her eyes and ran down her cheeks, and she wiped them away with some irritation. She had no reason to cry, not now that Jerry had made it.

Jack sat down beside her. "You're not gonna break. You don't have to handle all that's going on alone." Cassie's eyes rose to meet his. "You've got Emma and Jerry," he continued. "You've got the original four Guardians. And obviously, you've got me," he finished with a grin.

Cassie smiled weakly. "Thank goodness for that." She scooted closer to Jack, and leaned back to rest her head on his shoulder. A moment later she felt him stiffen and pulled away, realizing what she had done. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"It's ok," interrupted Jack. "You just surprised me. I'm fine with it." When Cassie hesitated, biting her lip, Jack held his arms out. "C'mere already."

Cassie gave him a grateful smile and leaned into him again; and Jack wrapped his arms around her. Cassie reveled in his solidness, not minding his cold temperature, while Jack soaked in the warmth of her body.

"Would you stay here?" Cassie asked softly, a pleading note in her voice. "Just for a little while?"

Jack gave Cassie a squeeze. "I'll stay as long as you need."

"Thank you," Cassie exhaled. Her body slowly relaxed against Jack's.

Jack kept his arms securely around Cassie, neither person saying a word. After some time, though, Cassie let out a sigh.

"Cass?" Jack tilted his head to look down at Cassie. The blonde girl's face had dipped downwards, but Jack could still see her eyes. They were closed in slumber; and her breath came in soft, intermittent puffs.

 _Guess I'm not going anywhere for a while._ Cassie must be exhausted from her night-long hospital vigil. Jack couldn't find it in him to move and risk waking her up.

Besides…Jack looked at Cassie again, and his lips quirked upwards. There were much worse positions to be stuck in. With an inward shrug, Jack leaned back against the head of the couch and closed his eyes.

ooOoo

Cassie shivered. Was something wrong with the heating in her apartment? She had never had that kind of problem before. Maybe there was a window open somewhere. Sighing, she snuggled into the strangely cold body next to her.

 _A cold body_...Cassie's eyes flew open. She sat up with a start, and gaped at the sight before her.

Jack lay stretched out on the couch, his feet dangling off the end. His head was tilted towards his right shoulder, face slack, closed eyes flickering every now and then.

Cassie forced her mouth to close. She studied Jack's face, stunned by his presence on her couch. She had never seen him so relaxed before, so peaceful. This was the Jack who existed behind all his mischief.

She looked at him, and suddenly she wanted to touch him. She wanted to push his hair away from his forehead, or trace his jawline, or brush her knuckles over his cheek as he had done to her two nights ago. Her hand lifted of its own accord, reaching forward. She ordered the hand to stop moving, and then with a sigh let it drop into her lap. _Jerry would_ definitely _want his crowbar for this one._

Tearing her eyes away from Jack, she glanced at the clock. Her mouth dropped open again as she discovered it was almost 4 pm. Turning back to Jack, she leaned down to shake his shoulder.

The boy grumbled, his face scrunching, and tried to roll away from the shaking. Pressing her lips together, Cassie decided to try a different approach. Bringing both hands forward, she started to tickle Jack, her fingers dancing over his stomach and ribcage.

Jack cringed. "Ngh…cut that out!" He protested groggily. He tried to roll away again…and fell off the couch.

Cassie jumped up and away, just in time to keep Jack's legs from smacking into her. She looked down to where he lay sprawled at her feet, and stifled a giggle at his disoriented expression. "Wow, you're as bad at me when it comes to waking up." She leaned down and offered a hand to him.

Jack stared blankly at Cassie's hand. After a few moments the meaning of the gesture clicked. He grasped her hand, and she pulled him to his feet. "Yeah, well, there are nicer ways to wake someone."

Cassie chuckled. "The gentle method wasn't working with you. I guess that since you sleep so rarely, you go all out the times it does happen." She bit her lip. "But then…I fell asleep on you earlier, didn't I?" Jack nodded. "And you stayed?"

Jack shrugged. "You needed the rest. I wasn't going to interrupt."

A warm, glowing feeling gathered under Cassie's breastbone, and she smiled. "Thanks."

Jack smiled back. "No prob. Although I will say, it took a while for me to fall asleep with you snoring," Jack teased.

"I do not snore!" Cassie protested.

Jack smirked. "Keep telling yourself that."

Cassie huffed. "Let no one say that Jack Frost can't be a pest."

"Who are you calling a pest?" It was Jack's turn to protest.

"You heard right," Cassie said cheekily. "I'm calling _you_ a pest. Now, I'm starving. I'm going to make some lunch, or whatever you call food at 4 pm. Want some?"

Jack nodded. "Sure."

Over the next few days, Cassie fell into a routine. Weekdays she worked in the art shop; and spent evenings afterwards drawing and painting, sometimes with Jack for company. Weekends she spent with the Guardians, extracting memories from her mind, or with just Jack, going flying or walking around Burgess. Now and then they passed the downtown library—where Naomi still worked—, and Cassie would hesitate before turning away from the building.

She also used her evenings for another purpose. "Will you quit fussing over me?" Jerry complained. He was back in his own bed, nestled between plush pillows and a soft blanket. "I'm laid up, not helpless."

Cassie placed a glass of water on the bedside table, along with two pills. "Some might argue that they're the same thing."

After a few days in the hospital, the doctors had allowed Jerry to go home. His release had come with a bottle of medication, a list of dietary changes, and strict orders for bed rest and minimal exertion.

Jerry grumbled and crossed his arms. Cassie raised an eyebrow. For an old man, Jerry still sometimes acted like a pouting child. "You're lucky Emma and I aren't constantly pulling the 'I told you so' card on you."

"Speak for yourself." Emma appeared in the doorway, carrying a tray of food. "After the scare he gave us, I'm not letting him forget anytime soon that we were right."

Jerry huffed. "I've noticed."

Emma came forward and placed the tray in Jerry's lap. "Stop complaining and eat." Her expression softened, and she leaned forward to give Jerry a quick kiss.

Jerry returned the kiss, smiling at Emma. "Thank you for cooking for me. Once I'm out of bed we can cook together again." He turned to look at Cassie. "And of course, we'll be including you in that."

"I look forward to it." Cassie grinned; but inside her stomach was fluttering. She clasped her hands in front of her so that she wouldn't fidget, wishing she had a notebook and pencil to keep her hands busy instead. At the same time, she glanced back and forth between Emma and Jerry. She hated how hard it was to talk about important things.

Cassie had visited the Crosleys many times in the past couple weeks. Every time, she had tried to tell them the truth—about her past, her identity, and who she was really spending time with during the weekends. They deserved to know, more than anyone. Every time she had tried, and every time she would freeze up or chicken out. What would Emma and Jerry do if they knew the truth about her? What would they say?

But as much as she dreaded their reactions, she didn't want to wait another day. Jerry's close call had made one thing clear: life was unpredictable. You never knew how much time you had with a person; and Cassie didn't want to wait until she was out of time with Emma and Jerry.

She cleared her throat, and the couple looked at her again. "Um…" She hesitated, trying to think of what to say.

Emma tilted her head. "Yes?"

Cassie's mind raced; and then an idea struck her. "I wanted to ask you two something. It's really random, though."

"Well, go ahead," Jerry urged her. "We don't mind."

Cassie took a deep breath. "Did your granddaughters ever tell you a story about going skating on the river and falling through the ice?"

Emma blinked. "Why, yes. It's one of their favorite stories. Have they mentioned it to you?"

"Not exactly. But…if they're still here to tell the tale, doesn't that mean someone saved them? Did they ever describe their rescuer?"

Jerry frowned. "Cassie, why are you asking this? What's this all about?"

"I promise I'll explain as best I can," Cassie said gently. "But first I need you to answer the question."

Jerry's brow furrowed. "The girls said they were rescued by a water spirit. They always say she was pale and very pretty, with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes."

"Eyes like mine?" Cassie jumped on the opening. "Long blonde hair like mine used to be?"

"What—"

"Was she barefoot?" Cassie pressed on. The words were pouring out of her now. "Did she have blue and silver patterns on her arms and in her hair?" Her voice grew softer. "Was she wearing a dress like the one you found me in three years ago?"

Emma and Jerry sat frozen in their places, staring at Cassie like she had grown an extra head. "How do you know all this?" Jerry asked, his voice quivering.

Cassie looked at the couple, praying this confession would go better than the one with Naomi. "Did this spirit save your granddaughters on the same day you found me?" She bit her lip. "I have a story of my own for you, a big one, if you're willing to listen."

For a moment there was silence. Emma and Jerry looked at each other for a moment, and then turned their faces back to the blonde-haired girl in front of them. Emma took a seat next to Jerry, on the bed. "Then I think it's time you told us this story," Emma said finally.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter: Emma stared into Cassie's deep blue eyes. They reminded Emma of mountain lakes, deep and full of possibility./ "They want to _meet_ me?"/ Jack glared at Cassie. "I hope North puts you on the Naughty list for that."/ "So, what _are_ you doing to celebrate Christmas?"

 **Welp, let's hope this confession goes better than the last one; though that's not really a high bar to reach. Please leave a review!**


	14. Confessions

**65 reviews?! Omg this makes me so happy; I love y'all! 70 reviews, and I'll be even happier ;). Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy this latest chapter!**

Chapter 14

Emma and Jerry sat on the bed, deep in thought. Emma's eyes were on the bedspread, while Jerry stared unseeingly at the now cold food on his tray.

Cassie had told them everything. She knew that telling them the partial truth wouldn't work; it was all or nothing. As it was, the words had felt like lead on her tongue as she forced them out.

She had improved her water drop magic trick since the initial North Pole incident, practicing until she could keep the liquid floating in the air for up to five seconds. The cup of water on Jerry's bedside table had served her for the trick quite well during her explanation. Emma was open-minded about the world, but Jerry lived for facts; Cassie knew any visible evidence would go a long way with him.

Emma's head swirled as she tried to absorb the barrage of information she had received. Cassie's story would explain her strange appearance on the riverbank three years ago, and why she had been unfamiliar with basic human tools and practices. Cassie had been open-minded about most so-called children's stories from the start; and Emma knew Cassie wasn't a liar. Still, this seemed like such a tall tale…

Emma lifted her head to look at Cassie. The blonde girl stood in front of the bed, clasped hands held against her stomach. Her expression was neutral but cautious, like she bracing herself for the worst.

The two women locked gazes, and Emma stared into Cassie's blue eyes. They reminded Emma of mountain lakes, deep and full of possibility. More than that, though, they were old soul eyes; older than what she saw when she looked in the mirror. They were the eyes of someone who had experienced centuries of change and played a part in it. Without a word Emma stood up, stepped forward, and pulled Cassie tightly against her body.

Cassie gasped at the sudden embrace, her mask of composure shattering. "E-Emma? What…"

"I always knew there was something unusual about you, something special. I could never quite put my finger on it." Emma ran a hand over Cassie's hair. "Now I can."

Cassie's eyes widened. "You mean you believe me?"

"Cassie, you just made water levitate," Jerry said pointedly. "If that doesn't prove something's up, I don't know what will."

Emma released Cassie and stepped back. "Does anyone else know?"

Cassie looked down. "Naomi does. It was kind of an accident. She didn't take it well. We…" Cassie swallowed the lump threatening to form in her throat. "We haven't spoken since I told her."

"Oh, sweetheart." Emma pulled Cassie close to her again, and this time Cassie returned the hug, gratefully wrapping her arms around the older woman. She guided Emma back down to the bed, where they could sit and talk with Jerry beside them.

"So," Jerry said slowly. "You're sure you want to be a spirit again?"

Cassie nodded. "It's who I'm supposed to be. I've never felt this strongly about anything else." This was the last big hurdle. If the Crosleys were willing to accept her choice, this confession would go infinitely better than the one with Naomi. If not, Cassie would have a lot more heartache to deal with.

Jerry sighed. "I can't say I like the idea of you leaving; and I think you're pretty wonderful just as a human. But…I want you to be happy."

"As do I," Emma agreed. "Since we met you, you've been looking for your place in the world; and now you've found it. Besides, you'll always be you. You'll always be the Cassie we know and love, whether human, spirit, or even porcupine," she added with a wink.

Cassie laughed, deflating in relief. "I'm not quite prickly enough for that. But…thank you. If you hadn't believed me, or had rejected me, I don't know what I would have done." She paused. "You're the closest thing I've ever had to parents. And I know that's an odd thing to say to people who already have kids and grandkids; but it's true. If I didn't even have you anymore…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought.

"We've considered you family for a long time now, Cassie," Jerry said, taking Cassie's hand. "Don't ever doubt it." He raised both eyebrows at her. "But you know what the requirement is for all family members?"

Cassie blinked. "What's that?"

The smile lines around Jerry's mouth deepened. "Family members have to visit each other."

"Of course I'd come to visit!" Cassie agreed. "I don't want to erase my human life; I just want my spirit life back. I won't be forgetting how fun it is to draw and paint, or to cook with the two of you."

"Good," Jerry said with satisfaction. "I'm sure our granddaughters would be happy to see you again too, if we decide they can keep your secret. But what are you going to do about your apartment? What will you do about Dan?"

Cassie exhaled. She had mulled over that topic many times. "I'll take what's important to me from the apartment, and leave whatever rent I need to pay. I have enough money saved up. And Dan…" She thought of the middle-aged man, filling out papers in The Artist's Loft. Dan was even more attached to facts than Jerry was; and he disliked anything that he couldn't define and fit into a neat little box. "I can't tell Dan; he'd never believe me. If I become…when I become a spirit again," she corrected herself, not for the first time. "I'll have to disappear."

Emma grimaced, but hummed thoughtfully. "Well, we can't have you just go missing; there would be a search for you. Maybe we can say you left town, went looking for a new start."

Cassie let out a disbelieving chuckle. Here were the Crosleys, a steady, honest couple, thinking of ways to help her make a smooth escape from Burgess. "We'll think of something. I can't _believe_ I'm hearing this from you two."

"We just want to help," argued Emma. "We might be old, but we still have a trick or two up our sleeves."

Cassie laughed again, even as she shook her head. "Fair enough."

"Now that that's settled," Jerry cut in. "I have one more question."

Cassie nodded. "Ok, shoot."

"First, let me make sure I have this straight: you're sweet on Jack Frost?"

"Jerry!" Cassie cried, roses blooming on her cheeks.

Jerry saw the blush and grinned. "That's all the answer I need. Now the only issue is that I'll need a _red hot_ crowbar to deal with him."

Emma smacked Jerry's shoulder lightly. "Enough of that, you idiot. Cassie, is there any way we could meet Jack?" Emma inquired, maternal curiosity and childish eagerness both in her face.

"I think that can be arranged. That is, _if_ Jerry will stop threatening to attack him," Cassie added with a deadpan glance at the older man. "I can handle Jack quite well on my own. I don't need him thinking that you're insane when you're really just ridiculous."

Jerry's eyes narrowed. "Should I be offended by that remark?"

"Take it as a compliment, Jer," Emma said with a smirk. "Cassie is looking out for your reputation."

The three of them laughed at that. Cassie spent the rest of the evening eating dinner and telling the Crosleys stories about her spirit life. That night, back at her apartment, she slept peacefully, her heart lighter than it had been in weeks.

ooOoo

"They want to _meet_ me?"

Cassie looked up from her sketchbook. "That's what I said. Don't act so surprised, Jack."

"Why shouldn't I be surprised?" Jack argued. "I get here and you tell me you spilled the beans to Emma and Jerry, without talking to me first; and now you want me to meet them?"

Cassie's eyes narrowed slightly. "It's my life story, Jack; I don't need permission to tell it."

"Me and the other Guardians are included in that story," Jack countered.

"And you all _want_ people to believe in you; especially you. What does it matter if a couple of those people are adults?" Jack pouted, and Cassie sighed. "Is meeting Emma and Jerry really such an awful thing to you?"

"Well, look at what happened when I met Naomi." Jack regretted his words as soon as he said them. He hadn't meant to bring up Naomi. "I, I mean—"

"It won't be like that," Cassie interrupted, a little too loudly. She gave herself a mental shake and spoke at a normal volume. "Emma and Jerry took the whole story well. And they _requested_ you, so it won't be such a shock."

Jack looked at Cassie for a moment; and then his mouth curved into a reluctant smile. "Alright, I'll go."

Cassie smiled back, the expression much brighter than Jack's. "Thank you."

As Cassie turned back to her sketching, Jack fidgeted with the staff in his hands. He was hesitant to meet Emma and Jerry because it felt kind of like meeting Cassie's parents. But he wasn't about to tell Cassie that.

They went to the Crosleys' house that night. Jack performed another frost outline to ensure that the Crosleys could see him, and Cassie restrained a laugh at the way the couple's eyes bugged out at the display.

When the initial shock subsided, conversation began. Jack showed better manners than Cassie had ever seen from him, shaking hands with Emma and Jerry and inquiring about the still bedridden Jerry's health. Emma gave Cassie a thumbs up when Jack's back was turned, making Cassie smile. When Cassie saw the glint in Jerry's eye, though, she sent him a glare, the one she saved for people with ideas she didn't like. And when she saw Jack eyeing the thermostat, she poked him in the ribs and murmured, "Orange hair," making the boy jerk and move his gaze to the ceiling.

Two hours later, Cassie and Jack were saying their goodbyes at the front door. Emma hugged Cassie one last time, then surprised Jack with a quick but firm embrace, and waved goodbye to the two as they walked away from the house.

"Now was that so terrible?" Cassie teased Jack, her boots crunching over bits of snow.

"They were pretty cool," Jack admitted. "Not sure I'll survive Jerry's jokes, though."

"It's a good thing he never aspired to be a comedian," Cassie agreed with a laugh. "You get used to his sense of humor, though."

Jack glanced back at the house that was slowly receding behind them. "Cass, I have to ask...why did Emma and Jerry act so casual around me? I mean, you said they took your story well and all; but they acted almost like I was normal."

Cassie smiled. "Well, they're the kind of couple that complements each other and presents a united front. Emma's a bit of an idealist, and Jerry is hard to faze. With both of those traits, I think it's easier for them to handle situations that are more than ordinary." Her smile widened, thoughts of the old couple flashing through her mind. "They have such a beautiful relationship; any couple would be lucky to be half as happy as them."

Cassie tuned back into her surroundings to find that she had stopped walking. Jack stood looking at her, his expression soft. She waited for him to say something, but he just kept his eyes on her face. "Jack?" She finally said tentatively.

Jack blinked and abruptly averted his eyes, clearing his throat. When he looked up again, his usual carefree expression was back. "So," he stretched the word out. "Do you really want to walk all the way home?"

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "Is that an invitation to fly back instead?"

Jack raised an eyebrow of his own. "Is that a yes?"

Cassie grinned. "Always." Jack held out his hand to her, and she took it. She felt the familiar tingle of magic surround her body; and then they lifted off, soaring into the sky like owls in the night.

The days after that blurred together, as Cassie focused on just one thing: her paintings. She had gifts to finish before the holidays rolled around, and she wanted each piece to be perfect.

On retrieving her good easel from her room, she made a discovery: Naomi's portrait, still balanced on the wooden structure. The sight of it made her heart ache; but the portrait was too beautiful to throw away. Instead she wrapped it in a sheet and stowed it in the back of her closet, where she wouldn't have to look at it. She moved the empty easel to the living room, blinking back the stinging feeling in her eyes.

Filbert brush, round pointed brush, fan and flat brushes came alive in her hands. They were dipped into paints—primary colors, pastels, dark and light colors—, sometimes mixing the paints to make new shades, and then danced across paper and cuts of canvas.

As whenever she invested in an art project, the rest of life seemed less important. Jack had to remind her multiple times to eat or to go to bed before nighttime became morning. The next time she visited the North Pole, her apron was still on and her face was streaked with paint. She pulled North aside for a brief conversation, which caught Jack's attention. He watched as they talked in hushed voices, a pleading expression on Cassie's face. When they returned from the conversation, Jack asked them what was going on. His only response was two smiles and North advising him not to worry about it.

Some time later, Cassie added the final touches to her gift for Emma. She placed it carefully aside to dry, and then retrieved a glass of water from the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, she let out a satisfied sigh, and glanced at the magnetized calendar on the fridge. It was December 20th.

She gulped her water down, and then refilled her cup in the sink. With another sigh, this time of anticipation, she finished that cup too and headed to her room. _One fun task down, one more to go._ She knelt next to her bed and reached underneath it, pulling out several cardboard boxes. Inside were string lights, garlands, reusable holly, and more. Stacking the boxes on top of each other, she carried them carefully out to the living room.

She had dragged her reusable Christmas tree up from a safe spot in the art shop storage room. It was a fir tree that was a little taller than her; and she had set it up in her living room. What wasn't part of the setup was the white-haired figure who perched on top of the tree.

"Jack!" Cassie set down the boxes. "Get down from there, you're going to knock it over!"

Jack hopped down to the floor. "Relax, I'm not gonna—" He yelped as the tree teetered and tipped into him, almost knocking him off his feet. He hastily turned and steadied the tree, making sure it was secure on its stand before letting go. "I got it, no worries." He smiled sheepishly.

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Serves you right."

Jack shrugged off the comment. "Decorating for Christmas, huh?"

Cassie nodded. "Yeah. I haven't even met anyone who celebrates Chanukkah, so Christmas is the winter holiday I know best." She cocked her head. "Do you celebrate Christmas?"

"Sure," Jack responded easily. "All the Guardians celebrate North and Bunny's holidays in some way."

"I guess Christmas would be easier for you," Cassie mused. "All you have to do is start a snowball fight or a round of sledding. But how do you celebrate Easter?"

Jack smirked. "Suffice it to say, Bunny doesn't like how I celebrate."

Cassie shook her head. "I'm going to get that story out of Bunny sometime. And when I do, it'll make great blackmail material against you," she said wickedly.

"Hey!" Jack protested. "Blackmail? What happened to Christmas spirit?"

"That's why I won't make any plans for the information until after Christmas," Cassie said with a wink. "Now, want to help me decorate?"

Jack was already rummaging through the boxes of decorations. "Duh, Cass."

Cassie laughed and switched her radio on, turning to a station that played holiday music. "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy" drifted out of the speakers as Cassie joined Jack by the decorations.

The two worked side by side, hanging string lights and ornaments with careful placement. Jack added a personal touch by dusting the tree with a light layer of snow, assuring Cassie that it wouldn't melt.

Cassie thanked him happily, but was horrified shortly after when Jack discovered a leftover spray can of fake snow. She snatched the can away from him. "You can make real snow; what do you need the fake stuff for?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Jack shrugged, smirking slightly. "I can work with either kind."

"Not today, you can't." Cassie looked down at the uncapped can in her hands as if thinking where to put it. Without warning she pointed the can at Jack and pressed the nozzle hard enough to send a jet of white foam straight at him.

Jack gasped and threw up a hand to shield his face. He managed to cover his eyes and everything above them; but his nose, mouth and chin became covered in the foam.

Cassie doubled over laughing, watching the fake snow drip off of Jack's jaw. He looked like he had had his face pressed into a cream pie. Jack spit a piece of the stuff out of his mouth with a disgusted splutter, and Cassie nearly choked on her own laughter.

Jack glared at Cassie. "I hope North puts you on the Naughty list for that."

"I can't do worse that you on that one," Cassie replied, still giggling. "You still hold the record for the Naughty list, right?"

Jack's eyes narrowed slyly. "Yep. And I'd hate to break that winning streak." He swiped a handful of fake snow off his face and took a slow step towards Cassie.

Cassie's eyes widened. "Oh, no. Don't even think about it." She held the can of snow up and pressed the nozzle again, hoping to drive Jack back with another blast. The can only made a weak fizzing sound. She must have used up the last of it.

"That's my cue." Jack launched forward, and smeared the foam in his hand across the front of Cassie's shirt.

Cassie yelped and stumbled back, wiping at her shirt. She looked up to glare at Jack, but faltered when she saw that his cheeks were still patched with fake snow. Her lips twitched upwards. She looked down at the stain on her shirt, and smiled ruefully. "I guess I should have expected this." Looking up again, she chuckled at Jack's still-frosted face. "Come on."

She walked into the kitchen, Jack trailing after her, and wet a clean dishcloth. She wiped Jack's face clean, and then did what she could for her shirt before deciding it would need a proper wash. Stepping into her room, she removed the stained shirt and tossed it in her hamper, then pulled on a sweater. When she was ready, she re-joined Jack in the living room.

Jack was sitting on the couch, idly making snowflakes dance around his hand. He looked up as Cassie came in. "I think we're about done."

Cassie glanced around, and then shook her head. "There's still something missing." She went to the all-but-empty decoration boxes, and pulled a shoebox out of the largest one. Taking the lid off, she unwrapped a layer of tissue paper and pulled out a many-pointed gold star. "We can't forget this."

"Definitely not," Jack agreed.

Holding the star in both hands, Cassie stepped over to the tree and got up on her tiptoes.

Jack watched her movements. "Something wrong?"

"No," Cassie responded, biting her lip in concentration. "It's just tricky getting the star in place, since this tree is taller than me." She hummed thoughtfully. "I used to have a stool that solved that problem, but I think it's been lost somewhere in the art shop."

Jack stood up. "I can lift you."

Cassie's eyes lit up. "That sounds good; thanks! I just need about a foot of height."

"Got it." Coming up behind Cassie, Jack put both hands on her waist and channeled magic over her body. He felt her shiver, probably from the cold of his touch; and then their feet left the floor. It occurred to Jack that he didn't really need to hold Cassie by her waist. _It's better if I lift her like this_ , Jack told himself. _Both her hands are full._

A few seconds later, and the two were high enough in the air to easily reach the top of the tree. Cassie reached out and placed the star on the top branch, making sure it was secure before she let go.

"So, what _are_ you doing to celebrate Christmas?" Jack asked Cassie. He released her waist as they touched back down on the hardwood floor.

Cassie turned to face Jack. "I'm spending Christmas Eve with the Crosleys—that is, Emma and Jerry and their kids and grandkids. That's what I've done the past few years, although it might be different with Jerry still taking it slow. As for Christmas Day," she shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. Normally I would spend it with Naomi and her family," She tried to ignore the ache that passed through her on mentioning her former friend's name. "But I'll find something else to do this year." She tilted her head. "What about you?"

"Well, there'll be a lot of snow involved," Jack said evasively. "That's for sure."

Cassie smiled. "Of course; after all, there's no white Christmas without snow."

"Exactly." Jack smiled back; but the wheels in his mind were turning steadily. He would be giving people a white Christmas, all right; but that wasn't the only thing to do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter: "I like the idea of a potluck holiday dinner."/ Her voice turned soft, and she looked straight at Jack. His azure eyes were almost glowing in the dim light; and she allowed her gaze to linger on those eyes./ Her head was now lowered and her eyes clenched shut. "I'm sorry."/ "About time you owned up to it," Bunny remarked from his usual place by a pillar. "It's been the elephant in the room for weeks now."/ Cassie reflected that she had never gotten so many extraordinary gifts as she was receiving that day./ "But if it wasn't you I heard in here, then what _did_ I hear?"

 **Please leave a review!**


	15. Happy Holidays

Chapter 15

Cassie stood on the doorstep, and used her free hand to knock on the door. A moment later the door swung open, revealing Emma clad in jeans and a white sweater. "Cassie, come in! Come in, and get warm. Merry Christmas Eve!"

"Merry Christmas Eve," Cassie responded cheerfully, stepping into the house. She took off her coat, gloves and hat, and tugged off her grey snow boots. Picking up the bag that she had set down, she made a quick stop in the kitchen and then headed further into the house. As she reached the living room, she paused in the doorway and smiled at what she saw.

A full-sized Christmas tree stood in one corner of the room, decked in lights and ornaments and garlands of red ribbon. A crystal angel topped the tree, illuminated by the gold star behind it. Jerry sat on a couch, enjoying the warmth from the fire in the nearby fireplace. Erica—Emma and Jerry's daughter—and her husband Noah sat with him, engaged in conversation. Their daughters, Natalie and Ella, stood next to the tree, hanging a few last ornaments on the branches. Cassie eyed the two girls, aware that her last sighting of them had been from her spirit memories.

Everyone in the room looked up as Cassie came in. "Cassie, you made it!" Jerry said happily. "We thought the new onslaught of snow might've given you trouble getting over here."

"It made things a little trickier, but I still got here." Cassie glanced out the window, at the fresh layer of snow that was indeed falling outside. She wondered if it was Jack's work, or the Snow Queen's.

No. She would not be in a bad mood on Christmas Eve. Hefting the bag hanging on her shoulder, she carried it into the room and set it down in front of the tree.

"Keeping all your stuff in the bag," observed Jerry. "You playing the part of Santa tonight?"

"Ho, ho, ho," Cassie replied with a roll of her eyes. She didn't remember North laughing like that. "I'm taking them out; I just didn't want to keep holding that heavy bag up." She crouched down and began removing her gifts for the Crosley family, each one wrapped in red tissue paper.

"So, Natalie, Ella," she started, looking up at the two girls who had stepped back to make room for her. "How's school going? Ella, I heard your seventh grade class did a play?" Ella nodded. "How did it go?"

"It was really fun!" Ella replied, clearly happy to be asked. "I mean, it took a while for everyone to get the finale right, but we got it done." Ella loved acting and was involved in her school's theater program. Cassie's occasional conversations with her always held some mention of her latest musical theater production.

"I'm glad," Cassie told her sincerely. "I hope you keep it up. And Natalie, are you in high school now?"

"I just finished my freshman year," Natalie said with a smile. Natalie was the more bookish of the two sisters, with a grounded air that set her apart from many of her classmates.

"Really?" Cassie whistled. "Well, that makes me feel old."

"It makes _you_ feel old?" Jerry scoffed. "Grow a few gray hairs, and then we can talk."

Everyone laughed at that. The group made light banter for a while longer, until Emma stuck her head in.

"Dinner's ready," she told everyone. "Thank you, Noah, and Cassie, for bringing food to add to the meal. I like the idea of a potluck holiday dinner."

"Me too," Jerry agreed. "Food in general sounds great right now. Let's eat!"

The group gathered around the table and started to pass around the trays of food. Together they stuffed themselves with beef roast, asparagus, herbed bread with soft cheese—Cassie's contribution—, gravy, and garlic mashed potatoes.

Cassie leaned back in her chair, sighing in contentment. All the food had been delicious; but she didn't think she could eat another bite. Then Jerry got up and returned with a strawberry-lined angel food cake, and Cassie found she had room for more.

The gifts were always Cassie's favorite part. She liked to watch as people opened the presents she had put together, hoping that her work with the paintbrush had paid off.

Emma pulled the paper off her gift to reveal a small portrait of Jerry, the right edge of the canvas curved like a puzzle piece. "Oh, Jer, I think I must have grabbed your gift by mistake."

"No you didn't," Cassie broke in before Jerry could reply. "Jerry, open yours up." Jerry obeyed, his brow wrinkling in confusion when he uncovered a portrait of Emma, the left edge of the canvas similarly curved. "Now let me see them." Cassie held her hands out, and Emma and Jerry handed the little art pieces over. Cassie held the portraits carefully by the backs of the canvas, and then smiled a curious little smile. "Let's see what happens when we put these two together."

Both portraits had been painted a little unusually. Instead of facing straight forward, the images of Emma and Jerry were each faced toward the curved side of their canvases, their mouths painted right up against the edge. As Cassie fit the two pieces together, those mouths pressed against each other in a gentle kiss.

A little thrill shot through Cassie and she saw Emma and Jerry's eyes light up simultaneously. "Oh, sweetheart!" Emma stood up to hug Cassie and kiss her cheek. "What a wonderful gift. You've outdone yourself," Emma said, with more than a little pride for the blonde-haired girl.

Cassie smiled, her cheeks flushing slightly. "I just paint what I see. You two give me a lot of good stuff to work with."

Jerry grinned. "Thanks for saying so, Cassie. And it _is_ a wonderful piece. I hope you keep up your art even after you become…uh, even after you've grown up."

Cassie shared a significant look with Jerry. They both knew what he had meant to say; and Cassie was glad he had caught himself before actually saying it. Who knew what questions that might bring up from their current company.

"I'll second you on that one, Dad," Erica said with a lopsided smile. "With your talent, Cassie, you'll go on to be something great."

Cassie returned the smile. "I hope so."

ooOoo

"Thanks for the ride, Erica!" Cassie stepped out of the woman's car, onto the sidewalk in front of her apartment building.

Erica rolled down the window to speak. "No problem, Cassie. Have a Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks, same to you!" Cassie watched for a moment as Erica drove away, and then headed up to her apartment. She unlocked the door and stepped into the dark entry hallway, shedding her outer layers of clothing once the door was closed. Checking her watch, she noted that it was close to midnight.

As she set her boots next to the doormat, a faint glow from the living room caught her eye. She took a few steps down the hallway, her eyes narrowed, and then exhaled as she realized the glow was multicolored. _Must have left the Christmas lights on._

She shrugged and continued into the living room, halting right in front of the Christmas tree. The decorations that covered its branches created a halo of sparkling colors in the otherwise dark room.

Suddenly a voice sounded from behind her. "Hey, Cass."

Cassie yelped and spun around. As her heart pounded, she made out a slim, white-haired figure seated on her couch. "Geez, Jack!" Cassie put a hand to her chest, willing her heart to slow its pace. "You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," Jack apologized, though he sounded more amused than apologetic.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Everyone gets a visit from Jack Frost the night before Christmas. But," he added, "I did want to stop by and see you for a bit."

Cassie smiled, her heartbeat at a normal pace once again. "I'm glad you did."

"There's something else, too." Jack sounded suddenly nervous.

A few seconds went by, with no elaboration on Jack's part. Cassie took a seat next to him on the couch. "Yes?" She inquired, tilting her head. "What is it?"

Jack looked at Cassie. "I…I have something for you. I was gonna give it to you later, but I wasn't sure I'd get the chance, so I just…" Jack forced himself to stop talking, feeling his cheeks turn cold. He pulled something out of his pocket and held it out to Cassie. "Here."

Cassie carefully took the object from him. It was a small box, wrapped in shiny, ice blue paper. "Is this…a Christmas present?"

"Yeah," Jack confirmed. "You gonna open it?"

"If you want me to," Cassie said slowly. When Jack nodded the affirmative, she tore off the wrapping paper, wondering how Jack got it to stick without tape. She lifted the lid of the box and peered inside. Her eyes widened.

A figurine lay on a little foam cushion. The figurine was maybe five inches tall, and made of a clear, crystal-like material. "Oh," Cassie breathed, reaching out to touch the little object. It was cold against her bare skin. She picked it up with one hand, and brought it close to her face to examine it.

It was a young woman, standing on top of a little pedestal. She was balanced on a bare left foot with her arms spread wide and her right leg held in a passé pose. A layer of frost resembling lace defined her short, flowing dress. In one tiny hand she held a delicate paintbrush, while her other hand was upturned and cupped around an orb that appeared to be a ball of liquid. Delicate facial features were framed by shoulder length hair that seemed to float slightly, as though it had escaped the pull of gravity. Looking more closely at the face, Cassie was amazed to find that the eyes had been darkened to a deep blue at their centers.

"Remember when you asked if I'd ever used my magic to make ice shapes?" Jack asked, as Cassie continued to examine the figurine. "I figured it was worth a try. Took me a while to get it right, but…" he shrugged. "It's harder when you're trying to make it look like someone specific.

Cassie lowered the figurine slightly, and looked at Jack. "Wait, you mean…this is _me_?"

Jack nodded. "So," he said tentatively. "What do you think?"

Cassie raised her eyebrows, her lips parting slightly. "What do I think? It's _incredible_ , Jack." She set the figurine carefully back in its box, still marveling at the detail of the little creation, and placed the box on the living room table. As soon as the box was settled, she scooted forward and hugged Jack. "Thank you for making it for me."

Jack returned the hug, smiling. "I put enough magic in it that it won't melt. I'm glad I have the artist's approval," he said teasingly.

Cassie pulled away, rolling her eyes. "You're a riot." She stood up. "Ok. I'll be right back. Stay here." She strode out of the room, and returned a few seconds later with a wrapped package of her own. "Since you gave me your present early, I think I'll do the same."

She sat down, and handed the package to Jack. He took it and looked at it for a moment. It was square, about a foot and a half long on each side, and wrapped in sparkly silver paper. He tore the paper off…and stared.

With all the paintings Cassie had done for Christmas, Jack had anticipated some kind of art piece as a gift. But somehow, he hadn't expected this.

In the painting was a perfect likeness of him. He was hovering in the air, legs crossed, looking straight out from the picture. His mouth was curved in a playful grin, eyes twinkling. Snowflakes spiraled around his figure, emanating from the staff in his right hand.

The portrait part was impressive enough; but Cassie had taken it several steps further with the background. A line drawn down the page divided the image in half, with Jack centered on the line. The left side of the page showed a snowy trail lined with trees, their frost-covered branches glowing under the light of a full moon. The right side showed a group of kids caught up in a snowball fight, their breaths making clouds in the bright winter sun. The whole portrait was covered in a layer of clear plastic to protect it from damage.

For several moments, Jack could only gawk. Finally he looked up at Cassie. "How did you come up with this?"

Cassie blinked, not sure what to make of his reaction. "I just paint what I see; and not all my observations can fit into real life images." She bit her lip. "Is it really that strange?"

"What?" Jack's eyes widened. "No, it's amazing! I can't believe you made something like this for me. I'll just have to figure out a place to keep it," he mused.

Cassie smiled. "I thought about that. Watch this." She reached a hand out to the painting and tapped a black spot on the side. The painting glittered, and then shrunk to the size of a Post-It. "North made me a size-shifting spell for this project. Press that spot again and it'll go back to normal size. And while it's small," she pulled a little drawstring bag out of her pocket. "You can put it in here. It will fit in the pocket of your hoodie. A pocket painting, I guess," she remarked with a chuckle.

Jack tapped the black spot; and as Cassie had said, the painting grew to full size again. He pressed it again, then slipped the small painting into the string bag and set it on the table, next to the box holding Cassie's figurine. "Well, you definitely did better in the gift department than me."

"Cut that out," Cassie scolded him. "You brought me a wonderful gift."

"Cass, you made that painting with your own hands and your own talent; you even got magic from other people for it. If this was a contest—"

"But it isn't a contest," Cassie interrupted. "And I only got magic from North because the little I have is useless. So quit downplaying what you did. That figurine…you made me so much more beautiful than I am in real life."

"That's not true," Jack mumbled. "You're a lot better than that thing. A _lot_ better."

"And you're a lot better than that painting," Cassie replied, even as her cheeks warmed from the roundabout compliment. "Jack, I paint what I see; but I can't possibly put all of you into one painting. I could only fit one part of you into this piece."

Jack frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I tried to show how you exist in the world," Cassie explained. "You see the beauty of winter in the night, when most people can't take the cold or are afraid of going out in the dark, and you contribute to that beauty. And during the daytime, you're playing and bouncing all over the world making kids happy." Cassie smiled. "All your mischief aside, you do really good things for people." Her voice turned soft, and she looked straight at Jack. His azure eyes were almost glowing in the dim light; and she allowed her gaze to linger on those eyes. "You've helped _me_ so much," she continued. "You helped me find out who I used to be. Because of you…I might have a future now."

Jack was very aware of Cassie's eyes on his; but he had no desire to look away. "And what might be in that future?" He vaguely realized that his voice had turned soft too.

For a long moment they just looked at each other. Cassie made a little sound in the back of her throat, as if to say something. Then she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Jack's. The kiss was soft and chaste, and she drew back a second later.

Jack stared at her, his eyes as round as saucers. He didn't know what to think. The kiss had been sweet, and the physical part of him certainly didn't object. There had been so many moments where he and Cassie had almost kissed; and now here they were.

But there were so many risks to what was happening. Cassie was human, even if she hadn't started out that way. What if something went wrong with the Snow Queen? The queen had almost killed Cassie once; what if she tried again? Or what if the Man in the Moon couldn't make Cassie a spirit after all? Her humanity, and Jack's inhumanity, could cause so many problems between them.

"I…" The soft sound snapped Jack out of his thoughts, and he focused on Cassie again. Her head was now lowered and her eyes clenched shut. "I'm sorry."

The regret and dejection in her voice made Jack's heart ache; and he reached out to her before he knew what he was doing. "Don't…" He put a hand under her chin and tilted her face upward again. She opened her eyes, a spark of hope flickering inside of them.

Jack inwardly gave a resigned chuckle. _Who am I kidding?_ He offered Cassie a gentle smile. _I'm already in deep._ This time he was the one to lean forward, meeting her lips with his.

In his human life Jack had kissed a girl from his village, mainly out of curiosity. It had been a clumsy, awkward experience, and hadn't lasted long. This kiss, however, was anything but clumsy.

Jack's eyes fluttered shut as Cassie returned the kiss. Their lips molded together smoothly, quickly finding a mutual rhythm. The kiss was slow and drawn-out, and made Jack feel like he was melting. _Jack Frost, melting_ , he mused for a split second, before the kiss swept all thoughts from his mind.

After some time, the two of them separated. Their eyes stayed fixed on each other's faces.

Cassie smiled. Her expression was equal parts affection and relief. "Your lips are warm," she murmured.

Jack blinked. "What?"

Cassie blushed. "Your lips. I, um, thought that they'd be cold, like your skin; but they're warm." _I can't believe I said that out loud!_

Jack's eyes popped as he processed her statement. Then a grin spread across his face. "Who knew," he chuckled.

Cassie joined in with his laughter, relieved once again. As they laughed, the clock above the fireplace chimed midnight. "Merry Christmas," Cassie remarked with a wide smile.

"Merry Christmas," Jack agreed. Tugging on Cassie's arm, he pulled her into an embrace. She hugged him back gently, resting her head on his shoulder.

A few wordless seconds passed. Then Jack glanced at the still-chiming clock, making a face. "I gotta go." He sighed. "Plenty of places still need fresh snow for Christmas Day."

"Oh." Cassie's stomach plummeted. "You'd better take care of that, then."

Jack caught the disappointment in her voice. "The job will only take a few hours. I'll come back for you later, I promise. No way are you spending Christmas on your own." Her jabbed her side playfully, chortling when she let out a squeak.

Cassie batted his hand away and got to her feet. "I'll hold you to that." She smirked. "Heaven help you if you don't keep your promise."

Jack raised a teasing eyebrow. "I'd be in trouble, then?"

"A person can be very creative with art supplies; and I _am_ an artist. I can do very interesting things with acrylic paint; and with glue, permanent markers, paper cutters—"

"Stop, stop!" Jack laughed. "Have mercy! I'll keep my promise."

Cassie smiled. "I know you will." She motioned to the open window. "Now get out there. All that snow isn't going to make itself."

Jack gave Cassie a salute. "Ma'am, yes ma'am!" Picking up his staff and the bag that held his Christmas gift, he flew out the window and into the night.

Cassie shook her head. Jack was as much of a clown as ever, although he seemed more buoyant tonight. She knew her own heart was dancing in her chest.

She raised one hand to her lips, fingers brushing the soft skin. She had actually done it. She had kissed Jack, not knowing how he would react. For those few awful, silent seconds after the kiss, she had thought that she had made a huge mistake.

But then…he had kissed her back!

Cassie's heart fluttered, the feel of Jack's lips moving against hers very fresh in her memory. She giggled and picked up the box that held the figurine model of her. She headed into her bedroom and set the figurine carefully on a shelf above her dresser, where she knew it wouldn't get knocked over.

Remembering that Jack had promised to come back in the morning—or later in the morning, anyway—Cassie got ready for bed. When she finally curled up under the covers and closed her eyes, the sensation of Jack holding her close followed her into her dreams.

ooOoo

Cassie was thankful her body hadn't let her sleep past nine. When Jack arrived at ten-o-clock, Cassie had already gotten herself cleaned up, put on clothes and eaten breakfast.

Cassie bit her lip as Jack entered through the window. "Hey."

Jack looked at her. "Hey." He had crossed a bridge by kissing Cassie; and now he wasn't sure where they stood.

"Well," Cassie summoned a playful smile. "You showed up after all. Maybe I can drop the orange hair idea after all."

Jack chuckled, and felt his shoulders loosen. Whatever had changed between him and Cassie, their friendship was still intact. "I hope so. I'd rather not resemble a Creamsicle."

Cassie laughed, her playful smile still in place. "Since you did keep your promise, I guess I can give you this." She stepped forward and kissed Jack on the cheek.

A foolish grin spread across Jack's face, his cheeks turning light blue. "No protests here."

Cassie gave another chuckle. "So, where are we going today? I mean, we are going somewhere, right?"

"Of course," Jack responded. "Remember how I said the Guardians celebrate each other's holidays? This year we're all celebrating Christmas together."

"We're going to see the others? Let me grab something, then." Cassie headed to her room, and returned to the kitchen with a bag in her hand. The bag held packages separated by layers of soft foam.

Jack cocked his head at the bag. "What's with all the padding?"

"We've only ever traveled to see the Guardians via portal; and with your lack of portal control, I'm not about to risk their gifts getting broken."

"Shut up," Jack grumbled, although there was no real malice in his words. He pulled a miniature snow globe out of his pocket. "The North Pole," he told it clearly. He threw the snow globe in front of him, and as usual it transformed into a spinning portal.

"Come on." Jack held out a hand to Cassie, and she placed her free hand in his. At the last moment Jack switched his grip so that his fingers twined in between Cassie's. Cassie accepted the gesture with a smile, and Jack smiled back. He had never learned how to flirt; but it seemed like he was doing well enough now. "Here we go!"

ooOoo

When Cassie and Jack arrived at North's workshop, Cassie was both amazed and unsurprised. The place was decorated with every bit of the holiday splendor she would expect. Ten-foot wreaths hung on the walls and between heavy red and gold garlands. Lights wrapped around every pillar, with candy canes hung at intervals. A massive Douglas fir dominated the center of the room, every inch of it covered in gold and silver decorations.

The four other Guardians were already there. Tooth took one look at Jack and Cassie's intertwined hands and smirked at Jack. "Just a friend, huh?"

"Fine, you caught me," Jack replied, faking ruefulness.

"About time you owned up to it," Bunny remarked from his place by a pillar. "It's been the elephant in the room for weeks now."

Sandy nudged Bunny's leg and gave him a stern look, waving one finger back and forth in a scolding manner. Turning back to Jack and Cassie, he raised the goblet of eggnog in his hand in a toast.

North only chuckled at the little conversation. "All right," he boomed, getting everyone's attention. "Let the celebrating begin!"

The day passed in a flurry of warmth and color. North presented his guests with a feast fit for a king, with everything from fresh vegetables and sauerkraut to an enormous turkey to homemade eggnog. Cassie ate in small amounts, trying a bit of everything and liking most of it. Briefly she wondered if the yetis had cooked the amazing meal.

Opening presents was a lively affair. Everyone howled with laughter at Cassie's gift to North—a painting of him sitting on the floor with half-eaten cookies scattered around him, clutching his stomach and groaning, "I feel it…in my belly!" Jack watched his fellow Guardians open the gifts Cassie had made, and was gratified to see that none of them were as detailed or as carefully done as his painting.

Cassie reflected that she had never gotten so many extraordinary gifts as she was receiving that day. Sandy gave her a necklace with a gold locket, filled with a pinch of dream sand to use on a night when sleep was evading her. Tooth gave her a tooth box, filled with specially implanted fake teeth that recorded happy memories when a person touched them. Bunny gifted a small planter box of the flowers he used to color his Easter eggs, assuring Cassie that the dye from the blossoms would stick well to canvas. And, much to her excitement, North gave her the prism-like paints she had ogled in his workshop weeks ago.

Before she knew it, the day was over, and yawns were escaping from her mouth. She briefly considered staying the night at North's workshop, but decided that she should return to her apartment this time. She hugged each of the Guardians goodbye, thanking them for a wonderful day, and gathered up her gifts in the bag she had brought along. As Jack opened the portal, Cassie waved to the others just before she and Jack leapt into the swirling vortex.

Cassie landed on her feet inside her bedroom, managing to only wobble a little. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, she was surprised to find that it was nearly midnight. She set her bag of gifts on her dresser, pulled off her coat and boots, and then looked around. She frowned as she realized there was someone missing. "Jack?"

Hearing a scuffle from somewhere else in the apartment, she sighed and exited her room. "Did the portal drop us in different spots again?" She stepped into the living room and looked around, trying to see in the dim light. "Jack?"

"Yeah?" Said a voice from behind her. She turned to find Jack walking towards her from the hallway, staff balanced on one shoulder.

"How did you get behind me? I just heard you in here." She gestured around the room with one hand.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Cass, I only landed in your bedroom two seconds ago."

Cassie's frown deepened. "But if it wasn't you I heard in here, then what _did_ I hear?" She stiffened as she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning slowly, she made out a shadowed figure standing against the far wall.

She inhaled sharply, eyes fixed on the figure. Jack pointed the curved end of his staff at the intruder, having spotted them a moment after Cassie.

"Who are you?" Cassie demanded, trying to keep the quaver from her voice. "How did you get in here?"

The intruder said nothing, much to Cassie's unease. Had a burglar noticed her empty apartment and taken the opportunity to break in?

"I said who are you?" Cassie repeated in a louder voice. Slowly, in case the intruder was armed, she reached back and flipped the light switch on the wall just behind her.

Light flooded the room, and a shocked gasp escaped Cassie's lips. "What," she breathed. "What the…"

The intruder looked unblinkingly at Cassie. "Nice to see you again."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter: She gave a sharp laugh, straightening up. "I suppose I am a bit harder to recognize in this form."/ Jack snatched his staff off the floor, and lunged forward with a cry of fury./ "I'm not here willingly. Please, let me go."/ When the light faded, a man stood in its place. He wore flowing robes of the same pure white as his hair and skin. He spoke, and his deep voice echoed slightly. "Hello, Guardians."

 **Reviews=happy writer=inspiration and new chapters!**


	16. Cold and Winter Air

Chapter 16

Cassie had only seen this person once before—the eccentric old lady who asked for help in the art store. Cassie had found the old lady unsettling even then; finding the woman inside her apartment did not bode well.

The old woman smiled slyly, grey eyes glinting in her wrinkled face. "Hello, Cascada."

Cassie took a step back. "Seriously, how did you get in here? And why are you calling me…" her own eyes widened and then abruptly narrowed, as the answer hit her. "You!"

"Come now, child," the woman scolded. "Is that any way to address your old mistress?"

Cassie tilted her chin up defiantly. "My apologies, _Your Majesty_."

The Snow Queen gave a sharp laugh, straightening up. "I suppose I am a bit harder to recognize in this form."

"What are you doing here? Just what do you want from me?"

"Don't fear; I didn't come to hurt you. On the contrary, I have a deal I'd like to offer you."

"What sort of deal?" Cassie asked suspiciously.

"Hold that thought." The queen pointed her hand at Jack, who had come charging towards her before Cassie had finished speaking. In one lightning fast movement she flicked her fingers, sending Jack hurtling backwards into the wall. Bindings of ice formed to secure him against the wall, one band of ice even circling over his mouth so that he couldn't speak. He struggled against the restraints, but to no avail.

"Jack!" Cassie tried to run towards the pale boy, but the queen blocked her path. "Let. Him. Go!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic; he isn't hurt. I just couldn't have him interrupting our conversation."

Cassie's gaze flicked from Jack to the queen as she tried hard not to panic. "If I have this 'conversation' with you, will you free him?"

"I will."

Cassie looked over at Jack again. Seeing Jack pinned to the wall provoked a focused anger that helped her to steady herself. "Then let's hear it. What is this deal you mentioned?"

"It isn't something ordinary, to be sure. I can't remember the last time I actually offered it to someone." The marks of aging were disappearing from the queen's face, even as her hair stayed pure white. "I'm giving you the chance to regain your status as a spirit. You could roam the world again, rejoice in the wonders of winter, and reunite with your old friends." The queen spread her arms out to illustrate her point.

For a moment Cassie simply stared. To be a spirit again…wasn't that what she wanted? Was this the way to become her old self again? Surely the Snow Queen must have enough power to complete the task. But…"Why would you want me back as a spirit? You were the one who took that away from me."

"I have been watching you, Cascada; and I have admired the way you survived in the human world."

Cassie's eyes narrowed again. "Sending me a dream that almost killed me doesn't strike me as admiration."

For a moment the queen looked surprised, although the emotion seemed rather contrived. "My aim was only to test whether my magic still worked on you. I did not think it would have a deadly affect." The queen's previous composure returned. "You were loyal to me for a long time, Cascada, and did centuries of good work for me. And…I regret turning you human. You did not deserve it."

"Why should I believe you?" Cassie asked bluntly.

"Because I could do any number of harmful things to you right now, but I'm not," the queen fired back. "And if you remember anything about me, you know that I am not one to express emotion, let alone the kind I speak of now."

There was a pause as Cassie considered the queen's words. Then Cassie frowned. "You said I could roam through _winter_. What about the other seasons?"

"You always were a wonderful spirit, Cascada." The queen spoke as though she hadn't heard Cassie's question. "With your natural talent, you would not be limited to one aspect of winter." Her voice had lost the raspy quality of an old woman's speech, becoming steadier and clearer. "Ice, snow, frost, wind—you would control it all."

The queen's words were coaxing, even soothing. They fogged up Cassie's brain and urged her to relax. She took a step forward, and then another, even as her mind raged against the action. "Why…why couldn't I be a water spirit?"

The queen tsked. "Child, I am the ruler of winter. I only have jurisdiction over the elements of that season; and water crosses over all four seasons. You would need at least one more seasonal ruler to have any possibility of being a water spirit again, and none of them would bother to help you." She took a step forward. "Come now, would it be so terrible to be a winter spirit? Winter is a beautiful thing; and you would be like your friend, Jack Frost."

 _Like Jack…_ Cassie's gaze turned back to said boy, who was still struggling against his bonds. When their eyes met, Jack voiced a muffled protest, furiously shaking his head.

The surge of anger Cassie felt at the sight cleared her mind. "Why do you _want_ me to be a winter spirit?"

The queen raised an eyebrow. "I told you, I regret what I did to you. I want you to be one of…of ours again."

"One of ours…?" Cassie glared at the queen as the truth hit her. "You mean you want me to be _yours._ I'd be one of your subjects if I became a winter spirit, wouldn't I? I'd have to follow you. I should have known." Her lip curled. "My answer is no. I won't be your servant."

The queen tilted her head, her expression eerily calm. "Is that your final answer?"

Cassie kept her head held high, despite the wild pounding of her heart. Whatever was coming next couldn't be good. "It is."

"Such a shame. You would have been a valuable asset." The queen's expression hardened. "But I'm afraid I can't leave it at that."

Cassie tensed. "What?"

"I can't have you getting in my way." Without warning, the queen lunged forward, wrapping one hand around Cassie's wrist. A torrent of snowflakes shot out of nowhere, dancing madly around the two women.

Cassie cried out, trying to free herself. She twisted and pulled, almost wrenching her arm in the process. But the queen's grip was like iron, and the snowflakes dancing around them were making it harder to move somehow.

The queen scowled. "You really are a nuisance." She tapped two fingers to Cassie's forehead, and Cassie's vision went black.

ooOoo

When the Snow Queen had thrown Jack against the wall, Jack had dropped his staff. It was much harder to channel any concentrated power without the staff as a conduit, so his icy restraints had held fast.

But when Cassie went limp in the queen's grasp, Jack saw red. A kind of pressure built up in his chest and then burst, releasing just enough power to make the strip of ice over his mouth shatter.

"Let her go!" He roared at the queen. "Let her go, or so help me, you poisonous old—"

"Temper, temper," chided the queen. "Have some manners; it isn't fitting for a Guardian to throw a tantrum." She raised the arm not cradling Cassie and pointed her hand at Jack, and his bonds melted off of him. At the same time, the flurry of snow around the queen and Cassie thickened, blocking them both from view. "Do not go after her, Frost," the queen's voice seemed magnified by the flurry. "This is not your fight."

Jack snatched his staff off the floor, and lunged forward with a cry of fury. The flurry of snow spun faster, becoming a white tornado. Just as Jack reached the vortex, it disappeared; and with it, Cassie and the queen. "CASSIE!"

ooOoo

Jack burst into North's workshop. The other Guardians turned to look at him, all of them still present for the Christmas celebration.

"She's gone!" Jack said frantically. "The old woman took her! We have to find her!"

"Slow down, Jack," North said worriedly. "What is going on?"

"The Snow Queen took Cassie," Jack nearly shouted. "She showed up at Cassie's apartment, pinned me to the wall, and took Cassie away."

The other Guardians stiffened. "Jack, we need you to tell us everything that happened," Tooth said, uncharacteristically serious. "Don't leave anything out."

Jack gave them every detail he could, including the Snow Queen's attempted bargain with Cassie and her initial disguise. When he finished, the other Guardians' expressions were a mixture of horror and grim resolution.

"It is time to take action," North declared. "If Snow Queen has abducted Cassie, she will have taken her to her palace, in Lapland. But," he paused. "We cannot do this without Mannie's help."

"Are you serious?" Jack burst out. "The queen could be doing anything to Cassie right now, and we're not even going to make a plan? We need to do something!"

"We will make a plan," North answered. "We are worried about Cassie too, Jack. But the lunar eclipse starts in a few hours, and Mannie could have something important for us. We must wait a little while, if we want to be successful in this."

ooOoo

The first thing Cassie registered was cold—cold all around her. She groaned and forced her eyes to open. Her vision was met with an expanse of pale blue, and she realized she was lying facedown. Groaning again, she slowly pushed herself into a kneeling position.

She was seated on what appeared to be a floor of polished ice. The room around her was maybe the size of her apartment bedroom, with translucent walls that seemed to blur into each other. Her breath came out in visible puffs of white, and she shivered, chafing her arms with her hands to regain a bit of warmth.

Her brow furrowed. "What happened?" She murmured. She remembered coming back to her apartment, and a conversation with someone there.

 _Bindings of ice formed to secure Jack against the wall…_

 _"I won't be your servant."_

 _"I can't have you getting in my way."_

She gasped as the rest of the memory came back to her. Her heart pounded as she came to one conclusion: the Snow Queen must have kidnapped her.

 _Which means…_ She looked around again. _I've got to be in the queen's palace._ The hairs on the back of her neck prickled, sensing a nearby presence, and she looked back over her shoulder.

Three figures stood just outside one wall, looking in at Cassie. There was a young man and two young women, all clad in white. Cassie turned around all the way and tried to stand up. But her still numb legs buckled under her, and she dropped back into a kneeling position. She gave a whimper of frustration and then looked at her still present audience. "Hey, can you hear me?" She asked, raising her voice slightly.

A ripple of mutters went through the three. "Why doesn't she lift herself up with magic?"

"Why is she wearing so much clothing?"

"Aren't those human clothes?"

"Yes, I'm a human," Cassie confirmed. "Or I have been for a while. It's a long story. But you're winter spirits, aren't you?"

The three looked at each other, and then glanced around the hallways they were in. Finally they stepped forward, right through the wall, to stand a few feet from Cassie.

"Yes, we are winter spirits," one of the women answered, her voice low and lilting. "How does a human know about spirits?"

"Well, from your queen, for one thing," Cassie answered, deciding not to give them her full backstory. "She brought me here."

The spirits' expressions became troubled. "Why would Her Majesty imprison a human here?" The male spirit puzzled. "It doesn't make sense."

"Many of her decisions don't make sense anymore," the first woman said softly, glancing around like she was afraid she might be heard.

"Listen." Cassie got slowly to her feet, wincing at the pins and needles that raced through her legs. "The queen kidnapped me; I'm not here willingly. Please, let me go."

The trio shook their heads. "We cannot," the male responded. "If Her Majesty wants you here, freeing you would be considered an act of rebellion."

"Please," Cassie repeated fervently. "What if you only helped me leave partially?" She cast about desperately. "You could show me the way to a door out of the palace; I'd still be in the queen's kingdom. If that's too much, you could just let me out of this prison cell."

The spirits shook their heads again. "We are bound to serve the queen, with all that service entails," the first female said.

"Bound to serve…so you don't have a choice?" Cassie asked. The sudden slump in each spirit's posture answered the question for her. "Isn't there anything you can do?" She begged, her voice quavering.

The spirits stared at her, pity in their eyes. Then the second woman spoke for the first time. "We can't help you," she said in a breathy voice. "But we can spread the word that you are here."

Cassie didn't see how that could do any good; but right now she would take anything she could get. "Then do so, please. I can't stay here."

"We'll do it," the second woman assured Cassie, as the two other spirits crossed through the wall. She hesitated. "I'm sorry," she said softly, and then followed after her fellow spirits.

Cassie grimly watched them go. Despair brushed at her mind like the tendrils of some parasitic plant, and she fiercely pushed them away. She sat down again, this time flat on her bottom, and began to stretch out her legs. Whatever came next, she wanted her body to be in proper working condition.

ooOoo

Jack paced rapidly back and forth. They had been waiting for four hours now. _Four hours_ of just hanging around. He had never felt so helpless, not even when Pitch Black had broken his staff.

Jack knew that Cassie was strong in her heart and mind; but a human couldn't hope to win against a spirit, let alone the queen of winter. She could be going through who knows what kind of suffering, unable to defend herself. She could even be…

Jack cut himself off before he could finish that last thought, his heart throbbing painfully at the mere implication. They were going to save Cassie, one way or another. "Why can't The Man in the Moon just get here already?" He growled under his breath. "North, how much longer is this going to take?"

North held up his astronomical charts for another look at them. His eyes lit up. "He is coming soon. Any minute now…"

He trailed off as the full moon came into view, larger than usual. Slowly the right side of the heavenly body took on a darker color, until the barest crescent of the moon was tinged a burnt orange.

A white beam of focused light shot out of the moon, down through the skylight of North's workshop. The beam expanded until it was a small pillar, and the Guardians had to cover their eyes against the blinding light.

When the light faded, a man stood in its place. He wore flowing robes of the same pure white as his hair and skin. He spoke, and his deep voice echoed slightly. "Hello, Guardians."

"Mannie!" North exclaimed. "We have big problem…but I suppose you have been watching."

"I have," The Man in the Moon—Mannie—responded. "And I see that things have gone from bad to worse."

"That's an understatement," Bunny commented curtly. "Will you be helping us in person, then?"

"I will. I should have intervened in Queen Fenella's plans sooner; but I had no opportunity to leave the moon. Now that I am here, the time has come to act." His monochromatic eyes narrowed. "Fenella went too far when she targeted Cascada."

Jack frowned. Something about Mannie's behavior went beyond anger towards an unhinged winter ruler. This anger seemed personal. "Just what is Cassie to you?"

Mannie suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I do not believe that is the important question here."

"Don't even try that," Jack said flatly. "You're older than all of us, and you're supposed to be wiser too. So live up to that reputation, and own up to whatever it is that Cassie means to you!"

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed, horrified at his blatant disrespect towards The Man in the Moon.

But Mannie did not rebuke Jack. Instead, his eyes filled with regret. "She…she is my daughter."

The Guardians stared at him for several moments, speechless. It was North who eventually broke the silence. "Your _daughter_ , Mannie? I know you have had children before, but a child of flesh and blood?

Mannie nodded. "Cascada is the first. I love all of my children, but most of them have no knowledge other than what they have learned living on the moon. They have experienced little and have no interest in Earth, though it is the world I watch over. I wanted more for my youngest daughter." He sighed. "So I brought Cascada down to Earth as a compacted moonbeam, before her creation as a spirit was complete, and gave her a solid body. She was to experience life on Earth and learn about her powers, after which she would rejoin me on the moon."

"Except things didn't quite go as planned," Jack remarked bitterly.

Mannie's expression darkened. "No. I trusted Queen Fenella to treat Cascada well, to train her to the fullest extent of her power and give her a purpose on Earth. And for a long time, she did just that. But then the deadline passed."

Jack frowned. "What deadline?"

Mannie's expression remained grim. "A Snow Queen has the heaviest responsibility of all the seasonal rulers. She must govern the season that is the most volatile and chaotic, and have the strength to both create it and control its conditions. Such a burden takes a heavy toll on the one who bears it; and so there is an unspoken rule within the kingdom of winter. Every five hundred years, the Snow Queen must step down and pass on her throne to a successor. If she does not, the burden of ruling will twist her being and corrupt her thoughts." "

"You mean you'll go off the deep end if you stay Snow Queen too long?" Bunny inquired.

Mannie nodded. "Every winter spirit knows of this; but Queen Fenella has remained queen past her deadline."

"But why?" Tooth asked bewilderedly. "Why did she stay queen, if she knew the effect it would have on her?"

"She did not have a choice. She had long chosen an heir who would succeed her; but when her five hundred years were up, her heir was not of age." Mannie's shoulders slumped a little. "I watched her try to fight against the corruption, to no avail. It saddens me, to see the person she has become."

"Yeah, it is sad," Jack broke in. "But we can't think about that now. We have to rescue Cassie!"

"I agree," Mannie replied. "And it may be time to confront Fenella as well. I had hoped to save her from the madness, but as she is now she is beyond help. North," he turned to the bearded man. "Will you drive your sleigh? I will guide you to the queen's palace."

"Of course," North responded. "We will all take the sleigh, and the portal. That includes you," he pointed at Bunny, who had gone leery-eyed at the mention of the sleigh.

Bunny grimaced, and then sighed. "Fine."

ooOoo

"Hey, wait a minute!" Cassie shouted at another spirit passing by her prison. "Would you just listen to me? I'm not supposed to be here!" The spirit looked at her regretfully, but said nothing and continued to move.

Cassie balled her fists up, close to crying with frustration. She had tried to talk to at least a dozen winter spirits, to no avail. At most she got a guilty look thrown her way; in several cases she had been simply ignored. "Doesn't anyone here have a conscience that tells them _not_ to obey the evil queen?" She muttered.

She touched the back of her head, wincing as her fingers met the slowly forming bruise there. She had tried to push her way through the semi-transparent walls of her prison. Remembering how the first three spirits had walked right through the wall, she had backed up as far as possible and given herself a running head start. The moment she had made contact with the wall, she had been violently thrown back by a gust of air. Apparently these walls were formed from tempest-like winds.

Cassie brought her hands back to her sides, clenching them again. Why did she have to be so helpless? _If I had my powers, I could actually do something._ But no, she was a human stuck in a prison cell in the Snow Queen's castle, unable to even make a dent in the wall.

Another spirit came into view, a woman, and Cassie started to call out to the woman. But the words died in her throat as she looked at the spirit.

The spirit was rather small, even petite. Her knee-length white dress contrasted with her light brown skin. Straight black hair hung down her back and over her shoulders, periodically ruffled by unseen breezes. Her dark eyes were filled with the echo of long ago mischief.

Finally Cassie found words. "Yuki?" She called disbelievingly.

The spirit froze, and turned to face Cassie. "How do you know my name?"

"Because I know you," Cassie said insistently. "And you know me too."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki interrupted, moving closer. Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"Yuki, it's me," Cassie said fervently. "Cassie."

Yuki's eyes widened. "Cassie? But…" She stepped through the walls of Cassie's cell. "That's not possible." Despite her statement, she looked unsure.

"Yuki, remember how we met? The Snow Queen brought me to the palace just hours after I was born. You were there to greet me, and it was your idea to call me Cassie. Your full name is Yukina, but you go by Yuki because you think Yukina is too formal."

A wall came down behind Yuki's eyes. She stepped forward and hugged Cassie tightly. "It is you! What happened to you? How in the north wind's name are you a human?" She asked pleadingly, as Cassie returned the hug. "The queen told everyone that you had abandoned us."

Cassie pulled back, glowering at the new bit of information. "She lied. The truth is very different. Remember those human girls we saw three years ago on the river, the ones who were going to fall through the ice?" Gradually she relayed her story to Yuki, up to the point of her current captivity. Yuki listened, her expression turning more horrified by the minute.

When Cassie was finished, Yuki exhaled and shook her head. "To think I actually believed you would just leave. Can you ever forgive me?" She clasped Cassie's hands in hers.

Cassie gave her friend's hands a squeeze. "There's nothing to forgive. You needed some reason for why I just disappeared; and it was too dangerous to contradict the queen at that point."

"Still…" Yuki scowled.

"Yuki," Cassie said clearly, to get her friend's attention. "What…what happened to the queen? She wasn't always so twisted."

Yuki sighed. "It's because she is still the queen. Each Snow Queen can only rule for so long before the job drives them mad. Our current queen had chosen someone to take over for her…but that someone wasn't old enough by the time they were supposed to make the switch."

"Who did the queen choose?" Cassie pressed, the new information making enough sense that she didn't have to dwell on it.

Yuki looked down. "Me."

"You?" Cassie's eyes widened. "You're her heir?"

Yuki's voice turned slightly bitter. "I was. But I've been of age for a year now, and she has continued to rule with no sign of stepping down."

Cassie took Yuki's hands, making the wind spirit look up again. " But you still know right from wrong," she said intently. "We can change the way things are now; I have powerful friends who are ready to help. But I can't stay here; I have to escape." Her voice turned softer. "I'm begging you now to help me."

Yuki stared at her for a moment, and then nodded. "I will help. The queen's misrule has gone on for too long. I cannot disobey her if she gives me a direct order; but I can still act against her otherwise."

"Understood. So, first things first: how do I get out of this room?" Cassie waved a hand meaningfully at the walls.

Yuki frowned. "As far as I know, only those with magic can pass through that barrier unharmed. I _could_ take you through with me, but you'd be in bad shape afterwards."

Cassie grimaced, picturing herself bruised and cut up. "So that option is out. Any other ideas?"

Yuki bit her lip. "Well…I suppose I could give you some of my magic."

"Is that possible?"

"In theory, yes. But it could be dangerous; I don't know how a human body would react to it," Yuki fretted.

"This isn't the time to hold back out of caution," Cassie replied firmly. "I'm already in deep; I'll have to take a few risks if I want to get out of here."

Still Yuki held back. Cassie sighed. "My body wasn't always human, remember?" She pointed out. "And I still have traces of my old magic; I can handle a bit more."

Yuki hesitated a moment longer, and then nodded. "Ok." She placed a gentle hand on Cassie's forehead and closed her eyes. Cassie gasped as cold whooshed into her body, icy wind streaming into her veins and chilling her blood. Her body struggled to adapt to the sudden invasion, even as the cold swirled into her lungs.

When Yuki took her hand away, Cassie inhaled a deep, shuddering breath. She could still feel the wind in her veins; but it was bearable now, even exhilarating. The magic pooled in her gut, spinning around and around itself like an invisible tornado.

Yuki watched her old friend worriedly. "Are you ok?"

Cassie drew another deep breath. "I'm fine."

"You still have to be careful," warned Yuki. "You have only a limited supply of magic in you; it will eventually run out."

"I'll be careful," Cassie responded. "Now, let's see if I can get out of here." The two of them linked hands and walked towards the wall. Cassie felt a tickling sensation spread over her body as they passed through the barrier of wind. When they came out on the other side, Cassie was unharmed.

Cassie tested out her borrowed power, summoning a bit of wind to the palm of her hand before letting it sink back into her skin. It was surprisingly easy to handle Yuki's magic. _Maybe I can actually do something now._ "All right. Where to next?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter: The queen chuckled mirthlessly. "Such righteous determination," she said in a mocking voice. "A shame it won't last long."/ "You didn't turn me human because I saved those human girls."/ "Jack, look out!" She shouted./ "It's blood!"/ "At least…I got in one good shot."

 **Leave a review for faster updates!**


	17. Fighters

Chapter 17

A red sleigh appeared out of an extraordinarily large portal. The passengers looked at the land underneath them, a landscape of massive pines and untouched snow. Up above them, the sliver of orange on the moon's edge had thickened to cover half . It would all be beautiful if they didn't have more pressing matters to deal with.

"Straight ahead," Mannie directed North, who held the reins. "We are close now."

He was right. Within minutes the ice palace from Cassie's memories came into view.

"We're going into the lion's den now," Bunny remarked. "Watch yourself, everyone."

Everyone nodded in response. Jack resisted the urge to jump off the sleigh and fly ahead. He was part of a team now, and he knew they would have a better chance at success if they stuck together. He steeled himself as the sleigh began to descend _._

The reindeer pulling the sleigh touched down onto the ground, their hooves sinking into the snow with a soft crunch. The sleigh followed suit a moment later, and North gave his reindeer the command to stay where they were until he returned.

Jack hopped out of the sleigh, looking warily around. They had landed near one side of the Snow Queen's palace, possibly closer than was wise. There didn't seem to be any spirits patrolling outside the palace, which struck Jack as odd. Shouldn't there be a first line of defense set up around the home of the Snow Queen? Or did the spirits dwelling there expect the thick walls of ice to be enough?

Together Jack and the others started to circle the palace, searching for a way in. After perhaps twenty minutes, they discovered a door that was tucked neatly into the wall, attached by hinges of ice that looked almost metallic.

"Ha, ha!" North drew his swords enthusiastically. "Here we go!" He started to run towards the entrance, looking as though he meant to break the door down.

That was when Jack saw it: a clear, shimmering layer of magic that swirled inches in front of the door. "North, wait!" He shouted. " _Stop!"_

North halted a few feet from the door, turning to look quizzically at Jack. Jack walked forward until he stood next to North. "Don't you see what's in front of the door?" He asked the bearded Guardian.

North glanced at the door, and then at Jack. "There is nothing in front of this door."

"Jack, what's the problem?" Tooth asked from a few feet back. Jack turned around to find the other Guardians and even Mannie giving him confused looks.

He frowned. "It's right there; just watch." He stepped towards the door, holding the curved end of his staff out in front of him. He touched the staff ever so slightly to the layer of power covering the door; and a gust of wind howled out to tear at his clothes.

Jack grimaced. His hunch had been right. If North had tried to run through this wall of wind, he probably would have been speared on his own swords. Jack turned back to the rest of his group. "Now do you know what I'm talking about?"

"How did you see that?" North asked, his brows furrowed.

Jack blinked. "It's right there. You can't see it at all?" When North shook his head, Jack glanced back at the others. "None of you can see that there's winter magic blocking the door?" Each of them shook their heads, and Jack frowned. "Then why can I see it?"

"You are technically a winter spirit," Tooth pointed out. "I'll bet that gives you an edge with a place like this."

Jack considered the idea for a moment. It made more sense than it didn't. "Well, if it's winter wind we're dealing with here…" He lowered his staff and stepped within inches of the magic. He slowly raised a hand and made a shushing sound. "Calm down," he said softly. "There's no reason to be upset."

He continued to soothe the magical in this way, feeling the almost emotional response that emitted from it. This wind knew that its purpose was to protect against dangerous invaders. But it was also young by nature's standards; and it had heard the mighty north wind speak of its longtime friendship with the spirit named Jack Frost.

The wind ruffled Jack's hair before finally fading away, accepting the pale Guardian as a friend. Jack thanked it, and then reached for the door of ice. Carefully he pushed at the door with one hand, and it swung open with a slight cracking sound.

He motioned his friends forward. "We can get in now," he told them.

North nodded approvingly. "Very good, Jack. I suggest you stay in the front of us; you can handle these things that we cannot see."

Jack nodded his assent, and tightened his grip on his staff. "Let's go."

ooOoo

"This way." Yuki led Cassie down another corridor, both girls glancing around nervously. They had had to backtrack or dodge behind walls several times, to avoid other winter spirits who might try to stop them. Yuki had informed Cassie that some of the spirits followed the Snow Queen's nastier orders willingly. That was the last kind of spirit they wanted to run into.

"Come on!" Yuki urged Cassie, who was trying to move on the icy floors without falling.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Cassie responded, frustrated as well. "Wool socks aren't exactly good for getting around in here."

They turned a corner, and found themselves in a large, empty room. Cassie looked around. An immense, glittering chair stood by the wall on their left, stationed on a proportionately large dais. "The throne room?" She hissed. "Why on earth would you take us here?"

"Like you said, we need to take a risk or two," Yuki shot back. "After this, there's an exit just two corridors ahead. It's the quickest way out."

"Are you sure?" Cassie asked nervously.

"Positive. But we have to move fast."

Cassie breathed in. "Then let me hold onto you. I'll fall if I try to run the whole way on my own."

Yuki nodded, and linked her arm with Cassie's. Together they started into the throne room, their footsteps falling keeping a mutual rhythm as they ran.

They were halfway through the room when a voice purred, "Now, what's this?" Yuki and Cassie halted, looking around frantically for the voice. Cassie's stomach plummeted as a figure emerged from behind the throne.

"Yukina." The Snow Queen's voice was razor sharp. "You would betray me?" The queen wore a long-sleeved white dress patterned in lace, with a long train that flared out below her hips. Her diadem was fastened just above her hairline, dripping diamond-like icicles and ice droplets onto her forehead. She looked beautiful; but frighteningly so. Frost collected on her eyelashes and in her hair, and her pale skin looked almost blue.

Yuki widened her stance and bent her knees in a defensive position, hands out in front of her body. "You betrayed all winter spirits years ago. Don't tell me about being a traitor."

The queen chuckled mirthlessly. "Such righteous determination," she said in a mocking voice. "A shame it won't last long." She paused, and the air around her body rippled as power radiated out from her. "Stay where you are," she commanded in a voice that was deeper than before. "Do not move."

Yuki instantly froze. Cassie ran over to her, even as she shivered from the power in the queen's command. "Yuki!" The spirit girl's muscles were visibly locked, her open eyes unblinking. It didn't look like she was even breathing.

"You must stop upsetting yourself over your comrades being simply restrained, my dear," the queen said lightly, as though she discussed the weather. "It isn't sensible."

Cassie turned to face the queen, glaring furiously. Tapping into her temporary power, she twisted wind tightly into a spike and threw it out towards the queen.

The queen dispelled the spike with a wave of her hand. "Oh, so you've been given a few breezes to play with," she laughed. "Do you think that will actually do anything against me?"

Cassie swore at the monarch, and tried another wind spike. She followed it up with several concentrated blasts of cold air, one after the other.

As each attack proved ineffectual, Cassie felt sweat start to gather on her brow. Her heart beat fast, and she panted for breath.

"Enough of this." The queen sent an icy blast of her own at Cassie, and Cassie barely dodged it, falling backwards in the process. As she sat up, the queen started to speak again.

"So, the prison did not hold you. What a thorn in my side you are." The queen narrowed her eyes. "It seems I will have to get rid of you…permanently." Her mouth twisted in thought. "But let's do this. I know you still don't remember everything from your spirit life. It's only fair that you get those memories back, and a little extra, before memory ceases to matter at all." She aimed another blast of magic at Cassie, and this time Cassie couldn't dodge it. The blast hit her in the chest and traveled up into her head, and for a moment all she saw was white.

When her vision cleared, her eyes were wide with realization. "So that's it." She slowly got to her feet. "You didn't turn me human because I saved those human girls. That just gave you an excuse to do it. You wanted me out of the way."

"Of course I did," the queen replied, confirming Cassie's statement. "As I have said, I couldn't have you interfering. For all that you were meant to be my servant, I could not count on your loyalty being unending."

Cassie bristled. "I was created with a will of my own. I served you because I chose to." Cassie took a step forward, her eyes intent on the queen. If the queen was going to kill her, she couldn't stop it; but she would have her say. "You were kinder in the beginning; you regretted it when you had to let winter be destructive. But as more humans came, you changed. You unleashed blizzards and avalanches without regard for the humans' survival. After the deadline, you wanted to be sure humans _didn't_ survive. And you were afraid I could stop that?" She squinted, incredulous through her fear. "You were afraid of the moon's child stepping in. How was I supposed to manage that if you never even told me I was his daughter?"

"Your power was growing, regardless of what you didn't know. Even when I stopped training you, it did not halt your development. Remember the ice that was unusually thick when you saved those two human brats?" The queen asked slyly.

Cassie frowned. "How do you know…" Her eyebrows shot up. " _You_ were making the ice so hard to break?"

"Precisely. I wanted to be sure that those girls would drown, and not live to produce more humans. But I didn't expect you to be able to break the ice. After that, I knew I couldn't wait to handle you any longer."

Cassie looked at the queen sadly. The queen's magical blast had given her new information; but it had also triggered something in her mind. It had flipped whatever switch allowed her to associate with her old memories. Now that it had been switched on, she knew that girl called Cascada; and she knew how much it hurt that girl—hurt _her_ to see how far her old mentor had fallen. "And so you did handle me."

"I had thought so. Yet here you are now," the queen gestured to Cassie with one pale hand. Her eyes narrowed. "It is time to remedy that."

Pale blue light began to collect in the queen's outstretched hand. Cassie stepped away from Yuki, hoping to spare her friend whatever attack the queen had in store. Even as she searched for a way to fight back, to dodge the attack, to do _something_ , she knew she was kidding herself. She was trying to match spirit reflexes and powers with her limited human abilities. Even the magic Yuki had given to her was almost gone.

The queen let the ball of magic in her hand fly, and Cassie leapt to the side, out of the ball's path. To her horror the ball followed her, sprouting a set of tendrils that reached towards her body. One tendril brushed her hair, and the tips of several blonde strands froze.

Cassie tried to run, but slipped before she could take even a step. Instead she used her meager momentum to control her fall, somersaulting several times across the floor. She sat up, slightly dizzy—and found the ball of magic hovering two feet away. She instinctively shielded herself with both hands, and squeezed her eyes shut against what she hoped wouldn't be a painful blow.

There was the sound of something shattering, and a flash of light. Cassie opened her eyes, and saw a burst of white magic cancel out the queen's attack inches from her face. Cold hands lifted her to her feet, and a familiar voice asked urgently, "Are you hurt?"

Cassie looked up. "Jack?" She breathed.

Jack smiled. "That's my name."

Relief flooded through Cassie, so strong it was almost painful. "You're here." In her peripheral vision she spied the shimmer of Tooth's wings and the sparkle of Sandy's sand cloud. The other Guardians had come too.

Something else caught her eye: a tall man glowing white from head to toe. She gasped. "Is that…The Man in the Moon?"

Jack nodded. He watched as Cassie's face filled with concentration, as if she was trying to solve a difficult equation. "Of course," she muttered. "The eclipse. I didn't know how much time had passed while I was here, but…" She set her jaw in determination. "So we'll be dealing with the queen for real now."

"Jack!" North called, a little exasperated. "You can be joining the fight anytime now!"

Cassie and Jack turned, to find that North's use of the word "fight" was undeniably accurate. Several winter spirits had appeared to fight for the Snow Queen, and those spirits were doing their best to take down the Guardians. North brandished two large swords, while Sandy wielded two golden whips made of sand. Bunny fought with egg grenades and boomerangs, while Tooth zipped around the room on wings that cut as cleanly as blades. The Man in the Moon stood back from the battle, casting silvery shields in front of individual Guardians now and then.

"Don't hurt the spirits!" Cassie couldn't help shouting to her friends. "They're only fighting because they're bound to obey the queen!"

The Guardians gave no acknowledgement of her words. Cassie frowned uncertainly. "Did they not hear me?"

"I'll pass the message on," Jack assured her. "Stay back from the fight. Get next to The Man in the Moon if you can." He made to dash into the fray.

Cassie caught his arm. "Jack, wait! We have to get Yuki out of the way." She pointed to the immobile girl.

"That's Yuki?" Jack's eyes widened. "How did you—"

"She remembered me when she saw me; and she helped me get this far. We need to get her out of the line of fire," Cassie insisted.

Jack sighed, but nodded. Together they ran over to Yuki, given cover by one of Mannie's shields. Nothing happened when Jack tried to levitate Yuki; so Cassie slung the petite girl over her shoulder and carried her, while Jack walked in front of them with his staff pointed out.

Finally they reached Cassie's previous spot, and Cassie eased Yuki down to the floor. Though the spirit girl couldn't move of her own will, her limbs and torso gave when outside pressure was put on them.

Jack turned to join the other Guardians. Cassie caught his sleeve. "Yuki lent me some of her magic so I could use it," she said before Jack could voice an inquiry. "My body took to the magic just fine. Can you lend me a bit of _your_ power, in case I need to defend myself?"

Jack's mouth twisted; clearly he wasn't fond of the idea. But he took Cassie's hand and channeled a small bundle of magic into her system.

Cassie felt it as a multitude of snowflakes melting icy droplets onto her skin. There was a snapping sound in her ears, like icicles breaking; and then the magic settled down. She pulled her hand out of Jack's, and gave him a small smile. "Thank you. Now go on; and _be careful_." The request was insistent, almost an order. Cassie knew how dangerous this fight was.

Jack nodded. "I will." He looked at Cassie for a moment longer before pivoting and charging into battle.

Cassie took a stance in front of Yuki. She was no fighter; but she had at least one blast's worth of magic if she really needed it.

"Oy, Mannie!" Bunny shouted over the sounds of battle. "Can't you do a little more than a shield here and there?"

"My magic is more potent than the Earth can handle in close proximity," Mannie shouted back. "It creates disturbances too easily. Unless you want me to cause a flood, I am currently limited to the shields."

Bunny growled at the answer, but was prevented from responding when a winter spirit flew at him. He hopped clear over the airborne spirit and focused on the battle.

Cassie watched the fighting rage, her heart pounding. The winter spirits attacked creatively, with everything from life-sized ice warriors to pure concentrated power. The Guardians could handle those attacks; it was the Snow Queen that Cassie was worried about. Every now and then the queen would throw out a bolt or a tightly packed ball of magic. It was for these attacks that Mannie's shields were most needed.

The battle continued relentlessly, even as the lunar eclipse progressed. At one point Cassie glanced up to find the moon colored entirely in deep orange. The light in the room took on an odd cast, the ice walls magnifying the moon's orange hue like a giant prism. The color change made everything look somewhat burnt, and Cassie was glad when the moon's natural color started to reappear.

As the moon reached the point of half white and half orange, a gap opened in the fighting. It was wide enough that Cassie could see the queen preparing her latest attack. Her breath caught, as she realized the queen's eyes were fixed on Jack.

"Mannie!" She shouted. "We need another shield!"

"Can't," Mannie gritted out. He had both hands stretched out, one of them casting a shield between Tooth and the three spirits trying to swarm her. The other hand was holding a shield in front of Bunny, whose hind paws were held against the floor by ice. Mannie's jaw was clenched with the effort of maintaining both shields without using too much of his power.

"Jack, look out!" She called, her voice turning high with panic. "Get out of the way!" He kept fighting, unaware. "JACK!"

Jack paused to look at her, just for a moment. It was one moment too long—the queen cast her magic. Jack cried out in pain, as the attack struck him and sent him rocketing back to the far side of the room.

The queen swiftly skirted the edges of the battle, moving relentlessly towards Jack. Cassie could hear the queen's next words even over the noise of battle: "One less Guardian to deal with, if I get rid of you."

Cassie's breathing grew shallow. The queen meant to kill Jack; and Jack wasn't even moving. The queen drew closer to him, and something in Cassie snapped. "NO!" She shrieked. She lunged forward and threw her hand out in a sharp sweeping motion. The rest of her borrowed magic flew from her fingers, in a torrential gust of wind filled with shards of ice.

The new onslaught caught the queen by surprise. She was thrown back to the opposite end of the room, and crashed through the wall behind the dais. The other fighters, Guardians and spirits alike, stopped to stare at the hole the queen had left. Next to Cassie, Yuki unfroze with a gasp.

Cassie ran to Jack's side. Jack was already sitting up, opening his eyes with a groan.

"Jack!" Cassie bent over him. "Are you…are you alright? Does it hurt badly?" Her voice was tight with worry.

Jack shakily got to his feet. He forced a smile, despite his still aching gut. "I've had a lot worse."

"Thank goodness," Cassie whispered fervently. She wrapped her arms around him and held him protectively against her body. She loosened her hold for just a moment to give him a quick kiss before hugging him again, curling one hand around the back of his head.

"Wow," Jack chuckled, even as he hugged Cassie back. "Remind me to get hurt more often."

Cassie pulled back to shake her head at the white-haired boy. "We're in a situation like this, and you're still flirt—AAH!" She doubled over as pain ripped through her chest. Her vision swam, and her legs gave way underneath her.

"Cassie!" Jack caught the blonde girl and lowered her to the floor, keeping one arm around her upper back. "What happened? Cassie, can you hear me?"

Cassie tried to respond; but all that came out was a round of coughs. By the time the coughing subsided her mouth tasted like iron, and she felt liquid leaking from her lips.

Jack's eyes widened as a line of red trailed down from one corner of Cassie's mouth. He touched a finger to the corner, hoping irrationally that he was just seeing things; but his finger came away stained crimson. "Blood," he whispered, panic mounting inside of him.

By this time Mannie, Yuki, and the other Guardians had gathered around Jack and Cassie. Mannie knelt down next to the two, his gaze running up and down Cassie's body.

"Mannie," Jack said helplessly. "She just collapsed. What's going on here?"

Mannie placed a gentle hand on Cassie's stomach, and narrowed his eyes. A few moments later he withdrew his hand, grim understanding on his face. "That wind she cast wasn't made with her own magic, was it?"

"No," Jack replied immediately. "She borrowed some magic from me, and from…another winter spirit." He glanced at Yuki briefly before his eyes went back to Cassie.

"Her attack would have been impressive enough for someone using their own magic. She couldn't have done something of that magnitude with borrowed power alone. It seems she tapped into another power source."

"What power source?" Jack demanded.

Mannie's fists clenched. "Her life force. She drew from her life energy, so suddenly and so forcefully, and now her body is suffering the consequences."

Jack looked down at Cassie, who was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Stay with me, Cass," he pleaded. He glanced up at Mannie. " _What_ consequences?"

Mannie's gaze was on Cassie's face. "Her system is…shutting down." Beneath his practiced composure, a deep sadness shone in his eyes.

Cassie didn't need Mannie to tell her that her body was failing her. She felt feverish, and the breaths she took were becoming increasingly ineffective. Pain radiated through her entire torso, but she couldn't manage even a whimper of agony. Her vision had gone blurry, and she could only assume the blobs of color around her were all people.

Still, at least her hearing was intact for the moment. She listened as Jack frantically tried to deny Mannie's diagnosis. She should have been afraid to hear that she was dying; but she didn't seem to have the energy for fear.

Weakly, she tapped one hand against Jack—she couldn't see what part of him she was touching at this point. When she felt his eyes on her, she pulled in a breath to speak. "Did I take the queen down?"

Mannie answered the question for Jack. "I'm afraid not, Cascada," he said gently. "Your attack will leave her unconscious for a little while; but it was not enough to defeat her."

Frustration shot through Cassie. All her effort, and she was still useless in the world of magic. But as quickly as the frustration came, it was replaced by calm. Mannie and the Guardians—and perhaps Yuki as well—could take care of the Snow Queen. "At least…I got in one good shot," she rasped.

"Don't talk like that," Jack said sharply, shaking his head. "You're gonna be alright, you're gonna…gonna be fine..." his breathing turned ragged.

Cassie took another painful breath. "I saved you, didn't I?" she asked, like she needed to have it confirmed outside of her own perception.

"Y-you did," Jack told her, his voice thick. "You're a hero now."

Cassie smiled. "Then I made this sacrifice for the right person." She coughed wetly, more blood spilling from her mouth. "Jack?" She whispered.

Jack leaned closer to be sure he would hear what she said. "Yeah?"

"Tell everyone…that I love…them. That in…includes…yourself." Cassie felt a drop of liquid fall onto her cheek, and then another. Jack was saying something to her; but now her hearing was failing her, and she could only make out the desperation in his voice.

The pain in her body was fading now, replaced with a sense of weightlessness. It was like when Jack took her flying, except that it was soothing instead of exhilarating. And she was so tired. She had fought in life for so long; maybe it was time now for her to rest.

A tenacious corner of her mind screamed that she didn't want to rest. She didn't want to leave the imperfect, beautiful world that was her home. She didn't want to leave the people who had been her reason to fight for life—Emma and Jerry; North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunny; Yuki and even now, Naomi; and Jack. Wonderful, annoying, adventurous, kindhearted Jack.

There was nothing she could do about it now, though. She could only lie still as her heartbeat slowed and her mind drifted. She wasn't ready to die; did that mean she still had unfinished business in life? Would she come back as a ghost? Her thoughts went again to Jack. Could spirits see ghosts?

 _I suppose I'll get the answer to these questions soon._ A wheezing sigh escaped her lips…and her eyes slipped shut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Next chapter: " _Please_ , wake up…"/ The stars were changing shape now. They curved in on themselves, swirling and rounding until they resembled…tiny moons./ There was no forgiving the queen now. Her tyranny and her hateful ways had to end./ This was something bigger. This was the wellbeing of planet Earth they were talking about./ "All right. I'll go with you."

 **Don't kill me! This is not the end of the story. The preview above can attest to that.**

 **Leave a review to find out what happens next! I'll be working on the next couple chapters, and setting up defenses outside my house :P.**


	18. What Changes

**OMG 85 REVIEWS! Y'all are the best! :D**

 **In a recent review, Merlia W brought up a great point that I wanted to address: how has Jack not been part of the Snow Queen's court all these years? There are a couple of reasons for that:**

 **First, he was a human for years before becoming a spirit; and even when the Snow Queen was sane she would have avoided associating with humans as a matter of policy (all winter spirits followed a policy of not having contact with humans; and the Snow Queen was a regular winter spirit before she became queen, after all). Spirits also generally have to be born as spirits in order to serve under a spirit ruler.**

 **Second, Mannie brought Jack back as a spirit so that he could become a Guardian. That was an established thing as soon as he became Jack Frost, even though Jack didn't know it until 300 years later. You could say that Mannie called dibs on Jack xD.**

 **ONE MORE THING: there is a clothing image in this chapter. There's a link to the image on my profile if you want to check it out.**

 **All right, that's done. Now, read on!**

Chapter 18

As Cassie's eyes slid shut, Jack's blood ran cold. "No! Cassie; Cassie, stay with me!" Several tears spilled from his own eyes. Clutching Cassie's limp body in his arms, he pressed an ear to her chest and listened hard; but there was no heartbeat. He sat up and held a hand over her still parted lips. She wasn't breathing.

Jack laid Cassie gently on her back on the icy floor. He had watched CPR training in the past, during the years he had been invisible and able to go anywhere unseen. Now he positioned both his hands on Cassie's sternum, and started chest compressions. "You're not giving up on me now, Cass," he said fiercely.

Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty compressions. Jack pressed his mouth to Cassie's once, twice, to deliver two deep breaths, keeping his hands on her chest. He could taste her blood on his lips, but he didn't care. His breathing made her chest expand under his hands; but it sunk back down a moment later. He started compressions again, as more tears spilled from his eyes. All around him, spirits and Guardians bowed their heads in mourning.

"Come on, come on!" Jack didn't make it through the second round of compressions, as despair weakened his body. Instead he slipped both arms around Cassie's unmoving body, cradling her against him. "Wake up, Cassie," He sobbed, the tears falling freely as he stared at her face. " _Please_ , wake up…"

A hand rested gently on his shoulder. Looking up, he found The Man in the Moon kneeling in front of him. "Mannie…isn't there anything you can do?" He asked desperately.

"There is one thing." There was pain in Mannie's face as well, though no tears were visible. "I can complete her spirit transformation. But, I don't know what will happen. It has never been done in this way before—"

"She's already dying!" Jack shouted, not caring how he spoke to his superior. "You have to try. Are you her father or not?"

Guilt flashed over Mannie's face, and he squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them the guilt was gone, replaced by determination. "Set her down."

Jack obeyed, lowering Cassie's body to the floor again. Mannie placed one hand on Cassie's stomach and another on her forehead, his fingers humming with power. As a white glow began to spread out from his hands, he looked at Jack. "If she survives, she will be different."

"I don't care," Jack said vehemently, his eyes on Cassie. "Just, please," his voice broke. "Help her."

Mannie gave no response, but turned his attention back to Cassie. The glow from his hands continued to spread and was popping up on other parts of Cassie's body—her hair, her wrists and ankles. As Cassie's entire torso became bathed in light, her body lifted up into the air.

ooOoo

The pain was gone. Cassie sighed in relief and drew in a deep breath, relishing how effortlessly the air flowed through her body. She stretched her arms and legs out, equally glad that her muscles were obeying her again. It was awfully quiet, though, wherever she was. She opened her eyes to investigate.

She was floating in a void, bobbing slowly up and down like a cork in water. She turned her head from side to side, but saw only darkness. _What's going on here?_

Acting on a sudden thought, she pressed a hand to the left side of her chest. She didn't have a heartbeat. So she was dead, then.

Even as that thought entered her mind, the space she was in began to change. The inky blackness around her shimmered and became a soft midnight blue. A pinprick of light appeared straight ahead of her, a single concentrated bright spot. More pinpricks appeared, twinkling, and Cassie realized with amazement that they were stars. They crowded together, spreading across the expanse of blue until it seemed as though Cassie floated in outer space.

A disc of silvery light appeared below her feet; and seven larger stars rose up from it to circle her body. She watched them orbit her, fascinated. Suddenly the brightest star shot towards her, and sank deep into her chest. She gasped, and her body jerked violently.

ooOoo

The glow spread faster, surging down over Cassie's legs and up over her neck, until she was completely cocooned in the light of Mannie's magic. The cocoon pulsed, rainbow bolts of something like lightning dancing over its surface. Without warning the cocoon's light dimmed, the lightning fading away from it until it looked like an actual caterpillar's cocoon.

ooOoo

The stars were changing shape now. They curved in on themselves, swirling and rounding until they resembled…tiny moons. Each one sparkled gold or silver around the edges.

The moons all swooped towards Cassie, taking their places on her body. Two sunk into the palms of her hands and two into the soles of her feet, while another disappeared inside her abdomen. Each time they made contact Cassie gasped and shuddered. Their proximity created a feeling of vastness inside of her, as though entire worlds dwelled under her skin.

The final star tightened, shrinking until it was the size of Cassie's thumbnail. It floated to within an inch of her face and then dissolved into the center of her forehead; and Cassie let out an involuntary cry. The space around her disappeared as images and sensations flooded through her being.

ooOoo

Everyone stared at the cocoon in silence. Jack balled his hands into fists, and squeezed them until his nails left marks on his palms. He started to speak, but stopped as a deep crack appeared on the cocoon, running straight over the center. Everyone backed away from the cocoon, waiting for something else to happen.

ooOoo

She saw nebulas, constellations, and heavenly bodies that had no name. Her body felt numb, and then briefly hot as a star went supernova in her mind's eye. A low hum droned in her ears, and she breathed in moon dust. The vastness inside of her expanded even more to fit all of these things. It was overwhelming. It was _too much_. She had to stop it, had to get out, or she thought she might go mad. She stretched her hands out and pushed against the space around her, not noticing how she had begun to change.

As she pushed, she felt a barrier start to give. She pushed harder, gritting her teeth; but something was still in her way. The images in her head moved faster and faster, until they were a dizzying blur. She closed her eyes and brought her arms together in front of her body. A moment passed…and then she flung her arms out with a scream.

ooOoo

More cracks formed, all crossing each other at the top of the cocoon, until the structure was divided up into six sections. A hole appeared at the top; and then the cocoon shattered. A single high chime rang through the air, and then the cocoon shards crumbled into silvery dust. As the dust cleared, a pale figure was revealed, floating motionless in the air.

Mannie pointed a hand at the figure, making a single moonbeam brush over her body. "Cascada," he called. "Can you hear me?"

Cassie body drifted down until her bare feet touched the floor. Her face contorted with effort. She drew in an expansive breath…and then her eyes opened.

Jack stared in amazement at the girl a few feet away from him. She was a being fashioned from white quartz and radiant silk. Her skin was the purest shade of white, with a slight sheen to it. Her jeans, long-sleeved shirt, and socks were gone, replaced by a sleeveless white gown with an asymmetrical ruffle falling over the chest. Her long hair floated weightlessly around her waist, as white as the rest of her. The only variation in color was in her eyes. Her cornea and her pupils were white; but her irises were an iridescent shade of chrome.

Cassie experimentally lifted her left arm and prodded it with her right hand. It felt solid and soft under her touch. _I'm not a ghost, then. Does that mean…_ "I'm alive?" She said disbelievingly. Her voice echoed, making her clap her hands to her mouth.

"You are alive," agreed The Man in the Moon, relief in his own echoing voice.

Cassie slowly uncovered her mouth and stared at her hands, turning them from side to side. It seemed her survival hadn't come unconditionally. Her change in appearance and in clothing alone was enough to shock her; but what amazed her most of all was the power inside of her. It hummed through her body, infusing every nerve, every cell of her being. It was more power than she had ever felt before, even as a water spirit; and she knew instinctively that she could harness an ocean if she wanted to.

She lowered her hands and looked at the people around her. Her eyes quickly found Jack, and she smiled fondly at him, still relieved that he was all right. A moment later, though, she spotted a very worrisome detail. Her eyes widened in concern. "Jack, why is there blood on your mouth?"

Jack wiped his lips on his sleeve, but didn't answer. He could feel the power this ethereal girl possessed, more power than he had ever encountered before, and it made him feel small.

Cassie's pale eyebrows furrowed, and she opened her mouth to repeat her question. Before she could say anything, though, a crash sounded from the far end of the room. She turned, along with the rest of her group, towards the source of the noise.

The Snow Queen emerged from the far wall, stepping through the hole that had been made by her own body. Her right dress sleeve was torn and her diadem was missing. Her white blonde hair had fallen out of its bun to hang around her face. Her eyes were narrowed to slits, her lips pulled back from teeth bared in a snarl.

The sight was enough to make the Guardians flinch back; but Cassie didn't move. Now that she had power, it was time to use it. She was done having to rely on others, or needing to be rescued. This conflict would end now.

She thrust a hand out at the Snow Queen, fingers pointed horizontally, and a beam of white light shot from her fingertips. The beam wrapped around the queen like a rope, binding her ankles together and pinning her arms against her sides. The queen shrieked in fury. Cassie pushed both her palms in the queen's direction, spreading her fingers apart; and tendrils of light wove over the rope to form a web-like cage that confined the queen from the neck down.

Cassie strode forward, and the queen struggled to free herself. The fury in her eyes was mixed with dread, as she seemed to comprehend what was happening. Cassie felt the queen's magic pushing against her bindings. She responded by tightening the bonds.

She stopped when she was two feet from the queen. "Queen Fenella," she started, feeling like a judge delivering a verdict. "You have become a criminal. You attempted—"

"My subjects!" The Snow Queen yelled, interrupting Cassie. "Free me! Defend me!" The winter spirits in the room, Yuki included, shuddered at the power in the royal command. Compelled, they started towards Cassie and the queen.

Cassie responded by sending a pulse of magic through all the spirits. They collapsed to the ground, unconscious. They would wake up in a minute or two. "Sorry," Cassie murmured, sending a regretful glance at Yuki in particular.

She turned back to the queen; and anger flared inside of her. "You attempted murders of humans and spirits alike, Fenella. You blocked a rightful heir from becoming the new Snow Queen. And even now, you force your subjects to put themselves at risk for your sake. I never wanted to challenge you; but you've given me no choice. You have to pay for the things you've done."

Cassie directed magic into her right hand and shaped it into a long dagger. There was no forgiving the queen now. Her tyranny and her hateful ways had to end. Cassie would be lying if she said there was nothing personal involved here; but she was doing this for the greater good.

And yet she hesitated. She knew exactly where to aim her dagger; the exact point on the queen's body where a stab from her purified blade would be instantly fatal. She knew that she would be justified in killing the queen, and that the others in the room would say the same.

But then…she wasn't a killer. The dagger dropped from her hand and vanished. "I can't do it like this," she whispered.

The queen threw back her head and laughed harshly. "Even at full power, you're still weak," she taunted. "Too cowardly to finish what you started."

Cassie's anger surged higher, and with it her power. Remembering Mannie's mention that too much power could hurt the earth, she breathed in and forced herself to dial her magic down.

The queen was saying something else; but Cassie tuned her out now. Instead her eyes strayed to the throne that still stood intact on the dais. _Winter needs a new queen every five hundred years…_

She focused on the queen again, fixing her with a hard stare. "I am not your executioner; but you have a choice to make. You have ruled as Snow Queen past your deadline, and now your reign is over. I ask you now: will you pass the monarch's power on to the next queen?"

The queen glared at Cassie. "I will _never_ relinquish _my_ power to another spirit."

Sadness pinched inside Cassie's gut. "Then I only have one option." She stepped closer and put both hands on the queen's torso, fingers curved. Shimmering, silver-white light snaked out of her palms and into the queen's chest. The queen's eyes widened, her mouth opening in a silent scream as Cassie's magic searched for its target. After a moment it found it: a shimmering white orb circled by a small, stormy gray tornado. As Cassie's magic reached for the orb, it started to give off sparks.

Cassie winced; but she wasn't about to give up. She grasped the orb with her magic and held it tight. Rather than trying to pull it out, though, she squeezed the orb tightly, pressing from every side. She squeezed tighter, feeling it recede under her magical grip until there was nothing left to hold onto.

With a sigh, she withdrew her magic from the queen's body. A wave of her hand, and the glowing rope and cage disappeared as well. Fenella—for she was the Snow Queen no longer—let out a small cry, and collapsed to the floor in a heap.

There was absolute silence in the room. The winter spirits picked themselves up off the ground, gaping at the sight of their toppled ruler. Some of them simply stared in shock; others sighed in relief. They could all feel the release of the queen's power over them.

Yuki stepped over to Cassie, and stared at the unconscious figure at her feet. "What…did you do?" She said hesitantly.

"I took away her powers," Cassie responded heavily, raising her voice so that everyone would hear her. "Not the way that she took mine; she's still immortal. She's just…an immortal with no magic." She lifted her gaze away from Fenella, to Yuki's face. "I'm sorry. I know you needed that magic to become the next Snow Queen. But—"

"But an old Snow Queen has to pass on her royal power voluntarily," Yuki interrupted, anticipating Cassie's statement. "And Queen Fenella wasn't going to do that. I understand." She looked at the former queen and shook her head. "She would still have some magic if she had handed over the royal power. She would have kept whatever power she had before becoming queen."

"I know," Cassie said, her head bowed slightly. "So what will you do now?"

"Winter needs someone to govern it," Yuki said with certainty. "We'll have to find another power source for coronation. In the meantime…I'll act as queen."

Cassie studied Yuki for a moment. Her old friend spoke with authority, head held high as she made her proclamation. There was no doubt right then that Yuki was qualified to take the throne. "It _is_ your turn to rule. We'll get you crowned queen, one way or another," Cassie assured her. A small smile slipped onto her lips. "I know you'll make me proud, Yuki."

"Yuki returned Cassie's smile. "Thanks, Cassie. But…what to do about the former Snow Queen?"

Cassie's smile vanished. "Perhaps turn her over to the rulers of the other seasons. They may be able to help her, now that there is no magic to encourage her madness further. Or perhaps…they will have to do what I chose not to do today." She drew in a breath. "Either way, I think they are best suited to handling Fenella." It felt so strange to call her former mentor and monarch by name.

Yuki nodded grimly. "Agreed. Eira, Aspen," she called to two of the other spirits present. "Would you take Fenella to one of the prison cells for now? Perhaps the one that Cassie was kept in," she added, her eyes carrying a hint of anger on Cassie's behalf.

For a moment Cassie feared that the spirits would not follow a leader who did not have official status. But the two spirits obeyed Yuki's implied command, dipping their heads briefly and responding almost in unison, "Yes, milady." They levitated the unconscious former queen with a bit of magic, and then strode down a corridor with her hovering in front of them.

Cassie smiled in approval. With a little luck, Yuki wouldn't have much trouble from her fellow spirits. Hopefully they knew that she would be more gracious than their previous queen.

Remembering the rest of her company, she turned to face the Guardians and Mannie. "Are you all ok?"

Mannie, North, Tooth, Sandy and Bunny all nodded in response, though none of them seemed capable of speech at the moment. Only Jack stood unmoving, staring silently at Cassie.

Cassie frowned. "Jack?" She stepped towards him. As she neared him his eyes widened further, and he took an abrupt step back. Pain spiked through Cassie at the action. "Jack, it's me," she said softly. "I remember more than I used to, and I know I look different; but I'm still Cassie."

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of the girl in front of him. She was saying his name and calling herself Cassie, but that echoing voice was unfamiliar. Everything about her seemed changed; her clothes, her gravity-defying hair, and the otherworldly aura that emanated from her.

He stepped away from her without conscious thought, and saw her eyes fill with hurt. The look of composure about her slipped, to reveal something more vulnerable. "Please believe me," She pleaded, her voice growing small. "Please don't shut me out."

Conflict swirled inside of Jack. Under the echo effect was the voice Cassie used when confiding something difficult to him. And though the coloring was different, he could still recognize the contours of Cassie's face. He clenched his right hand harder around his staff, struggling to come to a conclusion.

Cassie could see Jack teetering on the brink of a decision. Another, more familiar strategy occurred to her. She took a slow step closer to Jack, emboldened when he didn't step back again. "Are you waiting for me to make the orange hair threat? Because you know orange would clash with your hoodie."

That did it. Jack exhaled sharply, and moved forward to pull Cassie into his arms. Cassie sagged against him in relief, and returned his embrace. She vaguely noted that his touch no longer felt cold to her.

Jack took reassurance from the solidness of Cassie's body. With her torso pressed flush up against his, he was given further comfort in the feeling of a steady pulse from her chest. "You've gotta stop scaring me like this, Cass," he murmured in her ear.

"I don't mean to do it, believe me," Cassie sighed. "I'm ok now, though."

"You're ok," Jack repeated, half to convince himself. "And you've gotten one heck of an upgrade."

"That's true." Cassie reluctantly pulled away from Jack, though she didn't allow their embrace to break. She turned her head towards Mannie. "This color change, and this power I have…I'm a moon spirit now, aren't I?"

"That's correct," Mannie answered.

"I thought so. You have some serious explaining to do, _Father_." She frowned at him, raising her eyebrows as she emphasized that last word.

Mannie looked thrown for a moment, and then adopted a wounded expression. "I saved your life, and you thank me by speaking to me so—"

"Don't." Cassie cut him off curtly, giving him a flat stare. "Why didn't you tell me that I was your daughter?"

Mannie's hurt façade gave way to a frown, the rest of his face drooping similarly. "I decided it was better for you not to know until you were ready. I brought you to Earth so that you could experience life here and come solidly into your powers. I thought you might want to leave earlier if you knew that we were kin."

"When I was created, I looked to you for guidance. I did as you said without question; and you were a coward not to tell me the truth!" Cassie said sharply. She saw Mannie flinch, but she didn't care. He had hit an old soft spot inside of her, and was overdue for a scolding. "You wanted me to live on Earth for a while, but it was _my_ life; I should have had the right to choose what to do with it. All my life there was one thing I searched for, other than a place to belong. Do you know what that was?" She saw no answer in Mann—in her father's eyes. "Family. You didn't count to me because you were my creator. A person can _create_ a statue or a thousand other physical objects. I grew close to the people who mattered most to me, whether spirit or human, and I was happiest when I was with them. Family is not necessarily by blood. But to know that there _was_ someone I was genetically linked to…"

"What good would it have done?" Mannie asked pleadingly. "To know that you had a father who was beyond your reach—"

"At least I would have known you were _there_! I might have talked to you, even if you couldn't talk back." Cassie's voice softened, and turned wistful. "I would have known you were watching over me, however far away."

"I wish I could have done more than watch." Mannie met Cassie's gaze steadily, and Cassie could see the unhappiness in his eyes. "There are things I regret, and things that I did not foresee in your life. But now, Cascada—"

"Cassie," Cassie interrupted. "Cascada is only a title to me now."

Mannie inclined his head in assent. "Very well…Cassie. I am willing to do whatever it takes to atone for my mistakes, for as long as it takes. But it is time for you to come with me now."

"What?" Jack blurted out.

Cassie stepped out of Jack's grasp so she could face Mannie with her full body. "What are you talking about?"

"The lunar eclipse is nearly over." Mannie pointed at the sky, which was visible through the clear ceiling of the palace. The red shadow over the moon had receded to a thin crescent that curved around the top of the heavenly body. "When it does end, I will have to return to the moon; and so will you."

Cassie's mouth dropped open. "Go to the moon?" She sputtered disbelievingly. "Why?"

"You are a lunar spirit now, just as I am," Mannie responded. "And just as my magic is too strong in close proximity to Earth, so is yours. The moon amplifies that power further; it is only because the eclipse blocked that effect that there has been no calamity. If you stay here after the eclipse, there will be destruction."

An ache started in Cassie's chest when Mannie started his explanation. With every word he said the ache grew stronger, until it was nearly unbearable. Hadn't her previously dying mind roared that she didn't want to leave the world that she lived in? How could she walk away from everything she knew, from everything she had gained?

"Are you _serious_?" Jack exclaimed, panic fluttering to life in his gut. "That's not fair!"

"This is not a punishment," Mannie said gently. "I preside over an entire kingdom on the moon as well as watching over Earth. Cassie would be a princess there, and would meet her countless brothers and sisters. And with her powers, she would be able to influence Earth's waters from a safe distance."

So that was the crux of it. Her new powers came with great responsibility, and with sacrifices. This wasn't just about her, Cassie realized with a jolt. This was the wellbeing of planet Earth they were talking about. And then there were her loved ones who lived on Earth. She refused to be the cause of their destruction.

And so, though it was the hardest decision Cassie had ever made, she looked her father in the eye and answered, "All right. I'll go with you."

"N-no!" Jack grabbed Cassie's hand, drawing her attention. "Cass, what are you saying?"

"You heard Mann…my father. Bad things will happen if I stay on Earth. Besides," She leveled a pointed stare at Mannie. "My father still has a lot of talking to do."

"He can't just take you away," Jack insisted. "We'll find some way for you to stay here."

His overbearing manner provoked a touch of indignation in Cassie. She pulled her hand out of his grasp. "Like I said before, this is _my_ life. You don't get to decide what I do with it."

Jack winced, knowing he had made a misstep. "I didn't mean it like that. But…" His eyes went to the ground.

Cassie watched Jack hang his head. Sighing, she put a hand under his chin and tilted his face up so that he would look at her. All the normal humor and bravado in his eyes was gone, replaced by an almost childlike vulnerability. "I don't really get to decide in this case either. Jack…" She paused, searching for the right words. "You didn't tell my father to make you the newest Guardian. You were _chosen_ , and then accepted the responsibility because you knew you were needed. I didn't choose to have this power, but I got it anyway. I'm not leaving because I want to; it's because I have my own responsibility now."

Her eyes were pleading with him, begging him to understand. And logically, he did understand. He just didn't want to accept it. "But still," he said softly. "You _can't_ leave. Not now that I'm…" he trailed off, afraid to finish the sentence.

For a moment Cassie was very still. Then she placed her hands on Jack's shoulders. "Not now that you're what?" Her gaze was at once gentle and searching. She asked the question quietly, as though allowing Jack to answer only loudly enough for her to hear if that was what he wanted.

Jack looked into Cassie's silver eyes, remembering when they were dark blue; and the barrier that had cut off his sentence gave way. "Not now that I'm in love with you." The statement was cheesy. It was cliché. It was overused. And it was inescapably true. "I can't lose you."

It took everything Cassie had not to break down right there. "Jack…" She reached down and took Jack's hands in her own. "I don't want to lose you either; but that's not what this is. This isn't goodbye, or forever. It's just 'see you later.'" She gave his hands a squeeze. "You're crazy if you think you can keep me away. We'll see each other again, and when we do," She smiled tenderly, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "I'll be able to tell you in all seriousness, 'I love you to the moon and back.'"

Jack's throat tightened, even as his heart swelled. "Now, how am I supposed to beat that?"

"Find an expression that's more clever than that one," Cassie allowed herself to joke for a moment. "Remember, I'll still be around; just from a distance. I'll be watching over you."

Jack made a sound that was half sob, half chuckle. "A makeover and a little cosmic power, and suddenly you're taking care of me."

Cassie's vision blurred, as the tears in her eyes threatened to spill over. She freed one hand from Jack's and used it to swipe at her eyes. "You don't really need to be taken care of." She smiled to herself. "And now, neither do I."

She rested her hands on Jack's shoulders again. "Before I…go, there's something I want to ask."

"What?"

Cassie felt suddenly shy. "Kiss me?" Jack had initially been hesitant to be near her, now that she was a moon spirit. What if he didn't want to come any closer?

Her fears proved unfounded, as Jack cupped her face in his hands, leaned in, and sealed his lips against hers. She laced her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes.

Their mouths moved together for a few long moments; and then Cassie pulled away. She hung onto the lingering warmth from the kiss, and resisted the urge to lean in again. Instead she just smiled at Jack. "I'll come back, I promise. So I'll see you later; right?"

Jack searched through Cassie's eyes for a long moment. Then he gave a bittersweet smile. "Right."

"We must go!" Mannie said insistently. He pointed a finger upwards, and Cassie followed the direction of his finger with her eyes. The moon was completely white now, but for the faintest red line that curved around one side of it. Mannie and Cassie had perhaps a minute before their combined presence on Earth would cause disaster.

Cassie pecked Jack on the cheek, and then ran to hug Yuki and each of the Guardians in quick succession. "Take care, everyone. Thank you for all that you've given me." With no time to wait for replies, she came to stand next to Mannie. He took her hand, and she felt power start to pulse out from his fingers.

Cassie knew her father would take care of transportation; all she had to do was hold onto him. She used the precious few seconds this provided to look at her friends and companions. North, Sandy, Bunny and Tooth were gazing at her with a mixture of sadness and fondness, the emotions a bit more evident with Sandy—he had seen into her mind, after all. Yuki had both fists pressed against her mouth to keep from crying. And Jack…his expression made Cassie think of a china doll, cracked and about to break open. She wanted to say something more to all of them, but no words seemed like enough; so she just waved with her free hand.

Silver light pooled under Cassie and Mannie's feet. The pool grew in size, and then shot up into a pillar around the two moon spirits, obscuring them from view. The pillar reached higher, going through the clear ceiling to stretch up to the sky beyond it.

For a few moments the pillar remained stationary, humming with energy; then it flashed out from all sides. Jack raised a hand to cover his eyes, blinded. When his vision cleared, the light was gone—and so were Cassie and Mannie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Well, now I have a choice. I'm debating letting the story end here. I could let it have an open ending with lots of unanswered questions. Then again, I have part of a new chapter already written; it would be a shame to let that go to waste.**

 **Which one do you think I should choose? Leave a review letting me know!**


	19. What Once Was Mine

Chapter 19

Jack threw another snowball at Jamie, chuckling as the projectile hit the boy in the back. It was March, and spring was on its way; but winter lingered enough that Jack could still create a snow day without raising suspicion.

Jamie whipped around to face Jack, grinning even as he narrowed his eyes. He grabbed a handful of snow and started to pack it together between his gloved hands. Halfway through the process he stopped, and smirked at Jack. "Cupcake, now!" He shouted, motioning to Jack's right.

Jack turned to see Cupcake launching a snowball the size of a watermelon at him. Letting out a little yelp, he ducked just in time for it to whoosh over his head.

He straightened up after a moment, laughing…and promptly took a snowball to the face. He sputtered in surprise, spitting snow out of his mouth.

"Woohoo!" Jamie cheered, pumping his own empty fist in the air. Cupcake high-fived him and then took off towards the other kids. Jamie turned back to Jack. "Finally, some payback!" He said with a triumphant smirk.

 _In one move, she scooped up a handful of snow and lobbed it in Jack's face. "That's my payback." Her mouth curled into a smirk, sapphire eyes twinkling mischievously._ Jack gasped involuntarily, and stumbled backwards.

"Jack?" Jack snapped back to his surroundings to find Jamie looking at him worriedly. "Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." Jack forced a smile. "I just, ah, remembered that I have something to do. You go and keep playing with the others; I'll catch up with you later."

Jamie eyed Jack doubtfully, but didn't press the matter. "Ok." He shrugged, and started towards his human friends. "See you later!" He called back over his shoulder.

 _"This isn't goodbye, or forever. It's just 'see you later.'"_ The memory echoed in his head, and he clenched his hand tighter around his staff. Sighing, he turned and started to walk away.

After Mannie and Cassie had left, the Guardians had had some loose ends to tie up. The biggest issue was dealing with Fenella. After confirming that she was of no more use to the winter spirits, the Guardians had delivered the former Snow Queen to the rulers of spring, summer and fall. She had been placed in their custody, for them to decide her fate. Last Jack heard, they were still arguing over what to do.

The second issue was, of course, establishing a leader for the spirits of winter. Yuki had taken over as the stand-in queen almost immediately, and was taking steps to make up for Queen Fenella's years of misrule. She had put a stop to the creation of any destructive winter weather, assigning the winter spirits to more peaceful and sometimes lighthearted tasks instead. She had a rehabilitation strategy in the works for the spirits who had willingly done Fenella's dirty work, partnering them with the kindest winter spirits rather than locking them away. "Let them do honest, peaceful work," she had said, "and they will come to respect it again."

Still, there was the concern that without an official ruler, dissenting spirits would try to overthrow Yuki. The Guardians had chosen Jack and Sandy—the two Guardians who spent most of their time out in the world—to check in on Yuki every day or two. Once they had decided Yuki could hold her own they had stepped back, giving her a communicator so she could contact the Guardians if anything happened.

Jack's fists clenched tighter. Those issues hadn't been so hard to deal with as another, more down-to-earth task: minimizing Cassie's disappearance from Burgess.

He had broken the news to Emma and Jerry as best as he could. Shock and heartache had etched themselves into the old couple's expressions, as they discovered what had become of the girl who was like a daughter to them. When Emma started to cry, Jack stepped outside, letting her and Jerry grieve in privacy. After a few minutes, though, Emma had emerged from the house and invited him back in.

Jack had been surprised to find himself coordinating with the Crosleys after that. They already had a story concocted to explain Cassie's absence—how she had left town to get a fresh start—, and they presented that tale to Dan with little difficulty.

With that explanation set down, Cassie's apartment was next on the list. Together Jack, Emma and Jerry managed to clean out the little residence. Emma and Jerry took most of Cassie's belongings—clothes; toiletries; small pieces of personally bought furniture—, but let Jack pick and choose what he wanted to take. He had gathered her old water spirit dress, her figurine, and all the art supplies and artwork she owned, and stowed them in her unofficial room at North's workshop.

With all that done, Jack had gone on with his duties as a Guardian. He had done that, and tried every distraction that he could think of; but nothing worked. Even after three months, everything seemed to remind him of Cassie.

Jack looked up. The moon was just barely visible, a vague half circle showing in the afternoon light. At times he had looked at the moon and felt as though someone was looking back at him. And on nights when the moon was at least half full, the light from it seemed to follow him. These small signs gave him comfort that Cassie was really still around; but it wasn't enough. He wanted to see her, to hold her close, to fly with her, and to simply be in the same space as her.

Jack was broken from his thoughts when a voice asked, "Jack Frost? Hey, um, Jack Frost?" He turned to his right to find a young woman hurrying towards him. She was petite, with dark eyes and a long braid of black hair.

At first she looked only vaguely familiar; and the oddity of another adult seeing him wasn't helping Jack's memory any. But as she drew near, something in his brain clicked. His eyes narrowed. "Naomi."

Naomi nodded. "That's me. Listen, can you…can you tell me where Cassie is?"

Jack glowered at Naomi, remembering how Cassie had left her apartment close to tears. "I don't see why I should tell you anything."

Naomi frowned. "I'm just looking for some answers here. If you know something, you need to tell me."

"And I repeat: I don't need to tell you anything." Jack began to walk away, taking long strides. "Now get lost."

"Wait! Just wait a minute!" Naomi started to run after him. Jack lifted off the ground, planning to fly off. "Just give me five minutes. _Please!"_

The desperation in Naomi's voice gave Jack pause. He turned in midair, and then floated down to the ground. "Five minutes."

"I'm looking for Cassie because I want to apologize to her," Naomi blurted. She seemed afraid that Jack would take off again at any moment.

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Cassie told you about the…argument we had, right?" Jack nodded. "So you know I was pretty horrible." Naomi looked at the pavement, bowing her head slightly. "I said things that I knew would hurt her, because I was upset. I felt like she was abandoning me somehow." She shook her head angrily. "But I was stupid and, and selfish to think that. She didn't deserve the things I said to her. I really failed her as a friend," she added, almost to herself. "I've wanted to apologize since the morning after that fight."

Jack tilted his head, considering this new development. Naomi had lashed out because she was scared, and felt like something important was slipping through her fingers. That didn't excuse her behavior; but Jack knew he had done the same thing a time or two. "So why didn't you?"

Naomi shifted from one foot to another. "I was afraid she wouldn't accept my apology; that she might throw it back in my face. I would have deserved that, for sure. Eventually I resolved to try anyway, just so she would know I regretted what I had said. But it's been months, and she's just gone." She raised her head to look at Jack. "I thought maybe she had become part of…of your world, like she wanted. And so I figured you might know something."

Jack paused for a long moment, looking at Naomi. Regret was woven through her body, from her slumped posture to her clasped hands to the way she was biting her lip. "Well, you're not wrong," he said finally.

Naomi's eyes lit up. "So you do know something! Please, tell me," She begged. "I've got to see her again."

Jack chuckled humorlessly. "You're not going to have any luck with that."

Naomi frowned. "Why not?"

"Because she's up there," Jack gestured upwards. "On the moon." Naomi gaped at him. "I'm not lying," He said flatly.

Naomi shook her head a bit, as if to clear it. "I know you aren't. But, I'm going to need some explanation for this one."

Jack sighed. He had seen that one coming. So he told Naomi a summary of what had happened starting with Cassie's kidnapping and ending with her departure alongside Mannie. He had already given the Crosleys the story in full detail, and he had no desire to do so again.

When he was finished, Naomi's expression was a mix of wonder and deep sadness. "The world is a crazier place than I ever imagined," she murmured. She looked up at the moon, which was becoming more visible as the afternoon plodded on. "So she's really up there? She's really gone?"

"She's not gone," Jack replied instantly, vehemently. "Just…away for a while."

"Away for how long?"

"I-I'm not sure. But she's coming back eventually," Jack answered. _She promised she would._

Naomi stared at him, noting the faraway look that crossed his face as he talked about Cassie. She remembered the way Cassie had talked about Jack before their fight; and suddenly it clicked. She gave a melancholy smile, understanding in her eyes. "I see. I'll just have to hope she gets back soon, then. Will you let me know if you see her?" She pleaded. Jack nodded. "Thank you. I have to tell her I'm sorry, and that I do want her to be happy. And…I miss her."

Jack looked away. "So do I."

ooOoo

Cassie wandered down a corridor, the stone floor cool under her bare feet. Her steps were light, and made no sound as she moved. She passed a small room on her left, and spotted two spirits inside. The spirits were clad in leggings and long tunics, and stopped what they were doing when they saw her. "My lady," they greeted her, bowing respectfully.

"Hello," She responded with a polite smile. "Please, don't let me interrupt you." She continued down the corridor, and heard the spirits resume their conversation as she left.

When she had first arrived on the moon, Cassie had gone speechless with awe. Her father had said that he ruled over a kingdom on the moon, but she had assumed there was some exaggeration in that statement.

It wasn't an exaggeration. There was an entire city that stretched over one portion of the moon. The city was comprised almost entirely of houses, from simple cottages to elegant mansions, all situated around a palace of white and grey quartz. When Cassie wondered aloud how astronauts had missed the city, her father explained that there were distractor spells set up that discouraged both humans and technology from approaching.

Since her arrival, Cassie had hardly spent a minute alone. Her father had introduced her to her brothers and sisters—all twenty of them!—, who had welcomed her gladly and peppered her with questions. They had picked out an enormous bedroom for her, where they sat and talked for hours. It was both overwhelming and wonderful to know that she had such a large family.

Her father had insisted on officially presenting her to the city's inhabitants. It had been a fairly simple affair—step onto a balcony, smile and wave to the cheering crowd below—, but she had walked away from the attention with burning cheeks.

After that, Cassie had alternated between exploring the palace and spending time with her father. He was doing his best to make up for his past mistakes, showing her how he handled his duties and taking her on trips around the city. Most of all, he allowed her to make decisions during their time together; and those acts of trust meant the world to Cassie.

Today was a day where her father was busy, which meant Cassie was free to do as she wished. And right now, what she wished for was a bit of solitude. She was sure some of her siblings would pop up sooner or later; but for a little while she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She reached the door to her bedroom and pushed it open, shutting it behind her once she was inside. Going to the full-length mirror that hung on one wall, she stood in front of it and contemplated her reflection.

Today she wore a long silver gown with a pleated skirt and a strapless, heavily beaded bodice. Her white hair fell down her back, rippling at the slightest touch. Atop her head sat a silver circlet adorned with a single blue moonstone. It was beautiful…but it felt strange to dress so finely every day.

With a sigh, she removed the circlet and stepped over to her window. It was a single large pane of glass, and provided a dazzling view of the city and the star-filled space above it.

Cassie sighed again. She set her circlet on a nearby table and leaned her elbows on the windowsill. The window also provided a clear view of Earth. The planet was vividly shaded in blue, green and white; Cassie would have loved to paint it. And living on that bright little planet…

"Knock, knock," A voice chirped. Cassie turned to find her sisters Andromeda and Navi and her brother Vega standing in the doorway. "Can we come in?"

Cassie waved them in with one hand. "Sure."

Her sisters plopped unceremoniously down on her bed, while her brother came to stand beside her. "Daydreaming again?" He said knowingly.

Cassie bit her lip. "I was just doing some thinking."

"That's a yes," Navi remarked. She brushed a lock of chin-length hair behind her ear, and then lay back on Cassie's bed. "You were daydreaming about Earth. Why are you so fascinated by the place, anyway? You lived there for long enough; I'd think you would be tired of it by now."

"Oh, no," Cassie said with a smile. "It grows on you the longer you're there. Anyway, it's not really the planet I'm thinking about; it's the people who live there."

"You mean humans?" Andromeda asked skeptically.

"Humans…and spirits too." Cassie hesitated. "When I left Earth and came here, I left someone very important behind."

"How important?" Andromeda said curiously. "Important like Nova is to me?" She tried, making a reference to her longtime girlfriend.

Cassie smiled, her eyes turning unfocused. "Something like that," she murmured.

"Why didn't you take this person with you?" Vega asked with a frown.

"I couldn't. He isn't a moon spirit; and he has his own duties on Earth."

"Who is he?" Navi asked, sitting up. Her eyes gleamed at the possibility of a juicy bit of gossip.

Cassie regarded her sister appraisingly. "His name is Jack Frost. I don't know if you've heard of him—"

"What!" "Oh my god, really?" "Are you _serious_?" The replies came all at once, and Cassie jumped a little at her siblings' reaction. "Of course we've heard of him!" Andromeda exclaimed.

"Father was thrilled to have found a candidate for a new Guardian," Vega elaborated. "He wasn't happy that Jack drowned, of course; but he was glad to give him a second chance and a bigger purpose."

"Except maybe Father should have told Jack his purpose a little earlier," Cassie pointed out.

"We thought so too," Navi said wryly. "But Father said that Jack needed to be ready before he got the news."

Cassie considered this for a moment, and then shrugged. "Well, it's done now, either way."

"Precisely," Navi agreed. "And now we can get back on topic: are you saying you've fallen head over heels for Jack Frost?"

Cassie saw no point in denying it. "Yeah."

"You have good taste in guys," Navi commented. "I got a look at the guy one time when Father was watching him. For someone associated with cold, he could sure raise the temperature in a room."

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "For all that you're my older sister, you act about a hundred years younger than me sometimes. And don't get any ideas about Jack."

Navi grinned. "I'm just messing with you. But tell me, just how serious is this?"

"Jack…" Cassie paused. "Jack understands me better than just about anyone. When I'm with him I feel safe and, and buoyant; and he's always there for me when I need him. He's made it obvious that he wants to protect me and make me happy; but he's always respected me as an equal. I've already nearly died once for his sake—you know about that." Her siblings nodded. The event had been part of the story of how she ended up coming to the moon. "And I'd give up my life again if it meant keeping him safe."

There was a long pause; and then Vega let out a low whistle. "This is _very_ serious."

"It is," Cassie agreed. She had already known the things she had told her siblings, but speaking them out loud made them that much more real.

"If it's really like that, what the heck are you doing up here, and not down there with him?" Andromeda asked incredulously.

"Um, hello; moon spirit, remember?" Cassie waved a hand at her general appearance. "Spirits like us can't go down there without bad things happening. As much as Jack means to me, he and I both know the well-being of Earth is more important than the two of us." She came over to the bed and sat down, propping her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands. "I promised him that I'd come back," she admitted. "But truth be told, I don't know how."

Vega sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "There's got to be a way," he said gently. "If we all put our heads together, we can figure something out. As you and Jack are both immortal, we have plenty of time to work with."

Andromeda and Navi slid forward to join their brother and sister, until Cassie found herself at the center of a group hug. "Thank you," she whispered, basking in the comfort of her siblings' embrace. "But…if can I go back to Earth, that means I couldn't come up here. Do you really want me to go?"

"Not really," Andromeda admitted. "But we'd rather see you happy and far away than melancholy and nearby. And who knows, maybe Father can find a loophole for that whole 'only moon spirits on the moon' thing. You are always one of us at heart, after all."

Cassie found her eyes growing damp. "I appreciate you three saying all this. But…you can't really speak for our other brothers and sisters, or for Father."

"If you really have that doubt, just ask them," Vega replied, giving Cassie an extra tight squeeze. "I bet you their answer will be the same as ours."

A sharp knock on the door caused the four siblings to pull apart, standing up and hurrying to straighten their attire. Cassie smoothed the skirt of her dress and reclaimed her circlet, situating it atop her head. "Come in," she called when she was ready.

The door swung open to reveal a spirit in a calf length white dress and sleeveless overrobe. "My ladies, my lord," the spirit greeted with a smooth curtsy. "Tsar Lunar has requested Lady Cascada's presence in his personal quarters." Tsar Lunar was both a name and a title that Mannie carried on the moon.

"I've told you just to call me…" Cassie sighed. "Never mind." She looked at her siblings. "I suppose I should see what he wants. All right, then," she turned back to the spirit who was waiting for her response. "Lead the way."

A few minutes later she was stepping into her father's rooms. Spotting her father on a nearby couch, she walked over to join him.

Mannie watched her as she took a seat next to him. "Cassie. Thank you for coming to see me."

"Of course, Father," Cassie replied. "Do you have something to tell me?"

Mannie was silent for a few moments. He turned his head to face forward, a distant look appearing in his eyes. "Life so rarely happens in the way we expect. We may do our best, but the world has a way of interfering."

"Care to elaborate?" Cassie asked mildly. Talking with her father was an exercise in patience. Her father could be quite cryptic in his remarks; but she was used to it nowadays.

"Things don't always go according to plan," Mannie replied. "The goals we may have aimed for can change to something wholly unexpected, something we did not account for." He turned and looked piercingly into Cassie's eyes. "I meant for you to live on Earth for a time, and then join me here on the moon. And so you did, though not wholly the way I had hoped. Yet now you are here…and you are not happy."

Cassie's eyes widened for a moment. "I—"

Mannie held up a hand for silence. "I may be old, but I am not blind. You came to my kingdom not by choice, but because it was required of you. And you have smiled many times since coming here; but none of them have been as brilliant as the ones I saw from you when you lived on Earth."

Cassie looked down guiltily, studying her hands folded in her lap. "I have a lot to be thankful for here," she said softly. "I have a large and welcoming family. I have incredible powers, and I live in luxury, and everyone here treats me so well. But no," she raised her head. "I'm not as happy as I could be."

"You are not happy because you miss Jack Frost," Mannie said plainly.

Cassie looked up. "How did you—"

"I have watched over you since your birth, remember? And any fool who had watched you could see that you and Jack are in love."

"I also miss my friends and adopted family on Earth," Cassie reminded him. "And just the physical characteristics of Earth. But…yes, it's Jack who I miss the most."

Mannie tilted his head. "You are yet young, and much admired by the spirits in my kingdom. Could you not find someone else to love here?" His tone was not demanding or pleading, only curious.

Cassie gaped at him for a moment, shocked. Then she shook her head. "It's not that simple. Jack is my best friend and understands me like no one else; I thank my lucky stars that I met him. What Jack and I have happened almost on its own. By the time we noticed it there was no turning back; and I don't _want_ to turn back. A part of me is still with him." She paused to look her father dead in the eye. "Besides, I promised him we would meet again; and I never break a promise."

Mannie returned her stare, and then sighed. "I had hoped to see you be happy here in my kingdom. But if your happiness remains on Earth and with Jack Frost, I would rather you be there."

Cassie processed his words. "Really?"

"Really."

Cassie smiled, and then scooted over to hug her father warmly. "Thank you," she whispered. Her smile was bittersweet. She knew her father would be sad to see her go, and felt the weight of that knowledge; but she was grateful beyond words that he was putting her happiness first.

For a minute they sat silently in each other's embraces. Cassie tilted her head to look up at her father. "Are you saying you know a way I can go back?"

"I have a theory." Mannie looked down at her." Your power as a lunar spirit is what makes you a danger on Earth; so you would have to get rid of that."

Cassie frowned thoughtfully. "Wait. Wouldn't I go back to being human if that magic was gone?"

Mannie shook his head. "Your natural form will always be that of a spirit. You were only ever human because you were forced into that form." His eyes flashed with anger.

Cassie exhaled. "That's a relief." She smiled at Mannie, hoping to drive away his ire, and was rewarded with a smile in return. "So…let's say I could get rid of the power that makes me a moon spirit; what would happen to it?"

"If unchecked, it could be picked up by anyone with the proper capacity. You would have to contain the power in some way, to keep it from falling into the wrong hands."

Cassie's mouth twisted in thought. "Somewhere to contain it," she repeated in a murmur. "Or…" Her eyes suddenly lit up. "So I would just have to find a vessel for the power?"

"That's the idea." Mannie raised a wary eyebrow. "What's in your head, Cassie?"

Cassie grinned at him. "I have an idea. I just need one person's approval for it."

ooOoo

Somewhere in France, Jack felt something buzz against his stomach. He bolted to his feet, nearly falling out of the tree he was perched in. Reaching one hand into his pocket, he pulled out his communicator. The miniature globe was vibrating animatedly and making cracking sounds.

Warily, Jack channeled magic into his free hand and brushed his fingers over the globe. The globe went still, and then shot a humming beam of gold light up into the air. Jack looked in the direction of the beam; and his eyes widened at the rippling waves of colors in the sky above him. It was the northern lights.

He had seen the northern lights before, of course, although never in France. This time, though, the brilliant colors carried the distinctive glow of magic. He knew what that meant: North was calling the Guardians together.

Without further ado, Jack pocketed his globe and called to the north wind. Riding the wind wasn't as fast as traveling by portal—Jack had relinquished his stolen snow globe to North a couple of months ago—; but it still only took him a few hours to reach the North Pole.

When he entered through an open window, he found the other Guardians all gathered in the main room. Bunny caught sight of him and scowled. "Of course you're the last one to arrive, Frost."

"Bunny, he got here two minutes after you," Tooth chuckled. "You're just cranky because you got your paws cold running up here."

Bunny harrumphed. "Whatever. North," he turned towards the bearded man. "Exactly why did you bring us here?"

North's expression was unusually serious. "Several hours ago, my globe detected a strong pulse of magic radiating out from somewhere in Lapland." His expression grew more grim. "Minutes later, Yuki contacted me through her communicator with a message."

"What was the message?" Jack asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"She told me that the Guardians needed to come to the winter palace at once, and that it was urgent. That was all she managed to say…before something cut her off."

The Guardians exchanged glances. "You think something's gone wrong with the winter spirits?" Bunny asked tensely. His ears twitched in a nervous reflex.

"Is possible," North replied.

"It sounds like something might have happened to Yuki," Tooth added worriedly. "We have to help!" Beside her, Sandy vigorously nodded his agreement. An image of a palace appeared over his head, followed by a sleigh.

North exhaled through his nose. "We must investigate, at the least. And yes, Sandy, we will take the sleigh!" The golden Guardian was pointing insistently at the tiny sleigh still hanging over his head.

As North ordered several yetis to ready the sleigh, Jack looked at the floor and grimaced. Hadn't they already had enough trouble at the winter palace, and with the spirits inside it?

 _We're Guardians_ , a little voice in his head reminded him. _It's our job to take care of these things._

 _Touché._ Jack sighed, and gripped his staff firmly in his right hand. They had solved a problem in the palace before; they could do it again.

 _But that success didn't come without a price,_ the voice pointed out unhelpfully.

 _Shut up_. Despite his reluctance to revisit the palace, Jack was genuinely concerned for Yuki. The wind spirit was compassionate and brave, and had taken on a heavy responsibility with the intention of making things better.

Jack and the other Guardians had hoped that Yuki wouldn't have serious trouble as the stand-in winter ruler. She was the heir to the throne, after all, and all the winter spirits knew it. But if discontented spirits had risen in opposition, as had been the Guardians' main worry, this could mean disaster for the balance of the seasons as well as for Yuki's wellbeing.

 _Find out the problem first_ , Jack told himself. _You can worry about the consequences later._ Swinging his staff back so it rested on his shoulder, he headed to the spot where he knew North's sleigh would be waiting.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Yes, I know this is an uneventful chapter. After the action of the last couple chapters, there were a lot of loose ends that needed tying up. Next chapter (which may be the last chapter) will have more going on.**

 **Please leave a review! If this story makes it to 100 reviews I will DIE of happiness!**


	20. To the Moon and Back

**107 REVIEWS! Well, I can't die of happiness now; I need to be alive to appreciate the reviews xD.**

 **Hope y'all enjoy this final chapter! There are some clothing images for the chapter; I've posted them on my profile if you want to see them.**

 **Leave me a review when you're done reading! :)**

Chapter 20

The sleigh touched down on the snowy ground and coasted for a few feet, as the reindeer pulling it slowed their pace. The vehicle finally halted, and the reindeer snorted and pawed at the snow. The Guardians hurriedly exited the sleigh and headed for the winter palace, which stood perhaps two hundred feet away.

"We landed pretty close," Tooth commented, glancing back at the sleigh. "If there's trouble, why haven't we been attacked?"

"Might be they're lying in wait for us inside," Bunny replied. Everyone grimaced at that, but kept moving. Within five minutes they were right in front of the palace. They circled around the building, and soon found a small door—a servant's entrance, perhaps—to enter through.

Jack motioned for the other Guardians to stay where they were. He took a few steps forward, scanning the area around the door. Not spotting anything, he held out a hand and stepped a bit closer. Nothing. He frowned slightly, and came forward until he was almost touching the door's icy surface. Still nothing. His frown deepened. "That's weird."

"What is going on, Jack?" North called out.

Jack turned around. "There's no magic blocking the door."

North raised an eyebrow. "But there was magic before."

"Is this good, or bad?" Tooth asked, biting a corner of her lip.

"I don't know," Jack responded.

"It's too easy of an entrance," Bunny concluded. "Could be a trap. Let's find another door."

The other Guardians nodded their agreement; and the group started to circle the palace again. But the farther they went, the more bewildered they became. Every door they found had no magical defense on it, and once again there were no spirits patrolling the perimeter.

After some time they came around to the front. The front entrance had two tall, ornate doors; and those doors were standing wide open.

For a moment the Guardians stared at the open doors in stunned silence. "What does this mean?" North finally asked lowly.

Jack exhaled audibly. "One way to find out." Curling his hand securely around his staff, he approached the open doors and stepped inside. A bit of noise behind him told him that the other Guardians were following suit.

They had barely been inside five minutes before they heard voices. Proceeding down another corridor, they came to a large room filled with winter spirits. The whole space was a flurry of action. Some spirits called out orders, shouting over a crowd that buzzed with energy. Those who received orders hurried to follow them, racing out of the room via flight or on foot. Small groups of spirits gathered in the corners of the room, chatting animatedly.

A spirit in a grey tunic and pants shot into the same corridor the Guardians were in. The Guardians tensed; but the spirit dodged around them, hardly sparing the group a second glance.

Jack watched the crowd of spirits jostle for attention. "This doesn't look much like a crisis."

"It doesn't," North agreed. "Still, we may need to handle this carefully." He stroked his beard with one hand, his swords in their scabbards for the time being. "One of us should go and talk to them." He looked pointedly at Jack. From their places in the corridor, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy did the same thing.

Jack caught their stares. "Me? Why does it have to be…" He sighed. "Never mind." He strode forward and made his way to one of the spirits giving orders. Tentatively, he tapped the spirit on the shoulder. "Hey, can you tell me what's going on?"

The spirit turned towards Jack; and a brilliant smile lit his face. "Jack Frost! You're here!" At these words, every spirit in the room stopped talking.

Jack looked uneasily at the silent crowd. "Um, yeah, I'm here. What's going on?"

"We had hoped you would come," the spirit continued, as if Jack hadn't spoken. "But one can never be sure of these things. Of course, we had also hoped that the other Guardians would be with you." A hint of disappointment crept into his voice.

Jack sized the spirit up, and glanced around the room again. He knew this could be a trap, but his gut told him that the spirits in this room weren't a threat. He was about to call to the other Guardians when a clear voice rang out.

"We're here! We're all here!" Tooth zipped into the room, wearing a friendly smile. She half-turned back to the hallway where the others still lingered, and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, guys; they're not going to hurt us." Sandy, North and Bunny walked—or floated, in Sandy's case—into the room, wearing cautious expressions.

"You're all here!" The spirit next to Jack exclaimed, parroting Tooth's previous statement. "How perfect."

Bunny growled. "Knock it off already. Your ruler sent us an urgent message to come here. Is there trouble going on or not?"

The crowd had previously been silently observing the conversation. Now they looked away from the Guardians, murmuring to each other in ripples of sound. The spirit next to Jack flinched, and then adopted a guilty look. "We've been prohibited from talking to outsiders about it; at least for now."

"What are you talking about?" Jack pressed, narrowing his eyes.

The spirit shook his head. "All I can tell you is that you need to get to the throne room immediately."

Jack looked at the other Guardians to find them wearing expressions of dismay. He was sure he looked about the same. Focusing back on the winter spirit, he said seriously, "We need someone to show us the way there. We've only been here once."

The spirit nodded. "Of course. Eira," he called. A dark-skinned spirit in a white slip dress came forward. "Will you take the Guardians to the throne room?"

Eira nodded. "Of course." She beckoned to the Guardians with one hand. "Come with me."

All five Guardians obeyed, following her into another corridor and trying to ignore the stares of the other spirits, who had once again gone silent.

"What was that all about?" Bunny muttered, shuddering a little as his paws moved across the icy floor.

"Beats me," Jack muttered back.

"I think we'll find out soon," Tooth murmured from next to Jack. "Let's just keep moving." The group kept quiet after that, their guide half walking and half gliding in front of them.

Finally they reached the throne room. Eira stood aside so that the Guardians could enter. When they were all inside, she spoke up. "I'm afraid I have to get back to work."

"Thank you for helping us," North responded courteously.

Eira nodded. "Good luck." She gave them a strangely satisfied smile, then turned and flew away.

Jack looked around slowly. Not much seemed to have changed. The hole in the wall from the fight with Queen Fenella had been fixed; but that was about it. "Hello?" He called. There was no answer, only his voice echoing back at him.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Bunny asked in exasperation.

North raised an eyebrow. "I see nothing funny."

Jack frowned. "I don't know what the deal is. Maybe…" He stopped talking as a cold wind whooshed through the room. Another gust washed over the Guardians, ruffling clothes, hair, fur and feathers. Gradually the gusts intensified, until the entire room seemed to be one big, multidirectional wind tunnel.

Jack inhaled through his nose. The wind held the smell of snow. Sure enough, snowflakes started to appear in the air, riding the wind in small streams. The streams headed for the far end of the room and converged on the dais. Swirling together into one mass, they rose upward to form a tornado about the size of North. The tornado spun faster and faster with a sound like wind whistling through treetops, and then abruptly broke apart. As the wind died down, a figure became visible.

Jack's eyes widened. It was Yuki; but she looked very different than the last time they had seen her. She was dressed in a long gown made of layers of grey silk. The dress was heavily embroidered with silvery crystals, and swags of transparent grey silk hung down over her arms. Her black hair was styled in long, cascading waves. Most notable, though, was the diadem atop her head.

Yuki stepped down from the dais and took a few steps forward, smiling. "It's good to see you all again."

"Yuki," North struggled to say. "All of this," he gestured to Yuki's outfit. "Does all of this mean…?"

Yuki smiled wider. "I've been crowned as the new Snow Queen."

North's eyebrows jumped. He gave a small bow, and the other Guardians followed suit. "Congratulations, Your Majesty."

Yuki sighed. "I already have to accept that title from my subjects; but I refuse to make my friends use it as well. Please just call me Yuki."

"Fine by me," Jack conceded. "But…you contacted us saying we had to come here. You said it was urgent, and then you got cut off. What happened? We thought you might be in trouble."

"Oh." Yuki smiled sheepishly. "I'm still getting used to my powers as queen—I mean, I only got them a few hours ago—, which means I mess up every now and then. I contacted you because I thought you should see that I've taken the throne. I misjudged how much power I needed to use the communicator, though, and broke it before I could give my full message." She chuckled in embarrassment. "Sorry to worry you all."

North waved a large, dismissive hand. "Water under the bridge. But," he paused. "Where did you find enough power to become queen?"

"An old friend of mine had more power than they could use," Yuki explained. "So they gave some of it to me."

"This friend must be very powerful, if they can afford to give you so much magic," North mused.

Yuki smiled. "She is."

Suddenly Jack found himself listening very closely. "She?"

Yuki's smile widened, a sly gleam appearing in her eyes. "I'm not the only reason I called you all here."

She turned towards the throne, clearly waiting for something. A few seconds passed in silence, and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, that was the perfect cue. Just get out here already!"

A laugh rang out through the room; and then a figure stepped out from behind the throne.

Jack's vision tunneled as he stared at the woman coming to stand near Yuki. She wore a sleeveless navy blue dress that hung partway down her calves. The dress was finely embroidered, with the embroidery concentrated around the waist and bodice. Her shoulder length hair was golden blonde, streaked with white. A similar streak wrapped around each of her upper arms like an armband. An ornate crescent moon pendant hung on a silver chain around her neck. Her feet were bare, but she gave no indication of being bothered by the cold floor.

Jack took a few slow steps forward. He was afraid to believe what he saw, afraid that he would blink and the woman on the dais would be gone. He tried to speak, and managed one unsteady word. "Ca…Cassie?"

Cassie gave a smile that made Jack's knees go weak. "Hey, Jack."

Jack swallowed with some difficulty, and cleared his throat. He schooled his features into an aloof expression, despite his thundering heart, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I see you decided to turn up again. Took you long enough."

Cassie's mouth dropped open, and for a moment she just gawked. Then her eyebrows drew sharply together, and she marched forward until she stood a foot from Jack. "Jack Frost!" She said indignantly. "I'm gone for months, and that's the first thing you say to me?

Jack shrugged, lowering his arms. "You know, they say actions mean more than words. Maybe you should pay more attention to the things I do."

"What is that supposed to—aah!" Cassie yelped as Jack put his hands on her back and tugged her towards him.

Jack wrapped his arms tightly around Cassie, pulling her against his body. "I'm so glad you're back," he murmured into her ear. "You have _no idea_ how much I've missed you."

Cassie leaned into his embrace, resting her cheek against his shoulder. "You idiot," she murmured back. "Do you ever stop messing with people?"

One of Jack's hands came up to cradle the back of Cassie's head. "Nope."

Cassie laughed softly. "Good to know you haven't changed." She rubbed her cheek against Jack's shoulder and hummed thoughtfully. "Now that I'm here again, I get to say it."

Jack pulled back a little to look at her. "Say what?"

Cassie's sapphire eyes shone. "I love you to the moon and back." With that, she tilted her head up and pressed her lips to Jack's in a fervent kiss.

Jack pulled Cassie close again, and returned her kiss with equal fervor. Euphoria ran through him at the feeling of her body pressed against his, and of her mouth moving with his. She was so undeniably _there_ that it brought tears to his eyes. Cassie wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and held on, overjoyed to be so close to him after months apart.

After a minute or two, a loud "Ahem!" sounded through the room. Jack and Cassie reluctantly pulled apart, and Cassie grinned. "Hey, Bunny. I'm surprised you took so long to interrupt us."

Bunny smirked. "I figured you'd bust me less for it if I held back. But I knew that if I waited any longer, you lovebirds would forget to come up for air."

Cassie chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed either." She strode forward and hugged Bunny around the waist. "Good to see you again."

Bunny patted Cassie's back awkwardly, and then loosened up long enough to hug her back for a couple seconds. "Good to see you too, sheila."

"Cassie!" North exclaimed, running forward. Cassie pulled away from Bunny just in time for North to lift her off her feet in a rib-crushing hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Cassie gasped out. "North…I can't breathe."

North loosened his grip and set her down, letting go once her feet were on the floor. "Sorry," he said with a sheepish smile.

Cassie smiled. "No problem." She went to Tooth next, who greeted her with a hug that was also enthusiastic, if less hazardous. When she got to Sandy, her smile softened. She knelt and took one of Sandy's hands, placing it on her forehead so that they could speak mind to mind. The communication took only a moment; but Cassie's smile was a little brighter by the time it was done.

"So, Cass," Jack came to stand beside Cassie again. "Does this mean you're a water spirit like before? You look different."

Cassie shook her head. "I'm not exactly the same. In the past, I was just starting to come into my full powers. After giving my lunar magic to Yuki, I now have the abilities of a fully developed water spirit. My father told me that I would retain a bit of lunar energy, too, which makes my water magic a little more potent." She smiled. "And my siblings gave me this." She touched the moon pendant that hung around her neck. "They wanted to make sure I wouldn't forget my connection to them."

"So…you're a beefed up water spirit?" Jack summarized, smirking playfully.

Cassie scoffed; but she was smiling. "You really are an idiot."

"Hey, I call them like I see them." Jack winked at Cassie to let her know he was joking.

"Really? So I guess you call it a snowman gone wrong when you see your own reflection." Cassie felt herself falling into her old ways of interacting with Jack. _We're just picking up where we left off_ , she realized, her eyes widening a little.

To her surprise, Jack only smiled. "You're getting too good at thinking of comebacks." He took her hand, lacing her fingers through his. "Come on. We've got a lot to catch up on."

Cassie looked down at their intertwined hands, and then at Jack. She returned his smile. "Agreed. But, hold on." She pulled her hand away, and ran to hug Yuki. "Bye, Yuki; I promise I'll visit soon."

"You'd better," Yuki responded. "And when you do, you're giving me all the details on life with Jack Frost." She winked.

A light blush dusted Cassie's cheeks, but she chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that." She released Yuki and rejoined the Guardians, taking Jack's hand again. "So, are we going or what?"

North grinned. "To the sleigh!"

ooOoo

The past week had felt a lot like when they were minimizing Cassie's disappearance from Burgess, Jack reflected. The most obvious difference: Cassie was there this time.

The first stop after leaving Lapland had been North's workshop. Jack showed Cassie the things he had saved from her apartment, and was rewarded with a grateful kiss. The room they were kept in had already been designated as Cassie's permanent room at the North Pole, and Cassie accepted the arrangement after some persuasion by North. She took the time to set her special possessions in the right spots. The figurine Jack had given her stood front and center on a shelf that was level with her chin. Her old water spirit dress was hung up in a wardrobe, kept in case Cassie wanted to use it again. And the art supplies went in organized piles into a set of drawers, with notebooks and pencils stacked on the adjoining desk.

Next up was a visit to the Crosleys' house. Emma and Jerry nearly bowled Cassie over when they realized who she was. Jerry picked her up and spun her around, then set her down to envelop her in his arms. Emma wrapped Cassie in a strong hug that belied her age, stroking her hair and face like a mother would do with her child. Tears mingled with earsplitting grins, and Jerry insisted on making chocolate chip pancakes in honor of Cassie's return.

For Cassie, the hardest part was seeing Naomi again. Their last conversation had ended with Naomi calling her a freak and throwing her out of her apartment, after all. But after some encouragement from Jack, she decided to give it a try.

She wrapped Naomi's Christmas gift—the portrait that she had hidden in her closet. She made her way stealthily to Naomi's apartment, the painting cradled in one arm. Taking a deep breath, she knocked three times on Naomi's door.

The door swung open to reveal Naomi standing on the other side. Her mouth dropped open as she took in the figure on her doorstep. Finally her dark brown eyes locked with Cassie's sapphire ones, and recognition dawned on her face. "Cassie?" She breathed.

Cassie smiled nervously. "Hi Naomi. Can I…come in? I'm kind of exposed out here."

Naomi gave a dazed nod, and moved to the side so that Cassie could step through the doorway. The door closed behind them, and for a moment there was silence. Then Naomi squeaked, "You're back?"

"Yeah, I'm back. Here," she held the wrapped painting out to Naomi. Naomi took it carefully and pulled off the wrapping paper. Cassie gave another nervous smile. "I know it's pretty late, but…Merry Christmas."

That did it. Naomi set the painting down, tears pooling in her eyes. Her face crumpled, and she leaped forward to hug Cassie. "I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I shouldn't have called you a freak; you aren't a freak. You're wonderful and amazing and I was so stupid…"

"You're rambling," Cassie cut her off gently. Wrapping her arms around Naomi, she returned the smaller girl's hug.

"I was so cruel," Naomi continued, her speech punctuated by sobs. "Wh-what kind of friend am I, to have treated you like that?"

"It wasn't your best moment." Cassie pulled away from Naomi so she could look her in the eyes. "I shared my deepest secrets and my goals with you, and you rejected me for it. I tried to get you to listen, and you threw me out of here." She gestured to the apartment they were in. "It was selfish, and immature; and it hurt a lot. But…I know you only acted that way because you were upset."

Naomi sniffled, trying to get her tears under control. "That's the thing. I never had the right to be upset. I was just scared. When you were human you lived in Burgess, and there was this sense that you would stay in Burgess. But then you told me about this whole other world and other life that you wanted to go back to. I was afraid I was going to lose you; but that's no excuse. It's like you said that night, it's your life and you can do what you want with it, and I should want you to do what makes you happy because you deserve—"

"You're rambling again," Cassie interrupted, with a faintly amused smile. "Yeah, all of that is true. But I don't want to do any blaming." She bit her lip. "I want us to be ok again."

Naomi blinked. "That's it? You're not going to yell at me or insult me or anything?"

"Is that what you want?" Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Naomi said hastily. "It's just…how can you forgive me so quickly?"

"I've gotten all kinds of perspective on life these past few months," Cassie said with a dry laugh. The corners of her lips tilted upwards slightly. "I miss my tactless, book-obsessed friend."

Naomi wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "And I miss my smart-aleck, crazy artist friend."

Cassie chuckled, and reached out to put a hand on Naomi's shoulder. "So, can we be ok again?"

Naomi stepped forward and enveloped Cassie in another hug. "It's all I want."

Cassie smiled and hugged Naomi a little tighter. "Then it's settled. Now," she stepped back to look at Naomi, a glimmer of merriment in her eyes. "I think it's time we caught up. I've got some stories for you."

ooOoo

Cassie grabbed a new graphite pencil off of her bed, smiling at the view of the North Pole outside her window. She was grateful that North had given her this room, and had even let her add some personal touches to it. Her nature as a water spirit, like a river, was to roam, and she planned to travel the world. But she had lived long enough as a human to want a place she could call her own.

She sat cross-legged on the floor, pencil in hand, and settled a sketchbook in her lap. With methodical strokes of the pencil, she shaped the latest piece in the book. A box of colored pencils lay at her right knee, ready to add their varied tones to the sketch.

She had company in the form of Jack, who floated a few feet above her, performing aerial somersaults. Cassie chuckled at his antics. The boy never could sit still for very long.

Despite being a water spirit again, Cassie was spending as much time on human art as she was on exercising her powers. When questioned about it by Jack, she had responded, "It's been kind of overwhelming—getting the rest of my memories back, then going from human to moon spirit to water spirit again. Putting it all into physical form helps me process it."

That was why Cassie had already filled one sketchbook and was halfway through another one. The pages of the books were full of images from her past. First had come scenes from her life among spirits—training sessions, celebrations, the changing of seasons, artistic magic, and so on. Next had come memories from a different mindset, one where she was becoming aware of the presence of humans. She had been very curious, and it showed in the images of exploration currently flowing from her pencil. She remembered watching people from afar, wondering what human life was like, and finally taking a chance to get a better look…

Her hand froze, a chestnut-colored pencil hovering just above the sketchbook. She stared intently at the image she had drawn, and something stirred inside of her. "Jack," she called, cupping one hand around her mouth.

Jack floated over, his back parallel with the floor. "Yeah?"

"You said you had a sister when you were human, right?"

Jack blinked, righting himself. "Yeah…"

"What was her name?"

"Annabel." Jack smiled. After the initial memory recall from his baby teeth, other memories had trickled back, filling in the remaining gaps about his human life.

"What did she look like?"

Jack took another moment to think back. "Round face, coppery brown hair, and brown eyes; _huge_ brown eyes." His brow furrowed, and he touched back down onto the floor. "Why are you asking?"

Cassie flipped her drawing pad around so Jack could see her work. "Did she look something like this?"

Jack felt the air leave his lungs as he stared at the image on the page. It was a full-body sketch of a girl, rendered in earthy tones. The girl was a little taller than Jack expected, with her hair styled in two braids; but he couldn't mistake her.

"That's…" he tore his eyes from the page to look at Cassie, kneeling down beside her. "How did you…"

"I saw her, a long time ago. I was really young, maybe nineteen." Cassie spoke haltingly, her mind trying to make sense of this new discovery. "She was the first human I saw up close."

"Where did you see her?" A pang of longing shot through Jack. He had wished so many times that he could have seen Annabel again.

"Along the edge of the local pond, funnily enough. It was so late, and I was worried about her being out there alone, so I stuck around."

Jack's eyes widened. What on earth had brought Annabel down to the water in the dark of night? "How was she? Was she ok?"

"Well…" Cassie hesitated.

"Cassie, please be honest with me." Jack pleaded. "This is my sister we're talking about."

Cassie exhaled. "Ok, honestly? She looked really sad. She had a little bowl with a lit candle in it, and for a long time she just stood in place, holding that bowl." Her expression drooped a little. "Then she was looking for a bit of open water to put the bowl in. But the edges of the water were still frozen over, and she seemed scared to step onto the ice."

 _Of course she was scared. I wonder if she ever went skating again, after what happened to me._ "What happened next?"

Cassie bit her lip. Jack's expression was equal parts eager and desperate. She didn't like how this was messing with his emotions; but she knew that he deserved to hear about it. "She got frustrated when she couldn't find a good spot of water. She was crying. I knew that floating a candle on the water was a human way of mourning someone's death, and, well, I thought she should be able to do that. So I melted some of the ice around the pond; and once she got her bowl into the water, I made a little current that carried it further from shore."

Jack looked at Cassie wonderingly. "You did that for a total stranger?"

Cassie's eyes went to the floor. "Like I said, she seemed so sad, and I didn't like that. I thought helping her might make her feel better. But even after I helped, she kept crying; and I heard her say, 'I miss you, Jack. I wish you were here.'"

Silence greeted her statement. Cassie looked up, and was distressed to find that Jack's eyes were glassy with tears. "Oh, Jack." She reached out, wrapping her arms around his torso and squeezing gently. "I'm sorry. I never should have brought this up."

Jack hugged her back, taking comfort in her embrace. "Don't apologize. I'm glad you did."

"You don't seem very glad," she responded softly.

Jack sighed. "I'm not happy that Annabel was so sad. I'm still glad you told me, though; it's just a different kind of glad."

"You know, I didn't finish telling the story," Cassie pointed out, voice still soft. "The ending is a little better than the rest of it."

Jack pulled back, looking Cassie in the eye once again. "Then let's hear it."

Cassie took a deep breath. "Ok, so Annabel had the bowl floating on the water. A little while later, I heard voices calling her name. Two people found her before long, a middle-aged woman and a boy who looked about her age. I think the woman must have been her—your—mom, because she scolded Annabel something fierce about being there alone. The boy didn't say much, other than asking Annabel to let someone come with her next time." A small smile curled Cassie's lips. "She went with them back towards the village. And as she left, she was holding hands with the boy."

Jack eyes popped. "Are you saying my little sister had a boyfriend?"

Cassie laughed. "I don't think it went that far; she was kind of young for that. It was more like the beginnings of something. The way he acted around her…" she paused, considering her words. "He seemed happy just to be with her. His eyes lit up a little when he saw her."

Jack wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. "Nothing less for my little sis."

Cassie smiled tilting her head up to look at Jack. "Even now, you're trying to look after her. You'll never be bad with kids, that's for sure."

"What can I say? It's my job." Jack smiled, and tapped the tip of Cassie's nose with his finger. "You're not half bad with kids, either."

ooOoo

"Hurry up, Jack!" Cassie urged Jack in a whisper. "We're almost there!" Her bare feet ghosted over the snow-covered ground, and she dodged behind a house before an approaching human couple could spot her.

"Wow, Cass," Jack laughed, having no such worry when it came to adult humans. "I haven't seen you this excited since you figured out how to make your own watercolor paints." He kept pace with Cassie, flying beside her.

"This is _so_ much bigger than that! You of all people know that!" Despite her scolding, Cassie couldn't keep a grin off her face. She was too excited to really mind Jack's antics.

Jack smiled. "I know."

Soon they reached a familiar house, and circled around to the back. The curtains over the windows were drawn, but warm light filtered through the hanging fabric. Stepping up to the back door, Cassie knocked three times on the sturdy wood.

A few seconds passed…and then the door was flung open. "Cassie!" A woman in her mid-thirties grinned at the blonde girl. Her eyes flicked to the boy next to Cassie. "And Jack, too! That's perfect."

Cassie smiled fondly at the woman. "Hi, Naomi."

"Well, come in," Naomi pulled Cassie and Jack inside. "Before you catch your death of…" she stopped and tugged at her dark ponytail, chuckling. "The last thing you two have to worry about is cold. Why do I still say that to you?"

Cassie shrugged. "Reflex? Not to mention, you must be exhausted these days."

Naomi stifled a yawn behind her hand, as though Cassie's suggestion had caused a reaction. "A lot of the time I am. But it's worth it." She closed and locked the back door, and then turned back to her guests. "Ok, come with me."

The two spirits nodded, and began to follow Naomi. Cassie moved forward to walk beside the woman, while Jack stayed just behind the two of them.

The years had left their mark on Naomi. Though still petite, her movements now carried a sturdy quality. There were new lines around her eyes, which still carried a measure of their old playful glint. There were lines around the corners of her mouth as well—smile lines. She worked as the Honors English teacher at Burgess High School, although she had been on leave for the past few months.

"Where's Adam?" Cassie asked as Naomi led them deeper into the house. Naomi's husband was the other English teacher at Burgess High, with a constantly amused demeanor that handled Naomi's dramatic moments very well. He had met Cassie and Jack after six months of being Naomi's boyfriend. After the initial shock of meeting the two spirits, he had welcomed them and gradually formed friendships with them.

"He's asleep," Naomi answered.

Cassie glanced at a clock on the wall. "But it's barely seven. Why—"

"He took over today, to give me a bit of a break. It was only fair for me to let him go to bed early." Naomi turned down a hallway, and stopped at the second door on the right. "Here we are; now keep quiet." She eased the door open, and led Cassie and Jack inside.

The room was dimly lit, with one nightlight glowing on each side of the room. Naomi stepped over to the window and carefully opened the curtains, letting moonlight flow in. Cassie touched a hand to her crescent moon necklace, and the moonlight grew brighter, softly illuminating a wooden crib. Together she, Naomi and Jack stepped closer.

A sleeping baby lay inside the crib, its breaths making periodic puffing noises. A few wisps of dark hair grew from the top of its head. Cassie's heart melted as the baby shifted just a little, allowing her to see more of its face. "Look at that," she breathed. "Wonderful." She nudged Jack, who stood beside her, and took his hand. "You've got yourself a brand new believer here," she whispered to him.

Jack leaned closer to the crib, taking in the sight of Naomi's baby. The infant cooed softly in slumber, and a soft smile curved Jack's lips. "That's the least of it." He turned his face towards Naomi. "Boy or girl?"

"Anatomically girl, so we're going with that for now," Naomi replied. "We'll find out whether that's right or not in a few years, when the baby can tell us themself. That's why Adam and I decided on a unisex name."

"What's the name?" Jack asked.

Naomi gave the pale boy a lopsided smile. "Jackie."

Jack stared at Naomi, as her simple response sunk in. "R-really?"

"Really." Naomi took a moment to free her hair from its ponytail. "Now that brings up a bit of business. Cassie," she moved closer to her blonde friend, who stood between her and Jack. "I brought you here to ask you…would you be Jackie's godmother? Fairy godmother, almost," she added as an afterthought.

Cassie beamed, and released Jack's hand to hug Naomi. "Absolutely. Just don't expect me to start saying 'bibbity bobbity boo' anytime soon."

Naomi laughed. "Of course not." She turned to Jack. "Jack, I'd bet you saw that one coming. Cassie's my best friend, after all; she's the obvious choice for godmother. But, Adam and I were also hoping that you would be the godfather."

Jack's jaw dropped. For a few moments his mouth flapped silently open and shut. "R-really?" He finally said again. "Are you sure about that? I'm not sure I'm the best choice."

"Jack, you are a _guardian of children_ ; you make it your mission to keep kids safe and happy. You are more than qualified," Naomi said firmly. "You don't have to say yes; but it would mean a lot to me and my husband if you did."

Jack's eyes were wide. He glanced at Cassie, looking for an opinion from her, and she took his hand, nodding encouragingly. He turned his gaze back to Naomi again, and smiled broadly. "I'll do it."

Naomi walked around Cassie to hug Jack. "Thank you."

Cassie blew a soft breath out. "Well, that's it, Naomi. You know your child will never be neglected now."

"That was the plan." Naomi winked at Cassie. Just then a soft wail came from the crib, making everyone flinch.

Naomi sighed. "And I'm being paged. I've got to take care of Jackie," she said apologetically.

"We understand," Cassie said. "I promise I'll visit again soon. Thank you for doing us this honor tonight."

"I wouldn't have chosen anyone else for it." Naomi was already picking up Jackie, cradling the keening infant on her arms. "Shhh, shhh, it's ok, sweetheart. It's ok." She started to hum a soft, slow tune, rocking Jackie back and forth.

Jack and Cassie slipped out of the room. As they left, they exchanged smiles. "She makes an amazing mother," Cassie murmured.

"She really does," Jack agreed. "I still can't believe she made me godfather."

"Doesn't surprise me at all." The two spirits stepped outside, and Cassie closed the back door carefully behind them.

"What now?" Jack asked.

"Let's go traveling," Cassie suggested. "Somewhere we haven't been in a while."

Jack's fingers drummed lightly on his staff. "Anywhere in particular?"

Cassie wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders, and nestled her side against his. "Surprise me."

Jack wrapped his free arm around Cassie's waist, pulling her even closer. They didn't need close contact to fly together, but Jack wasn't about to object. He channeled magic over Cassie, feeling her magic mingle with and amplify his. "One, two, three…" Jack directed the magic around both him and Cassie upwards, and their feet left the ground. "And we have liftoff!" He cried dramatically.

Cassie whooped in delight as she and Jack rocketed into the sky. She knew that life with Jack and with the other Guardians wouldn't always be this carefree. Being immortal meant you had plenty of time for trouble to develop. But for now—and hopefully for a long time to come—, all was right with her world.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers who encouraged me and gave me feedback! I couldn't have gotten through this story without y'all. This story may be over, but I have several more planned, so stay tuned! Putting me on your author alert list is a very convenient way to do that ;).**

 **Thank you again; y'all are amazing!**


	21. Blooper Fic Announcement!

**CALLING ALL READERS! I've decided to make a blooper fic for Winter Memories in the forseeable future. It will consist of all the mistakes and things that went wrong behind the scenes. I'll be coming up with some bloopers of my own, but I'd love to hear any ideas you readers have! So if you have an idea, share it via review or message and I'll do my best to put it in!**

 **Note: if you like Big Hero 6, I recommend you read "Talk to the Hand" by SomebodyAwesomeSauce, and then read their fic "Mis-Takes," which is their "Talk to the Hand" blooper fic. "Talk to the Hand" is AMAZING, and "Mis-Takes" made me choke on my own laughter.**


End file.
